Phoenix Wright: Revenant Lawyer
by Black Scepter
Summary: With new cases and threats in front of him ace attorney Phoenix Wright will need all the help he can get, and help has come, in the form of a long dead teenage lawyer prodigy, he is called the Revenant Lawyer. Offical pairing PhoenixMaya
1. Prolouge: Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, but I do own the plot for this Fan fiction.

Authors note: Hi, Michael of the Black Scepter team here, although my brothers and I are still working on Keys of Destiny for the Kingdom Hearts category (read it now!), I'm writing this fan fic in my spare time and this is it. Anyway the prologue takes place in case 5 on Ace Attorney but the rest will take place after Justice for all and between Trials and Tribulations, in case you don't know that is the name of the third Phoenix Wright game coming in I believe September 25th or the 27th in 2007, but I may be wrong anyhow here it is Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney The Revenant Lawyer, enjoy.

* * *

Phoenix Wright

Ace Attorney

The Revenant Lawyer

Written by Michael Fri of the Black Scepter team.

* * *

Prologue: Visions 

"Mr. Wright can you prove that this jar was the Blue Badger at the night that Prosecutor Neil Marshall was murdered?"

The judges' voice rang through the courtroom, like a pebble disturbing the tranquility of a lake. Phoenix Wright looked at the jar in his hands and at the teenage girl sitting on the witness stand, if he couldn't prove this was the Blue Badger that Ema saw that night, everything he fought in this courtroom would have been for nothing.

_I-I don't know if I can do this,_ Phoenix thought,_ how can this jar look like the Blue Badger, what have I got myself into?_

Phoenix felt sick, he knew Lana was innocent, so did Ema, Gumshoe, and hell even Edgeworth knew the truth, but how could he show the judge the truth.

_Phoenix_

_Huh?_

_Phoenix think outside the box._

_M-Mia?_

Just change your perspective, don't doubt yourself I know you can do it.

Phoenix believe what he was hearing more specifically who he was hearing, it was not that he thought it was impossible he had in fact seen his dead mentor before, but normally Maya was here to channel Mia when he needed her help, even during the case with Von Karma Maya was around when Mia had spoke to him.

But Phoenix knew this was no time to question what had happened, Lanas' life was at stake, so he turned to the judge and said confidently.

"Yes your honor, I can."

* * *

"_Pitiful, absolutely pitiful."_

_High above the courtroom the mysterious watcher gazed down at the scene in place. The visitor had been watching for a while at the fumbling defense lawyer in the blue suit and just couldn't take watching this idiot bumble his way into a corner he couldn't get out of, and he bumbled into a deep one._

"_If only that spirit medium was here, then this problem wouldn't happen, but nooo she had to go home right when he really needs her."_

_The figure looked down at the two sisters and sighed._

"_I shouldn't do this but… that young woman is innocent, of murder anyway and I can't just watch this event unfold, not like this."_

_The visitor shut his eyes in concentration, when he opened them his eyes flashed green and he looked up to the bright light above him._

"_Mia Fey? Don't ask who I am it's too complicated but your protégé could use your help."_

* * *

Well that's it, short I know but unlike Keys of Destiny there is no game charter to follow, that and there are no other people working on this, just me. 

Anyway review and comment, no flames.


	2. Turnabout: Revenant Lawyer

Disclaimer: Objection! Phoenix Wright does not belong to me, Take That!

No law terms and situations in this story work in a actual court of law.

Hey Michael here to answer reviews posted on this story so if you sent a review look for my response here.

Viki-Victoria: Thank you and I intend on finishing this, I don't start something without wanting to finish it, it would be rude to the people who read it. And about T&T yes you're right I actually found that out after I posted chapter 1, 5 minutes ater actually sorry about the misinformation T&T actually comes out OCTOBER, again my bad.

Now on to the story.

* * *

Turnabout

Revenant Lawyer

_One year later_

August 28th, 8:00 AM,

District Courtroom

Defendant Lobby 1

Phoenix Wright grimaced at the sound of a high pitched whine and looked over at the girl sitting on the couch, looking at him with a scolding look on her face.

"Niiiick," the girl whined, once more making Phoenix flinch, "You told me yesterday you could handle it, remember?"

Phoenix sighed and turned to his partner.

"Maya for the one hundredth time, I do have this handled I just said I felt a little unprepared it doesn't mean I am unprepared, it just means-"

"I know what it means," Maya snapped.

Phoenix backed up slightly at his partners remark, his faced etched into a frown.

"Maya you don't have to help me today, I can do this on my own," Phoenix said quietly.

"No, I'm fine," Maya smiled but Phoenix knew she wasn't really smiling, not really.

"Just uh, just tell me the case again," Maya asked leaning forward slightly.

Phoenix paused to admire her bravery, especially with Engarde having her kidnapped and nearly being starved, and even though she told everyone she was ok and Phoenix really wanted to believe it too, but something told him she wasn't telling the truth, was it his lawyer skills inside that told him that, or was it because he cared?

Phoenix pulled out a yellow folder, looked at the papers, and read them out in a clear voice:

"Rich Manager, owner of Big Bucks inc. was found in the basement of his company, shot in the back of the head."

"Any evidence on the body," Maya asked staring right at the folder.

"Well, yes, but this piece of evidence was found during the police investigation after the body was found, a.k.a today so it has yet to be released, although the evidence they did find was a possible suspect…"

"Our client," Maya concluded.

"Did someone mention me?"

Phoenix turned to the sound of the voice to reveal a small weedy looking man; he had small brown hair on his head that was balding slightly, he wore a very formal business suit like he was on his way to the office instead of court, he turned and coughed into a tissue that was dangling from his hand.

"That's right Mr.… Snezums," Phoenix said hesitantly," by the way, why did wear those clothes today, don't you wear anything else?"

Phoenix thought he heard Maya mutter 'speak for yourself' but it was probably a trick his mind was playing on him.

" Call me Irv, and to answer your question sure, but (achem) this is my executives suit it means something… to me anyway (cough)."

"How come," Phoenix asked slightly interested way his client would choose not to wear anything else.

"You see a long time ago my family and I have been in a real hole if you know what I mean," Irv paused and continued, " anyway then one day I went to a job interview for Big Bucks inc. and met Mr. Manager and that day he gave me a job so the suit does mean something to me."

"I guess I could relate," Phoenix said nodding.

Then Irv began to frown.

"But why would anyone think I killed Mr. Manager, I can't even take two steps without sneezing more less pick up gun, why Mr. Wright, why," Irv added with a little sob.

Maya stood up and put an arm around his shoulder comforted him.

Maya looked at Phoenix with pleading eyes, "Nick…"

Phoenix smiled, "Don't worry Irv, I said I will get you a not guilty, and I will."

Irvs' frown lessened slightly but not completely, then the bailiff announced that court was ready, Maya went ahead with Irv and Phoenix gathered his notes.

However when he was picking them up he heard a voice.

_"That's a pretty big promise there Phoenix, however I wonder… can you keep it?"_

Phoenix looked around but he didn't see anybody.

"Who's there," Phoenix called out.

_"!"_

Then Phoenix felt weird, he felt lightheaded he kneeled over and couldn't stand up.

_"How do you…"_

Then the voice disappeared and so did Phoenix's lightheadedness, he stood up slowly and saw that court was going to start.

_I don't know what happened but I can't think about it now,_ Phoenix thought as he entered the courtroom.

* * *

August 28th, 8:25 AM,

District Courtroom,

Courtroom number 2,

The courtroom was filled with muttering, until the gavel slammed down and the Judge sat down.

"The trial of Irvine, uh, Snezums is now in session."

"The Prosecution is ready, your honor," Winston Payne stated.

"The Defense is ready, your honor," Phoenix replied.

" The Prosecutions opening statement please," The Judge looked over at Payne.

"On August 27th Irvine Snezums had entered the basement of Big Bucks inc. and murdered his executive; Rich Manager, the prosecution seeks to prove the defendants guilt."

"I see, and the Defenses," The Judge said looking at Phoenix.

"The Defense disagrees with the Prosecution and we intend to prove my clients innocence," Phoenix said dramatically slamming his hands on the table.

"You tell him Nick," Maya whispered.

"I… see, well then, the Prosecution may call its first witness," The judge said.

"The prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand," Payne announced, gesturing towards Gumshoe to take the stand.

Gumshoe got up and sat in the witnesses seat, Payne stood up and addressed the detective.

"State your name and occupation for the court record."

Gumshoe sat straight up and said proudly, "My name is Dick Gumshoe, I'm the head detective down in the homicide department."

Payne proceeded with his questions, "Detective, you received a call around 8:25 pm saying that there was a murder in the basement of Big Bucks inc. correct?"

"Yes sir," Gumshoe nodded stupidly.

"And you arrested Irvine Snezums immediately, correct," Payne asked.

"Yes sir," Gumshoe repeated.

Payne looked at him and asked, "Why did you arrest him?"

"Because evidence found at the crime scene pointed towards the defendant sir," Gumshoe replied.

The Judge looked interested at this statement.

"Well then, please testify about the evidence, detective."

**Witness Testimony**

**Evidence**

"We got the call around 8:25 last night that someone was murdered at the basement of Big Bucks inc., when we arrived we had indeed found the body, it was lying in a mail cart near the entrance of the basement. The victim was identified as the owner of Big Bucks inc. Rich Manager, death was caused by a bullet to the back of his head, we arrested Mr. Snezums because we had eye witness account describing him."

The Judge frowned, "Hmm, well I say I had heard enough, I could issue a ruling right here."

"Hold it! Your Honor, I still need to cross examine the witness," Phoenix protested.

"Well… if you wish you may Mr. Wright," The Judge said unsure of the decision.

_This is it the big show, now Gumshoe has no reason to lie… but that doesn't mean he didn't forget anything important, I'll just have to expose it_.

**Cross Examination **

** Evidence**

"Detective, who made the call about the murder," Phoenix asked.

Detective Gumshoe looked down, "Sorry pal, I'm not allowed to say a name."

Phoenix pondered about this and asked, "Could you tell me if it was a man or woman?"

"Objection," Payne yelled, "That question has no relevance to the case!"

The Judge nodded, "Objection sustained."

_Damn, looks like I'll have to wait and find out later,_ Phoenix thought clearing his throat, he turned to Gumshoe and continued.

"Why was there a mail cart in the basement," Phoenix asked reviewing his notes.

"Oh that's easy, it's because the basement of the company was also the buildings Mail Room, so it is common to find mail carts there," Gumshoe smiled.

_Interesting, I'll have to remember that._

"Detective, did you not say that you found evidence at the crime scene showing that my client committed the crime," Phoenix asked grinning.

"Umm, yeah I did say that… why," Gumshoe asked with a confused look.

Phoenix took a piece of paper and told the detective, "How is a witnesses description enough evidence to persecute a lone person, I don't think it is enough do you?"

The crowd began to murmur at this and the judge banged his gavel.

"Order, detective I thought you said you have evidence that you found at the crime scene," The Judge asked looking at Gumshoe who rubbed the back of his head.

Then Gumshoe admitted quietly, "I guess it isn't enough is it?"

Maya turned to Phoenix, "Great Nick, maybe we don't need to go through much to save Irv."

Then Gumshoes voice rang out, "Oh wait that's right, there was some evidence at the scene after all, let me testify again."

"Or not," Maya frowned.

**Witness Testimony**

**Evidence pt2 **

"When we first arrived at the crime scene I examined the body and found in his hand a tiny slip of paper that belonged to the defendant, and if that wasn't enough we found the defendants necktie on the rail of the mail cart, naturally given the circumstances we arrested Mr. Snezums."

"Before we begin detective, where are the two pieces of evidence now," The Judge asked.

Gumshoe reached inside his coat and pulled out a small box, "I brought them to court today, and here they are."

The contents of the box were indeed a blue necktie and a small slip of paper.

The Judge examined the evidence and looked to Phoenix, "You may begin your cross examination, Mr. Wright."

_I don't see anything to contradict here, I better find out more about the two pieces of evidence._

**Cross Examination **

**Evidence pt2**

"Detective, could you tell me about the slip of paper found on the defendant," Phoenix asked.

"Hmm well, what do you want to know about it pal," Gumshoe replied.

"Well obviously, what does it say?"

"Objection, your honor what will a simple piece of paper tell about the murder your honor," Payne interrupted.

"Objection, your honor this slip of paper supposedly pointed to my client," Phoenix protested slamming on the table, "I would like to know what this paper says!"

"Yes Mr. Wright, objection sustained, detective answer the question," The Judge nodded.

"It's a dry cleaning slip," Gumshoe said.

"A dry cleaning slip," The Judge repeated.

"A dry cleaning slip," Phoenix finished.

"Yep," Gumshoe continued, "apparently Mr. Snezums suit is dry clean only sir."

"I see," The Judge stated, "continue Mr. Wright."

"Detective, why is the tie so special," Phoenix asked.

"To the case, well we found hair follicles on the tie that match to the defendant, in real life not so much," Gumshoe added with a nervous chuckle.

Now if Von Karma were here she would have whipped him about that, maybe that's why Gumshoe is looking at Payne apprehensively.

Then the Judge slammed his gravel, "I think we heard enough, we can obviously get an idea about the two pieces of evidence."

The Judge paused, he looked unsure about something, "Now I could issue a ruling but…"

"You want to hear the witnesses account," Payne finished.

The Judge nodded and Payne smiled, "The witness is right here waiting your honor, shall we bring her in?"

Phoenix was confused, _So it's a woman, and they wouldn't tell even that because of what?_

"Yes," The Judge answered.

Payne turned to the bailiff and said, "Bailiff, please bring in Ms. Royal."

A few minutes later a brunette in a brown suit, carrying a brown briefcase, and wearing glasses which the rims incidentally were brown.

_What's with this girl and the color brown? _Phoenix thought.

"Your name and occupation," Payne asked the girl.

"My name is Ms. Mary Royal, I am the secretary for the victim Mr. Manager," the girl chirped, in a somewhat cheery tone for someone who has been summoned to court.

"Ms. Royal, you were at the Big Bucks inc. the night of the murder correct," Payne asked.

"Mm yes, yes I was," she answered somewhat nervous at that question.

"And you saw someone murder your employer; Mr. Manager," Payne paused when Ms. Royal responded with a 'yes', "did you see who the murderer was?"

She nodded and pointed towards Mr. Snezums who jumped when she said, "It was that man, Irvine Snezums!"

"Hey, that's my character trait, get your own," Phoenix yelled suddenly.

The court fell silent as they all stared at Phoenix, who blushed an embarrassed red and mumbled an apology.

"Yes anyway, Ms. Royal please testify about this, oh and be careful about using Mr. Wrights character trait," The Judge said glaring at Phoenix.

Phoenix blushed again.

**Witness Testimony**

**The Murderer **

It was about 8:00 when I came to Mr. Manager to give him some papers, I was about to leave for the evening when I heard this scuffling sound, I peeked in the office and saw two people fighting, then one of the guys pushed him back and when he spun to the wall the other guy took a gun and shot him. Then he pushed him into the mail chute and he fell grabbing his tie and a piece of paper, when the shooter turned around I saw his face, it was Irvine Snezums he had planned to murder Mr. Manager, that's why he took a gun!"

The court began to murmur until the Judge slammed the gravel.

"Order, well that seems definite, but I'll let Mr. Wright cross examine the witness anyway," The Judge said idly.

_Thanks your honor,_ Phoenix thought.

**Cross Examination **

**The Murderer**

"Hold on a minute, I thought the crime took place in the mail room," Phoenix stated, "And yet you say it was in his office, how do you explain this contradiction?"

"Huh, no the crime was in the office, I was there," Mary said suddenly and sharply.

"Your honor," Phoenix looked and saw Mr. Payne look at the Judge like a child about to be scolded, "Your honor the body was found in the mail room, but the murder took place in the office."

There was a great deal of murmuring from the crowd until the Judge slammed his gravel.

"ORDER, MR. PAYNE WHY WASN'T THIS BROUGHT UP SOONER!"

Mr. Payne looked like he was about to cry, "I-I thought you were already informed…"

The Judge narrowed his eyes and bellowed:

"I CLEARLY DID NOT KNOW OTHERWISE I WOULD NOT BE YELLING AT YOU NOW WOULD I!"

_Whoa,_ Phoenix stared in awe until the Judge cleared his throat.

"I assume the office was inspected, correct," the Judge said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yes," Mr. Payne said timidly.

The Judge raised his eyebrows, "And?"

Mr. Payne pulled out a photo and showed it to Phoenix and the Judge, "This is a photo of what the crime scene looked like."

The photo showed the office was indeed chaotic looking it showed chairs overturned, and papers scattered everywhere but something in that photo caught Phoenix's attention, something that would contradict the witnesses' testimony.

"Ms. Royal, you said that Mr. Snezums had planned to kill Mr. Manager, that's why he brought a gun right," Phoenix asked a plan forming in his head.

"Yes, that's right," Ms. Royal said still smiling stupidly.

_This will knock that smile off her face,_ Phoenix thought, "Well, that is a lie!"

"Huh," Ms. Royal asked, the smile vanishing from her face.

Phoenix pointed towards the picture that Mr. Payne had presented to the court.

"Take a look at this picture that Mr. Payne just presented," Phoenix asked, pointing to the picture.

The Judge and Mr. Payne took another look at the picture.

"Look closely, and tell me what you see," Phoenix asked, a grin slowly etching on his face.

The Judge and Mr. Payne looked confused as they scanned the photo once more, until Phoenix sighed and said.

"Do you see the two glasses on the table half filled," suddenly Payne yelled out, the Judge looked at Phoenix who pointed to the glasses, "notice they are standing upright and perfectly untouched?"

The Judge was beginning to understand, but Ms. Royal didn't.

"So what if there are glasses on the table, what does that have to-", then she stopped and her face went white, "dooooahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"If Mr. Snezums, as you claim intended to murder Mr. Manager… why were there two glasses half filled and untouched on the table!"

The court once again burst into murmurs, until the Judge slammed his gravel.

"Order, witness how do you explain this," The Judge growled.

"Uh well, you see it um…" Ms. Royal started to stammer.

"Good going Nick," Maya said, "you have her stalling, but why would she lie about this?"

"I don't know… yet, but I will," Phoenix answered.

But then there was a sound like someone laughing, Phoenix turned and saw Ms. Royal starting to laugh, confused Phoenix just stared until she said.

"You're too much… you're probably thinking I murdered Mr. Manager right, and by saying something so stupid you think I'll confess to something I didn't do, hah your too much!"

All Phoenix could say was, "What?"

"So what that there are two glasses on the table… it doesn't change what I saw," Ms. Royal smiled evilly.

_Gulp, she's right!_ Phoenix thought.

"And I just remembered that they did have a small drink before Irvine killed Mr. Manager," Ms. Royal added.

"Mr. Wright, I'm afraid you can't go around accusing people of things they didn't do," The Judge scowled.

_Yeah that's the prosecutions job_, Phoenix thought bitterly.

"Have you found another contradiction or do you have another question, Mr. Wright," Mr. Payne taunted.

Phoenix hated it, but his whole plan revolved around the glasses, "N-no."

"Nick, no," Maya cried out.

_I'm sorry Irvine I… couldn't keep my promise_. Phoenix slumped over.

_"Idiot!"_

"What," Phoenix had heard that same voice in the lobby, "Who's there?"

"Nick, why are you yelling," Maya asked shocked.

_"You can hear me? How!"_

Phoenix looked around madly and he saw it, standing in the middle of the court was a flickering image of a teenager maybe around Mayas' age, he had blond hair which was spiked in all sorts of directions he wore a black and gold suit that was unbuttoned, and he had glowing green eyes.

"M-Maya are you doing this," Phoenix begged, not believing that in front of him was a ghost.

"Doing what, Nick you're scaring me," Maya said concern creeping into her voice.

_"You can see me too? How can you, HOW!"_

Then the teenager flew towards Phoenix at lighting fast speed, Phoenix saw flashes of green cover his eyes and yelled in pain.

"Nick! NICK!"

A voice called his name, but Phoenix couldn't see who it was, and he fell over.

_

* * *

_

_Phoenix opened his eyes and looked around, it was pitch black and he couldn't see, until a woman had appeared in front of him, she laughed at him, and then she fell down...dead._

_"Mia!"_

_Then the person changed to a man with a goatee, he was laughing at him too, and then fell down... dead._

_"Larry!"_

_Then it changed to a man with silver hair laughing, and he fell over… dead._

_"Edgeworth!"_

_Then it changed into a man with a scruffy beard, a little girl with her hair in bun, a girl with turquoise hair, a young girl with a lab coat, a woman in a military jacket, all laughing and all falling down… dead._

_"Gumshoe, Pearls, Von Karma, Ema, Lana!"_

_Then he heard a voice calling him:_

_"Nick!"_

_"Maya?"_

_"Nick, help me!"_

_"Maya!"_

_Phoenix tried to run but he couldn't move and right in front of him was Maya, smiling a loving smile before she fell over a knife in her back, De Killer towered above her with Matt Engarde and unseeable shadows laughing at him just as everyone else has._

_"Maya, MAYA, NOOOOO!"_

_The shadows were still laughing as Phoenix scooped Maya in his arms and started to cry._

_"Maya, forgive me please, I'm so sorry, just open you eyes, please just open your… Maya?"_

_Then Mayas body became cold, Phoenix wouldn't beleive it, he couldn't!_

_"UWAAAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOO, MAYAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Phoenix?"_

_Phoenix looked up, and he saw that same boy from the courtroom standing right in front of him._

_"Give me your hand."_

_Phoenix looked at Maya._

_"It's my fault, its all my fault," Phoenix cried._

_"Phoenix this is all in your head, now give me your hand," The boy said in a warm soothing voice._

_Phoenix was unsure, until the boy said._

_"Trust me."_

_Phoenix nodded, he reached up and took his hand a bright light shone, and Phoenix felt heavy._

* * *

August 28th 10:00 am,

District Court,

Defendant Lobby 1

Phoenix woke up to see the lights of the lobby shine on his face, he shielded his eyes and a pair of hands grasped his face, forcing him to look at the owner of the hands.

"Nick, you're okay!"

"Maya… you're okay," Phoenix reassured himself.

Maya looked angry, "Of course I'm okay, but what about you _Mr. Scream-like-an-idiot-and-pass-out-on-the-floor_, you scared me… moron!"

She pulled her hand back and slapped him on the face.

Phoenix touched the spot where Maya had slapped him, "Ow, I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't speak," Maya said and Phoenix stopped, "Now, what you need is a cup of coffee, Irv want one?"

Maya stood up and went for the coffee cups.

"No milk please," Irv said clutching his stomach when he said the word 'milk'.

Irvine went over to help Maya, and Phoenix sat there trying to figure out what had happened.

_"Pretty girl."_

Phoenix sat up slowly, and saw right in front of him was the same boy from earlier.

_"How are you feeling,"_ The boy asked, a concerned look on his face.

Phoenix couldn't speak, everything worked on autopilot, he just pointed and babbled.

"Y-you-how-what- MAYA!"

Maya ran over holding a Styrofoam cup, and stared at Phoenix.

"What," she asked.

"Do- do you see that boy," Phoenix asked, but the boy laughed.

_"Don't bother she can't see me, believe me I already tried,"_ the boy said, pointing at Maya and at himself.

"Boy, what boy, is he cute," Maya asked excited looking around the lobby.

Phoenix ignored the twitch he felt when she said that, "Are you sure, not even a… ghost?"

"Phoenix Wright," uh oh, Maya only said his full name when she was angry, "are you trying to creep me out, no there is no ghost if there was I would be able to sense it!"

"_Well I'm here, and she still can't sense me, so hah,"_ The boy laughed right in front of Maya, and she still couldn't see or hear it.

"Well, here's your coffee, I'll tell the bailiff that you're ready," Maya handed him the cup and left.

Phoenix looked at Maya, and back at the boy who stood in front of him.

"Are you for real," Phoenix asked.

The boy nodded, _"I am very much real."_

"What's your name," Phoenix asked hoping to get some common ground at least.

"_I have many names,"_ the boy mumbled, _" a few are 'The Phantom Attorney' or 'The Revenant Lawyer', but my actual name is Leo Lionheart."_

Phoenix thought about those names, _Leo Lionheart, Phantom Attorney, Revenant Lawyer, why are all three of those names familiar?_

"How is it that I can see you and Maya can't," Phoenix wondered.

"_No clue, I was hoping you would know," _Leo shrugged.

Phoenix didn't know what to say, until the bailiff came.

"Mr. Wright, we're waiting for you."

The bailiff left and Phoenix groaned, Leo seemed to be looking at the coffee cup that Maya handed Phoenix.

"What's the point, I basically lost anyway," Phoenix mumbled.

_"Oh god of course!"_

Phoenix turned to Leo, who stared at him and said, _"Your case, I know how you can save it!"_

That was the best news Phoenix had heard all day, "How?"

"_You just need to ask the right person the right question," _Leo said as if Phoenix should have figured it out already.

Phoenix was even more lost until Leo leaned over and whispered in his ear the answer, Phoenix should have smacked himself for that, how could of he had not known, but he needed to confirm something before asking the question.

"I'm heading for the courtroom," Phoenix said.

"_I'm coming too,"_ Leo said, walking ahead of Phoenix.

Phoenix however had a different idea about that, "Nuh uh, no way you're staying here or I'll-"

"_What? Hold me in contempt of court, arrest me, tackle me,"_ Leo chuckled,_ " heh, I'm a ghost you can't touch me and no one else can see me but you, so they can't really help you, and… I have experience as Lawyer, hello my nickname is Revenant 'Lawyer' remember?" _

Phoenix couldn't argue with the ghost bit, so he had to give in.

"All right, come on!"

* * *

August 28th, 10:25 am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 2,

Phoenix entered the court with Leo behind him, he half expected someone to yell 'that kid is not supposed to be here' or 'bailiff escort the child to the lobby' but none of the above happened, Leo just waltzed in like he owned the place, and stood on the right side of Phoenix. Leo looked at him and nodded, Phoenix leaned over to Maya and asked her.

"Maya, did you happen to find out what was in those glass cups in the picture?"

Maya put a finger to her chin and said, "I think they were full of milk, why?"

Phoenix and Leo nodded, their plan was in action.

"_You know whom to ask right,"_ Leo asked looking at the prosecution who had a smug smile, like he thought he finally had the drop on Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix nodded, "yep."

The Judge slammed his gravel and said, "Now that Mr. Wright is conscious I will pronounce my ruling."

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned to Phoenix who had his finger outstretched pointing at the Judge.

_"Dramatic aren't we,"_ Leo smirked.

"Your honor wait, I have one more question for a witness," Phoenix said ignoring Leos comment.

"Objection," Payne shouted, "this is pointless, pronounce your ruling your honor."

"Objection," Phoenix shouted back, "just one question your honor, just one is all I'll need to prove a point that will show the truth to the court!"

"Nick, I hope you know what you're doing," Maya pleaded.

The Judge paused and said, "Objection sustained, who do you want to ask, Mr. Wright?"

"_Ready,"_ Leo asked, looking at Phoenix who nodded back.

"All right, the witness I want, is the Defendant himself, Irvine Snezums!"

The crowd began to murmur and the Judge smacked his gavel.

"Alright, Irvine Snezums come on to the stand," the Judge called.

Irv stepped on to the stand and sat down blowing into his tissue.

"Name and Occupation," Mr. Payne asked.

"Irvine Snezums, and I was an employee at Big Bucks Inc.."

"Now Mr. Wright, what is it you wanted to ask him," the Judge asked looking at Phoenix.

"Mr. Snezums… are you lactose intolerant," Phoenix asked.

"Yep, I have been since I was three, why is it important?"

Phoenix pulled another folder and explained, "These are Mr. Snezums medical files."

_Must thank Gumshoe later for handing us this,_ Phoenix thought.

"They confirm that Mr. Snezums is indeed lactose intolerant-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The yell came from Mr. Payne, who was in danger of falling out of his chair.

"Mr. Payne knows what this means," Phoenix said grinning.

"What does it mean," the Judge asked confused.

Phoenix's smiled even bigger, " It means that if Irvine drank that glass of milk in the picture, there is no way he would be able to kill Mr. Manager, because his stomach would be too upset to even move!"

The crowd gasped.

_" And I'll bet you anything that Ms. Royal planted those other pieces of evidence to put the blame on Irvine,"_ Leo deduced and Phoenix repeated what he said to the court, and they gasped again.

"OUTTA MY WAY," A panicked voice yelled out.

Phoenix turned to see Ms. Royal try to run out of the courtroom.

"Someone grab her!"

"She's escaping!"

"_No she won't,"_ Leo said calmly closing his eyes, and all of a sudden Ms. Royal fell to the ground, hard.

Gumshoe then ran up and arrested her immediately, with the court full of yelling it was hard to hear the Judge say, " do to Ms Royals 'confession' Irvine Snezums is Not Guilty!"

Phoenix turned to Leo, "Did you do that?"

"_I have a little bit of Telekinetic power,"_ Leo stated, as if the whole thing was perfectly normal.

* * *

August 28th, 11:00 am,

District Court,

Defendant lobby 1,

"Nick, you did it," Maya threw her arms around Phoenix's waist and she hugged him.

"N-no big deal, really," Phoenix said embarrassed, _wait why do I even care that much if Maya hugs me,_ Phoenix thought.

Maya left to talk to Irvine, leaving Phoenix alone with the teenage spirit.

"_Not bad Wright,"_ Leo congratulated.

"Well, I had a little help," Phoenix chuckled.

Then Leo frowned and he turned away from Phoenix.

_"Do you… remember anything from when you blacked out?"_

Phoenix remembered his nightmare and nodded.

"_That stuff you saw… I saw it too, remember," _Phoenix nodded and Leo continued,_ "If I saw what you saw that means whatever happened in that dream… will someday come true."_

Phoenix didn't think his ears were working right, so he asked to repeat what he said, and then he felt faint, images of his nightmare appeared before him and he wobbled dangerously when he thought of his friends... all of them... dead!

He turned to Leo and said, " No, it can't be!"

Leo walked/glided towards Phoenix and told him, _"I'm afraid not… but I think you might be able to prevent it."_

"How," Phoenix begged, desperate to make sure his dream didn't come true.

"_Let me help you,"_ Leo offered Phoenix looked at him, _"look, with us working together we might be able to prevent this event from happening."_

"How can you help," Phoenix gulped, "You're a spirit."

Leo shrugged,_ "I don't really know but I can feel it, I know that if the two of us together, can save your friends!"_

Phoenix felt better at this, but something about Leo made him curious.

"Why do want to help them," Phoenix asked.

"_Because,"_ Leo paused, _" I just can't stand by and watch innocent people suffer, I'm sure you agree."_

Phoenix knew what he meant, once he said something along the lines of that.

Phoenix thought about what he said, he considered turning him down, but then he thought of his dream and Maya, and how she and his friends died.

He looked at Leo and said.

"Alright you can help," Phoenix offered his hand.

Leo looked at it and at Phoenix as if to say 'I can't shake your hand I'm a ghost'. Phoenix however was persistent so Leo held his hand out, although they could grasp each other's hands physically, spiritually however they were connected.

And so will begin the story of the Lion and the Phoenix, the Turnabout King and The Revenant Lawyer.

END TURNABOUT REVENANT LAWYER

* * *

As always review and comment, no flames and just for you a little teaser for the next chapter in The Revenant Lawyer.

**On the next turnabout Phoenix and the gang get a call and head over to Kurain Village and find out something that will change Kurain and possibly Maya Feys life forever. Who is Leo Lionheart and why does Phoenix recognize the name? And how does prosecutor Edgeworth fit into all of this, all this in Turnabout Nevermore, coming hopefully soon.**


	3. Turnabout: Nevermore pt1

No reveiws? Bummer.

Disclaimer: Hold it! Phoenix Wright and any songs shown here do not belong to me. Take that, credits of this turnabout belong to Capcom, Edgar Allen Poe, and the singers/songwriters who own these songs.

While writing this chapter I was listening to a few songs on my Mp3 that fit with the story line, and here they are in order of appearance:

Gone, by DAUGHTRY

My Immortal, by Evanescence

People that we love, Bush

Breakdown, by DAUGHTRY

Try listening to these songs while reading, it might give you and idea of the story.

* * *

_My loving daughters, by the time you have read this I… will not be here anymore._

_The woman packing her things and walking out of her home._

_But do not despair; do not whisper my name in the dark in hopes of my returning._

_A little girl wakes up and sees the woman leaving; she cries out and runs outside._

_For dwelling on a person is futile and life consuming._

_The girl runs out into the street, calling for the woman to come home, but the woman walks on._

_Life has one path, live it free and happy._

_A young woman walks into a bedroom that is covered in filth, she finds a piece of paper on the bed, and as she reads it fresh new tears splotch the dried ink._

_For my name is a name nothing more._

_The young woman takes the letter and runs away with it._

_And it shall be spoken again, nevermore._

Episode 2

Turnabout

Nevermore pt.1

* * *

October 28th, 8:00 pm,

The Hengeson Hotel,

Maya Feys Apartment,

"We're back to the top ten songs on mix 95.2, now for our number one song of the month is; 'Gone', by DAUGHTRY!"

Maya pumped her fists in the air as DAUGHTRY started to sing:

"_Feeling like this could only mean; I'm sinking."_

Maya stripped off her clothes, stepped into the shower and turned the faucet, the rushing water splashed on her face.

"_Feeling like this could only mean, I'm sinking, I'm sinking, pull me out!"_

Maya grabbed the showerhead and held it to her lips, like she was singing to a microphone instead showering.

"_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor, I say I thought you would be home, you said you never would be gone! Every time I see the light not burning on the porch, I say I thought you would be home, you said you never would be gone, but you are!" _

Maya stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her, stepping out into the tiled bathroom took a blow-dryer and began to dry her hair. _Nick is coming by later, so I gotta clean up around here before-_

_THUMP_

Maya stopped and turned, someone was in her apartment, and it couldn't be Nick he was supposed to be here in an hour. Maya picked up the nearest heavy object, which was the blow-dryer she was using, and sneaked over to the bathroom door and she heard someone talking.

"Quiet, do you want to be caught… don't hit me with that look, I don't care that-"

Maya wrenched open the door, the blow-dryer dropped from her hand and she screamed.

* * *

October 28th, 7:55 Pm,

Hengeson Hotel,

Entrance,

"_Who lives in this __hole__,"_ The spectral boy scoffed.

"Hey," Phoenix said indignantly, "Maya does, so leave it alone!"

Leo shrugged his shoulders, and argued, _"Come on Wright, you think this is a suitable place for her to live?"_

"S-sure, I guess," Phoenix stammered looking at the complex.

He didn't want to admit it, but Leo was right this place was a dump, the bricks that held it together were in of danger of falling out, the roof looked like it would cave in at any minute, and this was the outside of it, Phoenix was afraid of what it would look like on the inside.

Phoenix stepped inside and Leo stepped through the door, the inside, god only knows why, was nicer than the outside of it, it was relatively cleaned and surprisingly sterile. Phoenix didn't see a receptionist so he stepped up and looked around for someone and saw a woman come down the hall.

"Excuse me," Phoenix said and the woman looked over, "are you the receptionist?"

She nodded and stood behind the desk, "May I help you?"

"Maya Fey told me to come by tonight, she said she left me a key to her room, in a box marked 'For Nick', do you have it?"

She looked under her desk, and in a few minutes pulled out a small box labeled 'for Nick' on it, she opened it and gave him the key.

Phoenix checked the floor number on the key '7-2'.

_Floor seven, room two,_ Phoenix thought as he pressed the up button on the elevator, the elevator clacked to life and started to move up, when he doors opened Leo was standing there, a bored look on his face.

"How…" Phoenix began but Leo cut him off.

"_Ghost, Wright I'm a ghost."_

Phoenix sighed, he knew he had to get use to it but still it was annoying. Phoenix went over and knocked on Mayas door.

"_Wait, you're knocking on the door… when you have the freakin' key in your hands,"_ Leo said exasperated.

_I'd kill him, but he's already dead,_ Phoenix thought bitterly.

Phoenix unlocked the door, stepped inside, and almost dropped the key; Mayas room was a bomb zone. The place was a wreck, empty food boxes everywhere, couch pillows were spread all over the floor, and the radio was blaring:

"_I reach up to the sky, when nothing seems to go right, when nothing seems to go right for me!"_

Phoenix looked around and thought he heard something, like a blow-dryer, _now why would Maya blow dry her… uh, oh!_ Phoenix turned towards the door, when he bumped into the dresser and stumbled, Leo who did not see nor care what was going on, walked over to Mayas stereo and looked at her music cds, which were laying out on the desk.

"_Hey Phoenix, this girl's got impressive music tastes, Nickelback, Bare-Naked Ladies, DAUGHTRY, and… Jewel?" _

Leo frowned a little,_"Well, Jewels' debatable."_

"Quiet, do want us to get caught?"

Leo gave him a look and Phoenix became flustered.

"Don't hit me with that look, I don't care that-"

Phoenix didn't get to finish, for he heard the bathroom door open and he turned around; there was Maya wearing nothing but her towel and a blow dryer in her hand staring at him.

"_Um, why is Maya holding a blow-dryer," _Leo asked peering around the corner.

Maya dropped the blow-dryer, "_never mind"_, Leo muttered walking promptly out the door, and then the fireworks started.

Maya began screeching at him, yelling 'get out' and 'pervert', then she started throwing a series of random objects, a book, a box, a pillow, and… a comb?

Which hit Phoenix right between the eyes, he moaned and followed Leo out of the door, the door shut promptly behind him and Leo was staring right at him smirking.

"_So how'd it go?"_

"Burn in hell," Phoenix muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"THAT PERVERT; THAT MISERABLE LOUSY PEEPING TOM!" 

Maya raged and stormed around her room, muttering vile curses for the spiky haired lawyer, who had no sense of timing whatsoever.

Also raging and storming gets rid of the feeling she gets when she thought of Phoenix looking at her in nothing but her towel, the feeling was exciting and yet sickening at the same time, _why,_ she would think to herself, _why I am I feeling this way?_

Then the telephone rang, Maya hesitated, what if was Phoenix calling her from his cell, but against her rage she picked it up.

"Nick," she asked.

"Ah Ms. Fey, thinking of Mr. Wright are you?"

The voice was not Nicks', defiantly not Nick, but she knew who the voice belonged to.

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

* * *

"_Look Wright I'm telling you, you don't want to go back in there," _Leo said irritated, _"Just wait till she comes out, then you can apologize."_

"Apologize? For what, she told me to come around 8:00, didn't she," Phoenix argued desperately.

"_Obviously you're normally late, otherwise she would have been prepared for your arrival,"_ Leo deduced calmly.

Phoenix rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed heavily, "Look, could you just see if she is coming out or not?"

Leo sighed or gestured a sigh anyway, and he walked to the door. Just when he stuck his head through the door, Maya opened it and walked right through him.

Leo said without turning around, _"She's here Wright."_

"I see that," Phoenix replied noticing Maya in front of him.

"Look," Maya said awkwardly, "I'm willing to forgive you for being a peeping tom."

"WHAT," Phoenix yelped, but the glare on Leos' face kept him quiet.

Then Phoenix looked at Mayas' face, which was a worried look, and all anger dropped immediately.

"What's wrong," Phoenix asked.

"Um," Maya began, pushing her slightly damp hair off her face.

"Mr. Edgeworth called," Phoenix jumped a little at that, "he told me to come to Kurain Village tomorrow, he said it was important."

"Did he tell you what it was," Phoenix asked, interested as in why Edgeworth called Maya and not him.

She simply shook her head and Phoenix frowned.

"C-can you come with me tomorrow, I think I'll feel less nervous if you're there..." Maya trailed off.

Phoenix nodded and Maya sighed in relief, Phoenix couldn't help but stare at her face, she had matured quite a bit for a year, she had sadness and uncertainty in her eyes but she still looked… beautiful.

_What am I thinking, she's my mentors' sister and my assistant, there can't be anything else between us, _Phoenix thought.

Phoenix looked away and noticed something; the people in the hall were staring, why?

When he looked back at Maya he realized why, and his face went red.

"M-Maya," Phoenix stammered.

"Hm, what is it Nick," Maya asked.

"You're um, you're still wearing nothing but your towel," Phoenix said quietly.

Maya stopped and looked down, sure enough she still had her towel wrapped around her; she too blushed a shade of red and glared at Phoenix.

"Phoenix Wright," (_crap, full name,) _Phoenix winced, "How could you let me leave my room HALF-NAKED!"

She huffed angrily and stormed back into her room, Phoenix just stared incredulously at the door to her room, and Leo came up he cleared his throat or made the sound anyway.

"_Women, you can live with them, but you can't understand them, even in death," _Leo shook is head.

"I hear that," Phoenix agreed, still looking at the door.

* * *

October 29th, 9:00 am,

Train Station,

Gate Number 7,

The next morning Phoenix and Leo went to the station to wait for Maya, only to find out she was already there.

"_Hah, waddya know, you __are__ naturally late," _Leo chuckled.

"Stuff it," Phoenix mumbled.

Maya noticed Phoenix coming and told him to hurry up, the train was going to leave soon.

They boarded the train and took their seats, Maya sighed and looked at Phoenix.

"Glad you made it, we thought that you would've been left behind," Maya chuckled.

"We," Phoenix asked, looking at Leo who shrugged.

"Then again, he did say you are naturally late," Maya giggled.

Phoenix's eyes grew wide, _did she hear Leo say that… but only I can see and hear him how-_

Phoenix's thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Yes, I did say that… was I wrong?"

Phoenix looked behind him, and saw sitting on the train seats was Miles Edgeworth, idly turning the pages of a newspaper.

"Edgeworth! What's this about, why did you call Maya and not me," Phoenix asked, wanting to clear up the confusion he was feeling.

"I called Maya because it concerns her not you, but it seems she brought you anyway," Edgeworth explained coolly, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"I'm sorry," Maya said.

"Don't apologize, I would have came anyway," Phoenix said gruffly.

"_Well spoken,"_ Leo commented.

"Why did you call me Mr. Edgeworth," Maya asked, looking at Edgeworth.

This time Edgeworth lifted his eyes up from the paper, and sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me until we made it to Kurain, but… if you want to know," Edgeworth put the paper down and began to explain.

"A few days ago, a man came to Kurain wanting to talk to you," Maya jumped a little, "When I asked him why he wanted to see you, he said he wanted to make a deal with you."

"What does he want," Maya asked.

"He wouldn't say, but he did tell me what he would give you in return," Edgeworth frowned.

"What, what is it," Maya asked.

Phoenix leaned in as did Leo, Edgeworth looked at Maya with eyes that say one word; 'sorrow'. Then Edgeworth said something that will change Mayas life forever.

"The location of your mother; Misty Fey."

The air in the cart seemed to change, as if someone has opened the freezer door during 90 degree weather.

"What," Maya asked quietly.

Phoenix looked at Maya, whos' face was caught hovering between sorrow and shock, she seemed to choke unable to find any words to say anymore. Phoenix scooted closer and put his arm around her, to give her comfort her; once his arm was around her she buried her face on his chest, wet dabs of water damping his shirt. Edgeworths' face was impassive as Maya cried onto Phoenix, Leo gazed out the window apparently thinking about this shocking revelation, then he turned to Phoenix.

"_Ask Edgeworth the guys' name, the one he mentioned,"_ Leo looked at him, Phoenix nodded and asked Edgeworth, who frowned and took out a slip of paper.

"His name is, um… Chance, that's right, his name is Chance Gambler," Edgeworth said.

"_Chance Gambler, I got a bad feeling about this,"_ Leo frowned.

* * *

October 29th, 11:00 am,

Kurain Village,

Fey Manor,

Maya did not speak another word until we arrived at Kurain, and at the entrance to Fey Manor where she stopped and started to smile slightly.

"Hey, what's so funny," Phoenix asked.

Maya chuckled and said, "About a year ago I saw you again on these steps, remember?"

Suddenly a rush of memories welled inside, and Phoenix smiled, "How could I forget?"

Maya was about to say something else, when the doors to Fey Manor opened, and a little girl with her brown hair tied in a bun came out followed by… Gumshoe?

"Mystic Maya," Pearl cried out, and she hugged her cousin.

"Detective, what are you doing here," Phoenix asked.

"Well, you see pal-", Gumshoe began, but he was cut off by Pearl who practically dragged Maya up the stairs.

"You're just in time, _dad_ was about to show me his gun!"

There was a stunned silence.

"Gumshoe is-"

"-a dad?"

"DETECTIVE YOU WERE GOING TO SHOW HER YOUR GUN, ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!"

"No, Mr. Edgeworth, it's not like that you see, I wasn't going to show her the gun, I was going to, um- well you see-,I got nothing," Gumshoe panicked.

Edgeworth stepped forward, but Phoenix beat him to it, "Why did she call you 'dad', Gumshoe?"

Gumshoe spoke to Phoenix while keeping an eye on Edgeworth, "You see since little Pearls mom was arrested, I come here every weekend and watch over her when she wasn't with you, as for the 'dad' thing she just kept calling me that, and if I said otherwise she would hit me, you see I'm kinda the victim here!"

"_If Phoenix can't restrain Edgeworth, you will indeed become the victim Gumshoe,"_ Leo chuckled.

After awhile of Edgeworth yelling at Gumshoe about the responsibility of being an officer and a 'father', Pearl led everyone to the main foyer; there Edgeworth asked them to wait awhile he looked for Chance Gambler.

They waited in the foyer for quite a bit of time now, Maya stood looking out the window Phoenix started walking over to her, but he was suddenly stopped by an invisible force.

"_Leave her be for awhile Phoenix,"_ Leo said, dispelling the telekinetic barrier.

Phoenix hesitated, and turned over to where Gumshoe was standing, Gumshoe noticed him and gave a goofy smile, Phoenix did not return it and stood next to him.

"So pal is it true, that the guy knows where Mayas' ma is," Gumshoe asked quietly.

"Well, that's what he's offering," Phoenix nodded, "I just hope he's telling the truth."

Gumshoe looked confused, "Why wouldn't he?"

"_Not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer is he," _Leo said, raising his eyebrow at Gumshoes' remark.

Then Edgeworth came back inside, he looked a little stressed as everyone looked at him, then he said, "Chance wants to talk to you in the Bell Tower."

Maya nodded, she began to walk towards Edgeworth when Phoenix spoke up.

"I'm coming too."

Edgeworth frowned, "I don't know, Chance might want to talk to Maya alone…"

"Actually Mr. Edgeworth, could he come with me, I would feel better if he was there with me," Maya asked, determined not to look at Phoenix when she asked that.

Edgeworth chuckled, he muttered something that sounded like, 'I should have known' and nodded, beckoning Phoenix to come as well.

* * *

October 29th, 11:25 am,

Kurain Village,

Bell Tower,

The Bell Tower where Chance wanted to meet Maya was pretty old looking, the stones that held the tower were old, gray, and chipped, the inside of the tower had moss growing on the wall, and water leaked from the places where rain had collected.

"_It's not that bad… much,"_ Leo admitted

They were walking down the halls, until they approached a mahogany carved door, Maya and Leo stepped inside but Phoenix hesitated, he had something to ask Edgeworth about.

"Edgeworth, I have something to ask you, it's not about Maya it's about something else," Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth gave him a look that said 'now?' But Phoenix ignored it and asked anyway:

"Have you ever heard of the name; Leo Lionheart?"

Edgeworths' face flashed, and suddenly he punched Phoenix in the gut, Phoenix doubled over groaning and before he could get up Edgeworth grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU UTTER HIS NAME!"

Phoenix was confused; why was Edgeworth acting so aggressive? Edgeworth then ran over and started punching every bit of Phoenix he could reach, then there was a bunch of screaming, Phoenix looked over and saw Maya yelling for Edgeworth to stop, Gumshoe coming down the hall, his gun drawn, Pearl closely trailed behind him and Leo materialized from the wall.

"_Phoenix,"_ Leo yelled.

Leo waved his hand, and Edgeworth was knocked away, like he was slammed by a sledge hammer.

Edgeworth tripped over some long wooden crates and fell down; he got up and charged at Phoenix again, but before he could a man stepped between them and held up his hands, stopping them both from doing anything else.

"That is enough," the man yelled.

The man had long blonde hair, tanned skin, he wore a red jacket with black leather pants, he wore motorcycle boots, and had a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Nick!"

Maya ran over to Phoenix who was sprawled on the floor, his lip slightly bleeding.

"What's going on here," the man asked, his voice firm.

"Ah, Chance Gambler," Edgeworth smirked.

_This guy is Chance Gambler?_ Phoenix thought as Maya and Gumshoe helped him on his feet.

"Mr. Edgeworth, what the hell do you think you're doing," Maya yelled and Phoenix's eyes widened, _now that I think about I never heard Maya curse before… at least what I remember._

Edgeworth breathed heavily and didn't say anything except just stare at Phoenix, hatred and sadness filled his eyes. He straightened his jacket and walked into the room where Maya was, everyone stood staring at the place where Edgeworth walked in, confused as to what had happened to turn Edgeworth so brutal, Phoenix was even more confused than the others, but one question burned in his mind; _how does Edgeworth know Leo?_

* * *

The group proceed into the room after awhile, even Gumshoe and Pearl followed. Edgeworth was sitting there, not even looking at them as they came in and took their seats. 

Chance was the first one to speak, "In case most of you hadn't caught it the first time, I'm Chance Gambler," Chance looked behind him, "and these are my two sisters, Louise and Tina."

Phoenix looked behind him and saw two girls, one older and one younger: the oldest reminded Phoenix a lot of Mia, except she was a redhead and like her brother she wore all black with a red jacket, and she wore slightly revealing clothing, but her eyes were like Mias', full of kindness and warmth. The youngest was completely different from the older one, she was like a cross between April May and Ini Miney, her clothes were black and red like her sister, but they were much more revealing than her sister.

_Oh no please not another air head, please not another air head. _Phoenix mentally begged.

Unfortunately his fears were correct when she smiled and stared at Phoenix, making Phoenix feel very uncomfortable. He blushed and the girl he assumed was Tina giggled, Mayas' face was etched with flaming fury, and the older girl most probably Louise groaned at her sister's flirtatious behavior, Chance frowned a little as well but turned back to Maya.

"You must be Maya Fey, hmm, you have your mothers' eyes," Chance said studying Maya for a minute.

That ignited a spark as Maya started to speak, "My mother, is she okay, is she alive, can I see her-"

Chance held up his hands and started to laugh, "Now, now, one at a time, first we need to talk about what to exchange."

Maya nodded, "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want," Chance answered and Maya looked confused, "it's my sister who wants something."

The youngest sister stepped up and began to talk, "I want to have something the people of Kurain keep in the temple," Pearls' eyes widened and she looked distressed, "something called… Black Magatama?"

"No," Pearl yelled, and everyone turned to Pearl who clutched Gumshoes leg, "Mystic Maya they can't have it, Black Magnatama is dangerous, it can hurt a persons soul!"

Leo looked distressed at that as well, and looked at Phoenix who understood what the look meant.

"Why do you want Black Magatama, Ms..."

"Tina," _I knew it,_ Phoenix thought, "I am interested in the power of the Magatama, a talisman that reveals secrets, then I heard that Kurain Village has a supply of Black Magnatama and I had to have it," Tina said heavily.

"_I hate her,"_ Leo stated.

"Mystic Maya, please, they can't have it," Pearl looked really distressed, and Gumshoe bent down to comfort her.

Maya looked torn, she glanced from Pearl to Chance, then she frowned and turned to Chance, "I'm sorry, but you can't have it, is there something else I can offer you?"

"No," Tina spoke before Chance could, "I only want the Black Magatama."

Maya looked desperate, and somehow she knew this would not end well, "Please, there must be something else you want."

Chance frowned, "I'm sorry, no Magatama, no deal."

Maya was on the verge of tears, Tina just looked pissed, "Why can't you give it over, is one jewel worth more than your runaway mother, who probably left you cause she couldn't stand you."

"I think she said very clearly," everyone looked at Edgeworth, who spoke for the first time since coming in.

Edgeworth stood up, and said each word firmly, "No-Black-Magatama."

Tina backed up from Edgeworth, and Louise said calmly, "Then we shall leave, let's go."

The three of them got up and left the room, the others following later. Once they were outside, Phoenix watched the three walk away from the tower, then he felt someone bump his shoulder and saw Maya running towards Chance screaming:

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Everyone turned towards the running Maya. Phoenix, and Gumshoe ran forward and grabbed Maya, who was inches away from Chance. She fought against them as they dragged her away from him, Maya was still yelling 'I hate you' over and over, until they reached the manor and let her go, Maya ran to her room and locked the door.

* * *

October 29th, 8:30 pm.

Kurain Village,

Fey Manor,

Phoenix stepped in his room, took off his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand running through his hair as he thought about two things; first was Maya, he was worried about her and how she was dealing with this, the second was how Edgeworth reacted when he mentioned Leo to him, how did Edgeworth know Leo?

Speaking of which, Leo walked through the door and said to him, _"Phoenix, Pearl is on her way here, I think she wants to talk to you." _

Sure enough Pearl opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, she walked over to Phoenix and sat next to him on the bed.

"Mr. Nick, I'm worried about Mystic Maya, did you talk to her yet," Pearl asked, worry showed on her face.

Phoenix shook his head and Pearl looked even more upset than before, so Phoenix decided to change the subject, besides he needed to ask her something too:

"Pearls, is there such thing as a spirit that cannot be seen by mediums?"

Pearl looked surprised at first, she closed her eyes and thought about it, then she said simply, "No."

Phoenix was now confused, if that's true then how is it he could see Leo, he looked at Leo and he was confused himself.

"… Unless it's a joined-spirit," Pearl said calmly.

"Huh," Phoenix and Leo said at the same time.

What's that," Phoenix asked her.

Pearl took a deep breath and began to explain:

"You see if someone died but their spirit wouldn't move on, they would stay behind until they were ready, but sometimes, it's rare, and it normally happens to mediums who use a Magatama a lot," Phoenix gasped inwardly, he had used Magatamas before, a lot of times, "the medium would be able to see this spirit and become joined with it; meaning that only that one person could converse and see that spirit, they become linked by the similarities in their soul, why?"

Phoenix began putting two and two together, _that explains everything, because I used the Magatama a lot, and because I have similarities with Leo, he and I are joined-spirits._

But then Phoenix was interrupted by a scream, the three of them turned towards the Bell Tower.

"_What the hell was that,"_ Leo gasped.

Then the door burst open, and Edgeworth ran in panting, "Maya's gone!"

Phoenix felt like he was dipped in cold water, he ran out of the room and headed for the clock tower, then Leo yelled, _"I'm heading to the Bell Tower, get there as fast as you can!"_

* * *

Phoenix charged down the halls through the bell tower, tripping through the dark every once in awhile, but that didn't stop him and he kept on running. 

"_Phoenix over here," _Leo yelled, pointing towards the staircase that led upstairs.

Phoenix ran up the tower stairs with Leo ahead of him, when they finally made it to the bell room Phoenix yelled out," MAYA!"

Then Phoenix heard something he never wanted to hear again, "Nick, help me!"

The voice came from the very top of the tower, Leo ran towards the door lifted his hand and telekinetically ripped the door off its hinges, Phoenix tried to ignore the fact that the door was ripped clean off the wall, and ran up another flight of stairs.

When he made it to the landing, he stopped and panted, "Why do they make stairs so long?"

Then Phoenix noticed the other flight of stairs and groaned.

_God hates me,_ Phoenix thought.

Phoenix was halfway through the stairs when he heard Leo yell for him, _"PHOENIX, GET UP HERE, HURRY!"_

Phoenix ran though the door and looked around, there lying on the floor was Chance, a knife stuck in his chest, and the person holding the knife…

"MAYA, OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO?"

To be continued

* * *

Haha I'm so evil for making a cliffhanger, tune in next time, until then review and comment, no flames. 


	4. Turnabout: Nevermore pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, I wish I did but I don't.

Credits for part 2, goes to: Capcom, Edgar Allen Poe, and the singers/songwriters that own the music listed below.

Another chapter is done, and I got some more reviews, granted they're from the same person and one is for chapter 2, but a review is a review. But please give me your opinions on my work, any nasty ones will be used to fill my trash can, as well as Marks who just released a story for Boktai, so if you like Boktai, or if you might want to check out Marks work, go have a look at it. Now I will answer the reviews and beg readers to send your opinions:

Lashoicx Gamlxltoe X' Teregrb: I'm going to answer both reviews in one fell swoop, thank you fo rating Turnabout Revenant Lawyer I'm glad you liked that chapter, and I guess I understand that you can't rate an incomplete chapter so I hope at least you like part 2. By the way I'm not laughing it's a nice name how could 'nobody' not want to pick that name heh, heh.

Music I selected for this part is:

Saving me, Nickelback.

For you, The Calling.

Fly from the inside Phoenixs theme, Shinedown.

PLEASE SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS… ok I'm done, now onto Part 2 of Nevermore.

* * *

Turnabout

Nevermore pt2

* * *

October 29th, 9:00 pm,

Kurain Village,

Bell Tower,

"MAYA, OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Phoenix couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of him. Maya holding a knife, a knife currently plunged into the chest of Chance Gambler…… yeah, this won't end well.

"Nick? Oh god, oh god, Nick, h-help me," Maya looked at her hands, and at Phoenix.

"Maya, no…" Phoenix whispered, looking at her.

"I didn't do, it's not me," Maya cried, her voice shaking with fear.

"_Phoenix, she's in shock," _Leo said, looking closely at Mayas' face.

Then the doors opened, and Gumshoe, Edgeworth, and Pearl burst in, when they saw the body the air changed, leaving an ice cold feeling in Phoenixes' chest.

"Oh no," Edgeworth said, looking at Maya.

"Dad, what's happening, why is Mistuh Gambler lying down," Pearl asked frightened.

"No way, no way pal, not possible," Gumshoe denied, staring at the knife in Mayas' hands.

Then Edgeworth walked over and examined Chances body, looking for a remote possibility that he may be alive. After awhile Edgeworth hung his head and said emotionlessly; "He's dead."

There was silence, a cold utter silence in which Detective Gumshoe took out a pair of handcuffs and approached Maya, who panicked the moment she saw the handcuffs, she backed up yelling.

"I didn't do it, please! Nick, tell them I didn't do it," Maya begged, backing up in a corner.

Phoenix couldn't say anything, he tried but words refused to come out. Maya began to hyperventilate and Gumshoe stopped walking, then Maya started to cry in the corner and Phoenix felt his heart shatter.

Leo turned to Phoenix, _"Phoenix, I think you better handle this."_

Phoenix stepped up and approached Maya warily; she squirmed slightly, but did not yell or try to run.

"Maya? Maya, I'm going to take you downstairs, if you stay up here you'll freeze to death, okay," Phoenix reassured, scooping Maya in his arms.

_God she's heavy,_ Phoenix remarked, picking up the frightened eighteen-year old and carrying her downstairs.

It turns out the hallways were even colder than the tower, Gumshoe had to wrap Pearl in his coat, and Maya snuggled closer to Phoenix and smiled slightly, slow sleep like breathing came from her and she fell asleep. When they came outside, Gumshoe told Phoenix to set Maya down on the sofa while he called in for some backup and paramedics to get to Kurain immediately; Phoenix set Maya on the couch trying not to wake her up, for any dream she was having was probably a lot better than what was really going on in reality.

Pearl looked at Maya and sniffled slightly; Edgeworth approached the couch and informed Phoenix the police were already here.

"Already, but Gumshoe made the call only, what, thirty minutes ago? It's at least an hour to Kurain by train, and an hour and a half by car, how are they here so quickly," Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth paused and frowned, "It means somebody already knew the murder was about to happen and phoned early."

"W-what, who," Phoenix stammered.

Edgeworth stared at him incredulously, "If I knew who called them do you really think I wouldn't have already told you?"

"_You really are the 'talk first-think later' type, are you,"_ Leo frowned.

"Hey, be quiet already," Phoenix burst out.

"Excuse me," Edgeworth asked angrily.

Phoenix ignored Leo's fits of laughter and addressed Edgeworth, "I wasn't talking to you."

Edgeworth stared incredulously at Phoenix again, "Then who, pray tell, were you talking to?"

Phoenix was slightly relived when the police came inside the manor, Edgeworth went over to find out what's going on, Phoenix went over to the couch and called Mayas name softly, she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

Maya saw Phoenix and smiled, "N-nick, I had this awful dream, it was about-"

"-Chance Gambler being stabbed to death," Phoenix finished sadly.

Maya was shocked, "How did you… Oh god, please tell me it didn't happen."

Before Phoenix could answer police officers approached Maya, with Gumshoe ahead of them.

"Maya Fey, you're under arrest for suspicion of the murder of Chance Gambler," one the officers said, as a pair of handcuffs was slapped on Mayas hands.

Phoenix and Leo watched helplessly as the police took Maya away into the police vehicle and drove away.

Phoenix turned to Leo, who just stared at the spot where the police car drove off, he turned towards the manor and told Phoenix, _"Get some sleep, tomorrow we search for clues."_

"Clues," Phoenix asked.

Leo looked at him and stared, _"We have to defend Maya!"_

Phoenix frowned, "I- even if we try, I don't think we could get Maya out of a guilty verdict-"

"_Enough,"_ Leo cut him off, _"unbelievable, you always talk about defending the innocent, and you won't even try to defend your friend?"_

"Hey," Phoenix shouted, clearly wounded by his remark, "I didn't say I wasn't going to defend her, I meant it would be very hard to do that's all."

Phoenix headed to his bedroom, but he swore he heard Leo mutter, _"Really? You could have fooled me."_

* * *

October 30th, 7:30 am,

Detention Cell

Maya woke up confused, she couldn't remember where she was, until she saw the iron bars in front of her, and she felt like crying again.

_Prison gates won't open for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawling on I reach for you. _

_Nick will save me, won't he?_ Maya thought hopefully, but then she remembered the look on Phoenix's face when he saw her holding that knife.

_Please Nick, don't you leave me too._

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars get on my soul, and all I need is you._

A man approached the cell bars and opened them up, where two more police men went inside and told her.

"It's time to answer a few questions for us Maya Fey."

Maya did not like the way these man spoke to her and she hesitated, until one grabbed her roughly by the hair, she cried out as they dragged her out of the cell.

_Come please, I'm calling. And I scream for you; the rate I'm falling, I'm falling._

_Nick._

* * *

At that moment in Kurain, Phoenix awoke with a jolt and looked outside, "Maya…" 

_Show me what it's like; to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right; and I'll show you what I can be._

Then Leo had materialized from the wall and Phoenix looked at him.

"_Are you ready,"_ Leo asked.

Phoenix nodded, looking out the window one more time before getting up and getting dressed.

_And say it for me, say it to me; and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me._

* * *

October 29th, 8:00 am,

Kurain Village,

"What do mean we can't go in," Phoenix shouted.

The officer flinched slightly from the yelling, but remained calm.

"I'm sorry, but this is a crime scene, Lawyer or not you can't go in."

"_Maybe we should ask Detective Gumshoe for permission,"_ Leo suggested.

Phoenix sighed, "Alright, I'm leaving but I'll be back."

As they walked off Leo chuckled, _"Practicing that line there, Terminator?"_

"What," Phoenix felt annoyed, "Oh yeah, that's so funny, Poltergeist."

Leo glared angrily, _"You want be the next victim they're investigating?"_

Phoenix held up his hands in surrender, "You got me, now Gumshoe will be over at Criminal Affairs, right?"

Leo nodded and Phoenix got himself a ticket for the train to the city.

* * *

October 29th, 9:00 am,

Criminal Affairs,

Phoenix and Leo entered Criminal Affairs, and asked the first officer they saw if they knew where Gumshoe was. At just that moment Gumshoe came out of a room, upon noticing Phoenix he called out to him.

"Hey pal, you might want to come with me."

"How come," Phoenix asked, looking at Gumshoes' face, which bore a grim look.

"We're interrogating Maya right now," Phoenix gasped, "and normally I shouldn't do this, but if anyone asks, you were sent by Edgeworth, and don't worry it was Edgeworth who suggested it."

That surprised Phoenix, "He did?"

Gumshoe answered back as grimly as before, "Edgeworth said you'll need all of the information you can get, so I'm taking you to the interrogation room."

_I guess Edgeworth is as unsure of this as I am,_ Phoenix looked at his side and noticed Leo was gone, _funny, where did Leo go?_

Phoenix followed Gumshoe through a door and down a hallway, there were very few officers there and luckily they did not give Phoenix a second look. They approached the hall to the interrogation room, Gumshoe said he forgot something so he went back to get it, Phoenix waited for awhile then he heard some noises from the interrogation room, he opened the main room and looked inside.

He saw two police officers and a detective gathered around a table yelling at someone, Phoenix couldn't hear what they were saying but they were interrogating this person very roughly. When Phoenix looked at the person he cried out in fury, the person being interrogated; was Maya.

Phoenix charged in and swung a punch at the officer who yanked on her hair, the officer fell over when the fist connected with his jaw, the other two noticed Phoenix and one of them ran forward, a Billy Club in his hand.

"_Oh no you don't!"_

Suddenly the officer charging forward was knocked of his feet, as if a battering ram hit him in the side, he fell and slid towards the wall, Leo stood there his hand outstretched, a look of pure fury on his face.

"_Leave her alone punks," _Leo yelled out, although they didn't hear it.

But while Phoenix was distracted the detective hit him on the side of the head, and Phoenix crumpled, he saw stars in his head, and the interrogation room opened and there was a yell. Phoenix looked up to see Gumshoe and Edgeworth throwing the detective and the other officers out of the room, Leo kneeled above Phoenix as he sat up and headed over to the table Mayas' head rested on.

"Maya," Phoenix cried.

Maya craned her head up, and when she saw Phoenix she threw her arms around him, when Maya let him go Phoenix stared at her; Mayas' face was covered in cuts and dark bruises on her forehead, upon noticing this Phoenix felt the need to yell at someone.

"Gumshoe what the hell? Why were they doing this," Phoenix growled.

"Arrowhead," Gumshoe said, "I should have known they would have started the interrogation without me."

Edgeworth looked angry as well, "Arrowhead huh, I'm going to make sure the chief hears about his interrogation methods."

Leo looked over to the door where they threw the detective out, and growled, _"I wish I had a little more time with the detective, I'd show him how to really interrogate someone."_

"Nick…"

Phoenix looked over to Maya, who smiled despite her split lip; Phoenix felt his heart become crushed into dust seeing her like this, Phoenix had to fight back the image of the dream in his head, otherwise he would lose control over his emotions.

Maya placed her hand on Phoenix's and wrapped her fingers around them, Phoenix looked at her once again and tightened his fingers around hers.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

Kurain Village

10:00 am

Phoenix did not like the situation, he felt like the more he learned about the case, the more it felt hopeless.

_  
An hour earlier…_

"_Maya Fey, please tell me and Mr. Edgeworth what were you doing at the Bell Tower last night," Gumshoe asked Maya who sat there patiently._

_Maya took a deep breath and told Gumshoe her story:_

"_I went to the Bell Tower last night to confront Chance about the whereabouts of my mother, when I had arrived I heard loud voices from the room above me, some sounds of scuffling and a cry of pain. I ran upstairs and found Chance already on the floor, with a knife in his chest."_

"_Did you happen to see the killer," Gumshoe asked hopefully._

_Maya frowned, "I did not see the killers face, it happened so fast, when I opened the door the killer grabbed me from behind."_

_Phoenix gasped and Gumshoe looked a little pale, "So that's why you screamed?"_

_Maya nodded at Gumshoe and continued, "The moment I screamed the killer ran down the steps and disappeared, I was shocked; someone actually tried to kill me, I was in a daze, and before I knew it the knife was in my hands and blood was on my shirt."_

_Edgeworth looked at Maya and asked, "So you're saying you were in shock at the time of the murder, that is why you picked up the knife?" _

_Maya nodded and Edgeworth frowned, if Maya testified about this in court, it would be very easy to break in a cross examination._

_Gumshoe however must not have know that, because he looked hopeful, "And, what happened next?"_

"_Hm, after I grabbed the knife Nick ran through the door, and so did you detective, Mr. Edgeworth, and my cousin Pearly," Maya concluded._

_Gumshoe sighed and looked at Edgeworth, who did not look anymore happy than before. Phoenix noticed Leo in a deep thought process; he had his eyes closed, and his hand on his chin, then he looked at Phoenix and he said, "Ask Detective Gumshoe for permission to enter the Bell Tower, we need to look for more clues."_

_Phoenix nodded and approached Gumshoe, "Detective, do you think I can get access to the Bell Tower?"_

_Gumshoe looked over at Phoenix, took out a piece of paper, and wrote down a letter giving Phoenix permission to enter the Bell Tower._

Now

Phoenix drove his car over to the outskirts of Kurain; apparently there are no parking lots in Kurain so cars had to be parked outside the village.

Phoenix looked over to his side and sighed, "I still think it would be impossible for you to sit in a seat and not fall through it."

Leo glared at Phoenix, _"It doesn't matter what I can or can not do, what matters is that we find the necessary evidence to prove Mayas innocence."_

Phoenix turned on the radio and Leo suddenly cried out, _"Oh, I love this song, turn it up!"_

Phoenix turned it up and the music blared from the speakers:

_I am focused on what I am after, the key to the next open chapter! _

_Cause I found a way to steal the sun from the sky, long live that day that I decided to fly… from the inside!_

Leo sighed, _"I love this song."_

"Maya thinks this song reminds her of me, and how I'm sometimes unsure of what I'm doing, and then I suddenly get the confidence to fly- or something stupid like that… but I disagree," Phoenix said.

Leo looked over to Phoenix and said, _"I think she's right, sometimes… if you believe… you can fly."_

* * *

"You got to be kidding me!" 

The officer looked dumbstruck at the piece of paper that Phoenix gave him; he looked at Phoenix, and back at the letter.

"Nope," Phoenix said confidently.

The officer sighed, stepped aside, and told Phoenix to enter. Phoenix and Leo entered, and proceeded to the crime scene, they were about halfway down the hall when Leo suddenly cried out, Phoenix looked behind him and Leo was staring at something in the corner.

"What, what's wrong," Phoenix asked, looking at the empty corridor.

"_There's something missing… weren't there a few boxes over there in the corner," _Leo asked pointing over to the empty area.

Phoenix tried to remember if there were a few boxes from earlier, then he too cried out.

"Yeah, there was! Didn't Edgeworth trip over some crates when you pushed him aside," Phoenix said, eyes fixated on that one spot on the floor.

"_Yes, and now they're not there anymore," _Leo mused,_ "so the question is; where are they now?"_

"Were they here last night," Phoenix asked.

Now it was Leos turn to pause and think about this, and then he answered, _"No."_

Phoenix looked confused, "But why would a few boxes matter to this case?"

"_I don't know, but let's make a note of them anyway,"_ Leo confessed.

After making a quick note of the boxes, Phoenix proceeded back to the crime scene, when they entered the room with the giant bell, Phoenix started to head over to the tower until he saw something glint off the corner of his eye. Phoenix walked over there and examined the object closely and gasped; the object was a pocket knife about 2cm long and 1cm in width, but the most prominent part was the fact that there was blood stained on the blade.

"I thought the police had the murder weapon in their possession," Phoenix asked, looking at the knife.

"_They do, so… why does this knife have blood on it,"_ Leo said excitedly.

"This is defiantly an important clue," Phoenix said, making an immediate note of it, and storing the weapon in a plastic bag.

Phoenix practically ran up the stairs to the tower, the place was just like last time except there was blood stained on the stone flooring and police tape everywhere. The two of them began to look around for anything else the police might have missed or forgotten; Phoenix looked off the edge of the tower and saw something that was very interesting; a grappling hook, but the rope was cut about halfway down, however if completed it might have been long enough to reach the ground.

Leo was now grinning, _"This might be enough evidence to at least remove suspicion on Maya."_

Phoenix was smiling as well, until he looked at his watch and yelled out running down the tower.

"_What, what's going on," _Leo asked confused.

Phoenix yelled, "It is 2:25 pm, we need to get back to the city and sign the documents to make me Mayas defense lawyer, or everything we did will be for nothing!"

"_ Holy crap,"_ Leo panicked, and ran after Phoenix.

To be continued

* * *

Well that's the end of part two, as said above please give me your opinions, but no flames. 


	5. Turnabout: Nevermore pt3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright… but I can't wait for Trials and Tribulations.

Credits for part 3 go to: Capcom and Edgar Allen Poe and the singers/songwriters below.

Three reviews for chapter 4 (pumps fist into air), now on to replies:

Nick Smithberger: if that is your real name, thank you the short review but if you send in another one: don't make a review just to say that you can't rate it!

Pen and Paper71: Thanks for the complement unlike some people (glares at Nick Smithberger) you actually wrote your thoughts down and I encourage other readers to do the same.

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Now that's a review (sorry Pen and Paper71) thank you so much, I am now a happy man, oh and as I answered on chapter 2, I fully intend on finishing it, I don't like to leave something hanging it is rude to the people that like it.

Fact: Nintendo Power has just announced that the spin off of Phoenix Wright might be released in America; they say it is currently being translated into English.

Music used for this part:

It's not over: DAUGHTRY

Far away (Phoenix and Maya): Nickelback

(as you probably noiced most of the songs are by DAUGHTRY, it's only cause I like every song on the CD,)

Now onto part 3 of Nevermore.

* * *

_I was blown away, what could I say it all seemed to make sense, you've taken away everything, and I can't deal with that. I try to see the good in life, but good things in life are hard to find, I'll blow it away, blow it away, can we make this something good, (well I'll try to do it right this time around)! Let's start over, try do it this time around, it's not over, cause a part of me is dead and in the ground, this love is killing me, but you're the only one, it's not over!_

Turnabout

Nevermore pt3

* * *

October 30th, 9:00 am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 2,

Phoenix stood in the middle of the foyer pacing; he had never paced this much before since his first day in court. Maya was just as nervous as Phoenix, the cup of cocoa in her hands shook slightly as she lifted it to her lips, some of the cocoa spilled onto her Yukata, Leo however was not nervous at all, he just leaned against the wall his arms folded on his chest, his eyes closed in deep thought. Phoenix was annoyed at the fact that Leo was perfectly calm; he walked over to where he was leaned and whispered:

"How is it you are so calm about this, the evidence the prosecution will present will be tough to counter, and how can you lean against the wall, you're a ghost!"

Leo growled at that remark, and sighed.

"_I am confident enough that the evidence in our possession will be enough to show the court that Maya is not the killer… or at least throw most of the suspicion off her. Oh, and to answer your second question; I may be a ghost, but I can choose if I want to pass through a solid object."_

"What," Phoenix cried out, exasperated.

Leo sat up straight and said, _"Edgeworth."_

Phoenix looked behind him and saw Edgeworth standing there, and to his surprise; not in his suit, but something slightly less formal.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix asked, staring at him, "Why are you not wearing your suit, aren't you going to be the prosecutor for this case?"

Edgeworth made a similar face like Leo did when he was annoyed, "Mr. Wright, for your information I wear other clothes than my suit, and about the other question: the answer is no."

"No," Phoenix repeated.

Edgeworth nodded, "I was going to be, but the chief switched the case over to someone else."

"So who is the prosecutor," Phoenix asked, "Von Karma?"

Edgeworth did not answer this right away, "Franziska is… not here anymore, she left to her home of Germany months ago."

Phoenix already knew this, he just wanted to make sure it wasn't Von Karma, he already had enough whip lashes to last a lifetime.

"Well, if it's not you, and it's not Von Karma… who's the prosecutor then," Maya asked, walking over to hear the rest of the conversation.

"The prosecutor is… Bowman Arrowhead," Edgeworth said disdainfully.

Phoenix did a double-take on this information, "Arrowhead; The detective who interrogated Maya!"

Edgeworth frowned, "Phoenix, whoever said he was a detective?

Leo stood there, slightly caught off guard, _"Well, that's unexpected."_

Maya looked a little pale at the thought of Arrowhead and how he interrogated her; she unconsciously touched the bruise on her face and shivered. Phoenix looked at the clock hanging on wall, and saw it was ten minutes until court, Edgeworth noticed it too and he turned around to leave, as he was leaving Phoenix decided to ask him a question that burned in his head.

"Edgeworth wait, you have tell me something," Edgeworth turned and stared at him, "you have to tell me how you know the name Leo Lionheart."

Edgeworths face hardened, but Phoenix spoke again, "Please, I have to know, it's very important."

Edgeworth paused, and then spoke, "You should know of him as well Wright, haven't you heard the story?"

_Story? Wait a minute didn't Leo say one of his names was the Phantom Attorney, what was the other one, I think it was-_

"The Revenant Lawyer, haven't you heard the story," Edgeworth asked again, and it clicked in Phoenix's head.

"That's right! The Revenant Lawyer, how could I have forgotten," Phoenix slapped himself on the head.

"Huh, what's that," Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phoenix opened his mouth to speak, but Edgeworth beat him to it:

"The Revenant Lawyer is the story about a boy named Leo Lionheart, who was studying to becoming a lawyer and one day he had an opportunity to use his skills in court, but his way to court he was shot and killed on the steps to the courtroom, they say his spirit haunts the courtroom searching for his killer, some of the criminals once said that when they were announced guilty they saw a pair of bright green eyes staring at them, haunting them until they were arrested."

Phoenix looked at Leo who was… shocked? His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped, he was in a daze.

"Leo," Phoenix said.

"But they are idiots," Edgeworth spat, "The people who made the story, the people that go around claiming they know Leo Lionheart, but they don't, not really. Only a certain few really know him, one is… me."

Phoenix gasped, "So you did know Leo, other than by the story."

Edgeworth nodded, "Myself and a few others; I can tell you one of them is one you know personally."

Maya was intrigued, "Who?"

"You should already know Maya; the other person was… your sister."

"WHAT, Mia! But, she never told me about a Leo Lionheart before," Maya yelled in surprise, Phoenix was shocked too.

"I'm not surprised," Edgeworth said emotionlessly, "I wish you didn't have to bring this up either, now if you excuse me I have to be leaving… good luck Wright."

Phoenix looked at Leo, who had his mouth closed, but still carried the same expression on his face.

"You knew Edgeworth and Mia," Phoenix asked, slightly angry that Leo never said this before.

"_Phoenix… I don't remember them," _Phoenix raised an eyebrow, and Leo continued, _"I… don't even remember anything beyond my time as a spirit."_

Phoenix was about to say something, but the bailiff told him court was ready and when he turned back, Leo was already in the courtroom.

* * *

October 29th, 10:00 am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 2,

Phoenix just got to his place in the defendants area when the Judge slammed down his gavel.

"The trial of Maya Fey has come into session," the Judge announced.

"The Defense is ready your honor," Phoenix stated.

Phoenix looked across the courtroom to see Prosecutor Arrowhead, staring at him with an expression of confidence, Phoenix didn't really get a good look at him earlier until now: He had black hair, which was cut short to his head and stuck out over his forehead, he wore a white sleeveless vest, a long black shirt under his vest, and a pair of white pants.

"The prosecution is ready your honor," Arrowhead stated.

"Very good, now your opening statement," the Judge asked.

Arrowhead spoke with confidence as well, "The defendant Maya Fey was arrested for the murder of Chance Gambler; we have a evidence to prove that Maya Fey is indeed the murderer, and that is what the Prosecution plans to do your honor."

The Judge nodded and turned to Phoenix.

"The Defenses opening statement, Mr. Wright."

"The Defense disagrees with the Prosecution, we- err, I believe the evidence presented by the Defense will prove Mayas innocence," Phoenix proclaimed.

"Alright then, Mr. Arrowhead, please call up your first witness," the Judge asked.

Arrowhead spoke loudly and clearly, "The prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

A few minutes later Detective Gumshoe got up on the stand, a frown on his face as the Arrowhead started to speak:

"Name and occupation."

Gumshoe sighed, "Dick Gumshoe, Homicide Detective, and uncle to the defendant Maya Fey."

"The defendant Maya Fey doesn't have an uncle by the name of 'Gumshoe'," Arrowhead said testily.

"Well, no, not in the traditional sense," Gumshoe suddenly got defensive, " but, I watch over her cousin when she is not with Mr. Wright, so I'm basically the father of her cousin, and that would make me her uncle so… what of it?"

"_Maybe Gumshoe doesn't mind so much being a father/uncle after all,"_ Leo smiled.

The Judge slammed his gavel and addressed Arrowhead, "Regardless of the lack of relation to the defendant, if he says he's her 'uncle', then he's her uncle, understand that Mr. Arrowhead?"

"_I guess the Judge approves of him being Mayas 'uncle' as well," _Leo remarked.

Arrowheads confidence did not waver at the Judges' statement, "I understand; I apologize detective, for my ignorance."

"I hate this guy," Phoenix muttered to Leo.

Leo nodded in agreement, _"I don't like him myself, especially after what he did to Maya."_

Phoenix glared at Arrowhead as the memory of Mayas bruised face appeared.

"Detective," Arrowhead began, "Please describe to the court the event of the murder."

"If I have to," Gumshoe sighed.

**Witness Testimony**

**The Murder**

"A few days ago in the village of Kurain around 8:30 in the evening, we heard a scream coming from the Bell Tower; it was about 9:00 when we arrived at the tower where we found Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey. Chance was already dead, there was one stab wound in his chest, and I hate saying this, but the person holding the knife was the defendant; Maya Fey."

The Judge remained silent for awhile clearly waiting for Gumshoe to say more, but when he didn't say anything else he stared at him.

"Is that it," the Judge asked.

"Yes your honor, I didn't actually see her stab the victim," Gumshoe frowned.

Arrowhead took his turn to speak, "But he did see the defendant with the knife that stabbed the victim, and for the court I have the Autopsy Report, your honor."

Arrowhead handed out the Autopsy Report for Phoenix, who opened it and looked at its contents:

**Autopsy Report**

**Victim: Chance Gambler, male, age; 27,**

**Cause of death: death due to loss of blood, estimated time of death 8:00 pm on the 27th, one stab wound to the heart, wound penetrated about 2cm deep, but enough to cut through to the heart, doctors believe he had lived for 15 minutes until death.**

"_8:00 pm? But, didn't we arrive at the tower at 9:00, Phoenix if this is true then that means-", _Leo looked at Maya, and at the report.

"Mr. Wright," the Judge turned to him, "your cross-examination."

**Cross Examination **

**The Murder**

"Detective Gumshoe, I believe you had testified to the court you had arrived to the tower at 9:00 pm, correct," Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe paused, "Yep I did say that, why are you asking?"

"Detective, take a look at the Autopsy Report," Phoenix asked, taking out the report, "it says here that the time of death was estimated to be around 8:00pm, we heard Maya scream around 8:30pm, and we didn't arrive at the tower until 9:00."

Gumshoe gasped, "Hey, what does that mean pal?"

Phoenix sighed inwardly at Gumshoes failure at grasping the logic.

"Yes Mr. Wright, what does it mean," the Judge also asked.

Leo sighed at the judges' failure to grasp the logic of the evidence.

However Arrowhead was the one to speak, "What Mr. Wright is trying to say is that Maya could not be the killer, because the death happened thirty minutes before the scream, am I right?"

Phoenix gasped and nodded, Leo frowned bracing himself for a shocker.

"Well I'm so sorry Mr. Wright, but I'm afraid it's possible," Arrowhead practically laughed, "the Prosecution presents this piece of evidence to the court."

Arrowhead pulled out a plastic bag and held it up for the court to see, inside the bag was a piece of Mayas clothing, part of her training Yukata ripped from the seams.

The Judge examined it, "it looks like a piece of Ms. Feys robe- thingy."

"The police found this in Mr. Gamblers' hand," Arrowhead laughed, "he managed to grab a piece of his murderers' clothing before he died!"

The court began to murmur and the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Order! Yes, it does seem as if the victim did grab a piece of Ms. Feys clothing."

"Yes it does, and it makes Maya Fey the killer," Arrowhead grinned.

"_Phoenix wait, I have an idea, something else about the autopsy and Gumshoes testimony doesn't make sense," _Leo burst.

"What," Phoenix asked, desperate to turn the tables quickly.

"_The allotted time of death and the time to get to the tower, it doesn't fit, hurry and object!"_

"Objection," Phoenix yelled, "There is one thing else that contradicts the testimony, the difference of the time of death and the time to arrive at the tower!"

"Crap," Arrowhead said, putting his hand on the table.

"Hmm, that's right, there is an hour difference of the time of death and the time of arrival, I believe it doesn't take-"

"Hahaaha!"

Everyone in the court turned to Mr. Arrowhead who was laughing again, "Mr. Wright here's something to erase that little theory of yours, the autopsy report says that the victim lived for fifteens minutes, think about it: it takes fifteen minutes to get to the top of the tower, and the victim lived for fifteen minutes longer, the time of death was 8:00, and the scream was heard around 8:30, now it must of took you at least thirty minutes to get to the top of the tower, and there you have it."

"_Phoenix, he's grasping, badly," _Leo noticed.

"Really how," Phoenix asked.

"_Phoenix," _Leo sighed, _"Repeat what he just said in your head, it doesn't make sense period, if you mentally compare his statement and the evidence we have, you'll notice that his argument… is nothing but a pile of crap that has been shoved in a corner to fake a clean room, in his case he made it look like a solid statement, when it is as loose as air."_

Phoenix realized this and yelled objection.

"Your theory contradicts evidence you have already presented," Phoenix pulled out the autopsy report and presented it, "the prosecution believes that my client came to the tower and murdered the victim, all in fifteen minutes, it's impossible: the time of death is 8:00, and the prosecution says Maya came to the tower in fifteen minutes, and murdered him in another fifteen minutes, but that contradicts the time of death. If what the prosecution said was true then the time of death should have been 8:30, not 8:00!"

Arrowhead almost screamed, (in a girlish voice might I add) then he began to stutter, "N-no h-he is lying he- he is grasping!"

"Grasping? You're the one who's grasping Mr. Arrowhead, you lack any proof whatsoever to show the court Maya Fey killed Chance Gambler," Phoenix yelled.

"_I got this strange feeling that what Phoenix said is going to bite us in the butt," _Leo thought aloud.

Arrowhead pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the court, "This will disprove your last statement Mr. Wright, I submit this picture to the court."

"Picture- what picture- who took it," Phoenix stammered.

Arrowhead was back to his confident self, "Someone in Kurain was taking pictures of the village on the night of the murder, and she took this picture!"

"'_She', it could be one of Chances' sisters," _Leo frowned.

Phoenix picked up the picture and examined it, and nearly fainted; the picture had caught the moment of the murder, showing a person wearing a training Yukata stabbing Chance Gambler.

"_Oh boy," _Leo groaned.

The Judge slammed his gavel and addressed Arrowhead, "Mr. Arrowhead, is this woman with you now?"

"Yes," Arrowhead replied, "She is waiting in the lobby, shall I summon her?"

The Judge nodded, turned to the bailiff, and told him to fetch the witness,

After awhile Tina Gambler appeared on the witness stand.

"Your name and occupation," Arrowhead asked.

"Tina Gambler, sister of Chance Gambler, I'm a business dealer with my brother and sister."

"_Hmm," _Leo frowned, _"I wonder…"_

"What's wrong, you don't think she…" Phoenix asked.

"_I began to suspect her… but now I'm having second thoughts," _Leo mused.

"Why," Phoenix asked.

"_She submitted a photo of the exact moment of the murder, she may be dumb but she's not hopeless, she wouldn't do something that stupid if she was the murderer."_

Phoenix looked at Tina and thought about it, "Yeah, you're right, but let's see what happens before we make any judgments of our own."

"Ms. Gambler, please testify about the photo," the Judge asked.

"Ok, if it will put that murderer away," Tina glared.

"_Interesting," _Leo mused.

**Witness Testimony **

**The Photo**

"It was about 8:00 last night when I was taking the pictures of Kurain, I was about to take one of the Bell Tower when I saw two people fighting and then one of them stabbed the other, the one who stabbed the other was wearing some kind of robe, I didn't know it was my brother until after the police informed me of the murder."

The Judge nodded, "I'm sorry for your brother, alright Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."

**Cross Examination **

**The Photo**

"Why did you take pictures of Kurain," Phoenix asked.

"Objection, your honor that question has no relevance to this case," Arrowhead chimed.

"No it's okay," Tina said, "My family and I travel a lot so I take pictures of the places I see, have you ever seen Niagara Falls?"

This caught Phoenix off guard, "N-no I haven't."

"Well," Tina took her finger and placed on her lips, "Maybe I could show you one day."

"I um, ok, I guess," Phoenix placed his hand on the back of his head.

"_Phoenix I hate to interrupt, but could you stop flirting with the witness and focus on the line of questioning," _Leo asked.

Phoenix yelled exasperated, "I'm not flirting with her!"

The court fell silent and stared at Phoenix, who flushed bright red and mumbled an apology.

"_I thank the lord above that no one but you can see me," _Leo smirked, _"that way no one knows that I'm with you."_

"Must refrain the urge to murder, must refrain the urge to murder," Phoenix muttered to himself.

Phoenix took a deep breath and turned to Tina, "Do you think you can remember more about the person wearing the robe?"

"Mm, what do you want to know specifically," Tina asked in a low voice.

"Well, err, for starters, um, what kind of robe was it," Phoenix blushed.

Arrowhead opened his mouth, "Obje-"

"Will you shut up," Tina cried looking at Arrowhead, "Can't you see he and I are talking, so be a good boy and shut your trap!"

The entire court fell silent, even Leo was slightly awed, _"Now __that's__ impressive."_

Tina turned to Phoenix and smiled:

"Where was I… oh right the robe, well it was dark, and the colors must have been blended in with the night so… black or purple maybe, but it was a pretty simple robe, a mediums Yukata. It was cut above her knees so obviously this person doesn't care about what she looks like."

"OBJECTION," everyone turned towards Maya who stood from her seat, "I'm not the slut here, you are!"

Phoenix and Leo looked at Tina.

"At least I actually wear clothes miss, _'oh-look-at-me-in-my-sexy-bathrobe-and-I-can't-actually-get-a-boyfriend'!"_

Phoenix and Leo turned to Maya.

"I least I have a brain that is not the size of my clothes!"

"_Whoa it's the battle of the opposite sex," _Leo stared wide-eyed, _"As I said before, 'you can live with women but you can't understand them'."_

"How is Maya's robe sexy," Phoenix asked Leo, who suddenly started to chuckle.

"_Phoenix, I'm going to give you five seconds to realize __everyone__ in this courtroom heard you say that."_

Phoenix froze and looked around, sure enough everyone was staring at him; Edgeworth was glaring angrily, Gumshoe was covering Pearls ears, and Maya didn't even look at him.

"Ahem, anyway so what you're trying to say is, you saw my sexy client- NO- I mean my client," Phoenix hazarded a glance at Maya, who looked at him with a faint smile on her lips, "at the moment of your brothers' murder."

"Yeah I saw that-" she paused at the look on Phoenix's face,"- girl murder my brother."

Then the Judge slammed down his gavel.

"Enough I think by this testimony we can establish one thing… Mr. Wright is attracted to his client."

Leo snickered and Phoenix blushed intensely.

"And the defendant did in fact murder the victim."

Leo stopped snickering and Phoenix gasped, they both stared at the Judge.

"Leo what's happening," Phoenix whispered.

"_It seems Tina did not lie about what she saw,"_ Leo frowned.

"No, Maya did not murder him," Phoenix said firmly.

Leo frowned, _"I didn't say who she saw was Maya, but she did see someone stab her brother, she either doesn't know or… hmm, is it possible?"_

"What," Phoenix asked.

"_I have a theory… but let's first tackle the problem at hand," _Leo closed his eyes, and after awhile he opened them, _"Alright, ask the Judge to call Maya to the stand."_

"Huh, why," Phoenix asked quickly

"_As I said before I have a theory, but in order to test that theroy we need to postpone the trial by showing that there might be another killer, hurry and call her," _Leo said.

"Your honor, the Defense would like to call someone up to the stand, someone who is critically important to me- THE CASE SHE IS IMPORTANT TO THE CASE, AND STOP SNICKERING!"

Phoenix pointed at Leo, but to the court he was pointing at no one in sight. Phoenix realized that so he put his hand, down fixed his suit, and took a drink of water.

"The Defense would like to call up Maya Fey to the stand, the defense believes that we should hear the defendants' side of the story," Phoenix said quietly.

The Judge slammed his gavel and said, "I believe we shall take a five minute recess so Mr. Wright can calm down, and then we'll hear the defendant."

* * *

October 30th, 11:00 am,

District Court,

Defendant Lobby 2,

"Maya don't look at me like that," Phoenix begged.

"Well it's hard not to, when your Defense Lawyer is talking to himself and yelling for no apparent reason," Maya said, her arms folded over her chest, she reminded Phoenix of Mia when she was angry.

"Wright!"

Phoenix looked behind him and cringed, Edgeworth was standing there giving Phoenix the death glare.

"H-hey Edgeworth, um, so why are you here," Phoenix stammered.

"What the hell are you doing in there, is this nothing but a joke to you," Edgeworth growled.

"No, I… just… well," Phoenix trailed off.

"_I guess they caught you muttering to me earlier," _Leo cringed as Gumshoe and Pearl approached.

Phoenix decided to change the subject, "Maya, why did you go to the Bell Tower?"

"Huh, oh right, well, sometime that day I got a letter from Chance," Phoenix gasped and Edgeworths eyes widened, " it said he wanted to apologize to me, he said he had something for me and asked me to come to the tower."

"What did he want to give you," Phoenix asked.

Maya frowned, "Umm, well… a letter."

Phoenix asked, "A letter?"

Maya nodded and said, "It was a letter my mother wrote to us, or that's what Chance says."

Then there was a small whimper, and Phoenix turned to Pearl who clutched her chest, "Mistuh Nick, I don't…"

She cried out and fell to the floor.

"Pearls!"

"Pearly!"

Phoenix ran to Pearl and picked her up and set her gently on the sofa, she was barley awake though, however she looked over to Phoenix and then to his left.

"Who are you?"

There was a gasp and Phoenix turned and gasped too; she was talking to Leo.

"_Wait can you see me,"_ Leo asked, leaning towards Pearl.

But Pearl had already fallen asleep, and Leo and Phoenix had even more questions than before.

Phoenix and Leo turned to Edgeworth, who asked, "Wright is she alright?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what happened, but she is… what, what is it?"

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at Phoenix, and it was starting to creep him out.

"_Phoenix, look behind you," _Leo said.

Phoenix turned to where Pearl was sleeping and his jaw dropped, standing in front of him was… Mia Fey.

"Wright is that…" Edgeworth gasped.

_That's right, Edgeworth has never actually witnessed a channeling first hand, at least he didn't faint like I did._

"Pearl is channeling Mia, so that would explain why she sort of looks like Pearl, but enough about that; Mia it's good you're here," Phoenix said, embracing his mentor.

"Hmm, so, Maya is in trouble… again," Mia smirked.

"Sis," Maya ran forward and hugged her sister, "you're here!"

Mia smiled and asked Maya, "Now, I did hear a mention of a letter from the victim, do have it with you?"

Before Maya could answer a voice rang out, _"Get away from her!"_

Leo stepped forward raised his hand and telekinetically pushed Maya away from Mia.

Phoenix turned to Leo "Leo what are-"

"Who said that," Mia asked, looking around.

Phoenix did a double take, "Mia, you heard that, how did you-"

"_We don't need your help, Phoenix and I can handle this alone," _Leo growled, stepping in between Phoenix and Mia.

"Your voice… I heard it before," Mia said, trying to think back.

"_You don't remember: about a year ago during the murder of Detective Bruce Goodman, Phoenix was having a bit of trouble, so I called you to give him an extra hand," _Leo smirked.

"You," Phoenix yelled, "you're the one who summoned Mia?!"

Leo nodded and turned to Mia, _"Phoenix, you can't trust her, she's not here just to help Maya, isn't that right Miss Fey?"_

Phoenix thought he was seeing things, but he swore he saw Mia flinch when he said that.

Maya walked over hesitantly, "Nick what's going on, what are you and Mia-"

"Court will begin shortly, will the defendant and her lawyer please proceed to the courtroom."

Mia stood up and walked over to the courtroom, "That's our cue."

Leo walked over to Mia and said, _"If I catch even the slightest hint of something that will endanger Maya, god help me I will make sure the name Mia Fey is nothing more than a memory, understand?"_

Mias face was impassive, "Whatever you say."

"_Remember that, you may have a strong will, but mine is stronger,"_ Leo said, as if to say the matter is settled.

"Wait… what did you say?" Mia asked, her face was not angry, but shocked.

"_I don't see the need to repeat myself,"_ Leo growled, and entered the courtroom.

* * *

October 30th, 11:30 am,

District Courtroom,

Courtroom number 2,

The Judge slammed his gavel and announced, "Court is back in session, will Maya Fey please come up to the stand?"

Maya took the stand and Arrowhead spoke, "Your name and occupation."

"Why should I tell you," Maya yelled, "you practically beat me to death!"

There was a great amount of murmuring at this, and the Judge slammed his gavel a few times.

"ORDER, Mr. Arrowhead did you beat this girl?"

"Please… you'll believe a murderer over me," Arrowhead smirked, as if that statement would actually work.

Maya looked angry and pulled up the sleeve of her Yukata, to reveal a dark purple bruise, "Remember this? You got frustrated with me and just started to crush my arm, you don't, well I do."

The court was practically shouting at Arrowhead, yelling very nasty insults at the now sweating prosecutor.

"If it wasn't for Nick he probably would have broke my arm," Maya added smiling at Phoenix.

The Judge slammed on his gavel and turned to Arrowhead, "Mr. Arrowhead, after this trial you and I will have to talk in my office… ."

Arrowhead growled and glared at Phoenix.

"Alright, now that this is settled Ms Fey, please testify to why you were at the Bell Tower on the evening of the 27th."

**  
Witness Testimony**

**The night of the murder**

"That night I got a letter from Chance Gambler, he said he wanted to give me something and I should go to the Bell Tower around 8:00 to meet him. When I got to the Bell room, someone knocked me aside and ran into the top of the tower that's when I screamed, I ran to the door and I followed him, when I arrived someone grabbed me from behind and tried to stab me, but the person heard Nick coming so he disappeared, I saw Chance and the knife sticking out of his chest, I was in shock so I grabbed the knife, I was trying to save him, but then Nick came in the tower and that's it. "

"Hmm, one question Ms. Fey, who is this 'Nick' person," the Judge asked.

"Oh, 'Nick' is Phoenixes' nickname," Maya explained.

The Judge nodded, "'Nick' you may start your cross-examination."

"_Did he just call you Nick," _Leo asked.

Mia didn't say anything which made Leo narrow his eyes.

**  
Cross Examination **

**The night of the murder**

Phoenix cleared his throat, "Maya, tell me about-"

"-the letter," Mia interrupted.

"THE _HUH_," Phoenix and Leo shouted at the same time.

"Sis," Maya asked hesitantly.

"The letter, do you have it," Mia asked, her voice laced with dread.

Maya said hesitantly, "I-I did, but-"

"But what, did you get it, DID YOU READ IT!"

"Mia what are you doing, this isn't a criminal you're yelling at, this is your sister, "Phoenix said, shocked by Mias' outburst.

"All the more reason," Mia shouted, "your honor, the Defense requests the letter!"

"_What the hell are you doing," _Leo shouted.

"Well i-if it's that important, Mr. Arrowhead submit the letter to the court," the Judge stammered.

"No, the defense must see it first," Mia yelled, a mad desperate look on her face.

Leo stepped up to Mia, _"I warned you Ms. Fey, now return to where you belong!"_

Leo closed his eyes and when he opened them they were glowing emerald green, Mia stepped back when she saw the two glowing eyes and she grabbed her head, she looked at the eyes and saw the body they belonged to:

"L-Leo?!"

Before anything else could happen Mia disappeared, and Pearl stood there confused and upset. Leo turned to Phoenix looking very tired for some reason, _"I hate doing that, it takes a lot out of me, go and ask Maya a question before it's too late."_

Phoenix turned to the judge, "Before the letter is submitted I want to ask one more question."

The Judge was confused and dazed about what happened, so he just nodded.

Phoenix turned to Maya, who was just as upset and confused as Pearl, "Maya can tell me how the person escaped?"

Maya snapped out of her daze, "I, uh, I don't know it was dark and-"

"Objection! Mr. Wright, if there were any clues found on the scene that would have suggested there was another perpetrator, we would have found it," Arrowhead grinned, "unless you have some evidence to prove otherwise."

Leo looked at Phoenix, who grinned and said, "I have proof."

Phoenix pulled out the grappling hook that he and Leo found at the scene, "I found this at the crime scene dangling off the edge of the tower."

Arrowhead looked like he was slapped on the face, the Judge looked shocked and the court gasped.

"Mr. Wright, what does this mean," the Judge asked.

"Well, Mr. Arrowhead said there was no other piece of evidence that suggested another perpetrator, but I found this at the crime scene, clearly a contradiction," Phoenix pointed at Arrowhead.

Arrowhead suddenly started grinning; "Now where have I seen this determination before, hmmm, oh that's right, didn't you do the same you're doing today during the trial of Matt Engarde?"

Phoenix cringed and glanced at Maya who looked confused, _"Do to the way you're looking at Maya, you haven't told her have you, about what you did for her during the trial."_

Phoenix looked at Leo, "How did-"

"_I hung around the courtrooms remember, I __saw__ and __heard__ everything that happened," _Leo stated simply.

"Nick, what is he-"Maya began.

"Didn't you try and put the blame on Adrian Andrews," Arrowhead laughed.

"…What," Maya looked at Phoenix, "tell me he's lying."

Phoenix hung his head and Mayas' hand flew to her mouth, "no…"

"That…," Phoenix said lifting his head, "-statement is irrelevant to the case, this grappling hook was found at the crime scene when you clearly said 'there was nothing else there', well, I have more evidence to present."

Phoenix picked up a plastic bag that held a knife inside, "Although this is a knife, it is not the murder weapon Mr. Arrowhead has with him, this knife was found at the Bell Tower, I had some forensics test the blood on the knife and they concluded one thing; the blood does not match the victims' of the defendants' blood at all!"

"WHAAAAAATTTTTT," Arrowhead shouted.

The court began to murmur at this, the Judge slammed down his gavel and said, "Due to this evidence it is impossible at the current moment to judge the defendant Maya Fey, so I will postpone this trial until tomorrow at 10:00 am, court is adjourned."

The judge slammed down his gavel, but there was a yell: "Objection!"

Everyone turned to Arrowhead: "Your honor what about the letter, since the defense forced me to submit the letter, you should at least read it."

The Judge sighed and took out the letter and read out loud:

My loving daughters, by the time you are reading this I… will not be here anymore.

But do not despair; do not whisper my name in the dark in hopes of my return, for dwelling on a person is futile and life consuming.

Life has one path live it free and happy, for my name is a name nothing more and it shall be spoken nevermore.

"Touching, but what does this mean," the Judge asked.

"This is Maya Feys motive; the whereabouts of her mother; Misty Fey, but her efforts were wasted and this letter proves it! Misty Fey will never return home," Arrowhead laughed.

There was silence, then there was light sobbing and they saw Mia had returned, "Maya I… I didn't want you to find out about this."

"No," Maya denied, shaking her head, "No it can't be, no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

To be continued

* * *

Sorry if I suck at trial scenarios, review but no flames! 

By the way I have compiled a list of songs that would be inRevenant Lawyer, I have given them a name to match the story line but I do not own the songs below and to show it I will display the actual names of the songs next to the rename of it I had just warned you I do not own the songs but here they are:

Orchestra songs 

The Revenant Lawyer (The Other Promise): by Yoko Shimomura.

The Crisis to come (Sign): by Nobuo Uematsu.

Families "Tifa's theme piano version": by Nobuo Uematsu.

Revelations (For the Reunion): by Nobuo Uematsu.

Memories Requiem (Water): by Nobuo Uematsu.

Black Magatama (Materia): by Nobuo Uematsu.

Life in motion (Aeris's theme piano version): by Nobuo Uematsu.

Race against time (Encounter): by Nobuo Uematsu.

Trials and Tribulations (Savior): by Nobuo Uematsu. (and yes like the name of game three for PWAA)

The Dark Prosecutor (End of the world theme): by Yoko Shimomura.

Farewells (Cloud smiles): by Nobuo Uematsu.

* * *

Songs by groups/solo artists: 

Fly from the inside (Phoenixes theme): by Shinedown.

Intuition (Mayas theme): by Jewel. (haha I actually like Jewel despite what Leo says)

The real life (Edgeworths' theme): by 3 Doors Down.

Right before your eyes (Leos theme): by Hoobastank.

How you remind me (Edgeworth and Franziska): by Nickelback

Gone: by DAUGHTRY.

Breakdown: by DAUGHTRY.

It's not over: by DAUGHTRY

Saving me: by Nickelback

Far away (Phoenix and Maya): by Nickelback

The people that we love: by Bush.

For you: by The Calling

* * *

I might add more to the list later but this is it, just to remind you I do not own the songs listed above, they belong to the artists who wrote them. 


	6. Turnabout: Nevermore pt4

Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom; if you try to sue I will hire Phoenix to be my lawyer.

Credits for part 4 go to: Capcom, Edgar Allen Poe, and the singers/songwriters mentioned here.

Eleven Reviews altogether which is a lot more than I expected, forgive me if my expectations are low, so it's time to hold a party!

(Crew of Spectrum of Justice and Black Scepter enter and music starts to play.)

Michael: Okay Mark, Matt you guys are the bouncers make sure it's not too rowdy, be careful about Maya and Phoenix they have been eying each other for awhile now, and oh god Edgeworth has beer.)

Yep it's almost here this part is not the final part of Nevermore, but the next one will be, hang tight soon Nevermore will finish and Turnabout number three will begin in the mean time let's review.

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Thank you yes the trial scenes are difficult to write but I'm glad you like it, as for Mia and Leo I'll explain what I was aiming for: Leo didn't trust Mia for these reasons: one, where was she earlier during the first half? Second she immediatly asked Maya about the letter also she 'fought' her way to be channeled by Pearl. Third Leo is sometimes paranoid (heh,heh).

Pen and Paper71: You too? No Mia is not evil she just didn't want Maya to find out the letters contents, and thank for the compliment, maybe I should stop looking down upon myself after all.

Count X. Gamlxltoe: Oh hey buddy long time no see (gives Gamlxltoe a high five) yep it's how he said it we're buddys but we live some distance away so this is the only two ways to talk to each other, so I forgive for your stupid blunt reviews.

Songs used are:

Fiery Skies: by Silent Rumor (Don't bother with this song, my dad and his brother wrote this song for a college band of theirs, but if you want to hear all of the lyrics just ask.)

All these lives: DAUGHTRY (And yes another Daughtry song, this song talks about kids being taken from there homes and I thought it fit a… certain part of the story)

P.S. Spectrum of Justice spans over to 4 Turnabouts and we're halfway through the story, ok thought you would want to know.

Yet another P.S. The last chapter says that Leos theme was 'Right before your eyes', well I changed my mind and I want to change it; but I don't have a good song idea for the moment, if you can suggest any song ideas for Leos theme that would be great, of course you will get credit for the idea.

If you decide to send ideas in here are some tips: one, find a song you believe represents Leo, second send in mutiple suggestions, third, There is a good probablity I won't have the song you suggested so if you can name me a website that shows it (prefebably YouTube) and I'll check it out. Oh one more thing, the song cannot have explicit lyrics, no F-words no talking about sex, ok just thought I would warn you.

Yep that's it, now onto part 4 of Nevermore.

* * *

October 29th, 1:30 pm,

Location Unknown,

_The tunnels were full of moss and mildew but the man trudged on cutting through the moss and continued on until he reached a door made out of solid mahogany and entered. The man walked forward until a voice stopped him:_

"_You better have a good reason for being here."_

_The voice was elusive and echoed through the cavernous room the man flinched at the echo._

"_It was just as you predicted, Phoenix Wright was indeed the Defense Lawyer for the case," the man said._

_The voice sighed and replied:_

"_Of course Mr. Wright would be the lawyer for that case, did you expect anything else?"_

_The man looked at his feet and mumbled "no."_

"_Phoenix Wright knows nothing about my grand design, the great trap ahead of him, oh how I long to face him in court, but that is not important you must find the object required in order for the plan to be complete."_

_The man nodded and took something out of his pocket and set it on the table in front of him, "here is the EMF reading you desired."_

_As the man left, another man came from the shadows and picked up the device, "So the legends are true, it will be interesting to see how you deal against me… Leo Lionheart I can't wait for when we meet again."_

* * *

Turnabout

Nevermore pt4

Wright and co. law offices

_When I see those Fiery Skies, that's when I see your plans arise._

_I'm waiting to:_

_To see your moment._

_I'm watching to:_

_So put your mind to rest._

_I'm inside you:_

_And keep our opponents lost._

_I'm urging you:_

_To think ahead._

Phoenix and Leo stood in the offices of Wright and co. Phoenix was pacing around and Leo was leaning against the wall when the door to the offices opened up, and Mia stepped in still inside Pearls body.

"Phoenix… I," Mia began.

"_It's okay," _Phoenix turned to Leo, _"you didn't want Maya to know, even if we could have stopped you, I have a feeling Arrowhead would have done it anyway."_

Leos' face was etched into pure fury as he said, _"That heartless monster did that to humiliate her, I swear if I see him again he will be a perfect excuse for me to test the limits of my telekinesis."_

Mia suddenly looked upset, "Leo… is that really you?"

Leo didn't say anything.

"Please tell you're here I can't see you only hear you… please," Mia begged looking around for any sign of Leo.

"Leo…" Phoenix began.

"_How do you know me,"_ Leo finally asked.

Mia was shocked,"it is really is you, I looked for you when I… what did you say?"

"_How do you know me," _Leo repeated.

Mia paused for a minute looking at Phoenix, "What is he talking about?"

"Mia…" Phoenix took a deep breath, "Leo doesn't remember anything or anyone from when he was alive."

Phoenix flinched inwardly when he finished, _maybe I was a bit blunt._

Mia's eyes welled up and tears poured back down, "How… how could you forget your friends?"

Leo sat up quickly, _"We were friends?"_

"We still are," Mia choked, "all of us; me, Miles, Lana, Franziska and-"

"WHAT," Phoenix coughed, "FRANZISKA, FRANZIKA VON KARMA KNEW LEO?!"

"As did Lana Skye," Mia said frowning at Phoenixes outburst.

"L-lana- oh cr-, "Phoenix fell over and fainted.

Leo and Mia stared for a minute and Leo continued, _"So I knew Lana Skye, huh that explains a lot."_

"What do you mean?"

"_During the trials every time I looked at Lana I got this warm feeling, and when the judge said she was on trial for murder, part of me denied it."_

Mia nodded and then frowned, "Leo… how is it that Phoenix can see you and I can't?"

Leo crossed his arms, _"There was a case a month ago and during that case Phoenix and I became joined-spirits, or that's what Pearl says anyway."_

"Joined-Spirits are you sure," Mia asked looking worried.

"_What, what is it," _Leo asked looking at Mias face.

"I uh," Mia began.

"_Mia please don't try to lie to me and just tell it to me straight," _Leo frowned.

"Huh, I never could lie to you anyway, you always seemed to know when something was wrong," as Mia said that Phoenix began to wake up.

"Uh what, what is-"Phoenix mumbled.

"_Does he normally do this," _Leo asked.

"You should have saw what happened when I was first channeled through Maya," Mia giggled.

"Mia how do you of know Leo exactly, not just by the story," Phoenix asked getting up.

Mia sighed and went to the door, "Come on I'll explain along the way, we still need to help Maya."

_The world is open and your on your way to a better day so ask yourself is your mind in way and tell my why, why?_

* * *

October 29th, 2:00 pm,

Route 27,

"I HAD THE RIGHT-A-WAY YOU MISERABLE LOUSY-"

Leo and Phoenix stared in shock as Mia yelled at some idiot who cut her off.

"_Uh Mia, let it go," _Leo said.

Mia sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't driven a car in awhile normally I,- HEY WAS THAT GESTURE DIRECTED AT ME?!"

"Mia why don't you tell us how you know Leo," Phoenix said trying to catch Mias attention.

Mia looked at Phoenix and began to explain, "When Lana and I were in college our professor announced there was a new student in our class and that student was Leo."

Mia smiled and continued, "Lana and I was so surprised a boy so young, in a college course we thought it was some elaborate prank so Lana and I decided to test him."

She paused and said, "And we were yet again amazed, he was a genius. During the entire class he would even bring up points that would amaze the college professor, I admit we were jealous of him but that jealousy went away around lunch, " Mia frowned, "there was a bunch of guys on campus that were always eyeing us and that day they decided to make their move, we didn't want them to but they did anyway."

"How come you never said anything about this to me," Phoenix asked.

"It was not a particular part of my life I would mention," Mia frowned and then smiled, "Then Leo and Miles came by the table and noticed that we didn't want these guys around so they came over and asked them to leave. They refused of course and they asked one more time for them to leave instead they decide to insult Leo and Edgeworth, but instead of giving up they decide to insult them back in the cleverest way possible, have you ever read Cyrano de Bergamo?"

Phoenix shook his head and Mia smiled, "There was this scene where a man insulted Cyrano about his nose and he decided to think of more clever insults and humiliated the man who intended on humiliating him, so can you now guess what those two did that day?"

Phoenix pictured a young Edgeworth and Leo insulting a bunch of guys coolly and cleverly and he too smiled.

"Anyway when those two insulted them the guys tried to attack them but…" Mia giggled and Phoenix asked 'what', "the two of them… well let's say the nurses' office was pretty busy that afternoon."

Phoenixes jaw dropped and Leo's eyes widened up, _"Edgeworth and I fought them?"_

Mia nodded and Phoenixes mind went into overdrive; he imagined Edgeworth and Leo taking on an army of villains and a swooning Lana and Mia.

It became unrealistic the moment a swooning Mia and Lana appeared in his head, he pushed that thought out of his head.

"It was then and there we started to become friends, we would meet during lunch and on weekends just to discuss our views on certain topics, Lana, myself, Edgeworth and Leo, and when Franziska would come and visit she too became one of his friends, bear in mind the young Franziska was just starting to be a prosecutor in Germany, so she was about… fourteen?"

"How old was Leo," Phoenix asked.

"He was about sixteen or seventeen," Mia said indifferently.

"S-sixteen or seventeen, and he was in COLLEGE," Phoenix blurted.

"I admit all of us were worried about him so none of really left Leos side although honestly we all knew he could take care of himself," Mia said.

That wasn't what Phoenix meant so he just sat there and decided to think about the case:

"That reminds me, Leo didn't you say you had a theory about the murderer?"

Leo looked confused for a minute then he remembered, _"Oh yes that's right, we need to check out where the Gamblers were staying."_

"Why," Phoenix asked.

Leo just simply smiled, "_As I said before I have a theory, and if we're going to save your Roxanne we better hurry."_

* * *

October 29th 2:35 pm,

Kurain Village,

Gamblers' Complex,

There was one word to describe the Gamblers' complex; Awesome. The place was like a warrior dojo like something out of a karate movie all that was missing was Jackie Chan and Chuck Norris movies mounted on the wall.

"What kind of person hangs up Jackie Chan and Chuck Norris movies on a wall," Mia asked.

"The greatest person who ever lived," Phoenix replied, "ohh I don't have this one."

"You can have it if you want."

The three of them turned around to find Louise Gambler wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, sweat dripped from her brow and on her shirt.

"_Uh Phoenix stop staring, it's disgraceful to Mia," _Leo sniggered.

"I see you still kept your bad sense of humor," Mia muttered playfully.

Phoenix took the movie off the shelf and asked, "I can really have this?"

Louise nodded and Phoenix smiled Mia stepped up and addressed Louise, "How come you weren't at the trial today, your sister testified against Maya Fey right, where were you?"

Louise mopped up the sweat with a towel and went over to a set of barbells and answered while lifting the barbells.

"I had to clean out my brothers' stuff I had no time to head for trial," Louise grunted.

"Really," Phoenix said amused, "is that what you were really doing?"

Suddenly the area went black and then a set of chains appeared with three red heavy bolted locks, _Psyche Locks?!_

"H-how," Phoenix stammered.

"_It's me Phoenix," _Phoenix looked at Leo who narrowed his eyes at Louise, _"I apparently have the power of a Magatama."_

"A-apparently," Phoenix repeated weakly.

"What's wrong," Louise asked.

"Nothing at all," Mia smiled, "we will be leaving now."

When they made it outside Mia went over to the two of them.

"So you really did use a Magatama before," Mia frowned.

"What was your first clue," Phoenix asked weakly.

"You and Leo can only be joined-spirits if someone used a Magatama frequently remember," Mia asked.

"Oh right," Phoenix rubbed the back of his head, "So what do we do?"

"_In order to unlock Louise's Psyche Locks we need the correct evidence so we need to find that evidence," _Leo stated as he turned toward Mia.

"_Mia where did you originally hide the letter," _Mia looked down at her feet and Leo explained, _"The Gamblers already found the letter and the murderer attacked Chance because… the murderer didn't want the letter to be released."_

Phoenix glared, "Leo you are not suggesting that Mia-"

Leo growled, _"What kind of person you take me for Wright, no it's not Mia because of two things: one Maya clearly remembers the details of the crime and second Pearl was with you when the murder happened so there it's not Mia happy?"_

"Oh sorry," Phoenix muttered.

"I can't blame you if you though it was me," Mia muttered, "what with the way I acted."

Then it clicked, why Leo wanted to search the Gamblers, why he wanted to know the letters location, and why he had a theory right after Tina's testimony: "Louise!"

Leo nodded, _"Bingo."_

"So you think Louise killed Chance," Phoenix asked.

Leo nodded again, _"Tina may be an airhead but murder? It's not her style, but Louise…"_

Phoenix cut him off, "But why Louise, we barely know her-"

"_Bingo again, haven't you noticed that she is very calm and collected?"_

Phoenix was lost and he shook his head.

"_Remember what Tina was like on the stand, she was angry she was upset… she almost swore," _Leo added exasperated.

Phoenix still didn't get it, and Leo became frustrated:

"_She was too damn calm about her brother Wright, when a family member is ripped away from you, you become angry and upset I should know I lost my brother Alex-"_

Leo stopped his eyes wide open and then he clutched his head and started to groan.

"Leo," Phoenix yelled getting on his knees, "Leo talk to me, what's-"

"_NO NOT ALEX PLEASE NOT ALEX, TAKE ME!"_

Then Leo fell over and began to shudder.

* * *

_"Everyone over here I found someone!"_

_"Is it... oh god, oh god no."_

_"Someone call the police!"_

_"What's happening, what's going on?"_

_"Leo, no don't come over-"_

_"Why what- Alex?"_

_"Miles take Leo and-"_

_"ALEX!"_

_"No not Alex, don't die don't leave me alone."_

_"Leo the police are here they will take care of-"_

_"Get away Lana, he's not dead you hear me, HE'S NOT DEAD, ALEX!"_

_"Miles what-"_

_"Franziska no don't- don't look."_

_"Lana what's-"_

_"Mia help it's Alex he's- he's."_

_"NO THEY'RE LYING ALEX!"_

_"...Alex?"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

_Leo Lionheart?_

"_Who-who are you?"_

_Save her!_

"_What?" _

_Save my mother!_

* * *

"Leo, wake up!" 

Leo opened his eyes to see Phoenix and Mia leaning above him their faces etched with worry.

"Are you ok," Mia asked.

"_No… but I will be," _Leo said sadly.

"Um W-who's Alex," Phoenix asked.

Leo paused and looked at Mia and by her face he confirmed she knew about Alex.

"_I don't want to say… not yet,"_ Leo asked looking at them.

Phoenix hesitated and then nodded after Leo got up Mia walked toward Fey Manor.

"I hid the letter in the one place where no one would look twice," she paused and said, "The Black Magatama Vault."

* * *

October 29th, 4:00pm,

Kurain Village,

The Black Magatama Vault,

The Black Magatama Vault was located in the deep basement of Fey Manor, Mia explained the vault was covered with a special kind of lock; that in order to enter you would need a mediums blood or in this case Mia/Pearl would do.

"By the way Mia, Pearl was acting funny right before you came, what happened," Phoenix asked.

Mia hung her head in shame, "That was my fault I… used every ounce of my power to make sure that I would-"

"_Basically put short you invaded Pearls body to try and get the letter before Maya could read it, right," _Leo said while walking through the wall into the Black Magatama Vault.

Mia nodded and Phoenix felt guilty for assuming his mentor meant harm when she wanted to prevent it instead.

"_PHOENIX, MIA GET IN HERE!"_

Phoenix and Mia ran to the vault door only to find that the door was already open, someone has already opened the vault! When the two of them burst in Leo was standing there he looked at Phoenix and pointed at something in the corner of the room; three long wooden boxes, like the ones that lay in the Bell Tower until the night of the murder.

"The boxes," Phoenix said walking over to the boxes, "the ones from the tower."

Leo stepped up closer and suddenly yelled out and fell to his knees, and then Phoenix yelled out as well before falling to his knees.

"Leo, Phoenix," Mia yelled and ran towards Phoenix and when she looked in the boxes she gasped; it was full of Black Magatama.

Unlike normal Magatama which is green and is normally in the shape of the number nine, Black Magatama was black (obviously) and shaped in a demonic skull it also had red piercing eyes glaring at Mia as she dragged Phoenix away from the Magatama.

But Phoenix was still on the ground clutching his chest, Mia looked back and she swore, she ran back to the room and yelled:

"Leo? Leo you have to get away from the boxes, if you don't you will fade away and Phoenix will die, LEO!"

Leo picked himself up and slowly he limped over to the door and slumped on the floor next to Phoenix and who was breathing heavily.

"What happened… was that… Black Maga… Magatama," Phoenix asked between deep breaths.

Mia nodded, "But it wasn't supposed to hurt you, but because you and Leo are joined-spirits you share each others pain and suffering."

There was a pause until Leo said: _"So if Phoenix and Maya get drunk does that mean I'll-"_

"-You don't want to finish that sentence," Mia said.

"_Yes ma'am," _Leo muttered.

Phoenix couldn't believe it… Leo lost an argument to Mia, cool, clever, confident Leo lost against Mia. Oh and the fact that they will feel each others pain that's shocking too.

"What was the Black Magatama doing there," Phoenix asked getting up.

"Looks like someone is trying to steal the Black Magatama," Mia stated helping Phoenix up.

"_It's Louise," _Leo announced.

"Annnddd how did you jump to that conclusion," Phoenix asked raising his eyebrows.

Leo looked confused, _"Huh, oh right I never finished explaining, you see with a little telekinesis and the idiocy of Gumshoe I had Gumshoe look up information on the Gamblers past and I found some interesting stuff, it turns out they are not business dealers, they are treasure hunters."_

"Treasure Hunters," Phoenix repeated.

"_We're talking about the shady kind the ones that will take any job for a fee," _Leo said in that excited tone he gets when he's onto something.

"So that story Tina told us about, where she is collecting different kinds of Magatama…" Phoenix said slowly.

"_Is a lie, they were going to steal the Magatama," _Leo grinned.

"Wait…" Phoenix said, "then why did they try to deal with Maya instead of just stealing it?'

Leo stopped smiling and put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes and finally he said: _"I have a theory but-"_

"Let me guess," Phoenix said, "we need more evidence?"

Leo nodded and looked over to his left and his widened for a minute and then he smiled and walked over to the corner of the wall and raised his hand and something floated over towards Phoenix.

"_Something like… this."_

The object was a rope that was fairly long in length but was cut around the very top of it.

"This rope… do you think," Phoenix looked over at Mia and Leo they both nodded.

Phoenix took out the other rope with the grappling hook and took the two ends and placed the tips to each other; they fit together.

"This evidence is good and all… but it won't be enough to cast suspicion on Louise," Mia said frowning.

Phoenix groaned, she was right, was everything they did today worth nothing? Was Maya going to be pronounced guilty, will he never see her smile again?

_Then again she didn't even smile today:_

* * *

"_Maya, Maya wait don't leave like that," Phoenix begged as she walked into the defendants lobby._

_Maya ignored him and trudged on Phoenix followed her begging for her to say something. Then Maya whirled around and glared at him:_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_This caught Phoenix off guard so he stuttered for awhile but Maya stopped him before he could answer._

_"No of course you don't otherwise you wouldn't have lied to me."_

_Phoenix begged, "Maya I didn't know about your mothers letter I just-"_

_"No not the letter," Maya choked, "the trial, why didn't you tell me you had to put the blame on Adrian Andrews?"_

_Phoenix cringed and said in an annoyed tone._

_"I did it to save you; I didn't want you to die!"_

_"I can't believe you would do that for me," Maya sobbed, "maybe I should have died, my sister is dead, my mother is never coming home, I should just die!"_

_"You don't mean that," Phoenix denied, "You... you can't look me in the eye and tell me you want to die."_

_Maya turned her head upward and Phoenix saw her tear splotched eyes, and said the four words Phoenix didn't want to hear._

_"I want to die."_

_

* * *

_

Phoenix walked forward to talk to the others and yelped he tripped over something, a box it was smaller than the ones filled with the Magatama and when Phoenix tripped the lid popped open.

"What's in here," Phoenix mused as he peered into the box and gasped.

It was Mayas training Yukata or at least a convincing duplicate of one, it was covered in blood all over the front and something else was on the clothes as well: a camera, the kind you can preset for a certain time, Leo and Mia walked over and the three examined the camera, it was preset for 7:59 pm a minute before the murder!

"_Hey what is that," _Leo asked pointing at the bottom.

A few books were stacked on top of each other Phoenix picked them up and Leo read the titles:

"_The Murders of Rue Morgue, The cask of Amontillado, and The Raven... poems?"_

"Mother used to love reading Edgar Allen Poe, this must be where she stored her books," Mia said picking up The Raven and opening it.

Leo smirked and closed his eyes,_ "And the raven cried, Nevermore, Never…more?"_

Leo paused and Phoenix realized it too, "The letter your mom wrote didn't it say something about-"

"-Nevermore," Mia finished, "as I said mother loved Edgar Allen Poe."

"_Hey wait," _Leo said.

"Leo we already figured it out you don't have to- huh," Phoenix looked at the very bottom of the box.

There at the bottom was a strip of gauze, covered in blood.

"_Phoenix the knife, I'll bet the blood on the gauze belongs to the blood on the knife we found at the tower," _Leo said excited once again.

But Phoenix had already raced back to the surface.

* * *

October 29th, 8:47pm,

Kurain Village,

Fey Manor,

When Phoenix had ran into the main hall he almost didn't notice Gumshoe and almost rammed him.

"Detective, what-" Phoenix blurted.

"It's over," Gumshoe said.

Phoenix did a double take, "Huh what do you mean?"

"Arrowhead found a new witness to testify against Maya, a decisive witness Arrowhead told me."

"Who is it," Phoenix asked, even though he already suspected who it was.

"Louise Gambler the victims' sister," Gumshoe concluded.

"_So Louise is trying to make sure police don't suspect her," _Leo said walking through a wall.

"It seems so," Phoenix muttered.

"_With her in police custody we'll have to reveal she is the killer tomorrow, why she killed her brother is so far a mystery… but tomorrow we'll find the truth," _Leo stated.

"Daddy!"

Pearl came bounding in out of no where and ran to Gumshoe, he picked her up and carried her off to bed.

"Mia's gone," Phoenix frowned.

"_That's okay I think she knows we can handle it from here now," _Leo said putting a hand on Phoenixes shoulder.

As Phoenix walked off Leo looked at the stars and said, _"Don't worry Mia, Phoenix and I will kick her ass for you as well."_

To Be Continued

* * *

Michael: Anyway Mia as I was saying I totally agree Britney Spears career is in the toilet 

(a crash is heard and Edgeworth is on a table dancing stupidly).

Michael: I thought Mark and Matt got rid of the beer, Leo get em!

(Leo sighs and takes a baseball bat and walks over to Edgeworth)

Mia: Those people are so immature, hey isn't that Maya and Phoenix over there in the building next door?

Michael: Huh, oh yeah it is.

Mia: What are you guys doing (she pauses and then her eyes widen). What are you doing! No! GET OFF MY SISTER!

(Mia runs out of the house and into the other building with a baseball bat)

Michael: What is with the baseball bats?

(Suddenly Pearl jumps out wielding a baseball bat and attacking everyone)

Michael: That is the last time I play Drowning Pool at a party, anyway please review and all of that, HEY don't do it don't throw Gumshoe out the window, don't throw him out the-

(A crash is heard and Gumshoe falls out window)

Michael: I hate my job. (I take a baseball bat out and a sledge hammer and run towards the crowd)

* * *

Authors note: I have put the lyrics to All these Lives by DAUGHTRY, if you're wondering why well the lyrics get you thinking, have a look at the lyrics and then buy/download the song/CD you have to get this CD. 

Here are the lyrics to All these Lives:

P.s. The (,) marks mean background vocals.

_Doesn't come down when she calls; it's time for breakfast. _

_Momma can't get down those halls fast enough to see._

_She can't breathe anymore, can't deny what we know._

_(They're going to find you just believe)_

_They're going to find you just believe._

_(You're not a person)_

_You're not a person you are a disease!_

_All these lives that you've been taking._

_Broken homes from separation._

_Don't you know it's violation!_

_It's so wrong but you'll see._

_Never gonna let you take your world from._

_The world outside these may know you're breathing:_

_Posters hung on building walls of missing faces._

_Months go by without the calls._

_No clues of traces._

_(They're going to find you just believe)_

_They're going to find you just believe._

_(You're not a person)_

_You're not a person you are a disease!_

_All these lives you've been taking._

_Broken homes from separation. _

_Don't you know it's violation!_

_It's so wrong but you'll see._

_Never gonna let you take my world from me._

_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing:_

_Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become._

_A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold._

_Doesn't come down when she calls; it's time for breakfast._

_The memories begin to fall._

_All these lives you've been taking._

_Deep inside my heart is breaking._

_Broken homes from separation. _

_Don't you know it's violation!_

_It's so wrong but you'll see:_

_Never gonna let you take my world from me!_

_The world outside these walls may know you're breathing._

_But you ain't coming in!_

The song is different from the lyrics so that's why I'm asking you to pick up the DAUGHTRY CD or find a website and download it.


	7. Turnabout: Nevermore pt5

Disclaimer: If I owned Phoenix Wright this story would already be a video game, but I don't so I guess I'll just write this Fanfic.

Credits for part 5 go to: Capcom, Edgar Allen Poe, and the singers/songwriters below.

Da da da da, DA DA! The final part of Nevermore is here; at the very bottom I'll give a sneak preview of Turnabout Rock Star, but first read part 5 before reading the preview, first the reviews:

sara haruko takenouchi kamyia: Amazing huh? Well thank you err, I'm just going to call you 'sara' for short ok? Anyway thank you for reviewing part 4 of Nevermore, I hope you like the final part it may have been only two days since I last posted part 4 but I worked really hard on this one and I hope it paid off, well enjoy the chapter.

Count X. Gamlxltoe: Wait a minute is this right, I actually got a full review from my buddy I never thought I'd see the day. But enough of that thank you for reviewing and I left a review for chapter 2 of your Phoenix story by the way.

Songs used in part 5 are:

Fly from the inside (Phoenixes theme): by Shinedown (and yes I reused Phoenixes theme).

Soldiers (the theme of determination): by Drowning Pool.

No one knows: by Silent Rumor (yes another Silent Rumor song, if you like the lyrics and want to see the rest let me know, the same goes for Fiery Skies)

Note: I'm still waiting for an idea for Leos' theme so please if you know a song that might represent him let me know.

Okay here it is the final part of Nevermore.

* * *

Turnabout

Nevermore pt5

October 30th, 9:00 am,

District Court,

Defendant Lobby 2,

If there was one word that could some up the feeling in the air of the defendants lobby it was:

"_Awkwaaard."_

Leo muttered as Phoenix and Maya looked away from each other, they haven't said a single word to each other since yesterdays' trial. The closest they came to even cordial to each other was when Maya spilled some coffee on Phoenixes lap, they were laughing a little… until Mayas hand lingered on his leg a little too long, she pulled away immediately and the uncomfortable silence returned, leaving Maya and Phoenix with confusing feelings and Leo smacking his head on the wall for the two of them being totally oblivious to the obvious attraction for each other.

Then to add an audience to the awkwardness of the moment Edgeworth came in pulled Phoenix aside and asked "Is it true?"

Phoenix looked a little confused and Edgeworth sighed impatiently.

"Can you really talk to Leo Lionheart?"

Phoenix did a double-take, "Huh how do you-"

"Mia told me before she left to your offices, but she only said she believed that Leo was around but she didn't get to tell me if it was true or not… well?"

Edgeworth stood there his face etched with concern and anxiety, Phoenix hesitated, should he tell him, after all Edgeworth was Leos' friend.

"Yes… I can see Leo, he's here in this lobby," Phoenix sighed.

Edgeworths' face was of one of shock and sadness, Phoenix had never seen him so upset before, Leo came by and noticed Edgeworth and just stared, he was focusing hard trying to call back some faded memory of him… but nothing came.

"Edgeworth he's here," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth lifted his head up and looked around, "Leo?"

Leo didn't respond and Phoenix cringed, Leo didn't want to respond, he didn't want to tell his old friend that he couldn't remember him, that he couldn't remember when they were in college.

"_I can't tell him that I forgot everything of my life, I can't tell him I forgot about him, Mia, Lana, Franziska, Alex, and Ana-"_

"Huh," Phoenix blurted, "Who's Ana?"

Edgeworth froze in his place and quietly said, "Ana?"

Leo started to panic, _"I- I don't know!"_

He fell to the ground, clutched his head and started chanting: _"AnaAnaAnaAnaAnaAnaaaaaaaaa!"_

Leo kneeled over and cried out in terror, terror of the fact he knew a name he couldn't remember.

"Leo keep it together, you can't give in on me now," Phoenix yelled.

However Leo continued to chant the name 'Ana' over and over.

"Wright what's happening," Edgeworth asked seeing Phoenixes expression.

"It's Leo, he keeps saying the Ana over and over I can't get him to focus," Phoenix yelled trying to think of a way to help Leo.

Then Edgeworth got to his knee and said to the empty air beyond him, "Leo remember 'if man does not have fire in his heart how does he expect to build one'?"

Leo stopped chanting and his eyes widened, _"I-I remember, I used to say that to myself when I was nervous, it means if I cannot have courage how do I expect to succeed, I remember it!"_

Leo slowly stood back up and sighed, _"Some friend I am, he remembered something like that his whole life and I… I can't even recall an old face."_

Leo walked off and stood next to Maya, Phoenix felt sad for Leo and sympathized with him and the feeling of lost memories.

Edgeworth stood up and asked, "Did he lose his memories Wright?"

Phoenix nodded then frowned, "Wait how could you figure that out, only I can see and hear Leo."

Edgeworth said something Phoenix didn't believe, "You can?"

"Wait," Phoenix said disbelieving, "so when it looked like you were talking to Leo, you were guessing?!"

Edgeworth nodded,"However if I knew about the fact that you could see and talk to him, I wouldn't have been saying things in the air… well I'll talk to you later Wright."

And with that Edgeworth walked out of the defendants lobby and Phoenix just stood there and raised his eyebrow upward in a confused expression.

"What just happened," Phoenix said unsure that he even had a conversation with Edgeworth in the first place.

"_Phoenix they're ready!"_

Phoenix looked back from the lobby to the door Edgeworth went through; he didn't realize it until he walked through the doors to the courtroom: _he didn't want me to see him cry._

* * *

October 30th, 10:00 am,

District Courtroom,

Courtroom 2,

"_Are you alright," _Leo asked.

"No," Phoenix sighed, "but I will be."

The judge slammed the gavel which caught Leo and Phoenixes attention:

"The trial of Maya Fey is now in session."

"The prosecution is ready your honor," Arrowhead stated.

_Arrowhead, _Phoenix thought bitterly, _so you're still the prosecutor for this case, even after what you did._

"Mr. Wright is the defense ready," the Judge asked.

"The Defense… is ready your honor," Phoenix said.

The Judge nodded, "Very good, Mr. Arrowhead your opening statement, quickly!"

"_Looks like the Judge hasn't forgiven Arrowhead either,"_ Leo sniggered, _"he had it coming."_

"The prosecutions statement does not change, especially since we have a decisive witness," Arrowhead chuckled.

The court started to murmur amongst themselves until the Judge slammed his gavel, "Alright Mr. Arrowhead let's hear this 'decisive' witness."

"What, no opening statement from me," Phoenix moaned.

"_Something's wrong," _Leo said.

"Huh," Phoenix said, "What does the prosecution have a trap or something?"

"_I'm not sure myself but… something about Arrowhead today, why do I get this feeling of dread that comes from him?"_

Phoenix didn't like the sound of that, as the courtroom doors opened and Louise Gambler stepped in wearing a button up suit and a mini skirt.

"Why do all girls that are basically evil wear mini skirts," Phoenix asked Leo.

This caught Leo off guard, _"Uh-um…. Supernatural phenomenon?"_

"What does that have to do with-"

"_Shut up."_

Louise took the stand and the court asked for her name and profession:

"Louise Gambler, I'm a business dealer like my sister."

"Your sister," The Judge paused, "she's the one who got into a cat fight with Ms Fey over Mr. Wright correct?"

"Objection," Phoenix yelled desperately, "that last statement was objectionable!"

"_I'm partners with an idiot, an idiot," _Leo yelled slamming his head on the wall.

"No Mr. Wright it is not, objection overruled," the Judge frowned.

Phoenix thought he heard Maya mutter, "she deserved it too the little…" the Judge slammed his gavel and addressed Louise.

"Ms. Gambler please testify about what you saw the night of the murder."

Louise nodded and turned to Phoenix, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"_Why is it most of the girls you meet end up making you blush," _Leo mused as Phoenixes face blushed red.

**Witness Testimony **

**What you saw**

"It was the night of the 27th of October and Tina and I went over to our room, around 7:45pm Tina and I went upstairs to the balcony and sometime around 8:00 Tina saw two people at the top of the tower, I didn't know at the time one of them was Chance but I could see the other one, it was the defendant Maya Fey I saw her clearly."

"So you say you saw the defendant Maya Fey at the crime scene," the Judge asked, "you're positive?"

"Yes after all I'm the one who phoned the police," Louise said.

"YOU," Phoenix shouted in disbelief.

"_As I thought," _Leo said, _"do you remember what Edgeworth said 'someone must of known the murder was going to happen'."_

"But according to Louise she claims she phoned it at the moment of the murder," Phoenix whispered.

"_Oh god you are sometimes a bit of an idiot you know, especially when it comes to Maya," _Phoenix blurted a 'huh' and Leo continued, _"If Louise is the murderer, (which she is) she obviously lied to cover herself."_

"Then we'll have to expose her lie," Phoenix stated determinedly.

"_Now that's what I'm talking about," _Leo grinned, _"she's going down!"_

**Cross-Examination**

**What you saw**

"Why were you and Tina out on the balcony that night," Phoenix asked.

"Tina wanted to take some pictures of Kurain for her collection, have you ever seen Niagara Falls?"

"Objection, the prosecution does not want a repeat of yesterdays' fiasco," Arrowhead yelled.

"Objection sustained Mr. Wright if you have evidence present it, don't badger the witness," the Judge said.

"_Do you really think it would have ended up like yesterday," _Leo asked.

"Maybe, except with probably twice the amount of nasty comments," Phoenix deduced.

"_Yeah from Maya probably," _Leo nodded.

Phoenix cleared his throat and addressed Louise: "So you say you clearly saw Ms. Fey?"

Louise nodded and answered clearly, "I'm positive."

"_Wait Wright, there, there's our contradiction!"_

"Really, I don't- AHA," Phoenix burst.

Leo nodded and pointed toward the piece of evidence that would break a hole in her testimony Phoenix took it and yelled:

"Objection!

_Here's the weight the world on my shoulders._

_Here's the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_On my shoulders!_

"You say you are certain you saw my client Maya Fey stabbing your brother, you saw her clearly?"

Louise looked annoyed, "Yes I do."

"That is a lie," Phoenix yelled, "There is no way you saw Maya Fey stab your brother clearly that night!"

The court murmured and the judge slammed his gavel.

"Order, Mr. Wright what do you mean, she has clearly said she saw the defendant Maya Fey at the moment of the murder."

"Mr. Wright," Arrowhead chuckled, "do you claim to have some proof that the witness did not clearly see the murder, if you do present it!"

_All along the years had changed._

_And all along the honesty remains._

_And I ask into me now, the voice inside screams out loud!_

"Here is the piece of evidence that does not fit with your testimony," Phoenix pulled out a picture and held it up to the court.

"This picture was presented by Tina Gambler during yesterdays' trial, if you look at the face of the person stabbing the other in the picture you will know without a doubt; you cannot see the face of the murderer!"

Louise gasped, Arrowhead yelled (again in a girlish tone), and the Judge yelled order to the murmuring crowd.

"Ms. Gambler how do you explain this," the Judge asked.

"So far so good," Phoenix muttered to Leo.

"_Be on our guard you of all people should know that the real murder will not give in that easily," _Leo said glaring at Louise.

"Mr. Wright I have a question," Louise said.

"Hmm, what is it," Phoenix asked.

"My sister gave you that picture correct," Phoenix nodded and Louise continued, "That picture was taken by a low quality camera, so darkness can greatly affect the photo."

_Uh, oh, _Phoenix thought.

"To put it short," Arrowhead said," that camera could not catch the murderers face."

The court began to murmur and the judge called for order.

"Objection," Phoenix yelled, "the photo does not show the face of the murderer, it can not prove that it was Maya Fey."

"Objection," Arrowhead also shouted, "The same goes for you Mr. Wright you can not prove that it was not Maya Fey!"

"Ghuh," Phoenix groaned stepping backwards.

"_Told you," _Leo growled, _"but this is not over, the fight is only beginning you ready?"_

Phoenix nodded, "Bring it on!"

_On your feet, who's with me!_

_On your feet, who's with me, right!_

_One world, made better, in sleight, heart bitter. _

"You claim that on the night of the murder, you just happened to see my client and you just happened to take a picture of the murder, well I say; no way in hell that's true," Phoenix yelled slamming his desk for emphasis.

"What are you saying," Arrowhead asked, "are claiming to have proof that the witness expected the murder to happen?"

"Yes," Phoenix said then turned to Leo, "we do have proof right?"

Leo nodded and pointed to Phoenixes bag; Phoenix opened it and took out the camera.

_There is no compromise, your pain, your worth, your sacrifice!_

_On your feet, who's with me!_

_On your feet, let's go!_

"Is this the camera that took the picture," Phoenix asked.

"Guhhh, yes h-how did you find it," Louise asked slightly sweating.

"Oh no where in particular," Phoenix grinned, "but that doesn't matter, the camera has an interesting feature; it has a timer."

"A-"

"-Timer?"

The Judge and Arrowhead asked at the same time.

"The timer was set on 7:59 pm, one minute before the murder," Phoenix yelled.

"Objection, that camera could have been set and used nights before the murder, can you prove that camera was set on the night of the murder, I don't think so," Arrowhead yelled.

"_Oh yes he can," _Leo shouted.

"Oh yes I can," Phoenix yelled.

"WHHHAAAAATTT," Arrowhead squealed.

"The evidence to prove that it was set the night before the murder; is the picture," Phoenix yelled, "the picture was taken the moment of the murder, and we all proved yesterday that the murder happened at 8:00 at night, the picture is proof the camera was set that night!"

"THIS CAN'T BE," Arrowhead yelled.

The court was murmuring once again and the judge silenced them once again.

"Order, order! Ms. Gambler did you preset the camera to take a picture a minute before the murder," the Judge asked.

"What of it," Louise answered calmly, "so what does it prove, your case is weak Mr. Wright a preset camera won't be enough to pin me."

"W-what," the Judge stammered, "What does she mean?"

"Isn't obvious," Louise said, "Mr. Wright is claiming that I'm the murderer."

The court almost started to murmur but the judge immediately slammed his gavel.

"No more talking or I'll hold you in contempt of court," the Judge bellowed silencing the court.

Then the Judge turned to Phoenix who jumped slightly, "Mr. Wright explain to the court the reason for this."

_Every time I see inside you, I see myself in you._

_(whoah yeah) , this is for the soldiers!_

_(whoah yeah), this is for the soldiers!_

_(whoah yeah), this is for the soldiers!_

_All for one let's go!_

"The Defense says that Louise Gambler murdered her brother on the 27th of October," Phoenix said pointing his hand at Louise.

"Oh really I'm not surprised," Arrowhead said.

Phoenix was surprised at Arrowheads unnatural calmness and then Arrowhead said:

"Ms. Gambler why don't you tell the court why it is impossible for you to have committed the crime."

Louise nodded and said, "Gladly."

"_It doesn't matter Louise, you can't hide your crime from us," _Leo growled.

**Witness Testimony**

**Louise's Alibi**

"Let me see the Bell tower was the location of the murder and to my knowledge there is only one way to the top of the tower, a set of stairs. Now if what Mr. Wright said was true, shouldn't have any of you had seen me run down the steps to the entrance?"

Phoenix couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What-the-holy-crap!"

The court began to murmur until the Judge slammed his gavel:

"Order, if what Ms. Gambler says is true then Mr. Wrights' claim is baseless conjuncture."

"Exactly your honor, I don't see the need for a tedious cross-examination, all that's left is to pass judgment on Maya Fey," Arrowhead cackled.

"I knew it," a voice said.

Phoenix turned to the sound of the voice and it was Maya, "I knew I would be guilty, what else I have to live for anyway?"

"Now if you don't mind I would like to pass judgment on the defendant," the Judge said.

There was a pause in the courtroom, _No it can't end, not like this not like this but I… what do I do?!_

"_Phoenix we can't give up," _Leo said, _"We know Louise is the killer we just have to prove it."_

Phoenix was lost, "I don't know what to do, I can't let this end, but I…"

"_If man does not have fire in his heart how does he expect to build one?"_

Phoenix looked at Leo who smiled and nodded, _"This is not over till we say it is."_

Leos hand began to glow.

Phoenix smiled too, "Right… no matter what the problem-"

Phoenixes hand began to glow.

"_-No matter what the enemy-"_

Their souls resonated.

"We _won't_ give _up_!"

Then it happened, Phoenix felt weird he felt light headed and clutched his head, as did Leo, a light pounding filled their heads as they heard a sound… like a two hearts beating simultaneously.

Then Phoenix opened his eyes and gasped, right on Louise were three padlocks, the Psyche Locks!

"Leo what's going on?"

"Mr. Wright," the Judge said staring, "why are your eyes glowing?"

_Huh? My what are what?_

Phoenix looked at the desk and saw his reflection and gasped again; his eyes were glowing bright green, like Leos eyes did when he banished Mia.

_What's going on?_

"_I'm not sure myself."_

_Huh?_

"_Well say something Wright."_

_L-LEO?!_

"_Yep."_

_I can hear you in my head, how is that possible?_

"_Well I'm hazarding a guess that somehow our souls became one, it would explain why you and I are sharing the same thought patterns."_

_That explains the glowing green eyes._

"_It also explains why I can see everything from your eyes."_

_You can?_

"_Yes."_

_Um not that this isn't good and all but… what do we do now?_

"_Object."_

_Huh why?_

"_Because we have to, sometimes we have to do things that even we won't know what will lie ahead."_

_But there's-_

"_Phoenix shut the hell up and just object, I know we have some evidence that contradicts… oh my god that's it, THE GRAPPLING HOOK!"_

_The grappling… you are right I'm an idiot, how could I not notice this before._

"MR. WRIGHT!"

Phoenix looked up and remembered he was in court.

"Mr. Wright I'm going to pass my judgment on Ms. Fey if you have anything to say now would be the time," the Judge said.

Phoenix knew it was now or never, he slammed his hands on the table and said:

"Your honor there is a contradiction in the witnesses' testimony!"

The crowd began to murmur and the Judge slammed his gavel three times before the crowd calmed down.

"A contradiction you say," Arrowhead grinned, "Very well what is this piece of evidence that contradicts Ms. Gamblers' testimony?

"_Now or never Wright."_

_I got it Leo thanks._

Phoenix reached in his bag and started to pull out the long grappling hook, "Ms. Gambler has testified that there could be no other way down the tower well here is- oops!"

The grappling hook slipped from his hands and flew across the room hitting Arrowhead directly in the chest, he yelled and fell backwards.

"_The idiot deserved that," _Leo thought satisfied at Arrowheads' long overdue payback.

_Agreed, _Phoenix thought.

"W-what the hell was that for Wright," Arrowhead gasped propping himself upward.

"Um it just slipped that's all," Phoenix said his hand on the back of his head.

Phoenix straightened up and said, "But anyway this grappling hook was found at the scene of the crime, dangling over the side of the tower, do you remember this appeared during the last trial!"

Louise yelled out and Phoenix saw one of her Psyche Locks shattered, _I'm on the right track I just gotta keep going._

_Searching for answers to somebody's qeuistions._

_Trying to sort it out within my own mind._

_Am I alone within these four walls?_

_One day it's wrong the next day it's right._

_I believe in dying happily yet I never know cause there's so many ways I can't- _

_No one ever knows._

_There is more than meets the eye._

_No one cares to know._

"Louise Gambler you knew your brother was planning to meet Maya Fey at the tower that night, so you preset your camera to take a picture, of course when I mean that to take a picture you disguised as Maya Fey murdering your brother!"

Louise flinched but her locks did not shatter yet so Phoenix pressed on.

_Here in the cold there's a poor old man._

_(By now he's answering the questions.) _

_I can see the peace in his eyes._

_(Today I'll decide.)_

_Which path is-_

_No one ever knows._

_There's more than meets the eye._

_No one cares to know._

_Until we say goodbye._

"You masqueraded as Maya Fey and met your brother and then when his guard was down you struck and killed him," Phoenix yelled.

And then one of her locks shattered, _one more, _Phoenix thought he prepared himself for any last minute attacks from the prosecution and sure enough:

"Objection, that's as far as you go Mr. Wright, Maya Fey was already wearing her Yukata when the murder happened which if the court remembers had blood all over the front, if what Mr. Wright said was actually true then Ms. Fey would have been found naked at the scene!"

"_Phoenix Wright get rid of that image in your head NOW," _Leos voice echoed in Phoenixes head.

_Sorry_, Phoenix thought.

Suddenly the Judge slammed his gavel and said:

"Hold on now before we delve into this new factor Mr. Wright has brought up I want to take a ten minute break, and then we will reconvene court, trial is suspended for ten minutes."

* * *

October 30th, 11:00am,

District Court,

Defendant Lobby 2,

"Um Nick," Maya said for the first time since going back in the defendants lobby.

"Yes, what is it," Phoenix asked.

"Um w-why are your eyes glowing like that," Maya stuttered.

_My eyes? Holy crap how could I forget, _Phoenix mentally snapped.

"_You are the forgetful type," _Leo echoed.

Phoenix hesitated and then decided to do something, something important:

"Maya I'm going to tell you something that has been happening for a month now," Phoenix said.

"Do you remember the story of the Spectrum of Justice," Phoenix asked turning away from her.

Maya nodded and Phoenix took a deep breath:

"Maya… the Spectrum of Justice is real… he's here in my head, he's a ghost," Phoenix cringed and waited for her answer.

Maya didn't say anything at first then she said, "A ghost?"

Phoenix nodded flinching slightly and Maya nodded slowly and said something that puzzled him:

"Unbelievable."

"What," Phoenix asked.

When Maya lifted her head and Phoenix stepped back, her face was etched with fury.

"How dare you lie to me, even make up some wild claim that you can see some ghost!"

Phoenix began to stutter, "Maya I thought that-"

"I'm a MEDIUM, a medium Nick if there was a ghost I would be able to see it," Maya said advancing towards Phoenix who stepped away warily.

Phoenix spoke while backing up to the table, "W-wait you see there is a way, you see Leo and I are j-"

Then Maya did something Phoenix did not expect; she smacked him across the face. Phoenix was in denial, he couldn't believe what happened and to make matters worse she smacked him again.

"_I um. I guess she's taking the news about her mother poorly," _Leos nervous chuckle echoed in his head.

_You think?_

"Nick," Maya said her face softened slightly, "if you care about me as a friend, you will let me have the guilty sentence."

Phoenix finally turned his head around and stared at her incredulously, "A-are you crazy, this is a murder trial you will be either put in jail for life or worse executed!"

"Haven't you ever thought that's what I want," Maya hissed.

Phoenix had heard enough he seized Maya by the shoulders and spun her so that they were face to face.

"I had heard enough death talk from you Maya, don't interrupt me just listen," Maya stared at him her eyes in shock, "you have so much in life to live for, you can't just throw it all away, what about Pearls, you are like a sister to her, what about Edgeworth or Gumshoe, each one of them fought their hardest to save you from De Killer, what about me I fought and endured everything the city could throw at me just to rescue you, so don't you dare talk about dying, don't you dare!"

Phoenix felt tears pour and he hadn't even realized he was crying, Maya just froze she was completely still, she opened her mouth but no words formed.

Finally the bailiff called Phoenix and told him court was ready to reconvene, Phoenix let go of Maya's shoulders grabbed a pair of sunglasses from a nearby table and slipped them on, the black lens hid his glowing eyes which at the moment were gushing out tears.

* * *

October 30th, 11:10 am,

District Court,

Courtroom 2,

Phoenix tried to ignore the stares but no matter what he did, everyone couldn't resistlooking at the black shades that were over his eyes, even the judge had a hard time focusing.

"Trial is black- err back in session, Mr. Wright do you have any evidence that proves that Louise Gambler masqueraded herself as Maya Fey or not?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes I do your honor."

_So close I can feel it, _Phoenix told Leo.

"_I can defiantly say we're almost there, but we better be careful," _Leo warned.

Phoenix pulled out the duplicate Yukata and held it up to the court, "Your honor this is the costume Ms. Gambler used to disguise herself, it is covered in blood which if properly analyzed will probably match the victims."

Louise flinched but the Psyche Lock didn't shatter.

"Hold it right there Mr. Wright, true that Yukata is covered in blood," Arrowhead spoke up, "but can you prove that the Yukata in question was the one used during the murder?"

"_Phoenix look on the right sleeve jacket of the Yukata, I noticed something," _Leo spoke up.

Phoenix looked and on the right sleeve of the Yukata was a hole, a big hole some of the treads were showing from the Yukata.

"_Now where did we see something like this before," _Leo hinted.

Phoenix realized it and took out the ripped piece of the clothing, "Your honor this Yukata is missing a piece cloth on the right sleeve."

"Missing…" Arrowhead mused then his jaw dropped.

Phoenix grinned, "Your honor do you remember this torn piece of cloth from the earlier trial?"

"Yes I do but what does- AHA," The judge cried out.

"I'll betcha anything that this piece of clothing matches this Yukata," Phoenix said.

The lock didn't shatter instead it cracked slightly, and Louise growled at him.

"_Phoenix don't stop attacking otherwise it's over," _Leo warned.

"There is also one item that came up last trial, this knife," Phoenix reached into his bag and pulled something out but didn't show it yet, "forensics said it did not match the blood of Maya Fey or Chance Gambler, the defense says that it belongs to Louise!"

The crowd began to murmur and the judge slammed his gavel.

"Mr. Wright are you saying Chance tried defend himself or was Louise defending herself," the Judge asked.

_Good question, _Phoenix mused.

"_Phoenix think about the facts, if Louise set the camera to take a picture of the murder, and if Louise disguised herself as Maya, do you really think it would be self defense." _Leo asked.

_No it wouldn't be, you're right; _Phoenix agreed and said, "Your honor it was Chance who reacted in self defense."

"Objection," Arrowhead shouted, "do you have proof that Ms. Gambler was hurt by the knife?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes I do Mr. Arrowhead, and it is this!"

Phoenix pulled out the blood covered gauze, "This is surgical gauze that is used for wrapping up a deep cut, like say the cut from a knife?"

The Psyche Lock cracked even more; Louise began to sweat staining the suit she wore.

"Ms. Gambler please have a doctor look you over and if there is a cut that is deeper that 2cm than that would be the knife cut you wrapped gauze around," Phoenix grinned.

"N-no way pervert," Louise gasped.

"_You know that's three times this week someone called you a pervert," _Leo commented.

_Shut it!_

"Ms. Gambler are you denying to be examined, is there a cut where Chance attacked you?"

The crowd murmured again and Louise yelled, "No!"

"Hold on Mr. Wright," Arrowhead smirked, "all this evidence is good but you forgot something, what's her motive?"

"M-motive," Phoenix gasped; _we don't know what her motive is!_

"_Hmm, you're right… there has to be a reason to why Louise killed Chance… but what,"_ Leo mused.

Phoenix closed his eyes and put himself in a deep thought,_ why did Louise kill Chance, why did she have to do it now rather than later… wait a minute could that actually work?_

"_Phoenix now is not the time to doubt the facts, believe in what you know and go for it," _Leo said.

_You sound like Mia._

"_Is… that bad?"_

_Not really._

"_Heh."_

"Mr. Wright can you supply the court a motive or not," Arrowhead taunted.

"I… can Mr. Arrowhead," Phoenix said.

"What," Arrowhead gasped.

"Now I ask the court to listen very carefully to the motive of Louise Gambler," Phoenix took a deep breath and began to explain:

"The Gamblers had come to Kurain Village to make a deal with Maya Fey, information of her mothers' whereabouts in exchange for some, umm, 'items'. Maya refused the deal and the Gamblers probably planned to leave the village as quick as they can, but," Phoenix paused, _if my theory is correct then __this__ is the motive of Louise Gambler, _" Chance changed his mind and decided to give Maya the information after all, but he knew his sisters wouldn't approve so he sent a letter to Maya to tell her to meet him at the Bell Tower that night, however Louise had found out and knew she had to stop her brother, so she planned this elaborate trap for Maya and before she arrived, she murdered her brother, she murdered him because he wouldn't accept payment, Louise killed her brother out of greed!"

The court fell silent and Phoenix heard a sound like glass shattering and looked at Louise; the final lock had broken as did Louise's will.

Then there was faint sobbing and the court turned towards Louise, who was sobbing on the stand.

"Witness," Arrowhead gasped.

"I-I did it, it was me," Louise sobbed, "I murdered my brother."

"Ms. Gambler why," the Judge asked, "that man was your brother."

Louise didn't respond and the judge asked Louise something else:

"One more thing witness, why did you pin the blame on Maya Fey," the judge asked, "you could have committed the crime and got away, why did you try and frame Ms. Fey?"

"_Phoenix remember what I said yesterday about files on the Gambler family, I put them in your bag take it out and look at the profile page," _Leo instructed.

Phoenix looked through his bag and sure enough there was a small folder and looked at the profile page and gasped, _you got to be kidding,_ Phoenix thought.

"_Nope,"_ Leo answered.

"Louise I think I know why you decided to blame Maya," Phoenix said, "in this folder I have a detailed record of the Gambler family they are not business dealers they are treasure hunters."

"Treasure hunters," the Judge gasped.

"Yes but the reason why Louise blamed Maya is also the reason Chance changed his mind; Louise your mother left you and your siblings when you were younger didn't she," Phoenix asked.

Louise looked up and nodded.

"Louise pinned the crime on Maya because she hated that she and Maya were the same," Phoenix said, "but Louise, what money was more enough than your brothers life?"

"Not money," Louise said, "the payment was the same thing we were offering Ms. Fey."

"The location of your mother, "Phoenix asked and Louise nodded.

"A man came up to us one day and asked us to find something in Kurain for him in exchange for information on our mother; we could have stole it from the village but the man asked us instead to try and barter for it, he even gave us a bargaining chip, the letter."

_So that's how the Gamblers had the letter; someone gave it to them!_

"_That's what it seems but then again, who hired them in the first place?"_

Louise continued, "Chance was going to throw it away just because he pitied that girl, I had to stop him but I knew once Chance had made his mind he wouldn't change it, so I… killed him and blamed Ms. Fey for the crime."

Then the Judge slammed his gavel.

"I heard enough," the Judge said, "in light of this confession I judge the defendant Maya Fey, Not Guilty."

Phoenix sighed in relief and then felt light headed again, except this time the two heartbeats weren't there anymore, Phoenix looked at his refection and saw his eyes weren't glowing green and when he turned around he saw Leo at his side smiling openly.

"_We did it," _he said.

Phoenix nodded but then he wondered about something, "Louise can I ask you something?"

Louise nodded.

"Who hired you, who asked you to barter with Maya Fey?"

Louise sighed, "His name was-"

Then a bang rang through the courtroom and Louise fell to the ground, a bullet in her head.

"_WHAT THE HELL," Leo shouted._

Phoenix turned to the sound andgasped; the shooter was Arrowhead.

Arrowhead held up the gun and said, "Now, now Ms. Gambler we can't have you blabbing now can we?"

"Arrowhead what are you doing," Phoenix shouted.

He snarled at Phoenix and said,"What needs to be done."

Then he took his gun and pointed it at… Maya.

"Time to meet your sister Ms. Fey," Arrowhead grinned and started to pull the trigger.

"NO MAYA," Phoenix yelled and ran forward.

Phoenix charged forward and thrust his arms forward pushing Maya to the ground, another bang rang out, and Phoenix looked down just in time to see the bullet lodge in his chest.

Two people yelled out at that moment, one was Maya who did not see Phoenix get shot and yelled out in fright, the other was Leo who yelled out in pain and rage pain from the bullet Phoenix felt.

Two more bangs rang out and Arrowhead fell to the ground shot by Gumshoe who drew his weapon out and stopped Arrowhead from hurting anyone else.

Maya craned her head and cried out in sorrow as Phoenix fell backwards, blood pouring from his chest.

_I'm… going to die, _Phoenix thought.

"NICK! NIIIIIICK!"

Maya crawled towards Phoenix and cradled him in her arms.

"Nick no don't die," Maya sobbed, "please don't leave me."

"Ma-ya," Phoenix gasped.

Phoenix then felt weird and craned his head and almost gasped; the blood was not pouring out but pouring back in!

Phoenix looked to his left and saw Leo his hand outstretched, _"You are not going to die Phoenix your life is ahead of you, you have to live," _but then Leo began to panic, _" no not now, my powers can't give in now."_

Leo shuddered and fell over and fainted his energy was drained.

_It's okay Leo, you tried._

Phoenix closed his eyes and knew no more.

* * *

Phoenix didn't know where he was but then he heard a familiar voice:

"_Phoenix?"_

"Leo is that you… am I dead?"

" _I don't think so."_

_**Phoenix Wright, Leo Lionheart?**_

"Who's there?"

"_That voice…"_

_**Please save my mother!**_

"What?"

"_Tell us your name."_

_**I can't not yet.**_

"How can we help you if you won't tell us your name."

_**Remember!**_

"_Remember?"_

"Remember what?"

_**Save her, she needs you… Leo!**_

"_Me?"_

**That's enough!**

_**But he has to know!**_

**When the time comes we will tell him.**

"_Who are you?"_

**So you did forget me, or maybe you don't remember me completely, memory is a tricky thing, no?**

"Do you know Leo?"

**Go back to the plane of the Living Phoenix Wright, and Leo return to purgatory, stick together and protect those close to you.**

A bright light obscured Phoenixes vision.

"That light… is that heaven?"

"_He said plane of the __living__ Wright not dead."_

_**Yep that's just your portal home.**_

**Good luck.**

And then the bright over took Phoenix and carried him away.

* * *

October 30th, 9:00pm,

Hotti Clinic,

Ward 16,

Phoenix suddenly felt heavy, like he was floating for one minute and then gravity took control and pushed him back down. There was a steady beeping that was ringing in his ears and he slowly opened his eyes. By the way the room looked Phoenix guessed that he was in a hospital room he looked to his left and saw leaning Mayas' head on the bed mattress, she was sound asleep, Phoenix tried to sit up but then felt a dull pain in his chest and grunted.

That grunt was enough to wake Maya and she sat up mumbling sleepily but when she saw Phoenix sitting up she cried out and hugged him. Unfortunately it was a painful hug more so because of the dull pain in his chest, he yelled out and Maya recoiled and gave an apology.

"Wwwwhere ammm I," Phoenix mumbled trying to gather the energy to talk.

"Hotti Clinic," Maya responded and at that moment the door swung open and in entered:

"AH, THE PERVERTED FAKE DOCTOR," Maya screeched.

"Hmm, yes were you, hmm, calling me, hmm, yes, Ms. Fey your, hmm, surgery is ready," said a man with pink Mohawk hair a doctors coat and a pair of boxer shorts.

"S-surgery, what surgery," Maya stuttered.

"Hmm, isn't it obvious, hmm," the person said with a crooked smile, "a surgery to give you-"

Then all of a sudden the door slammed shut on the persons face, there was a yell and the sound of something falling over, right behind the door jam was Leo his hand in a waving position and a look of disgust on his face.

"_Man, that pervert doesn't know when to give up I had to slam the door in his face five times now," _Leo growled.

"You know that door has slammed on that pervert five times now," Maya commented staring at the spot where the fake doctor was earlier.

"_Hey Wright you doing okay," _Leo asked as he walked over to them.

"Leo… I've been better," Phoenix grinned happy to see his friend was okay.

"L-Leo," Maya said, "Nick I thought I said that he isn't real so stop pretending he is!"

Maya turned away from Phoenix who was looking very upset that Maya wouldn't believe him, Leo looked at the two of them and frowned then he sighed and looked at Phoenix, _"You owe me one Wright."_

Leo lifted his hand and pointed it towards a pad and some pencils, Maya probably used them to keep herself busy, the pad and pencils lifted into the air and Maya gave a light shriek:

"Nick what's-"

"-it's Leo don't worry," Phoenix reassured while Maya stared in disbelief.

The pencils suddenly froze mid air and started to draw an image on the pad, it sketched, colored, and inked until it was finished; on the pad was Leos self portrait.

Maya edged over to the floating pad and plucked it out of the air; she stared at it for a long time then she looked at Phoenix.

"He's real," she asked and Phoenix nodded.

"How is it you can see him and I can't," Maya asked and Phoenix explained about how during a trial last month Phoenix and Leo became joined-spirits and he explained that Leo couldn't remember his past but he seemed to be regaining one small bit at a time, he decided to leave the bit about the dream out he didn't want to worry Maya anymore than needed.

Maya sat patiently and listened, taking in every bit of information Phoenix gave her and by the time he was finished she was even more amazed than when the pencils were floating in the air.

"So he's here in this room," Maya asked pointing to the entire room.

"Yes but I only I can see and hear him, your sister can hear him but she can't see him," Phoenix reminded.

"Really how," Maya asked.

"I um don't actually know myself," Phoenix admitted.

"Oh," Maya frowned.

Phoenix stared at her for a minute and realized something was wrong; the way she smiled was not a complete honest to goodness Maya Fey smile.

"Maya is… something wrong," Phoenix asked, "You're not thinking about dying again are you?"

"No, no," Maya reassured, "you were right, I have a lot to live for you proved that to me today."

"I did," Phoenix asked.

"_He did," _Leo asked.

"You did," Maya smiled and she pulled out a folder and gave it to Phoenix.

"The Gambler Profile," Phoenix asked.

Maya nodded, "I read the Gambler file and I… I was scared. I was afraid that I would be like her, dwelling on something I can't control."

Phoenix frowned, "but that's not why you're upset is it?"

Maya flinched and said, "I got evicted from my apartment!"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, and Leo looked at Maya.

"Apparently my apartment was labeled a 'safety hazard'," Maya scoffed.

"_Really, neeever would've seen that one coming," _Leo rolled his eyes.

"Leo," Phoenix warned.

"_What, you've seen what it looks like how could you not agree with me," _Leo asked crossing his arms.

"What will you do now," Phoenix asked ignoring Leos' question, "move back to Kurain?"

Maya lowered her head, "It seems I might have to but… what about the office?"

"I don't know, maybe if you could find a place to stay until you find a new place to live then…!"

Phoenixes eyes lit up and Leo noticed that sparkle and knew what it meant:

"_Oh no, you wouldn't," _Leo said his arms falling limply to his side.

"I would," Phoenix grinned.

"Would what," Maya asked.

"_Don't do it!"_

"I'm going to do it."

"What, what, do WHAT?!"

"_Phoenix I'm warning you don't-"_

"Maya why don't you stay with me," Phoenix asked.

Maya almost fell out of her chair Leo groaned and put his head on the table.

"Are you serious," Maya asked quietly.

Phoenix nodded and Maya squealed again giving Phoenix another hug.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, GET OFF MY INJURED CHEST," Phoenix begged.

Maya let go and gave Phoenix a one-hundred percent Maya Fey smile, "I'm sorry I forgot, thank you, thank you so much, I'll go and get my stuff!"

Maya ran out the door, stepped over the unconscious body and disappeared; Leo whirled around to Phoenix and jutted a finger at him.

"_Do you have any idea what you just done," _Leo yelled.

"I helped out a friend," Phoenix replied flatly.

"_Look don't get me wrong I like her, but that woman is like a ticking bomb of destruction, tick tick BOOM,"_ Leo made a blowing up motion with his hands.

"You're over exaggerating," Phoenix chuckled.

The door opened again and Maya came back in a look of glee on her face, "Say Nick we gotta do something about your music collection I mean come on; Duran Duran, AC-DC, Led Zeppelin?"

"Hey don't disrespect the 'Led'," Phoenix barked.

"Yeeeeaaaah, anyway tomorrow I'm going out to get some real music so I'll replace that ancient collection of yours real soon."

Then she waved her hands, "See ya Nick, oh and you too Leo wherever you are."

She left again and Phoenix or Leo didn't say anything for awhile.

"Is it too late to change my mind," Phoenix asked Leo hopefully.

Leo frowned and said: _"Yes."_

Phoenix moaned and leaned back onto the bed, "I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

Undisclosed location

"_So Arrowhead you failed to put away Maya Fey," the man put the newspaper down and looked at the parcel on the desk._

"_But you did do one thing useful," the man grinned._

_He opened the parcel delicately and carefully and marveled at the item inside._

"_Use all the help you can get Phoenix, you too Leo it wouldn't matter."_

_The man held up the object in the air and cackled._

"_A crisis is coming for you Phoenix and Leo, for you two and anyone close to you."_

_The Black Magatamas' eyes glowed bright red penetrating the darkness of the cavern._

**Episode 2**

**Turnabout**

**Nevermore**

**END**

* * *

Dear god that is the most grueling chapter I wrote so far, anyway what did you think, did you like it, did you not like it? Anyway that wraps turnabout 2 and now… a nap. 

…Huh what? Oh right the preview for turnabout three well it's after this paragragh (as usual) but a little hint: watch the Supernatural episode Tall Tales or go online to Youtube and type in "Supernatural: Tall Tales best bits"…or you could wait for the third turnabout to come but now I'm going to-(passes out on keyboard.)

**Preview for Turnabout: Rock Star**

**When Phoenix, Leo, and Maya go to a concert they end seeing more of a show than they thought, when the lead guitarist of a popular band is found murdered due being overdosed by morphine and a groupie is suspected for murder, the thing is that groupie is one of Mayas' friends, can the three heroes prove her innocence and find the real killer? Well it's proving to be tougher than they thought, when a series of strange twists and turns appear in the path, they end up having to seek help from a friend, and how are Phoenix and Maya doing now that they're living together, what kind of strain does it put on their friendship? And what the hell are the Purple Nurple drinks?**


	8. Turnabout: Rock Star pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright, if I did however I would defiantly expand the series from three games, with what I don't know, but I don't own Phoenix Wright so forget it.

Credits for Part 1 of Rock Star go to: Capcom, and the singers/songwriters below (special credit goes to the geniuses who created the TV show Supernatural which gave me inspiration for part one of Rock Star)

Now for the reveiws:

Count X. Gamlxltoe: Took you long enough to rate I will never understand your need to rate a complete part, but you did give me a 9.5 so I'll forgive you, (as Count X. walks away Michael takes out baseball bat)

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: WHY IS YOUR NAME SO LONG?! Umm never mind thank for review once again and I hope you like part 1 of Rock Star.

Songs used for part 1 of Rock Star:

Wall of Shame: by Course of Nature

Dirty little secret: by The All-American Rejects

Bad Day: by Daniel Powter

Authors Note1: Hey Michael here, if you like the work I'm doing here (you must at least be interested, YOU'RE ON CHAPTER 8) you might like the other fic I'm working on; Kingdom Hearts: Keys of Destiny. It's about myself and my two younger brothers in the world of Kingdom Hearts, so if you like Kingdom Hearts, or if you like my work, or if you just plain miss me (heh heh) have a look you might actually like it. Oh and to those who have short term memory (which would be most of you) just click on our bio to find them.

Authors Note2: This turnabout has a little more comedy than the last one but I tried to still give it the Phoenix Wright mystery flair, I hoped I pulled it off though.

* * *

November 16th, 12:00pm

Webster Avenue,

Phoenix/Mayas apartment,

"_This is not going to end well."_

The phantom teenager Leo Lionheart shook his at the pitiful sight before him, his partner and newfound friend Phoenix Wright a semi famous defense lawyer was asleep on the couch his snoring was like trucks shifting gears on the highway. But that wasn't the part that caught his attention, the part that caught his interest was that Phoenixes' legal aide, a medium named Maya Fey was putting shaving cream in one of Phoenixes' hands then she took a feather and brushed the light stringy tips across his cheek. In about a few minutes Phoenix involuntarily lifted his hand to brush away the annoying ticklish feeling but when he lifted his hand the shaving cream Maya sprayed on it landed on his face. Phoenix awoke with a start and veered his head around wildly, when he saw Maya run off into the kitchen he touched his face and saw the white foamy cream on his fingers he yelled out:

"MAYAAAAAAAAA!"

Phoenix stood up angrily and upon noticing Leo he rounded on him.

"Why didn't you say anything, couldn't you have warned me?"

Leo sighed, _"By the time I knew what was going on I was too late."_

Phoenix mumbled, "That's what you said about the exploding potato."

Leo groaned and lifted his head up when he heard footsteps echo across the hall he walked over to the door and stuck his head through it (being a ghost and all it really wasn't that hard) and said, _"Finally."_

Leo waved his hand and the door knob turned and opened on its own the door swung open and Leo sighed, _"Thank god you're here… Mia."_

Mia Fey who is currently being channeled through Pearl Fey smiled at the sound of Leos voice.

"Glad to 'hear' you as well Leo," Mia said stepping inside the apartment.

Phoenixes apartment was pretty simple; the entrance lead you straight to the family room, on the left from the entrance the kitchen was connected to the family room and to the right there was a hallway that led into two separate bedrooms; one was Phoenixes' the other was a guest room where Maya stayed in.

"Pearl left me a brief note but I couldn't understand most of it, I understood that you needed help but what do you need help with," Mia asked sitting down in one of the recliners.

Phoenix came out of the hallway, he had just finished wiping off the shaving cream and sat down on the sofa leaning his head back and sighing.

"Oh boy where to begin," Phoenix said.

Then Maya bounced in and flung herself on the other recliner that was actually hers and upon noticing Mia she walked over, gave her a quick hug and sat back down.

"By the way Nick I think you might need a new microwave, it blew out after I made the popcorn," Maya took out a bowl of popcorn and munched on it.

The look on Phoenixes face was one of a man ready to erupt, and he did.

"Look Maya you know you can stay here as long as you need to but," Phoenix paused and growled, "but I'm getting a little tired of your laziness."

Maya scoffed, "What are you talking about I'm a joy to be around."

Phoenix scoffed back, "Yeah well I'm fed up with your habits; your dirty socks in my sink!"

"Dirty socks," Mia asked and Leo was the one to answer.

"_You don't want to know."_

And Phoenix continued, "Your food in the fridge!"

"What's wrong with my food," Maya asked looking at Phoenix from the popcorn bowl.

"Its not food anymore Maya, it evolved into some kind of fungus," Phoenix yelled gesturing at the refrigerator.

Maya sighed, "Whatever."

Leo groaned and said to Mia, _"It's been like this for awhile now."_

"Oh and one more thing," Phoenix said glaring at Maya, "your food is not the only thing consuming everything in my fridge."

"What are you complaining about now," Maya asked exasperated.

"I had to shop three times this week because someone keeps eating everything in sight," Phoenix growled while sitting down.

"I'm a growing person I need my snacks," Maya said absentmindedly.

Phoenix stared incredulously, "A growing person doesn't eat A THREE COURSE MEAL FOR A SNACK!"

"Enough," Mia shouted, "Now will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Leo will do it but first I need to get something," Phoenix said and went to the table and pulled out a device with a radar satellite on it.

"What is that," Mia asked.

"Edgeworth had Gumshoe and a team of scientists make this, do you know what an E.M.F reader is," Phoenix asked and Mia nodded, "well this device in particular doesn't pick up wavelengths of a spiritual presence."

Phoenix turned it on and gestured to Leo who leaned forward and said, _"Testing, testing, Maya has the hots for Phoenix."_

"W-WHAT WAS THAT," Maya shrieked and leaned backwards.

"That," Phoenix announced, "is an E.M.F device designed to pick up spiritual voice patterns, in other words Maya you can hear what Leo is saying, as long as the device is on and Leo is in the room."

"R-really," Maya gasped.

Leo leaned back on the couch and said, _"I guess the first place to start would be two days ago, when Maya decided we should go to a concert…"_

* * *

Episode 3,

Turnabout,

Rock Star pt1,

(Leos P.O.V)

November 14th, 7:00pm,

EarthLink Plaza,

Bar and Grill.

Maya came up to us one day and said her friend invited her to a rock concert of one of her favorite bands; The Wendigos.

Naturally she invited Phoenix (she was nice enough though to ask me to come as well) although it did take Phoenix a little while before he finally agreed to go.

We were supposed to head to EarthLink plaza and meet Mayas friend Lily Morris who was err, let's be nice and say 'close' to the bands guitarist; Eddie Myers.

Upon arriving there Maya went to meet with her friend and Phoenix headed straight to the bar, I lingered around a bit and listened to the radio someone set up to entertain the guests until the show started. Just when Course of Nature was getting to the guitar solo on Wall of Shame I heard something interesting from one of the stage crew.

"'The Eyes and Ears' you actually read that tabloid crap?"

"Yeah well this issue concerns Eddie and that chick he's with, saying that the two of them are planning to hook up or something."

"Look you shouldn't believe everything you read, now get back to work!"

Now I'm not a gossiper, I don't always believe what they say for half the time it's not true, first of all Elvis isn't really haunting Graceland (don't ask how I know this) anyway I thought it was interesting cause Maya didn't mention any of this at all. I thought she might have known if it was true or not so I walked my way over to the bar and found Phoenix chugging down some shots of some purplely-alcoholic drink, I walked over there and stood next to Phoenix.

"_Dude what are you drinking," _I asked as Phoenix gulped down another shot, he belched and replied.

"I dunno I think they're called Purple Nurples," He swayed a bit and I could tell he was drunk.

I paused and asked, _"Hey look I was wondering if you knew about the rumors about Mayas friend-"_

"Look I don't have time to talk," Phoenix gestured over his shoulder and said, "I've met this feisty little wild cat and I'm about reel her in, come on I'll introduce you."

"_Phoenix she won't even be able to-"_

"Leo this is Kitty."

Phoenix stepped aside to reveal a girl about oh, 19 or 22 give or take, and she was reaalllyyy drunk, she turned (or wobbled if you prefer) and gave a wave to no one in particular and she started retching.

"Hey dude great news, her sister died last week," Phoenix said as if that was actually a good thing, "I think you two might be able to hook up."

Phoenix started smiling at me stupidly the whole time then I turned around and-

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's not what happened," Phoenix said cutting Leo off. 

"_Oh really,"_ Leo smirked and Phoenix nodded, _"so you didn't make a comment about a drink called Purple Nurples?"_

Phoenix hesitated and Mia and Maya looked at him expectantly and finally he said:

"W-well yeah I did."

"But," Phoenix added, "I don't say things like 'feisty little wildcat', and her name wasn't Kitty!"

Leo smirked again and lay back on the sofa, _"Really what was it then?"_

Phoenix has hesitated a second time and he finally said, "I don't know."

Mia looked disappointed at Phoenix; Maya was just plain mad, it seems not even Maya had known about that little part of the story.

"But come on man, she wasn't like that at all she was a real classy dame," Phoenix yelled indignantly.

* * *

(Phoenixes P.O.V)

I was standing at the bar when she came up, the real exotic type she wore a light black dress that (Ahem) uh never mind anyway we were standing there having a few drinks.

"Here's to…" The girl paused trying to think of a thing to toast about, luckily I had one:

"To us," I said as the glasses clinked and we took a drink.

After I took the drink I continued to recount my greatest triumphs which she asked to hear by the way.

"…And then I said to her 'give me the letter please, lives are at stake'."

"Wow that's so brave," she said.

I shook my head and said," It wasn't really all that special."

Then she tilted her head to the side and said, "Yes it was, maybe that's why I feel attracted to you…"

Then we leaned over into a passionate kiss and we stayed like that for awhile until someone decided to interrupt:

"_Phoenix what are doing?"_

I recognized that slightly feminine voice and turned and saw Leo staring at us with an amused expression on his face.

I asked him, "Leo can you… give me a few minutes okay."

"_Look if I have something to say you're going to hear it, I don't have time for any of your blah, blah, blah."_

I turned back to continue our passionate kissing but it wasn't enough to drown out Leos annoying voice:

"_Blah, blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah? Blah, blah, blah, blah!...BLAH!_

* * *

"_Right and that's how it really happened," _Leo said, sarcasm and anger filled his voice. 

Phoenix nodded and Leo scoffed.

"_I don't sound like that Phoenix," _Leo yelled.

"That's what it sounded like to me," Phoenix mumbled.

"Okay what's going on here," Mia asked.

"Nothing it's just been a tiring week," Phoenix said laying his head on the couch arm and closing his eyes.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Mia frowned, "you two are arguing about this like an old married couple."

"_No you see married couples can get divorces, me and him we're like," _Leo snaps his fingers a few times and says, _"Siamese twins."_

Phoenix sighed and said, "Its conjoined twins!"

Leo leaned against the door frame and said, _"See?"_

Mia sighed and put her fingers to her temples and said, "Maya what about you, what did you see?"

Maya frowned, "About the bar thing; nothing. But Leo was right I did go to talk to Lily and here's what happened…"

* * *

(Mayas P.O.V)

I left the boys to go find Lily and I found her pretty quickly but I have to admit I was surprised I almost didn't recognize her; the Lily I knew (no offense meant to her) was a bit of a nerd she had brown hair that was tied in a low loop, she had freckles on her face and she used to carry a novel with her wherever she went, she wanted to be a writer. The Lily that stood in front of me had her hair down and flowing, she had makeup on but not too much, and here's the shocker she wore high heels…… look, if you knew her like I did you would be surprised too.

I waved my hands and called out, "Lily!"

She turned around and she smiled at me and ran forward.

"MAYA," Lily gave me a quick hug.

"You're here I can't believe it!"

"Are you kidding," I said, "and miss an opportunity to see you, get out of town!"

I paused and added, "Also this is a Wendigo concert so another reason for me to come."

Lily looked ecstatic and looked at me and said, "You haven't changed one bit."

I hesitated I couldn't say the exact same thing because; well she did change so I smiled back and said:

"It's good to see you again."

Lily smiled and told me to follow her and I did, pretty soon we were in the backstage of the concert.

We sat down and I looked around, I was actually in the backstage of a Wendigo concert, I was so excited I couldn't wait for it to begin.

"So Lily I hear you're pretty close Eddie Myers," I asked leaning in my seat.

Suddenly her face changed she looked slightly annoyed and jumped a little when she spoke in a harsh tone.

"Did you read 'The Eyes and Ears'?"

I nodded slowly and she turned her head away from me.

"Do believe what they say about me," she mumbled.

The funny thing is I didn't remember Lily being mentioned in the article.

"W-wait you were mentioned," I asked.

Lily reached behind her chair and picked a folded piece of newspaper and gave it to me.

"Someone wrote an expose' on me, page three," Lily muttered and folded her arms.

I opened the paper and flipped to page three:

**A Wendi-'go' girl:**

**Eddie Myers the guitarist for the Wendigos has been rumored to have been seen with a nineteen year old, small town girl named Lily Morris. When this reporter delved in deeper I have discovered that the two of them have been more than friendly if you catch this reporters' drift. An inside source has informed me that Miss Morris has been repeatedly been seen with Eddie Myers at coffee houses and in Eddie Myers apartment complex. This reporter intends to find out more on this developing relationship.**

I stared at the page for awhile before putting it back down and looked at Lily who seemed embarrassed and ashamed.

"Well is it true or not," I asked and she looked at me, "I don't need a newspaper to tell me this, when I can ask you."

Lily smiled, "You would never judge me, not to other people anyway."

She sighed in relief and said, "No it's not, we are friends not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Okay then," I said wanting to wrap up this uncomfortable conversation.

"Well that's enough about me what about you, why don't you tell me about-"

* * *

Maya paused mid-sentence and everyone just stared. 

"What did she say," Phoenix asked.

Maya turned her face away and muttered something, unfortunately they couldn't catch it.

"Maya you need to speak up," Mia said.

Maya blushed and tried to stand up and walk away but Leo held his hand out and telekinetically held her down in the chair.

"_Come on Maya finish the sentence," _Leo asked.

Maya blushed and thought back to that conversation:

* * *

**"_-your friend the lawyer, Phoenix Wright."_**

**"_Nick? What do you want to know?" _**

**"_Well for starters what's he like?"_**

**"_What's he like… he's amazing."_**

**"_Amazing, how?"_**

**"_He's just this guy who really wants to help people, he really cares about the innocent."_**

**"_Um I meant what's he like to you?"_**

**"…"**

**"_Maya?"_**

**"_H-he's just my friend that's all."_**

**"_Are you sure?"_**

**"_Sure I'm sure."_**

**"_Well okay if you say so."_**

* * *

"Maya?" 

Maya looked at Phoenix who was waiting for her to finish and looked away saying.

"Look guys do you mind if we… skip this bit, I mean it really has no relevance to the current problem."

"I don't know Maya," Phoenix said frowning, "I think we should cover everything that happened that night."

Leo studied Maya closely and by the look on her face and the way she moved when Phoenix asked about what they talked about, Leo had a pretty good idea about what they talked about.

"_Alright Maya I'll ask you this once and I want you to take your time; during that time you were talking to Lily was there anything weird going on?"_

Maya closed her eyes and thought about it, and after awhile she opened them and said:

"No, nothing at all."

Leo released the telekinetic hold on her and said, _"Then we could probably skip it."_

However Phoenix wasn't so tactful, "But what if she saw something and it might be important we need to-"

"_Phoenix," _Leo said harshly, _"I truly believe we should skip it."_

Phoenix hesitated and finally gave in, "Oh alright I guess."

Leo glanced at Maya and saw her mouth the words _thank you_, Leo nodded and Phoenix turned back to him.

"Well Leo then maybe you should explain what happened later that night," Phoenix asked.

Leo nodded, _"Ok no prob."_

* * *

(Leos P.O.V)

November 14th, 8:00pm

EarthLink Theater,

EarthLink Theater was actually more of an outdoor field where there was a giant stage with a dome over it, probably to protect equipment when it rains.

Anyway, I went outside with Phoenix (who was still slightly drunk) at my heels, as we stepped out I noticed a bunch of vans in front of something when I put my head through (no laughing) I noticed a dirt road that led to EarthLink Habitat, the park that they had opened during late summer/early fall. There was a sign on it that clearly read _Closed due to danger of falling trees, _now that I found out what was behind the vans I turned around and went to go find Phoenix, instead I ended up finding Maya who came out from the backstage area, alone. I thought that was odd and I wanted to ask Maya why she was alone but due to… well you know why, I couldn't. However I saw a notepad and pencil in her pocket and then I remembered Maya always took one with her ever since she found out about me, so I telekinetically lifted the pad and pencil and moved it in front of Maya.

She gasped and then sighed, "Oh Leo it's you… hey where's Nick?"

I then lifted the pencil and wrote:

**I was hoping you would know.**

She sighed again and said, "No I don't and… hey where's Lily?"

I quickly wrote down:

**Wasn't she supposed to be with you?**

"Yeah she was," Maya replied when she finished reading the note, "hey what's going on over there?"

I looked behind me to see there was some sort of commotion over by the road, Maya and I walked over there and when we walked past the crowd we found there was someone lying on the ground, it was Phoenix and he had bruise mark on his shoulder his suit was ripped and he had a small cut on his face.

"NICK," Maya ran forward and I followed.

"_Phoenix," _I called out but no movement.

Then a man stepped up to us, he had small round glasses, brown hair that was slowly graying and a deep voice, he came up to us and said:

"I saw what happened, he ran into a few guys and they shoved him on the ground, he has a few cuts but he's okay."

I sighed in relief and I heard some mumbling.

I looked down and Phoenix was trying to say something so I leaned forward and so did Maya and Phoenix said:

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt-"

* * *

"I did not," Phoenix said slowly and offensively. 

"You did," Maya said.

"_You did," _Leo agreed.

Mia just stared at Phoenix with an amused expression on her face; Phoenix cleared his throat and said, "Leo just continue."

* * *

Anyway after Phoenix gave us an interesting little in-depth view of what's in his head, he took a glass of water and splashed his face. He woke up looking around wildly and he noticed us and said: 

"Um… what's going on?"

Maya and I stared at him and Maya asked:

"You… don't remember?"

Phoenix looked at Maya and his face turned to shock.

"Maya… you and I… didn't do anything did we?"

I'm sorry Maya I couldn't help it; I burst into fits of laughter and started to roll over on the floor.

Phoenix looked at me and then back at Maya and got the wrong impression of my laughter.

"Oh no…"

I stopped laughing and turned to Phoenix.

"_Nothing happened Phoenix, I was just laughing because that must been at least on your mind when you were drunk."_

Phoenixes eyes widened and he got to his feet, then we heard screaming, we turned around and saw someone running out of a trailer and screaming:

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE, IT'S EDDIE HE'S DEAD!"

"_Dead," _I said and walked over to the trailer.

Phoenix yelled for me to come back but of course I didn't listen and soon I entered the trailer, sure enough there was Eddie Myers lying on the floor he actually looked like he was sleeping peacefully, except for the fact that there was a syringe sticking out of his left arm. I examined the syringe closely and saw there was a bit of the liquid still inside it I looked at the arm the needle punctured and there was a red bandana wrapped around it.

"_That's funny, it's almost like a suicide and yet… why now during the biggest night of his life," _I mused to myself and then I saw it.

The back door on the trailer had its door knob busted, now here's the weird bit; it was broken on the inside of the trailer instead of the outside of it.

"_Odd," _I said then I turned around and police came in the trailer.

But of course they didn't see me so I continued my private investigation… and found nothing, absolutely nothing, you know I would have not been surprised if police didn't rule this as a suicide. However when the police came out of the trailer they held up a piece of paper and said:

"Does anyone know a Lily Morris?"

I heard Maya gasp and I was surprised as well, what does she have to do with an apparent suicide?

Then another officer came out of the trailer and right behind him was… Lily?

I know I was shocked, I didn't even notice her during my search around the trailer. Now that I think about it, she shouldn't have even been there at all, anyway where was I… right Lily. So the officer dragged her outside and said:

"Lily Morris you're under arrest for the murder of Eddie Myers!"

"WHAT," Maya yelled out and ran forward.

"Maya wait," Phoenix chased after her and caught her quickly but not before the officer did something strange, he glared at her and was actually reaching for his gun.

"_Phoenix," _I yelled out and pointed to the man reaching for his gun.

"Whoa, I have her there's no need to draw any weapons here," Phoenix cried out restraining Maya.

The officer hesitated and moved his hand away from his gun, "Keep that friend of yours in line."

I frowned there was something off about that guy, but what?

Anyway they took Lily away and needless to say the concert was cancelled.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, your friend," Mia pointed at Maya, "is now under suspicion of murder?" 

The three of them nodded.

Mia reclined slightly in the chair, "So the problem Pearl mentioned in her letter…"

"Yep," Phoenix said, "we're representing her for the trial."

"So when is the trial," Mia asked and Maya sighed.

"The trial already happened, that's why we need your help you see-"

"_Whoa, whoa," _Leo cut her off, _"first we should tell her the details before we get to our problem."_

Maya hesitated and nodded, "You're right, so tell her what happened next already."

Leo nodded and continued:

* * *

November 15th, 9:00am,

Detention Cell,

Visitors Room,

It was around nine the next morning by the time we visited Lily at the detention center, when we finally entered we found her already there, her head pressed against the glass.

"Lily…" Maya said looking at her friend.

Lily lifted her head and when she saw Maya she sighed and said: "Why are you here?"

Maya was surprised, "What do you mean, I'm your friend!"

Lily hesitated and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just… I mean why do they think I killed Eddie, I would never kill him!"

"Lily it's okay," Maya looked at Phoenix and said, "Nick will help you."

I looked at Phoenix and said, _"What do you think?"_

Phoenix paused and said, "Yeah I'll help you, let's start by telling us what you were doing at the time of the murder."

Lily looked at Phoenix, nodded and began:

"When Maya and I were heading back stage I remembered I forgot my back stage pass, ever since we hired new security we have been having to walk around with them to make sure we don't get thrown out, so I went back and was heading towards my dressing room when…"

"When what," Phoenix asked.

"I um, I don't remember," Lily frowned, "after that I woke up in Eddies trailer, the police found me and well, you know what happened."

"_The prosecution could easily disregard a testimony like that," _I frowned and I turned to Phoenix, _"We should probably investigate the trailer, even though I'm sure there was nothing else."_

Phoenix nodded and she told Maya, who reluctantly agreed and said goodbye to Lily and we both left to head back to the plaza.

* * *

November 15th, 9:30am,

EarthLink Plaza,

Bar and Grill,

The police were mostly investigating the trailer so we didn't run into any problems while we were talking to the employees, so far all the employees said the same thing; "I ain't talking to nobody about this."

That is until we talked to a bartender that worked the night shift during the night of the murder.

"Lily Morris? Yeah I know her, nice kid; she would talk to me when I was on a break, and buy drinks whenever business was slow."

"She was arrested on suspicion of murdering Eddie Myers," Maya said taking out a note book.

"What? No way, she liked Eddie," the bartender said in disbelief.

Then Phoenix stepped up to him, "I know this must be a difficult time for you, about Eddie."

The bartender look a little unsure, "Well actually-"

"I just want you to know," Phoenix paused and put a hand the bartenders shoulder,"I'm here for you."

Phoenix gave a little sniffle and said, "You brave little soldier… I know your pain."

Then Phoenix rushed up and said, "Come here."

Then Phoenix pulled him into a very deep hug and started crying a little.

Maya looked away embarrassed and muttered, "Yeah."

Phoenix looked at the roof and stared at the ceiling and said, "Too precious for this world."

* * *

"I didn't say that," Phoenix yelled. 

Mia quirked and eyebrow and Leo said:

"_What you're always saying something pansy like that."_

Maya and Mia just stared at the Phoenix who looked at Leo, he sighed and continued:

* * *

After Phoenix pulled away from the hug and the bartender got over the initial shock of the unexpected hug he said: 

"To tell you the truth, no one really liked Eddie, at first he was nothing but a jerk but when he met Lily he got better but let me tell you, there are still quite a few people who don't like him a lot."

Now this was the most interesting piece I heard all day since Maya actually changed into something formal for the party.

("Hey I do to have other clothes… as of now.")

("Maya don't interrupt, Leo keep talking.)

Thank you, anyway, we went back to the backstage where Maya and Lily sat and talked, we began to retrace the last few minutes of the murder where Lily says she walked down the hall to get her pass. We tried every step we could think of and still couldn't piece together what happened that night we just ended up backstage where Lily and Maya talked.

And sure enough on the chair was Lily's backstage pass we picked up and all of a sudden there was a yell.

"Hey you hold it," the person was wearing a uniform and had a Billy club in hand and ran up swinging it dangerously, " you better have a back stage pass or I'll throw out you whippersnappers!"

Now judging by the look on Mayas' and Phoenixes' face they had recognized this person.

"O-Oldbag," Phoenix stammered and I looked at the person.

She was elderly yet she had the energy of a younger person, and by her face something told me she wasn't the most popular person to be around with.

"You you're that Lawyer, oh I'm gonna get you spiky," Oldbag growled.

"_Haha, spiky, hehehe," _I chuckled.

Phoenix glared at me but Oldbag was yapping away, "If you don't have a key card I'm throwing you outta here!"

Phoenix was caught by surprise, "I um well you see…"

"Hold it, they're with me!"

Oldbag turned to the voice and she growled, "You."

Phoenix turned around as well as Maya and their jaws dropped, "LARRY?!"

Larry Butz, Phoenixes' best friend since fourth grade, he was actually Phoenixes' first client, I believe Edgeworth mentioned this to Phoenix at the end of a trial "when something smells, it's usually the Butzs," and it seems to be true in every time they meet each other.

"They're with me so, run along now," Larry said shooing Oldbag away.

Oldbag growled at Phoenix one last time and stormed off in a huff, once she was gone Phoenix turned to Larry, "Larry what are you doing here?"

"Oh didn't you know, I'm a part time security guard," Larry smiled and slapped Phoenix on the back.

Phoenix winced and asked, "Part time?"

Larry chuckled, "Well hopefully it will soon be full time, but hey take what you can get right Nick?"

Phoenix smiled nervously and asked, "Hey Larry do you know about the murder last night?"

Larry paused and said, "Murder, what murder?"

"You mean you don't know," Maya asked surprised, "Eddie Myers of the Wendigos has been murdered!"

"H-huh," Larry yelped, "who did it?!"

"Well, my friend, Lily Morris," Maya frowned.

"LILY," Larry shouted, "No way, Lily wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"How do you know Lily, Larry," Phoenix asked.

Larry stuttered, "H-how, oh it's nothing really."

Suddenly the area turned pitch black, and a series of chains appeared and there was one big red bolt lock in the middle.

"_Hmm, Psyche Locks," _I frowned, _"we'll come back here later Phoenix I think we should check out Lily's dressing room."_

Phoenix nodded, "Not sure what we'll find but let's look anyway."

* * *

November 15th, 10:00am,

Lily's Dressing Room,

I walked right through the door and Phoenix tried to open it but it was locked from the inside, I waved my hand and the door unlocked itself, the two of them stepped inside.

"Thanks Leo," Phoenix nodded.

"_Welcome,"_ I replied absentmindedly looking at a few papers that were lying on the desk.

"Hey look at this," Phoenix said and pulled out a photo.

Maya walked over and picked it up, it was a picture of a young Lily and Maya sitting and laughing by a waterfall.

Maya sighed, "I remember that day, Lily came by and we spent the whole day by the waterfall that was before…"

Maya stopped and Phoenix and I exchanged glances, "Before what?"

Then the area turned black again and a series of chains appeared with four locks on it.

"M-Maya," Phoenix said weakly.

"What, what's wrong," Maya asked.

I turned to Phoenix, _"We should handle Larry's Psyche Locks before Mayas' okay?"_

Phoenix nodded and went back to looking around; Maya joined shortly still a little confused about what happened. I was looking at the desk when I saw it, there was an envelope lying on the desk I called Phoenix over and he picked it up and read it and his eyes widened and his face turned red.

"_What," _I asked.

"This, is an umm a love letter, but I think it's a little personal if you ask me," Phoenix said putting the letter down and taking a drink of water.

"_Must be if you're blushing like __that__," _I said staring at the blush on Phoenixes' face.

Phoenix mumbled something I couldn't hear and I heard Maya give a little shriek and I turned around to see her holding the letter and her face as well turned bright red.

"W-wow this person really likes Lily," Maya stammered picking up a glass of water and drinking it as well.

I looked at the letter and if I could I would probably be blushing too, _"Whoa."_

I walked over to the other side of the room and sat down but when I did I noticed something under the desk, it looked like a small card.

"_Hey Phoenix look under the desk," _I said pointing towards the card.

Phoenix leaned down under the desk and picked up the card, when he got a better look at it he dropped it again, and began to stammer and his face went pale.

"What is it," Maya asked.

"_That slip of paper… have you seen it before," _I asked and Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah I've seen it before, but I'm not liking it," Phoenix pointed towards the card and I examined it closely.

I have seen this card before too, once during a trial it was brought to attention and it was not good and it didn't seem like it was good now.

"_Shelly De Killer."_

If you thought was the worst of our problems this is what happened next…

To be continued

* * *

That's it for part 1 of Rock star, next up the continued investigation and the first trial, what other clues will the heroes find next… I don't know I'm just making this up as I go… or am I? Well be sure to review and comment and I'm still waiting for suggestions for Leos theme. 


	9. Turnabout: Rock Star pt2

Disclaimer: If I owned Phoenix Wright, the Spectrum of Justice saga would be a video game and on the touch screen during trials you would be able to fuse Phoenix and Leo to allow them to spot tiny holes in witnesses testimonies, I would call it: … okay I don't know what I would call it but I don't own Phoenix Wright so… bummer.

Credits for part 2 of Rock Star go to: Capcom, and the singers/songwriters below. (Special credit goes to the geniuses who created the T.V show Supernatural and the episode Tall Tales which was inspiration for part 2 as well.)

Authors note1: Since nobody gave me suggestions for Leos' theme I already found one, at the end of the chapter you'll fins Leos' theme.

Authors note2:** It turns out Rock Star might actually be longer than I thought. But what are you complaining, after Rock Star will be The Final Turnabout for the Spectrum of Justice saga so the people who want it to be longer… you got your wish, for the people who wanted to shorten it, tough luck!**

Over 500 hits! And I know some of you might have more than 500 in ones case a lot more than most, but let me have my little victories, (starts dancing around like a moron)

Leo: Um hello, Michael aren't you going to start the reviews?

(Michael continues to dance idiotically)

Mia: He's too busy making a fool of himself.

Leo: So I guess that job's on our shoulders, well no time to waste.

Mia: Now onto the reviews.

Leo: With your hosts Leo and sexy Mia!

Mia:… What?

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Leo Lionheart here to say, that I'm sure Michael would be glad to hear that he made your day... now if only he'll stop dancing

Count X. Gamlxltoe: Mia Fey here and I'm here to say you're going to wish you hadn't done that (pulls out an arsenal of weapons from her shirt) Leo: whoa that's weird. (Mia runs over and duels Count X.)

Leo: Now that the job is done I guess we'll also start off the story.

Mia: I suppose so.

Leo: Alright take it away sexy!

Mia: What?

Leo: Fine I guess I will, but now you face the evil eye!

Mia: Leo my face is up here.

Leo: I'm aware of that.

Leo: Now onto part 2 of Rock Star.

Mia: Stop staring!

Leo: Ignore her.

* * *

November 16th, 1:00 pm,

Webster Avenue,

Phoenix/Mayas apartment,

"Shelly?! Shelly De Killer," Mia yelled getting up from her seat.

Phoenix frowned, "If you thought that was the worst of our problems this is what happened next…"

* * *

Turnabout

Rock Star pt2,

November 15th, 10:10am,

EarthLink Plaza,

Lily's Dressing Room,

(Phoenixes' POV)

"Oh man this is not good," I blurted.

Shelly De Killer is a hired assassin who's reputation is one to be feared, how do I know this, well let's say he was a popular topic during the trial of Matt Engarde, for certain reasons. I looked over at Maya and saw her face was a little pale, I unconsciously moved to stand next to her.

"What do we do," Maya asked staring at the card, her eyes dancing on the edge of fear.

"_We'll have to be very careful on how we proceed with this investigation," _Leo said grimly, _"if we push the killers' buttons the wrong way De Killer will be after us next."_

"Yeah we'll have to be careful," I nodded and turned back to the card, "hold on, doesn't De Killer always leave his card at the scene of the murder, so why is it here?"

Leo paused and put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes, now whenever Leo does that it means he doesn't know himself or he's trying to put the clues together, he finally opened his eyes and sighed.

"_I'm… not sure, something's off, like at the crime scene; the back doorknob to the trailer was busted, from the __inside__," _Leo mused walking to the other side of the room.

"What does that mean," I asked feeling even more confused than before.

Leo turned to me and said, _"We need to investigate the crime scene; Eddie's trailer. There might be something that might explain this whole mess."_

I agreed and told Maya the same thing, though I'm not sure she was paying attention to what I said cause when I was done she kind of gave quick stiff nod and promptly walked out the door.

"_Hmm."_

Leo stared at the spot where Maya walked out on and I asked, "What's wrong?"

Leo answered simply, _"Mayas' Psyche Locks."_

I forgot about that, I was more focused on the fact that De Killer was involved and that made me think back to that trial, which reminded me of Maya and that made me remember the dream.

But it also reminded me of something else, something I've been meaning to ask Leo, "Leo do you remember the trial with Maya- the most recent one," I added seeing Leos' confused expression.

"_Yes I remember, what about it," _Leo asked me looking a little interested at what I had to say.

"Well something about what Arrowhead said puzzled me, he said that Louise shouldn't have tried to tell me the name of her employer, was Arrowhead her employer?"

Leo paused and said, _"No, for two reasons: one, she had said in her confession that 'a man' came up to her, would she say that if all she could do was point and say 'Mr. Arrowhead'. Second, Arrowhead said 'can't have you go blabbing' __after__ he shot her if he was the employer why wouldn't have he said something along the lines of ' my secret's out', no I think Arrowhead is covering for someone, the question is; who?"_

That was not what I wanted to hear, someone else is behind the Gamblers mission? Who I felt like- no I still feel like the answer is on the tip of my tongue but I just can't figure it out.

"Hold on Phoenix," Mia said, "you said something about a 'dream' what dream?"

Phoenix froze his face went pale, _did I… say something about the dream out loud?_

"_Yes you did," _Leo whispered.

_What? Oh right I forgot about our newly acquired power…_

As Phoenix turned to leave he caught Leos' expression which was one of worry.

_Hmm Leo seems to be worried, hope he's okay._

"_I am thank you for…!"_

Phoenix made sure he wasn't going crazy, if he was he could've sworn Leo was hearing his thoughts.

_How?!_

"_I don't know; am I… hearing your thoughts?"_

_That's what it seems like._

"_It must have been from when you and I fused during the trial, this explains what's going on!"_

_What's happening to us?_

"… _I don't know."_

"Phoenix."

Phoenix snapped back to reality and looked at his mentors' worried expression and sighed.

"I-it's nothing just… nothing," Phoenix said although he began to falter under his mentors' expression.

"Come on Nick tell us, it can't be that bad," Maya chirped in an eager look on her face, "didja dream about giant mushrooms or something?"

Phoenix refused to look at Maya, he couldn't tell her the dream he couldn't tell her how she died because of him.

"I don't want to talk about it, not now, please respect my wishes," Phoenix said stubbornly.

Mayas' eager look faded as he said that and she turned to Mia who sighed and nodded.

"Fine I'll drop it… for now," Mia warned and she laid back her head on the chair and nodded for him to continue.

Anyway Leo and I left the room and followed Maya down the hall and to the exit to head back to the trailer; the scene of the crime.

* * *

November 15th, 10:30 am,

EarthLink Theater,

Trailer Park,

It was hard moving around the trailer park without having the police notice that you're not supposed to not be there, but we got by pretty well. We were about a few feet from Eddies' Trailer when we heard a voice call out to us:

"Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick!"

We turned around and saw Pearls running towards us, she gave Maya a hug and me one as well, I notice Leo give me a look and we decided to try something:

"Hey Pearls," I said whispering, "Do you see anyone else with us?"

Pearls looked around and said, "No. why Mr. Nick?"

Leo gave me another look and I said, "Oh nothing just asking."

"_I think I know how she was able to see me that one time," _Leo said.

"How?"

"_Mia,"_ Leo said simply, _"When Mia was forcing her way into Pearl, and since Mia is a spirit, for that moment Pearl could see me."_

"Really," I asked interested that something like that was the cause.

Leo nodded and said no more on the subject, but since Leo and I were busy talking and Maya was busy talking to Pearls none of us noticed the man come up from behind us.

"Hey pal you're not supposed to be here."

Now there is only one person I know who says the word 'pal' like that…

"Detective Gumshoe," I said startled turning around, Gumshoe came up to us looking a little distressed.

"Oh it's you, you two better not be doing what I think you're doing," Gumshoe said running up to us.

I sighed, "Yes we're-"

Now even though we spoke at the same time, we were both saying different things:

"-Lawyers for the suspect."

"-Making out with Maya?"

All of us stopped what we were doing, Maya stared at us with the deepest red on her face, to tell the truth even I felt the burning feeling in my face.

Gumshoe stared at the two of us and said, "O-oh so you're not-oops I'm sorry I didn't mean- sorry."

At the moment I was having a practically interesting mental battle on whether or not to kill Gumshoe and throw his body in the back of a freezer truck so it would look like Gumshoe trapped himself sneaking onto the truck.

Then I realized I couldn't do it… where would I get the freezer truck?

So I turned my attention to Detective Gumshoe, "Never mind, we are investigating the crime scene as well."

"Sorry pal but I don't think you'll win this one," Gumshoe said staring the trailer.

"How come, I thought it was a suicide, why did they arrest Lily Morris anyway," I asked interested at what the police found that Leo didn't.

Gumshoe gave a strange little grunt and motioned for Maya and I to follow him, so the three of us (plus Pearls) went to the back of the trailer and Gumshoe opened the back door and let us in the trailer.

"The investigation team is at lunch for the moment so hurry up," Gumshoe ushered us in.

"Hey Gumshoe do you know why the door knob is broken on the inside," I asked as I came inside.

"Oh it's probably because of this," Gumshoe pointed over to a cart that was sprawled on the floor, "the indentations indicate that the cart was roughly pushed and made contact with the door handle."

"What pushed the cart," I asked examining the cart.

"We believe it was the victim, probably during his struggle with the killer," Gumshoe said looking out the trailer window.

"How do you know there was a struggle?"

Gumshoe reached into his pocket and pulled out a folder and said, "The Autopsy Report says so."

I opened the folder and read the contents:

**Autopsy Report**

**Victim: Eddie Myers**

**Cause of death: Over dosage of Morphine in his system, there were a few bruises found on the body indicating struggle before death, one puncture wound found on left arm.**

**Estimated time of death: Sometime between 7:30 and 8:00 pm.**

"There is also one more object," Gumshoe said pointing at a bag on the table, "that scarf in the bag was wrapped around the arm and the chair he sat in, trapping him until the murderer killed him."

"That and we have a witness," Gumshoe stated.

"_Greeaat," _Leo sighed, _"more problems on our hands."_

"Who is it," Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe sighed, "It's-"

"Hey look at this!"

We turned and looked at Maya who picked up a binder folder from a desk and opened it.

"This must be Eddies' parents," Maya said looking at the photos, "hey this must be his mom."

Leo and I walked over and looked at the photo; there was a young boy with red hair and a woman who also had red hair.

"Funny she looks familiar," I said staring at the photo.

"… _oh my god,"_ I turned to Leo who stared at the photo, his eyes wide open.

"What," I asked somehow I knew I would regret this question.

Leo started to speak, _"Phoenix that woman… it's Louise!" _

Maya nearly dropped the book, "Oh my god it is, it's Louise Gambler!"

I felt faint; it's nearly been two weeks since the Gambler incident could it be coincidence that Eddie was tied to the Gamblers, who were tied to… other things.

"Then that means that Eddie is Louise's son," I stuttered.

Gumshoe bounded over, "WHAT, are you sure?!"

Maya nodded and I looked back at the photo, "Wait… the Gambler Profile never mentioned anything about Louise having children."

"It means someone erased that part from the Gambler Profile."

Maya whirled around and I turned around too, right behind us was Edgeworth standing in the door way his arms crossed.

"M-Mister Edgeworth," Gumshoe stuttered, "I um oops."

"I deal with you later," Edgeworth said walking past a whimpering Gumshoe.

"Edgeworth, why are you here," I asked and Edgeworth sighed.

"I'm here because I'm the prosecutor for this case," Edgeworth said glancing outside the window, "and you're not supposed to be here Wright."

"But I…" Edgeworth waved his hand in a dismissal motion.

"You can't be here but I can give you this," Edgeworth reached into his pocket and took out a photo and gave it to me.

I looked at it and it was a picture of the crime scene, Eddie Myers lying on the couch with the needle in his arm, the room a mess from the struggle, a few cans of beer lying on the table, Leo however noticed something I didn't.

"_Hey Phoenix I thought of something; if there was a great struggle, why is the table with the beers standing upright?"_

I was tempted to speak out loud, but I managed to talk to Leo 'another' way:

_You have a point, I don't know actually but this might be able to come in handy for the trial._

"_Speaking of evidence, I think Edgeworth should see De Killers' card,"_ Leo said pointing at the card.

I thought about holding onto it for evidence during tomorrows' trial, but Edgeworths' special team has been trying to catch De Killer for a long time.

"Edgeworth, I found this at the crime scene," I pulled out the card and the moment Edgeworth saw it he went nuts.

"De Killer! Then this changes everything, we need to get the forensics back down here now!"

Gumshoe turned to us and said, "You better leave pal before someone sees you."

Gumshoe ushered myself and Maya out of the before even we could leave ourselves, and again we were back with zero clues and zero leads and to make matters worse Larry had come by the trailer and what he said made my blood boil.

"Oh dude sorry I didn't know you wanted to be alone with your girlfriend."

But before I could consider killing Larry and disposing the body Leo spoke up and had an idea:

"_Phoenix, I think we might be able to break Larrys' Psyche Lock now."_

I nodded and Leos' eyes turned green, the area went dark and the chains appeared and so did the red lock.

"Larry how do you know Lily Morris," I asked.

"Oh nowhere in particular really," Larry chuckled, "hey come on Nick let's kinda forget about it okay?"

"No can do Larry," I chuckled, "besides I already know how you know her."

"Y-You do," Larry said nervously.

"Isn't this how you know her Larry," I pulled out a newspaper article and showed it to him, "'A Wend-'go' girl' hmm, if I didn't know better I would think the article talks about Lily."

Larry flinched but the lock didn't shatter so I knew I had to press forward.

Larry started to stutter, "Hold on Nick, s-s-so what if I heard about her, doesn't mean much to me, nope, nothing."

"I highly doubt that Larry, I think this means a great deal to you," I said as I pulled out an envelope, "we found these envelopes in Lilys' room, they're from a secret admirer."

"S-Secret admirer," Larry gasped.

"It's you isn't it," I stated.

Larry yelled out and the lock shattered, Larry sighed and said:

"Yep, it's me I sent the letters."

"How come," I asked.

"I'll tell you but let's go inside, it's cold," Larry shivered.

* * *

"What happened next," Mia asked munching on the popcorn. 

"Hey that's my snack," Maya cried out.

"Maya I haven't had popcorn in awhile, so be quiet and let me eat," Mia stated while munching on the salty, buttery, crunchy treat.

"Well we were all there so it went down like this," Phoenix started.

* * *

(Third Person)

Phoenix and the others followed Larry into the bar and grill where a small group was playing music, the speakers blared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to present the band: Black Scepter! Performing Daughtrys' song 'Used to'."

The group entered the stage, the drummer started to play and the bass and guitar followed, and then the lead singer began to sing:

_You used to talk to me like I was the only one around._

_You used to lean on me… the only other choice was falling down_

Larry stopped at the bar and said, "I used to know Lily when we were younger."

Phoenix was baffled, "I don't remember Lily when I was in school."

"She was around before you and I met, one day we bumped into each other, she was lost and scared so I helped her out and we became friends."

Larry paused and said, "We were friends but then…"

"Then what," Phoenix asked.

_You used to walk with me like we had nowhere we needed to go._

_Nice and slow, to no place in particular!_

Larry grabbed a drink and gulped it down, "She left… just like that."

He snapped his fingers to emphasize a point and took another shot and drank it down.

"Really," Phoenix asked, "how come?"

Larry was starting to get a little drunk cause he answered in a little slur, "I dunno she nevver tolld me why."

Phoenix saw Maya flinch out of the corner of his eye and began to wonder, _hey Leo do you think the reason why Maya has a Psyche Lock is because of something like this?_

"_Possibly… given the circumstances," _Leo mused.

"So is this why you are doing security detail here where she is; you wanted to talk to her," Phoenix asked and Larry nodded.

"I wanted to ask her… why she left, but she wouldn't even talk to me so I…"

"So you wrote the letters," Maya asked.

_We used to have this figured out._

_We used to breathe without a doubt._

_When nights were clear you were the first star that I'd see._

_We used to have this under control._

_We never thought… we used to know!_

_Can we get this back, can we get this back, to how it used to be?_

"I wrote the letters 'cause I figured that one day she would want to find out who was writing her romantic letters," Larry grinned slightly.

"I um wouldn't really call those letters 'romantic'," Phoenix said uncertainly.

"Please Nick what would you know about romance," Maya asked slightly annoyed.

_More than you would ever know, _Phoenix thought bitterly thinking back to when he was younger… and thoughts of her popped up.

"_Phoenix…" _Leo put his hand on his shoulder; even though it didn't really stick it still meant the same thing.

_Thanks but I'm okay, _Phoenix telepathically reassured.

"Anyway then what happened," Phoenix asked, "Did she find out it was you?"

Larry nodded, "We met face to face."

Maya was impatient, "Annnd?"

Larry frowned, "It didn't go so well."

_I look around me and I want you to be there._

_'Cause I miss the things that we shared._

_Look around you- it's empty and you're sad._

'_Cause you missed the love that we had. _

"She started saying things like 'I don't need to explain myself to you' or 'leave me alone Larry I don't need you'," Larry placed his head against the bar and lifted his head up and down on it.

Phoenix looked at Larry with pity, Maya looked confused and looked away, and Leo seemed to be mulling things over and stared off into the distance.

"I even saved something she dropped in the hall," Larry slurred taking out a small towel, Phoenix took the towel and examined it:

It was gray and dirty in some places but it had an odor, it was… chloroform?

"Larry… this is covered with chloroform, where did you find this again," Phoenix asked.

"Huh, oh in Lily's room, I wanted to talk to her instead the room was empty, all I found was that rag and a broken vase," Larry mumbled.

"Broken vase, what broken vase," Maya asked surprised, "there was no broken vase there."

Larry reached into his jacket and took out a plastic bag full of decorated shards, "I was going to fix it for her but… if you need it, here, take it."

"Now why would there be these shards in Lily's room," Phoenix asked Maya and Leo.

Leo paused and put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes, when he opened them Phoenix recognized that look, "You have a theory."

Leo nodded, _"We might be able to turn the trial in our favor tomorrow."_

"I hope so," Phoenix said.

* * *

Mia closed her eyes and put her hand on her chin. 

"Huh, you and Leo do the same thing when you're thinking about something," Phoenix remarked.

"Oh we do, do we," Mia asked, "somehow I'm not surprised."

Leo chuckled and Mia opened her eyes.

"Alright so what happened at the trial," Mia asked.

"Hold on we're getting there," Phoenix said, "… actually we are there so the trial went like this…"

* * *

November 16, four hours ago,

District Court,

Defendants Lobby 3,

(Third Person)

"Um… Mr. Wright, are you okay?"

Phoenix looked up from his coffee cup and saw Lily looking at him, a nervous expression on her face.

"The evidence presented today will make it look like you hired an Assassin to kill Eddie," Phoenix confessed looking at the cup of coffee swirling in front of him.

"A-Assassin, but… the officers that arrested me said I murdered him with my own hands," Lily said looking shocked.

"They didn't know about the assassin so I guess that's why they said that," Phoenix said shrugging his shoulders, "right Leo?"

Leo didn't answer instead, he put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes once again.

"_I guess but… I wonder," _Leo seemed to be in a deep chain of thought.

"What, what's-," Phoenix began but a hand pulled him away to the coffee table.

"Nick would you like some coffee," Maya asked speaking in a tense voice.

Phoenix looked at the cup in his hands, "No thanks I-"

"Shut up and say you want the coffee," Maya interrupted harshly.

Phoenix stared for a moment and realized what Maya was trying to do so he took out another cup and said, "Yes I would like some coffee."

While Maya was pouring the coffee she spoke in a low whisper, "Do you think we can do it, can we save Lily?"

"We might… if Leo has a theory it normally proves to be right," Phoenix whispered confidently, "it's because of his theories that we were able to prove you innocent."

"You helped too," Maya whispered even lower.

Phoenix sighed, "No not me, I'm just blundering from one mistake to the next."

"You normally turn it around and save the day right," Maya asked.

Phoenix nodded, "True… but-"

"No 'buts' Phoenix, you're brilliant as a defense lawyer, stop putting yourself down," Maya put her hand on Phoenixes', "I believe in you."

Phoenix looked at the hand on his and his face paled and he realized he was starting to sweat a little… why was he sweating like that?

"M-Maya I- um you see," Phoenix gently removed her hand but still had it in the other one.

"Maya look I-," however before Phoenix could try to explain she pulled her hand away from him, her face was one of embarrassment and sadness.

"D-don't try to explain, heh I-I was just t-trying to c-comfort yo-", she couldn't finish instead she sort of hurried off to the girls restroom, Lily followed after her.

"_That was cold Wright."_

* * *

"Maya, Maya are you in here," Lily called out in the girls' restroom; she heard faint sobbing from one of the stalls. 

"Maya…" Lily said as she opened the one stall to see Maya dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"O-oh Lily I-I was just-"she broke down again and Lily put her arm around her shoulder.

"There, there," Lily comforted, "that man's no good for you."

"No… h-he is," Maya choked, "he has always b-been there for me, n-never abandoning me, even when I hounded him about stuff, I t-thought that maybe h-he felt it too… but I was wrong!"

Lily turned towards the door to the lobby and thought bitterly, _that man better have a damn good reason why he did this._

* * *

"_You better have a damn good reason about why you did that," _Leo growled staring at Phoenix with his piercing green eyes. 

"Leave me alone Leo," Phoenix said coldly.

"_That's not a reason," _Leo said walking through Phoenix and facing him, _"that's crap!"_

Phoenix felt annoyed, "What's to you anyway, why do you care?"

"_God damn you Wright," _Leo swore,_ "what made you so inept to your emotions that you even would deny yourself to be happy?" _

Phoenix didn't even need to speak; his thoughts said it all as Leo saw the mental images dance before his eyes.

"_That… was so long ago, you actually won't let __that__ go," _Leo folded his arms.

"How can I," Phoenix said, "she- she-"

"_I don't want to hear it that was in the past it has no bearing at this moment" _Leo was angry now, at Phoenixes' stubborn attitude.

Phoenix glared at Leo and shouted, "Don't tell me how to live my life because you failed to live yours!"

Leo didn't retort to that he just stood there, a blank expression on his face, Phoenix stared at it for a moment then he started to regret what he said.

"Leo I… I didn't mean that you-", Leo waved his hand dismissal wave.

"_No you're right, maybe I'm yelling at you because I don't want you to live your life with regret like the regret I feel now," _Leo said staring off beyond the doors, _"I may not remember my life but I do feel… regret, for what… I don't know."_

Phoenix was feeling regret now, regret for taking his anger out on him.

"_Just… think about what I said, you might change your mind," _Leo half smiled and said, _"it's almost time… here comes Lily and Maya."_

Lily and Maya had just came out of the bathroom, Phoenix saw Mayas' red, puffy, eyes and felt like he wanted nothing more than to jump off a mountain.

"_That wouldn't work," _Leo commented, _"how would you even get to the top of mountain without falling halfway up on your ass."_

Phoenix chuckled slightly, maybe because he probably would fall on his ass half way up.

"Maya I…" Phoenix began.

"We have a job to do, save it for later," Maya responded coldly.

As Maya walked inside Leo sighed:

"_Sorry for you to hear this, but you had it coming."_

* * *

November 16th, 3 and ½ hours ago,

District Court,

Courtroom number 3,

The murmurs of the courtroom made Phoenix feel like he was the one on trial instead of Lily, then the sound of the judges' gavel echoed.

"The trial of Lily Morris is now in session."

"The Prosecution is naturally ready your honor," Edgeworth stated.

"The Defense is ready your honor," Phoenix said automatically.

"Very well, Mr. Edgeworth your opening statement," The Judge asked.

"On November 14th Lily Morris has murdered her boyfriend Eddie Myers a guitar player for the popular band the Wendigos, the prosecution will present evidence to show us the truth."

"Um Mr. Edgeworth don't you mean 'to prove her guilty'," the Judge asked.

"Huh," Edgeworth paused, "o-oh right that too."

"'_That too' oh boy," _Leo sighed.

"Mr. Wright your opening statement," the Judge asked scrutinizing Edgeworth.

"The Defense believes that today we will fi- I mean prove my client Lily Morris is innocent," Phoenix saved himself from a blunder.

"I see," The Judge said, "Mr. Edgeworth your first witness?"

"The prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand," Edgeworth said.

A few minutes later Gumshoe appeared on the witness stand, Edgeworth asked in a bored voice, "Name and occupation."

"Dick Gumshoe, I'm a detective at the homicide department," Gumshoe stated proudly.

"Detective Gumshoe, you may have not been the first on the scene but your team did find some very important clues, correct?"

Suddenly Gumshoe frowned, "Well y-yes but the third-"

"_Third," _Leo mused.

Suddenly Edgeworth cut him off, "We will discuss that piece later detective but for now tell us about the two pieces of evidence first."

"Yes sir," Gumshoe frowned.

**Witness Testimony**

**The Evidence**

"Well the first piece is the syringe used to inject the victim with morphine, forensics tested the object and the results matched the defendants'. The second piece is the scarf used to hold the victim down while the fluid was being injected we found hair fibers that match the victims and the defendants, these two pieces of evidence is the reason why we believe the murderer was the defendant."

"I see," the Judge remarked, "Now detective can you tell me about-"

"Hold it your honor, what about my cross-examination," Phoenix asked.

"Huh, oh right, sorry go ahead Mr. Wright," the Judge said.

**Cross Examination **

**The Evidence**

_Hey Wright I hate to tell you this but there is nothing really to contradict on so… let's find out what we can about the evidence."_

Phoenix nodded in agreement and turned to Gumshoe, "Detective you mentioned something about forensics matching something from the syringe to the defendant, what was it?"

Gumshoe smiled, "As if you had to ask; fingerprints pal, the fingerprints are the syringe match the defendants."

Maya began to jot down notes on this Leo folded his arms and turned to Phoenix:

"_Ask about the scarf." _

"Detective I was hoping you could tell me about the scarf," Phoenix asked.

"Well what do you want to know," Gumshoe asked.

"Who owns the scarf anyway," Phoenix replied.

Gumshoe paused and said, "We believe it's the victims, a person from the band told us that the scarf was something Eddie received from his mother."

"_Louise Gambler," _Leo clarified.

"The hair fibers were the only clue on the scarf," Phoenix wondered.

"Hmm well not really," Gumshoe stated.

"What do you mean by that," Edgeworth asked.

"There are faint traces of chloroform found on the scarf sir," Gumshoe responded.

"Hmm," Edgeworth paused.

"_Wait Phoenix did he say 'chloroform'," _Leo asked.

"Yeah he did, didn't we find some on the rag Larry found," Phoenix gasped.

"_Yes we did, but we shouldn't present it yet, let's wait to see when the moment shows itself," _Leo warned.

Phoenix nodded and the Judge slammed his gavel.

"I heard enough, I think we can establish the importance of those two pieces of evidence, now detective what were you saying about a third piece, please testify about this third piece."

Gumshoe nodded, "Okay."

"_I know what it is," _Leo stated suddenly.

"You do," Phoenix gasped.

"_You should know too, you were the one who picked it up," _Leo frowned.

Phoenix gasped in remembrance, "You mean…"

"_Yes I do," _Leo turned to Gumshoe who began his testimony.

**Witness Testimony **

**The third piece**

"This card," Gumshoe pulled a flat object from his pocket, "is the calling card of a certain assassin named; Shelly De Killer. It was found next to the victims' body, which means if the murderer is Shelly De Killer then Lily Morris is her client!"

"A-assassin," the Judge stammered, "M-Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination."

"Hmm hope the judge's okay," Maya remarked.

Phoenix looked over at her, "Yeah but if-"

But Maya had turned away from him and was completely ignoring him, Phoenix sighed and Leo said:

"_I think after this trial, you should go and buy her some flowers and a __lot__ of candy."_

"Screw that, I'll have to order a truck load," Phoenix groaned.

**Cross Examination**

**The third piece**

"So detective what you're saying is that since this card," Phoenix picked up the card, "was found next to the victims' body that Shelly De Killer killed him right there, is that right?"

Gumshoe nodded, "Yep De Killer leaves a calling card when he kills and-"

"Who found this card detective," Phoenix cut him off.

"What a stupid question, why you found it- no wait… oops," Gumshoe groaned.

The court started to murmur, the Judge slammed his gavel and the court fell silent once again.

"Order, detective is this true," the Judge asked.

"Yes it's true," Gumshoe hung his head.

The Judge turned to Phoenix, "Mr. Wright where did you find this card?"

"_Shouldn't be that hard right," _Leo smirked at Phoenix.

"I found it in the defendants room; Lily Morris," Phoenix answered.

Suddenly Leo frowned and then said, _"Oh crap."_

Edgeworth was grinning and he said, "Thank you Mr. Wright for that confirmation it would make this next part of the testimony make sense."

Phoenix groaned inwardly, _a trap?!_

"_Sorry Wright, I thought I could recognize a trap when I saw one," _Leo sighed.

"Detective Gumshoe, why don't you tell them about when the murderer returned to her room," Edgeworth asked.

"Sorry pal it's true," Gumshoe sighed.

"_I think it's officially time to say; holy crap," _Leo groaned.

**Witness Testimony**

**Returning to her room**

"This photo was taken just after 7:30 that night," Gumshoe pulled out a photo and showed it, "this picture clearly shows the defendant heading back to her room, now in the next one."

Gumshoe pulled out a second photo and said:

"This photo was taken two minutes after this one, it shows the defendant holding the card of Shelly De Killer, and she went back to her room to hide the card."

"I see, Mr. Wright you may cross examine the witness," then the judge added under his breath, "though I see no point."

"Thanks your honor," Phoenix sighed.

**Cross Examination**

**Returning to her room**

"Hold it detective, why would she remove the card from the scene," Phoenix asked, "it would've put more suspicion on De Killer than her, why did she take it?"

"Hmm… I uh don't really know, but the photo shows her returning to her room, why else would she go there?"

"_Hey Phoenix, I think we can prove that she might have returned to her room for a different reason," _Leo pointed at an object on the desk and Phoenix picked it up.

Phoenix looked at it for a minute and said:

"Objection!"

Everyone looked at him and Phoenix turned to Gumshoe:

"Detective you testified to the court saying that the only reason why she returned to her room was to hide the card right?"

Gumshoe nodded, "Yep don't you see it's-"

"-not possible," Phoenix finished.

"Yeah not- wait what do you mean it's not possible," Gumshoe asked confused.

"What I mean is that there is another reason why Lily had returned to her room,"

Phoenix grinned taking out Lily's security card.

"This is the defendants' security card, because of the updated security anyone who's with the band has to carry these."

"Yes I see that but what does it mean," the Judge asked.

"Umm Mr. Wright," Edgeworth asked, "Why do you have that card?"

"Because I found it… in the defendants' room," Phoenix finished dramatically.

"Mr. Wright what does this mean exactly," the Judge asked.

"_Oh for god…" _Leo smacked his head.

"It means she had to return to her room to get the card which explains why she is on the security tape," Phoenix said.

The Judge gasped and the court started to converse to them selves until he regained his sense and slammed his gavel.

"Order, Mr. Edgeworth how do you respond to this," The Judge asked.

"…"

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

"… Nice try, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix gasped and Leo frowned, _"We've got problems."_

"Does the court remember the second photo Detective Gumshoe presented," Edgeworth asked.

The Judge nodded, "Yes I do but what are you getting at?"

"Then you would remember that the second photo shows the suspect carrying a card down the hall, and the photo was taken two minutes after the first one," Edgeworth said.

"Oh no," Phoenix muttered and then said, "But you can't see the suspects face, how can you prove it was Lily Morris?"

It was true the face of the suspect could not be determined because of the dark spots the reason they assumed it was Lily was because of the card, but you couldn't actually see the card either so who could truly tell.

"Well Mr. Wright right back at you, can you prove it wasn't Lily Morris," Edgeworth yelled.

"_All right a little problem, nothing big, just a little problem," _Leo said.

"Little?! This is a big problem," Phoenix half shouted.

Maya turned at Phoenix and said, "Hurry up and do something… for once."

Phoenix was getting sick and tired of Mayas' cold shoulder and was at the current moment refraining to burst out in anger. But she was right… on some levels; he had to do something, but what?

Then he had an idea and he hoped it would work:

"Detective could you tell me about security detail last night," Phoenix asked.

However Edgeworth cut in:

"Detective Gumshoe wouldn't know anything about security detail… but the prosecutions' next witness does, this witness saw the murder being committed and saw the perpetrator return inside the main building, the prosecution calls… No."

Phoenix was confused at Edgeworths' face; his lips were blue, his eyes were wide open in shock, and his mouth opened and closed rapidly.

"Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge asked hesitantly.

"The prosecution calls… Wendy Oldbag," Edgeworth looked like he would faint.

"Oh no," Phoenix groaned.

Soon Oldbag came up on the stand and the moment she saw Edgeworth she started to swoon.

"Edgey-poo," she said breathlessly.

"No make it stop," Edgeworth muttered then he stood straight and said:

"S-state your name for the record."

"Wendy Oldbag, security guard for the Wendigos, here to put that skank to jail," she stated proudly.

"There is no need to call the defendant a skank Ms. err, witness," the Judge stammered.

"But she is," Oldbag whined.

The Judge glared at her, "I order you to not call the skank a skank… no wait I… oh never mind you know what I meant!"

"Anyway Ms. Oldbag you were on duty the night of the murder correct," Edgeworth asked.

"Yes I was… my Edgey-poo," Oldbag swooned.

Edgeworths' eye started to twitch and he said:

"Please testify to the court about what you saw."

"_This… could be tougher than I thought," _Leo frowned.

**Witness Testimony**

**That Night**

"Now the time of death was between seven thirty and eight o'clock right? Well I was passing by Eddies' trailer when I heard some scuffling and when I looked I saw two people fighting in the trailer, then the fighting stopped and someone left the trailer and went inside the main building, it was that girl she killed him and tried to run away!"

The court was murmuring and when the Judge slammed his gavel he turned to Phoenix.

"Alright you may question the witness Mr. Wright."

"Her testimony is vague on some spots, I'll press her there and hope for the best," Phoenix mused.

**Cross Examination **

**That Night**

"Witness could you describe the struggle in a little more detail," Phoenix asked.

"Well I didn't see much but I'll tell ya, Eddie put up a fight," Oldbag grinned, "he kicked something and it rolled across the room, then it made a crashing noise."

"_She means the cart we found in the trailer," _Leo remarked.

"You said she left the trailer and she went in the main building I was hoping you could tell me about the security for the building," Phoenix asked.

"The building is being guarded by a card reader, it only reads the cards that the staff owns," Oldbag answered.

"Does it now," Phoenix grinned and he then yelled, "Objection!"

Phoenix took out the staff card from his pocket:

"I found this card in the room of the defendant, now if what Oldbag is saying is true then I shouldn't even have this card at all!"

"HUH," Oldbag shrieked, "But she went inside I saw her."

"Then how do you explain why the cardkey was in the room and not with her," Phoenix asked.

Then something unexpected happened, Oldbag started to grin.

"Easy, she walked inside to her room and when she left she forgot her keycard."

"Are you kidding," Phoenix shouted, "How can you easily explain away that with something so simple?!"

"Because I can," Oldbag grinned.

"Leo what do we do," Phoenix asked desperately.

Leo paused and then he had an idea:

"_We could try and 'fuse' again," _Leo said slowly.

"You mean like we did during the trial with Maya," Phoenix asked.

Leo nodded and Phoenix thought about it.

"I guess we could, but do you think we can?"

Phoenixes' hand began to glow.

"_Why not, we're a great team."_

Leos' hand began to glow.

"Then _let's_ do_ it_!"

Their souls resonated, their heads were once again filled with the light pounding, and the sound of two hearts beating simultaneously echoed in their heads.

_Leo you there?_

"_Yep now let's take Oldbag down!"_

Phoenix reached in his pocket and took out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on his now glowing green eyes, when he looked over he saw on Oldbag three red locks.

"Now witness let me get this straight, you're saying that Ms. Morris was seen entering the building with her keycard and then leaving without it?"

Oldbag nodded, "Yep that's the only explanation."  
"True, but that would already contradict the prosecutions evidence," Phoenix announced.

"Really Mr. Wright, tell me what does the witnesses' testimony contradict," Edgeworth asked.

"Why the photo Detective Gumshoe explained, the one showing someone inside the building with the card the prosecution claims to be the assassins' card," Phoenix said.

"Hold on Mr. Wright, although yes this does contradicts the evidence but what are you saying exactly," the Judge asked.

"_Alright Phoenix listen to me very carefully," _Leo warned.

Phoenix intently listened and smiled:

"Alright I ask the court to listen very carefully to what I have deduced: I believe Lily did go inside Eddies' trailer, but she went before the murder looking for Eddie but she couldn't find him so she left the trailer to meet with her friend this is at 7:30, a few minutes later she goes to leave to the concert but ends up going back because she forgot her cardkey, then somewhere along the way to her room she is drugged by an unknown assailant-"

"Hold on Phoenix," Edgeworth interrupted, "Why do you think she was drugged?"

"Because of this," Phoenix pulled out the towel covered in chloroform, "this towel was found by a security guard in the hall to Lily's room, it is covered in chloroform."

The court started to murmur until the Judge slammed his gavel:

"Order, Mr. Wright do have any other proof that shows she has been drugged?"

Phoenix pulled out the scarf that was found on Eddie and said, "Your honor, there is something else about this scarf, it has faint traces of chloroform on it, the same thing that was used to drug Lily Morris!"

Edgeworth looked shocked, the court began to murmur and the Judge slammed his gavel:

"Interesting but the witness has testified that she saw the crime occur."

"Your honor she is a biased witness, blinded by her hate for Ms. Morris," Phoenix said and the sound of shattering was heard.

Two of her Psyche Locks had shattered, it was then and there Phoenix had realized Oldbags' secret.

"Your honor I also have proof to confirm her dislike for Ms. Morris," Phoenix pulled out a newspaper article, "This is an article about Ms. Morris, now this article mentions a 'source' for this article, your that source aren't you Ms. Oldbag!"

The final lock shattered and Oldbag growled:

"Alright you got me I may have erm, improvised a bit."

Edgeworth yelled out, "You did WHAT?!"

"Hold on before we hear the reason as to why she 'improvised' I would like to take a break, court will reconvene in ten minutes!"

To be continued

* * *

OH MY GOD THAT CHAPTER WAS EXTREMELY ANNOYING TO WRITE! 

Which is probably why I blew it for the trial part, hopefully the next part will be not so irritating. Anyway Review and whatever and I'm forgetting something… right Leo's theme, well have a look below and see if you recognize it.

Leo: It better be good.

It is, the song is: In the End by Linkin Park.

(Check out the CD Hybrid Theory OR go to Youtube and look for it)


	10. Turnabout: Rock Star pt3

First off I do not apologize for taking so long, I deserve a break once in awhile don't you think?!... And maybe a small case of writers block is to blame as well, so there, that is my explanation.

Authors note1: I have been notified by some of my reviewers (Mentality at its Worse, and, sara haruko takenouchi kamyia) that I have (unintentionally) made Leo a Mary Sue, I hope I have remedied that in this chapter, I hope he is a bit more… human? Okay, bad metaphor, but still Leo won't get the limelight so much, and Phoenix is hopefully a bit on character this time. If they're not please notify me a.s.a.p. (reviews will work, although private messaging would be better) so I can correct the problem for future chapters.

Authors note2: When the chapter is done, go near the bottom of the page and you'll find a preview of Black Scepters' main project; Keys of Destiny.

Disclaimer: Look if I even had a license to own Phoenix Wright, I would flaunt it to the poor suckers who don't have it… but I don't have the license, so here I am in a cold dark room, trying to make sure I can post the new chapter up in time… more or less.

Credits for part 3 go to: Capcom, the singers/songwriters below and the creators of Supernatural.

(Special Credit goes to: Mentality at its Worse for reminding me that; 'no one's perfect.')

There was some misunderstanding on the last chapter so I'll clear it up:

**TURNABOUT ROCK STAR IS NOT THE FINAL CASE IN REVENANT LAWYER.**

**TURNABOUT NUMBER FOUR IS THE FINAL CASE, NOT TURNABOUT THREE.**

**I REPEAT: TURNABOUT THREE IS NOT THE FINAL ONE IT IS TURNABOUT FOUR**.

Okay now that is cleared up, on to the reviews:

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: I did it, I spelled your name without looking at the emails for reference! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and don't worry there is a lot more mystery and romance coming up, so don't worry about me ending the series now or at least oh… somewhere around at least seven more chapters, give or take.

Count X. Gamlxltoe: I'm sorry about your arm (hands Count X. a complementary fruit basket and free pass to read Kingdom Hearts Keys of Destiny and Lunar Knights Dooms Year) Mia apologizes as well, right?

Mia: Tell him to burn in hell!

Whatever, anyway see you around.

Mentality at its Worse: Hmmm, looks like that would be on the list of things that need to be changed from here on out, I hope this chapter proves it.

Now onto the story.

* * *

Turnabout,

Rock Star pt3,

* * *

November 16th, 3 hours ago,

District Court,

Defendant Lobby 3,

"Oldbag was the secret source," Lily asked in disbelief.

Phoenix nodded, "Oldbag was the one who gave the press false information about you, it makes sense she would do it in court as well."

"Still… what have I done to upset her," Lily asked.

"I don't know, Oldbag will be relentless on anybody if she chooses to be," Phoenix sighed.

"_And she seems to think the world revolves on what she says, it's despicable," _Leo told Phoenix.

_Yeah and I'm the poor sucker who has to cross examine her, _Phoenix thought.

Leo chuckled, _"Poor sucker."_

_Hey!_

"Phoenix."

Phoenix looked behind him and saw Edgeworth walking across the defendants lobby over to where Phoenix was standing.

"Edgeworth, what do you want," Phoenix asked surprised by his visit.

"This isn't about the case," Edgeworth clarified, " It's about Leo, I had Gumshoe and a team of scientists make a special E.M.F reader for you, it is designed to pick out voice patterns instead of presence patterns, so people like myself and Maya can listen to what Leo is saying."

"_Whoa, that's pretty cool," _Leo chuckled.

"So when will it be ready," Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth looked at his watch, "It will be ready in a few hours, so you'll get it at the end of the trial."

Phoenix nodded but then he heard something, some kind of commotion going on behind him.

He turned around and there was a guy jogging through the lobby towards Phoenix, he had short slicked back hair and a formal gray suit and a pen and pad in his hand.

"Excuse me, are you Phoenix Wright the defense lawyer," the man asked.

Phoenix nodded, "Yes I'm Phoenix Wright, who are you?"

The man smiled a smile that made Phoenix shiver, "I'm Slick Johnson; reporter for the Eyes and Ears. I was wondering if you had time for a quick interview?"

Phoenix did a double take, "I um, well, court won't be adjourned for long and I-"

"It will only be a few minutes," Slick begged.

Phoenix looked at Edgeworth who just stared at Slick as if he was a disgusting cockroach.

Before Phoenix knew it he was being dragged away towards the couch, shoved on the seat and Slick sat down with his pen in a ready position.

"So Mr. Wrong-"

"-Wright," Phoenix corrected.

"Right that's what I said, anyway you are becoming pretty big in the lawyering community, so the question is how are you taking this newfound fame?"

"_Wait… there's such thing as a lawyering community," _Leo asked.

"I, um, well, the fame isn't really important," Phoenix stammered.

"And according to my sources, you have only lost one case in your career as a lawyer, what was it like," Slick asked.

Phoenix flinched a little at the mention of that case, but managed to keep his composure.

"All I can say is I'm glad it's over," Phoenix answered honestly.

Slick wrote down something on his pad and flipped to another page, he seemed to be checking something, after a bit he flipped it back to the previous page and asked:

"Now, tell us about your love life."

"_Oh boy, this will take awhile," _Leo sighed.

_Not funny._

"Um… currently single," Phoenix answered awkwardly.

"Really, my sources say that you have been seen with a girl, by the name of Maya Fey," Slick said with a cocky smile.

"She- she's my assistant of course you'll see her with me, we work cases together," Phoenix answered slightly red in the face.

"I also know she has been the defendant for three cases, and you have been the lawyer for all three of them, I think I can say your relationship is more than work partners," Slick chuckled.

"Alright we're friends, so what about it," Phoenix was getting annoyed, Maya was already giving him the cold shoulder, and now some idiot was telling him how his love life should be.

"_Kill him," _Leo suggested, _"take that lamppost and run him through with it."_

"Hmm, if you ask me I think you two are-"

Phoenix had enough, "Yeah well I didn't ask you, and I don't need you to tell me about my own life!"

"What's going on here?"

Edgeworth walked over and stood with his arms crossed staring at Phoenix and Slick, who flinched a little but still had his snotty attitude.

"Nothing, Mr. Wright's just answering a few questions for me, right Mr. Wright," Slick looked at Phoenix.

Phoenix stood up and said, "We're done here."

Slick stood up, a look of disappointment on his face as he protested:

"Now hold on a minute, Mr. Wright agreed to an interview so he should sit down and finish it."

"I also believe that you're not supposed to actually be here Mr. Johnson," Edgeworth said stepping up to him, "Do I have to inform security a rat had slipped past them?"

Slick glared at him and said, "Still the same even after all these years, huh."

"_Is this supposed to be one of those guys I'm supposed to remember," _Leo groaned.

Edgeworth looked over Slicks' shoulder and grinned, "And here they come right now."

Slick looked behind his shoulder, and two security guards came up and grabbed him by the arms and started to lead him away from the lobby. Slick kept trying to free his arms, but with no luck so he turned to Edgeworth who was walking away and yelled out to him.

"Then could you at least tell my readers the truth behind the death of college student Leo Lionheart!"

Edgeworth froze, as did Phoenix who turned towards Edgeworth and looked at him: his face was hard and frozen in its place, even as Slick yelled out again.

"Come on Edgeworth, you were one the first on the scene, you must have saw what really happened! Is it true that Leo was-"

"Enough," Edgeworth shouted harshly, "there is no mystery behind the death of Leo Lionheart; he was murdered by one bullet to the heart, you tell that to the readers of that despicable excuse you call a magazine!"

Slick however seemed to have ignored him and still kept asking him questions:

"What about the relationship between Leo Lionheart and Ana Rose, or the death of his brother Alexander Lionheart, I heard he was murdered as well!"

"_Alex was… murdered," _Leo gasped, _"I remember he died, but… murdered?"_

Slick still kept yelling out questions, even when he disappeared from the lobby, Edgeworth had disappeared to the prosecutions' lobby, and Maya had heard the commotion and walked over.

"Nick, what did he say about Leo Lionheart," Maya asked looking concerned.

Phoenix paused and thought about it, was what Slick said true? Was Leo murdered just like his brother Alex, and if so then why?

"Something about his brother being murdered," Phoenix answered and Maya gasped.

"Leo had a brother, and he was MURDERED," Maya asked in shock.

Phoenix nodded and then another puzzling thing came up, something Slick had said, about the girl named Ana, he said she and Leo had a relationship.

"_I had a relationship with a girl named Ana," _Leo mused and then sighed, _"Man oh man is my after-life a wreck."_

"Court is about to reconvene, will the defendant and her lawyer please enter the courtroom."

Phoenix snapped out of his chain of thought and entered the courtroom with Maya and Lily.

* * *

November 16th, two and half hours ago,

District Court,

Courtroom number 3,

"_We need to focus, otherwise Lily will be found guilty," _Leo reminded Phoenix and Phoenix nodded.

_I don't plan on surrendering._

"_Oh, then good," _Leo replied simply, _"then there is no need to stay fused right?"_

The pounding feeling came once again, and the two heartbeats faded. When Phoenix looked to his left he saw Leo standing there, his arms crossed and a look of determination on his face.

The Judge slammed his gavel and addressed the court:

"Court is back in session, now witness, please explain why you lied on the stand."

"Well I didn't necessarily lie, I just changed the order of events," Oldbag clarified.

"_Get ready," _Leo warned.

"I'm never ready for anything but okay," Phoenix sighed.

**Witness Testimony**

**What really happened**

"Everything I said is true, but the girl walked out of the trailer first and then entered the building, I figured she went inside and I walked off, however when I returned a half an hour later I saw two people struggling inside the trailer, and that is what I saw."

"So what you're saying is, the defendant Lily Morris had left the trailer before the murder had happened is that correct," Phoenix asked.

Oldbag nodded, "And when I came back a half an hour later, I saw her and Eddie fighting each other."

The Judge nodded, "Alright Mr. Wright, you may cross examine the witness."

"Alright Leo, ready," Phoenix asked, looking to his left.

But what he saw was not encouraging; Leo just staring at the floor of the courtroom and after awhile he looked at Phoenix and nodded.

**Cross Examination **

**What really happened**

"_Phoenix, let's ask her about the strugglers," _Leo suggested.

"Are you sure," Phoenix asked, "Maybe we should establish that Lily left the trailer first?"

"_I'm sure we should ask about the two strugglers," _Leo answered.

Phoenix sighed and turned to Oldbag:

"Do you think you could describe the struggle a little better, the more we know the better."

Oldbag nodded, "I may not have seen the face, but I remember one of them took something from around their waist and tied the other up on a chair."

"_Oh no."_

Phoenix looked at Leo and saw his face was etched in fear and shock, Leo stared at Oldbag and kept saying 'oh no' over and over again.

"Ms. Oldbag," Edgeworth asked, "Are you sure what you saw is correct?"

Oldbag nodded, "Yes, I'm sure I'm correct."

"Your honor, the witness has said one of the strugglers had tied the other, and I believe that this sash," Edgeworth pulled out the sash, "was used to tie the victim down, in other words… this witness has identified the murderer as Lily Morris!"

Phoenix almost fell down on the floor, what happened?

"_What have I done," _Leo said, _"I just… I just helped the prosecution prove that Lily…"_

"Hold on, it's not over yet, there's another way," Phoenix said turning to Edgeworth,

"Hold it Edgeworth, if she used the scarf to tie the victim down, where are the fingerprints?"

"The hair fibers on the scarf matched the defendants', that is our proof," Edgeworth said.

"Objection, those hair fibers could have been from any old day," Phoenix said, "the fibers of the victims could have been from a date or…something."

Edgeworth grimaced, "The perpetrator could have worn gloves during the murder."

"Objection, hold on Edgeworth, you have contradicted yourself, twice even," Phoenix pulled out two objects, "first; this syringe was tested for fingerprints and the defendants' were on it. Second; I thought this murder was committed by an assassin remember?"

Edgeworth gasped and Oldbag did as well, Phoenix grinned and continued:

"That means whatever the witness saw, was anything but the truth!"

The court began to murmur, until the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Order, Mr. Wright please explain to the court what you are saying."

"Alright listen carefully; the prosecution has proved that an assassin is involved, yet all the evidence is saying that Lily committed the crime, not the assassin but Lily herself, if that is the case it is my belief that Lily has been set up!"

"Set up, by who," the Judge asked.

"By the true murderer of course," Phoenix smiled.

"Mr. Wright, do have any other proof to back up your claim," Edgeworth asked.

"Proof, Mr. Edgeworth, you have already put doubt on the guilt of Lily Morris," Phoenix said triumphantly.

"Guh," Edgeworth groaned, and the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Hmm, the defense has a good point, if this is the work of an assassin there shouldn't be so much evidence pointing at her, but the prosecution has a point as well, what was Ms. Morris really doing that night? Because of this conflicting evidence I have no choice but to suspend court until tomorrow, court is adjourned."

* * *

November 16th, one hour ago,

District Court,

Defendant Lobby number 3,

Phoenix exited the courtroom and Maya gave him a tackling hug, apparently all hate for him was forgotten.

"Nick you did it, problems did come, but you dominated them and rose to the top," Maya pumped her fist in the air.

"Um, thanks Maya," Phoenix sighed and hugged her back, he couldn't care about the awkwardness he just wanted forgiveness.

And she hugged him back even tighter; Phoenix wanted to stop time just to remember this moment, until he remembered he had to do something important. He released from Mayas' embrace and walked over to the bench and sat down next to Leo, who had his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.

"Hey, are you okay," Phoenix asked.

"_No Wright, I'm not okay," _Leo answered.

Leo sat up and looked across the lobby at the two girls, he stared for awhile and he sighed.

"_Because of my decision, Lily was almost found guilty," _Leo re-buried his head in his hands, _"how am I supposed to carry this burden?"_

Leo paused and continued:

"_I shouldn't have made a mistake, I can't make a mistake, that's why I studied extra hard in college, everyone was always either testing me or out to get me, so I swore to myself to try to be better at what I do," _Leos' voice started to crack, _"The others, Edgeworth, Mia, and everyone else, they never knew the pressure I felt, the things I had to endure, being labeled who I am and being teased for it, those days were just unbearable."_

Phoenix was left speechless, he never knew that Leo led a pressured life, and it seemed to haunt his afterlife as well.

"_I know what you're thinking and I'm thinking it too; I may have intelligence beyond my years, and I may seem to be perfect, but no matter what I say or do, I'm just a boy," _Leo said trying to hold back tears, _"a boy trying to show this man next to him that he is stronger than he looks, a boy trying to earn this mans' respect."_

Phoenix almost didn't catch his breath; Leo wanted respect from him? Why didn't he tell him this sooner, then he would've explained to him earlier instead of now.

"Leo, you didn't have to try and earn my respect," Phoenix said, and Leo looked at him, "I finally know the reason why you keep pushing yourself, Leo this isn't college, who don't have to prove yourself to anyone, even me."

Leo looked confused and Phoenix continued:

"You said earlier today in court that we made a great team, and I believe that one-hundred percent, but you keep trying to do too much, I'm part of this team too remember? You're not alone, so let me help you carry this burden okay?"

Leo looked at him for a long time, he finally smiled and said, _"Thank you Phoenix, you're a good partner."_

Phoenix chuckled and placed his hand on Leos' shoulder, as a sign of comfort.

"Friend," Phoenix added and Leo grinned.

They stood back up and Leo said, _"Okay so, what do __you__ think we should do?"_

Phoenix thought about it; they had no clues on who was De Killers client and more importantly; why did someone want Eddie dead? He glanced back at Leo and sighed:

"We need help, and I know who to ask."

* * *

November 16th, 2:30 pm,

Webster Avenue,

Phoenix/Mayas' Apartment

"…And so that's what happened in a nut shell," Phoenix concluded.

Mia frowned, this was going to be difficult, they had no leads or a place to even start, and then they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hello," Phoenix called out.

"Hey pal, it's me, Gumshoe. Open up you need to hear this."

Phoenix opened the door and he saw Gumshoe standing there holding a letter in his hand.

"Detective, what brings you here," Phoenix asked.

"Mr. Edgeworth sent me here," Gumshoe explains, stepping inside and giving Phoenix a folder of papers.

Phoenix took the papers and examined them for a minute, before asking, "Um, what is this exactly?"

Gumshoe sighed, "What is this he asks, it's the missing part of the Gambler Profile."

Leo stood up from his seat, Maya nearly fell out of hers, and Mia just frowned slightly. Phoenix took the folder and flipped through the first few pages, and then he found what he was looking for; the page concerning Louise Gambler.

"Let's see," Phoenix cleared his throat, "Louise Gambler is not married, but she did have an intimate relationship with a man named Anthony Marksman, a.k.a Big Boss Tony (that's a weird nickname if you ask me). "

Phoenix paused for a minute and said, "Big Boss Tony, I heard that name before…"

"Anthony Marksman, or Big Boss Tony, is the leader of a 'trading' fringe," Gumshoe paused, "In short they're a gang of mobsters."

"Mobsters," Maya gasped, "So you're saying that Louise's son is…"

"The son of Big Boss Tony, yes," Gumshoe finished.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, this case is freakin' weird, even for me," _Leo announced, peering over Phoenixes' shoulder to look at the folder.

Mia stood up and said, "I believe we also have our lead."

The four of them looked at Mia in confusion; Mia smiled and asked, "Gumshoe, where does Big Boss live?"

"I could tell you, but are you sure you want to go and see him, the guy is dangerous with the law," Gumshoe warned.

"_Have any better ideas detective, well, I know I don't have any, so I'll follow Mias'," _Leo turned to look at the others, _"what do you guys think?"_

Phoenix nodded, and Maya jumped up and walked over to the TV, after awhile she pulled out some small cases and walked towards the front door.

"Hold on Maya, Edgeworth told me to give this to you," Gumshoe pulled out two small, round objects that was small enough to fit in someone's ear.

Maya took it and stared at it before asking, "What is it?"

Gumshoe started to rummage through his coat, and then he pulled out tiny flashcards, "Um let's see, 'This E.M.F reader can pick up, um (oh boy), electro-mag-ne-tic frequencies of speech patterns instead of presence patterns."

"_Um, Detective, didn't you give us that earlier,"_ Leo pointed towards the box on the table, _"Isn't that it?"_

Gumshoe paused and looked at the table, and then laughed, "Oh no pal, this one I'm talking about is a _portable_ version of the E.M.F reader."

"Portable, you mean I can carry these with me," Maya asked, examining the two objects.

Gumshoe nodded and pointed to Mayas' ears, "They fit in your ears."

Maya took the two objects and placed one in each ear, a few seconds after she set them in a green indicator blinked on, and Maya listened intently for any sign of Leos' voice.

Leo snuck up behind Maya, crept up to her right ear, leaned his head forward and took a deep breath:

_"BOO!"_

Maya made a high pitched scream that was so loud, Phoenix was afraid the windows would shatter.

"LEO, THAT WAS NOT FUNNY," Maya bellowed to the air.

"_I think it works," _Leo said, wincing slightly from the scream.

"What," Phoenix yelled, cupping his ears.

Maya and Mia looked at each other, and Leo started to laugh quietly.

"_Come on, we better go," _Leo said, walking towards the door.

"Ah, that's better," Phoenix sighed, rubbing his ears and turning towards the door.

"Hold on, we're taking your car, right," Maya asked, and Phoenix nodded.

Then Maya held up a CD case and said, "Then it's a good thing I'm bringing this."

Leo started to stutter, _"Is… is that The All American Rejects?"_

Maya nodded and walked out of the door, Leo finally snapped out of his reverie.

"_Phoenix," _Leo said stepping in front of him, _"You marry that girl, you get down on your knees, and you marry her!"_

* * *

November 16th, 3:00 pm,

Big Tony's Residential,

Casino,

"Gumshoe forgot to mention something, this place is a casino," Phoenix sighed.

"Haven't you noticed most mobsters either own a casino, or a restaurant," Maya said.

Phoenix shook his head, "You watch too much TV."

"_We need to see the boss-man, right," _Leo looked at Mia, _"That's your plan?"_

Mia nodded and Leo shook his head, _"It's not going to be easy."_

"I didn't think it would be," Mia answered, walking straight toward the front of the building.

The bouncers had noticed her and stepped in front of the doors, "Hold it ma'am, no is allowed in without an invitation."

Mias' courage did not waver as she said, "We are here to see Big Boss Tony."

The bouncers exchanged glances and turned to Mia, "No one sees the Big Boss without a good reason, what's yours?"

"This concerns the Big Boss only, keep your noses out of this," Mia retorted.

Phoenix leaned towards Maya, "How does she do that?"

"The Godfather movies," Maya responded; her eyes focused on Mia, "It helped her a lot in court."

"Intimidation," Phoenix asked.

Maya shook her head, "Bluffing."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow and Leo just shrugged his shoulders, Mia walked back over to them and smiled.

"We have an appointment with the Big Boss, let's go," Mia waved at the guards, and they waved back.

"Um, Mia, what did you say to them exactly," Phoenix asked, tilting his head at the waving guards.

Mia smiled in a way that was not like her at all, "Oh, nothing."

When Maya and Mia were out of earshot Leo sighed:

"_I love that woman."_

"What," Phoenix asked, watching Leo enter the building.

* * *

November 16th, 3:30pm,

Big Tony's Residential,

Main Office,

Phoenix and the others stood outside the main office, Mia had begun to help herself to a cup of coffee that was on the table, and the others were just staring at her.

"What," she asked, when she saw them looking at her.

"You're kinda, um, enjoying this aren't you," Maya asked and Mia nodded.

Then the office doors opened and the guys from the entrance came up to them, "The Big Boss will see you now, word of caution; make it quick or you'll be leaving quickly, understand?"

Maya made a gulping sound, Phoenix unconsciously stood in front of the two girls, Mia nodded and the guards stood aside, but as they were passing Mia gave one of them a flirtatious look, the guards face went red, Phoenix felt his face go red too.

Phoenix ignored his burning face and took a look around the room; it was a wide open space that had a couch and a coffee table, a few bookshelves crammed with all sorts of novels; '_As I lay dying', 'The Bluest eye'._

The classics novels and each one as morbid and sad as the other, _the guy likes a bit of tragedy, _Phoenix remarked.

"So are you the people who wanted to see me?"

Phoenix turned around and behind him was a man who wore a black business suit, his hair was pointing up, and his face looked like he was a man who you do not want to mess with.

"Yes I'm Phoenix-"

"-Wright I know," the man sighed, "You're a lawyer, correct?"

Phoenix nodded, even though he was slightly shocked about how he knew so quickly.

"Your badge," the man added after seeing his face, "that's a lawyers' badge, I've seen enough in my day."

As the man walked over to the desk, Mia approached the desk and sat in a chair across from him.

"Big Boss Tony, I presume?"

Phoenix gasped inwardly; this guy was the Big Boss?

If he was the Big Boss, then he wasn't so impressed with Mias' approach.

"Presume if you may… Ms Mia Fey or, the deceased Mia Fey… I presume?"

Mias' eyes widened and Big Boss chuckled softly.

"Don't look so surprised, I've had many encounters with mediums, and my sources tell me you have helped," he gestured towards Phoenix, "Mr. Lawyer over here, even in death."

The man leaned back in his chair and asked gruffly, "Now, what do you want?"

Maya went over to the desk and said, "We're looking for clues to the murder of your son; Eddie Myers."

Big Bosses' face faltered slightly, but he glared at Maya and said, "Ms. Fey, you will still your tongue or, I might pay a visit to that cousin of yours that Ms. Fey here is being channeled through, or consider this, I'll pay a personal visit to Mr. Lawyer."

Phoenix felt his face drain of blood, and Maya stepped backwards slightly. This was going to be harder than Phoenix thought, this guy is impossible to talk with; Phoenix took a deep breath and decided on an idea.

"Umm, Big Boss, I'm wondering if you have heard of a woman named Louise Gambler," Phoenix asked.

Big Bosses' face faltered again, but as before he glared at Phoenix:

"You come into my casino, you tell my men to bring you up here, and this is all you are going to ask me?"

When Phoenix didn't answer the Big Boss sighed, then he got up and motioned for the two men across the room.

"Take the gentlemen and ladies outside, they can leave now," Big Boss straightened his coat and turned to the door.

Phoenix had to think of something; if the Big Boss left then their one and only lead would fall short, and Lily would be proven guilty! Phoenix needed to think, but he couldn't concentrate, Phoenix looked across the room and saw that the Big Boss was having an argument with his men, which gave him time to concentrate.

Phoenix closed his eyes, put his hand on his chin, and focused at the problem; getting the Big Boss to talk to them. There had to be something to get the Big Boss to talk to him, something about the murder that would give him a reason to talk, after Phoenix thought about it he suddenly had an idea:

"Wait, Big Boss, do you know how your son was murdered?"

Big Boss turned to face him and said, "He was overdosed with morphine, why?"

"The person who killed him, was an assassin by the name of De Killer," Phoenix pulled out a folder and gave it to him.

Big Boss took the folder and looked at its contents, after awhile he looked up and looked at his guards:

"Leave us, now!"

The guards looked at each other before walking out the double doors, when they were gone Big Boss sat in his chair and turned it so the back of the chair faced Phoenix.

"Police are saying that this girl named Lily Morris was the killer, but I wasn't so sure… until now," Big Boss confessed.

"How come," Phoenix asked.

"From what I gathered about the girl, she's not the type to murder… without reason," Big Boss answered, still looking out the window that oversaw the casino.

"Well, Lily does lack a clear motive," Phoenix admitted, "but, then who would have a motive to murder Eddie, and of course there's all this conflicting evidence."

"I might have an idea about a possible suspect," Big Boss revealed.

"Huh," Maya gasped.

Big Boss turned his head slightly, but Phoenix still couldn't see his face, "The actual murderer is an assassin named De Killer, right," Phoenix nodded and Big Boss continued, "well, my men and I… we have a way to contact De Killer."

Phoenix felt like he could pass out and hope not to wake up, this guy had access to Shelly De Killer?!

_As if my life can't get any worse!_

"_I wouldn't say that," _Leo muttered, _"Every time someone says that, something always goes wrong."_

Then Big Boss added, "I believe one of my men hired De Killer to kill my son."

"_Just like that," _Leo groaned, and put his head in his hand.

"Hold on, why would one of your men kill your son," Mia asked.

"Well, you see Eddie would have been next in line to inherit the casino, but Eddie told me he always wanted to be a singer, a guitar player, and damn did he have the talent," Big Boss chuckled, "He would always surprise me and some of our regulars, everybody loved him, especially his momma."

"Louise Gambler," Phoenix said, and Big Boss nodded.

"Eddies' momma, Louise, always would say to me, 'that boy deserves a life better than this one, you let be what he wants to be Tony, you let him be what he wants to be'," Big Boss sighed and finally turned to face Phoenix, his face was now a man who had seen enough torment in his life, and wanted it to end, "Then one day, Louise comes up to me and says, 'Tony, my brother Chance called me, and he says he has a job, a job that can help us both,' of course I didn't want her to leave, but Louise was ever so persistent on finding her mother, and Eddie was now touring the world as a famous rock star, so, I said yes."

Phoenix felt his gut wrench, the job in question was the one that the Gamblers took from a mysterious client, who might have been acting through Arrowhead, and Arrowhead was the one who shot and killed Louise.

"Anyway, there are only three people I know who could have hired De Killer; one is… myself," Phoenix narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't say a word, "the other is a bartender by the name of Diamond, Shane Diamond. The last one is one of my card dealers, a man by the name of Harmon Hengeson, each one of them would be next for the casino gig, and with Eddie out of the way… well, it wouldn't be so hard to take control of the casino."

"Where are they now," Mia asked.

"Out doing there jobs, you could talk to them, but you guys would kinda stand out don't you think," Big Boss smirked.

Phoenix looked at Mia and Maya, Mia was still in Pearls' clothes and Maya rarely wore anything but her Yukata.

Big Boss pointed to a room behind them, "Why don't you two slip into something, um, 'formal', Louise's left a few of her dresses in there, so I'm sure there's one that will fit you."

Maya looked slightly offended at having to wear Louise's clothes, but before she could say anything, Mia took her arm and led her to the room.

"You're good as you are," Big Boss looked at Phoenix, "But you had better hide that Lawyers' badge of yours, they won't take kindly to that."

Phoenix removed his badge and pinned it on the inside of his pocket, in just a few minutes later the doors from the one room opened up and Mia stepped outside first:

She wore a red dress that hung off just below her waist, the rest fit around her smoothly, she had let Pearls bun down so the hair was slightly longer, but it only reached just below her shoulders.

"Maya's coming out, so try to be a little courteous, okay Phoenix," Mia said in an accusatory tone.

A few moments later Maya came out, and Phoenixes' jaw dropped; Maya was gorgeous! She wore a light black dress that hugged her body very well, like Mias' it hung off her waist line, but there was something about the way Maya looked in that dress that made Phoenix sweat, but why?

_Oh god, am I in love with Maya?_

Leo walked over and whispered, _"Are you?"_

Phoenix paused about that; did he really love Maya? Did he really care for her in that way? Unfortunately, before he could figure out the answer for his problem, Maya decided to speak:

"Oh man I knew it," Maya sighed, "I knew this dress wasn't good enough, I look fat don't I?"

"No, no," Phoenix finally said, "You look… beautiful."

Maya smiled and Leo chuckled a little, Mia walked over to the Big Boss and said:

"So we have suspects, but what about evidence, what also made you suspect those three?"

The Big Boss sighed, "Now you'll have to talk to someone else about that."

"Who," Maya asked.

Big Boss sighed, "A P.I by the name of Volkmar Gamlxltoe."

To be continued

* * *

Yes, Volkmar Gamlxltoe as in, the fan fic writer (and my bud) Count X. Gamlxltoe. I think it was about time he made a guest appearance, we're also thinking of doing a joint writing project together, of what and when I can't say, but check my profile under the 'news' section for updates on when it might come out and under what category and under who's penname, as always review and comment and whatever.

Now here's the preview for Keys of Destiny, using the song that appeared on the Final Mix version of the Chaser fight scene (if you haven't seen it go to Youtube and type: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix: Secret Ending), with out further ado, here's the trailer:

Note: Not all scenes shown here are, actual scenes in it, or are shown in a different order.

* * *

(Play, Fate of the Unknown, Kauro Wada)

**An Island on the ocean, a boy lying on the beach, he wakes up and stares out into the sea.**

**A yard with trees and a gravel driveway, three boys walk down the driveway, they turn to face the sky.**

**Night has fallen, and the three boy sleep, until someone steps out of the shadows, a long white beard touches the ground.**

**Night has fallen, the boy looks out at the sea, and he doesn't notice the shadows creep out behind him.**

**The three boys wake up and there is a snapping noise, and the three boys fall into darkness.**

**The one boy sees the shadows and he is being covered in darkness.**

**Then there is a light, and the three boys stand next to the other boy, all four of them holding swords, then from behind them are two more people, one carrying a shield, and the other a staff.**

**The six of them jump forward, and land on a floating cliff that has a waterfall raging next to it; they look forward and see a boy with silver hair, a sword that is shaped like a bats wing.**

**Then strands of black vines shoot out and cover the silver haired boy, until he is covered in a black and purple suit with a blood red heart on it.**

**The six take out their weapons and the silver haired boy takes out his, the sliver haired boy charges forward, the boy with light black hair rushes forward and blade locks with the other in mid air, the silver haired boy kicks away from the dark brunette. Then as the silver haired boy looks up he sees a boy with dirty blond hair, swing his sword and the silver haired boy falls down to the ground. As the dirty blond charges the silver haired boy fires a black fire ball, it hits the blond in the chest and he falls on his back, as the silver haired boy fires another, the one carrying the shield runs forward and deflects it.**

**The silver haired boy gasps, and then a lightning bolt came out of the sky and electrocuted the silver haired boy; he falls to his knees as the one carrying the staff steps out, his staff slightly crackling with electricity. The silver haired boy propels himself forward and sticks his sword out, but then a smaller boy with dark brown hair parries the blow and knocks the silver haired boy backward.**

**The silver haired boy growls and turns to see the other boy with light brown hair and a red jacket, the brunette jumps forward and the two began the swipe their blades at each other, finally the brunette lands a hit and sends the silver haired boy on a cliff.**

**There is a red head girl in a cave, she has a worried look on her face, and she turns towards the three boys who came in, because she turned around she didn't notice the man appear behind her.**

**The silver haired boy closes his eyes and when he opens them, his eyes are bright yellow.**

**The man steps up, holding a black sword in his hands, he lunges it forward and stabbed the red head in the back.**

**The brunette growls at the silver haired boy, the other five stand next to him, their weapons held in ready position.**

**The red head falls slowly.**

**The six heroes leap at the same time.**

**The red head gives a faint smile as she fades away.**

**The silver haired boy leaps as well, the glare of the sun shows seven outlines as they meet in mid air.**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Keys of Destiny**

**Destiny is calling for you.**


	11. Turnabout: Rock Star pt4

Disclaimer: Okay I can proudly say; I own Phoenix Wright.

(Two guys in suits appear out of nowhere)

Hey, what's going on? Let me go!

(The two guys drag Michael away)

I don't own Phoenix Wright! I don't own Phoenix Wright!

Leo: Whoa that was fast.

Michael: You tell me.

Mia: What are you doing? What about the intro?

Michael: Mmm, not this time.

Mia: Michael!

Michael: Well, if you insist, but I want something in return.

Mia: Such as?

Michael: I want a trained shark.

Mia: No, and why a trained shark?

_Michael's imagination: _

_Therm: Thanks for inviting me to your pool!_

_Michael: No problem!_

_(Michael pulls out walkie talkie and says)_

_Michael: Wait for it._

_(Therm jumps in pool)_

_Michael: The lobster is in the pot, devour, devour!_

_Therm: Something's pinching me, (shark latchs on to Therm) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Michael: Save me a leg. (Michael says to walkie talkie)_

(That was for my bud Count X. next time you flame his work, GIVE OUT A BETTER REASON! Oh and if you're reading this and decide to flame me, I'm taking you down by reporting you, my only warning, oh and it will be only your opinion against 23 reviews, how do you think this is going to end?)

Michael: Option 2; you and I make out for thirty minutes.

Mia:…No.

Michael: Then I would like an hour in your massage chair, and a home cooked meal.

Mia: Done, now get started!

Michael: Okay, okay.

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Oh, well then 'perfect' timing indeed, if you like this chapter then wait till you see what happens in this one… or was it the next one?

Count X. Gamlxltoe: I'm glad you see things my way, there will be plenty more truffles for you later.

Mentality at it's Worse: Well I'm glad it's an improvement, and I hope I do better in the future. I normally pre plan a scene and then I choose the lyrics to use and whatnot, I don't know when I'll use anymore (I'm writing this BEFORE I chose a selection) it might be below this, so if there is a few I hope they're good. Oh and Volkmar will play an important part in this so I hope he's good enough.

Songs used in this are:

She's on Fire, by Train

The Reason, by Hoobastank

Drops of Jupiter (Mias' theme), by Train.

Hold on I forgot:

Credits for part 4 go to: Capcom, Count X. Gamlxltoe, and the singers/songwriters below.

* * *

Turnabout,

Rock Star pt4

* * *

November 16th, 5:00 pm,

Big Boss Tony's Residential,

Gambling Hall,

"_Alright, let's review what we know."_

"What, about the case?"

Leo stopped walking and looked at Phoenix, who was slightly confused by his action.

"_I meant about Maya," _Leo said, and Phoenix sighed.

"We should focus on the case," Phoenix tried to walk off, but Leo cut him off by saying.

"_Look, if you want to figure out your relationship is with Maya then let's review," _Leo said, _"Besides, we're still waiting for that P.I. to show up, so we have some time."_

Phoenix sighed; he knew Leo would be persistent about it until he had made a decision.

_Alright fine, but I'm talking telepathically okay?_

"_Deal."_

Phoenix sat at a bar and ordered a drink, Leo stood next to him and they began their mental conversation.

"_Okay, first tell me when you started to notice this feeling, think carefully."_

_It would probably have to be during the Engarde trial-_

"_No, that feeling is sadness and guilt, when did you start to… um…want Maya, in more ways than a friend."_

… _Around the end of the last case we had._

"_The most recent Maya Fey trial?"_

_Yes, when she was telling me she wanted nothing more than to die, I felt like I wanted to crawl in a hole and die along with her._

"_Go on."_

_I think it was then I kept feeling weird around her, I was looking at her in a different way and it was slowly stealing my sanity._

"_Really, I thought you lost yours a long time ago."_

_Ha, ha, you're hilarious, but still, when she approached me earlier today… I panicked; because I didn't want to accept what I felt may in fact be… what she felt too._

"_And now?"_

_I'm… not sure._

However before Leo could respond there was a slamming noise and Phoenixes' concentration was broken.

"Hey boss, my shifts are done I'm taking off."

The bartender who served Phoenix a drink looked over at Phoenixes' left and nodded towards someone.

"Oh okay, are you sure you don't need a lift?"

Phoenix turned to his left to look at the person; he couldn't see who it was, but it was a woman, she was probably one of the barmaids, he couldn't see her face but she had long raven hair.

"No, I have to pick up my baby from Kindergarten, so thanks but no thanks."

The bartender sighed, "Oh alright, see you next week."

The bartender was wiping a glass as the woman walked away, the bartender turned to one of the maids.

"Quite a woman that one, raising a kid, paying for school, and managing a job," the maid smiled as the bartender continued, "Yep, quite a woman that Ana Rose is."

Phoenix stopped in his tracks, did he hear him correctly, did he just say-

"_Ana Rose… the girl who I-"_

Leo and Phoenix looked at each other and took off in the direction the elusive Ana Rose walked off to.

* * *

"I can't believe Nick thinks I'm beautiful… me, beautiful?" 

Maya said to Mia, which was the tenth time since they left the main office.

Mia sighed, "Yes I heard you."

Maya gave a tiny sequel, and walked off towards the card tables. Mia frowned slightly; she knew this would probably happen sooner or later, but it still irked her. Now that Maya is in love with Phoenix, the question was; did Phoenix love her back? Mia pushed that out of her head and focused at the case; they needed to find the card dealer named Harmon Hengeson.

He was listed by Big Boss as a potential suspect; Mia didn't know if what Big Boss said was true or not, but they had no other leads at the current moment so they had to go with what they got. Mia walked towards the card table although she found her gaze wandering to where Phoenix was; he had just sat down at a bar and ordered a drink.

However Mia was currently having a fierce mental battle of her own.

What is he doing?

_Probably waiting for the P.I. Big Boss mentioned to show up._

But he's not even talking to anyone.

_He's probably talking to Leo._

When Leo and Phoenix talk to each other, Leo would ask something and Phoenix wouldn't respond back, but Leo seems to know what he's saying.

_Come on Mia, you're kidding yourself._

…

_You know what happens to joined-spirits in the end._

No, it will be different this time I can feel it.

_Phoenix has already learned telepathy, and soon he will join the others._

Not this time, I know it won't happen this time.

_There's nothing you can do because in the end, no matter what happens… Phoenix will die._

* * *

"Hold it, wait!" 

Phoenix fought through the crowd of people, and Leo ran around the area, but it was wasted he couldn't find her anywhere.

"_Damn it! We have to find her," _Leo shouted.

Phoenix craned his head up and peered over the teeming crowds, he searched for someone with long raven hair, probably heading for one of the exits. Then he saw it, a flow of long raven hair heading for the exit; she was wearing an employees dress, and the dealers gave a little wave when she passed by.

"Leo, over there," Phoenix yelled.

Leo turned his head and he saw her as well, he ran through the crowd and Phoenix followed after him. Until Phoenix ran into someone, he collided into his shoulder and winced at the pain.

"Sorry," Phoenix mumbled, but as he turned to walk away someone roughly seized his shoulders.

"You chasing after someone," the man asked.

The man had short hair, an unshaven beard, and a scowl saying; I'm not afraid to do what I want.

Phoenix said, "No, I'm just trying to-"

"What do you want with that bar maid, you think you can go around and prey on unfortunate girls," The man asked, his eyes had a crazy glare.

_Unfortunate?_

"_Unfortunate, who's unfortunate," _Leo asked, running over when he felt Phoenixes' distress.

Phoenix had to get away, "No it's not-"

The man punched him in the stomach, Phoenix doubled over in pain. Leo grunted but didn't fall over, he lifted his hand, but Phoenix yelled out:

"NO, Leo go after her, find out how she-," But Phoenix was interrupted by a punch to the jaw.

Leo hesitated, but Phoenix threw a punch at his attacker and he stumbled back from the hit, Leo nodded and ran towards the exit, Phoenix got up and held his fists up. Phoenix hated violence so he normally preferred wisdom over strength, but ever since he became a lawyer little by little he learned how to defend himself, and though he hated it, today he had to defend himself.

Phoenix kept his hands up and jabbed at his opponents face; the man ducked and threw a right hook at Phoenixes' jaw. Phoenix raised his right arm and blocked the punch then Phoenix threw a punch at his gut, the blow connected and the man fell over. However two guys appeared behind Phoenix and grabbed his arms, the man got up and walked over to Phoenix and started to punch him relentlessly, Phoenix fell to his knees and the man towered above him.

"This is your punishment for stalking helpless women," the man crouched down low, and picked Phoenix up by the collar.

The man pulled back his fist, Phoenix could see his fist tensing up.

_Maya!_

* * *

Leo ran after the woman as fast as he could, it was easier since all he could run through people and all. He ran through the front door and looked for the woman, and he saw a stream of moonlight dance across raven hair, he was about to approach her when he felt like he was being punched relentlessly. Leo fought the pain and tried to walk towards the woman, but it was then he realized; Phoenix was in big trouble. 

Leo looked back at the casino, and back at the woman getting out her keys for her car, if Leo went back and saved Phoenix he would lose his only chance to find the answers to his past, but if he went after her there was a possibility that Phoenix would die. Leo looked down at the ground and murmured:

"_I'm sorry." _

* * *

…_Maya, I'm sorry._

The fist pulled back, Phoenix closed his eyes so that maybe he would be spared of the fear of his death.

But the blow never came, when Phoenix opened his eyes he saw the fist was still there, suspended where it was.

"Why… can't I… move," the man gasped.

The all of a sudden the man was flown backwards, Phoenix looked around and saw Leo standing there, except his hand wasn't outstretched like it normally was instead he just stood there looking at Phoenix and at the guy.

"Thanks Leo," Phoenix said, getting on his feet.

"_Phoenix I didn't do that," _Leo gasped.

"What are you talking about you're right there, how could it not be you," Phoenix asked.

"_Phoenix I just came back the moment the fist was about to fly, I'm telling you; I didn't push the guy away from you," _Leo said, staring at the spot where Phoenix was, _"I think you did it."_

"Me," Phoenix asked, disbelieving, "I don't think so."

Leo looked behind him and yelled, _"Wright he's getting back up!"_

Sure enough the man was back on his feet and was running over to Phoenix, but as Phoenix held his hands up to fight he felt a surge of energy rush through his hands and out of fingertips, and then the man was blasted away again.

Phoenix stared at his hands and turned to Leo, "T-telekinesis?"

"_More like a Psychokinetic attack, it's like telekinesis except you can't the shape of an object," _Leo made a point by taking one of the playing chips and snapping it in half, _"You can only move it."_

"What's going on here?"

Big Boss Tony pushed his way through the crowd with two of his body guards, he took one look around the scene and when he saw Phoenix he had his men help him up.

Then Big Boss walked over to the man who attacked Phoenix, "Shane Diamond, what is this all about?"

"_He's Shane Diamond," _Leo pondered.

"That guy," Shane gestured towards Phoenix, "he was trying to-"

"-catch up with that one girl to ask her something, was that so wrong?"

The four of them turned to the voice to reveal a man; he wore a wide brimmed hat, a trench coat, sticking out of the hat were strands of silver hair, and he had a drink of some kind… a Monster energy drink?

"Ah, Mr. Gamlxltoe," Big Boss sighed.

"_So this is Volkmar Gamlxltoe," _Leo said.

Phoenix watched as the P.I. walked up to Shane and said:

"So, you were bored tonight so you decided to pick on a poor, alone, gay bystander."

Leo burst out laughing and kneeled over in laughter; Phoenix cleared his throat and said:

"I'm not gay sir, and I'm not alone."

Volkmar turned to him and said, "Really, so you're here at the stripper part because of why?"

"_Stripper," _Leo asked and they looked around them, and felt red in the face.

They were in the stripper part of the casino, right smack in the middle of the area, Phoenix looked down and shuffled his feet, and Leo just laughed.

"_If Maya and Mia see this, they will blow their lids at you-"_

"PHOENIX WRIGHT!!"

"Crap," Phoenix winced as he slowly turned around, "full name."

Maya stormed through the crowd, a look of pure fury on her face, she placed her hands on her hips and said with a murderous glare.

"Phoenix Wright," _(again with the full name, NOW I'm really in trouble), _"Do you mind explaining to me why you're at a STRIPPERS CLUB!!"

"_Maya, we were chasing after someone who knew who I was-"_

"That's enough young man," Mia suddenly stormed out of the crowd.

Leo winced and stuttered, _"Oh crap, M-Mia it's not what-,"_

"I couldn't care if you're dead or not," Mia stepped closer to make sure she wasn't overheard, "You are still an eighteen year old!"

Leo frowned, _"Aren't I legally allowed to-"_

"NO!"

Leo frowned and muttered, _"Sorry."_

Then Volkmar came up to them and said, "Don't apologize Lionheart."

Phoenix did a double take… again; he seems to do that a lot lately.

"_You can hear me," _Leo asked, Volkmar sighed and pointed to a device in his ear.

"An E.M.F. reader, I have my contacts within the police station," Volkmar said motioning for them to follow.

"Come with me, I'll point you to the evidence you need to help you find the murderer."

* * *

November 16th, 6:00 pm

Big Boss Tony's Casino,

Bar,

"Alright before we start a new development has rose; Shelly De Killer did not assonate the victim," Volkmar said as he took a sip of his energy drink.

"He… didn't," Phoenix gasped, "But the card it-"

Volkmar smiled, "Ah about the card, have another look at it."

Phoenix pulled the card out and took another look at it, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The cards' seashell was not the usual conch shell, but a round shell!

Suddenly Phoenix became faint, "So De Killer didn't kill Eddie; so that means everything in court today was…"

"Hold on," Volkmar interrupted, "One of guys of the casino might still be responsible, look at this."

Volkmar pulled out another card, this one was a playing card and it had the same shell that was on the one Phoenix had.

"Yes, but if the prosecution (meaning Edgeworth) figures this out then they'll call it up in court and everything's over," Phoenix pointed out, "So what do we do?"

Volkmar sighed and said, "Now here's something else to help, the prosecution has figured out that some of Big Bosses' men were at the concert that night, the two suspects in particular; Harmon Hengeson and Shane Diamond."

"So, they could have had a clear shot at Eddie, but how do we prove it," Maya asked.

"That," Volkmar paused, "Is something you need to figure out on your own, you're a lawyer right, a smart one too once you're pointed the right way."

"_Thank you for time," _Leo said, looking around at the bar, _"Why don't we talk to Harmon first, I don't think Shane will be happy to see you."_

Phoenix nodded, he was not eager to see Mr. Diamond as well, he turned his bar stool and as Volkmar got up Phoenix went to shake his hand, but then something unexpected happened.

"_The Crisis."_

The voice was like when Leo spoke, but it came from Volkmar. His eyes were focused and intense, his voice was like rolling thunder yet in an eerie way.

"I'm sorry," Phoenix asked.

"_Soon will come the time when the fiery bird will lose everything he holds dear, the foe of the shadows always strikes when it is least expected, innocent blood has been on the foes hand before and the foe will spill it again. The lion who remembers no name will refuse to remember everything for pain will only come to him again. brother versus brother, lover versus lover, it will all end when two and two equals two and the victor will be one, the crisis will come."_

Suddenly Volkmar stopped his face morbid and full of dread, and he walked off leaving everyone in a daze, especially Maya and Mia; who still had absolutely no idea about what Phoenix and Leo saw months ago.

"Nick what did he mean," Maya asked, and Mia studied Phoenix closely.

Phoenix didn't answer, instead he turned to the bartender and asked:

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Harmon Hengeson, is he here tonight?"

The bartender chuckled, "That's me, I'm Harmon may I help you?"

Harmon looked like to about his early forties, he had a gray mustache, square shaped grey hair with graying streaks of black on the side, and he wore a formal vest with a long white shirt under it and a pair of black pants.

"Mr. Hengeson," Phoenix began, "I'm a lawyer in charge of defending Ms. Lily Morris, do you mind asking a few questions?"

Harmon frowned a little, "Lawyers huh, okay ask away."

"I heard that you were at the concert around the night of the murder, is this true," Phoenix asked.

Harmon answered, "Yeah, me and a few others, Shane Diamond was one."

"Uh huh, and what were you doing around the time of the murder," Phoenix asked.

"We were having a discussion in the cabin with some of our men about a deal," Harmon replied.

"Where was that," Phoenix asked, he didn't remember a cabin when he was there.

"In the woods, you know the park," Harmon answered, wiping a glass with a dishrag.

"_Park," _Leo repeated, _"Oh right, there was a park, but I thought it was closed?"_

"Wasn't the park closed that night," Phoenix asked Harmon.

"Oh that, we put that sign up to keep anyone from coming and bothering us," Harmon answered.

Phoenix paused on what to ask him, and then he had it.

"What's your relationship with Eddie Myers, do you two get along?"

Harmon answered, "Mhm, we got along fine."

"_Wow, that was blunt," _Leo remarked.

"Yeah that was," Phoenix mumbled, he turned to Harmon and asked, "I didn't see you at the concert, didn't you leave to see Eddie play?"

"By the time we left the murder had happened, and we didn't take any breaks so, no one went to the concert," Harmon leaned on the table, "Look I have to go, I can tell you Shane did see something that night and he's testifying in court."

"_Oh great, another biased witness, except this time he hates you," _Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

Phoenix ignored the comment and said, "Thank you for your time."

Phoenix left the bar with Leo, Mia, and Maya and they stopped near the edge of the card tables.

"We need more than this; we need to head back to EarthLink Plaza and check out that cabin," Phoenix suggested.

"_I agree," _Leo nodded, so did Mia and Maya.

* * *

November 16th, 7:00pm

EarthLink Plaza,

Woods,

Phoenix walked towards the path to the cabin that Harmon mentioned before, after they changed back into their everyday clothes of course. After walking for a bit they saw that the entrance was free of the vans that were there earlier, so the four of them proceeded down the path towards the cabin.

"_When do you think they moved the vans," _Leo wondered.

"Well, maybe yesterday or today at least, why," Phoenix asked.

"_Just curious that's all; the vans were there on the night of the murder and I thought it was weird that they were there," _Leo confessed, walking down the path still, _"Why, what are you thinking?"_

"Hmm, I wonder," Phoenix muttered.

Leo caught a glimpse of Phoenixes' thoughts and said, _"Hmmm that is bad, let's hope Edgeworth isn't thinking the same thing, for our sake and Lilys'."_

"Thinking what?"

Leo and Phoenix turned to Mia, who was staring at them on her face was a look of… worry?

"Nothing, nothing really, why," Phoenix asked.

Mia frowned and sighed, "Nothing, just wondering."

By the time Phoenix could even wonder what she meant; Mia was already at the cabin with Maya. Phoenix and Leo walked in after them and took a look around the cabin; it had one long table (probably used during the meetings), another table that had a coffee maker and some donuts.

"DONUTS!!"

Maya rushed over and started to pick through a few of the treats and finally she pulled out a chocolate frosted one, she munched on it happily.

"Mmmm, so good," Maya moaned, and she reached for another one.

Leo and Phoenix stared in amazement as Maya munched on another one and one more after that.

"_Oh god, the 'void' strikes again," _Leo groaned, and Maya stopped eating.

"Excuse me, the 'void'? Who said that to you, who had said that about me," Maya growled.

"Uhh," Phoenix stammered.

Maya growled, walked over and punched Phoenix in the shoulder; he yelled out in pain and clutched his shoulder.

"Ow, I'm sorry okay, OW," Phoenix yelled, as Maya hit him one more time.

"Don't… say… stuff… behind… my… back," Maya said, as she continued to hit his arm.

Leo and Mia just watched the two of them fight it out for awhile, until it ended up with the two of them clutching their shoulders in pain.

Phoenix walked over by a desk and examined it, then he picked up two pieces of paper and said, "Hey have a look at this."

Leo, Mia, and Maya walked over to where Phoenix was and looked at the two items in his hand; a cardkey and a sheet of paper.

The piece of paper was a printed record of what cardkeys were used on the 14th, the night of the murder. The cardkey was something Phoenix hadn't seen on the security that ran around the place, this cardkey was made by someone, and with this key they could have bypassed the security system on the plaza.

"_Interesting," _Leo muttered, _"I wonder who put this here."_

Phoenix sighed and put the stuff in his bag, they needed a little more than this to prove someone else could have done it. Phoenix closed his eyes and put himself in a deep thought, however nothing really helped so he opened his eyes and nearly screamed.

Everything was red, and when he turned to the others instead of seeing their faces, he saw reddish patterns instead.

Phoenix looked around wildly, "Leo what's-"

"_I see it too, from my guess and I'm trying to be calm, this is an infrared vision," _Leo said, a slight panic tone was in his voice.

_How can you tell?_

"_The patterns, it also seems we can see anything that is recently warm as well," _Leo said, pointing over at the glowing red marks on the floor.

"Someone was here, not too long ago," Phoenix noticed and Maya looked right at him.

"Why are your eyes orange," Maya asked, and she picked up a mirror and gave it to him.

When Phoenix looked in the mirror he saw his eyes were orange, he put down the mirror rather quickly and turned to Leo.

"Infrared vision, first telepathy, then psychokinesis, now infrared, what's next," Phoenix said exasperated.

"Hold on, psychokinesis and infrared," Mia asked.

But Phoenix ignored her, for he saw something weird, something that doesn't make sense. He walked over to a chest on the ground and opened it; inside was the thing so weird.

"Hey guys look at this," Phoenix pulled out of the trunk a security uniform and a pair of police uniforms.

"U-uniforms," Maya gasped, "Why are those even here?"

Leo suddenly yelled out and everyone turned towards him, his face was full of a dawning comprehension.

"_Phoenix remember what Lily said about the officers, what if-"_

"You're kidding," Phoenix shouted, "The officers were fakes?!"

Maya gasped and Mia frowned, they examined the uniforms and saw there were no police badges or any form of ID on them, except for some bubble gum wrappers.

"Mmm, I would love to chew on some bubble gum right now," Maya moaned.

Phoenix just stared at her and stuffed the uniforms in his bag, "I think we have enough now, let's head back."

Mia nodded, "Will you watch over Pearl for me?"

Phoenix nodded and Mia said, "I'll meet you at the office."

The four of them left the cabin and preceded back, about halfway there Phoenix stopped, and he turned to Leo and said:

"I thought about this, and I think I made a decision," Leo stopped walking and listened, "After this case is done; I'm going to tell Maya that I love her."

Leo jumped a little, but smiled, _"About time."_

To be continued

* * *

So Phoenix is in love, it's official, or so to say. Anyway one of my readers requested some more Phoenix/Maya in the later chapters, and I hope this satisfies you and other Phoenix/Maya fans. 

Michael: Oh by the way Mia; (points towards plate of food) is this homemade gravy?

Mia: Yes.

Michael: Awesome, all right you all can review and whatnot, but no flames, oh and I have to do this as well for every time I listen to 'Drops of Jupiter', I think of Mia Fey, I don't know why but here is Drops of Jupiter by Train, sang by me and my strangely learned piano skills:

(Oh and these are the actual lyrics so everything below is correct so don't try and correct me on this, for any possible flamers so hah!)

Drops of Jupiter, by Train

(Piano opening)

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_Drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

_Since her return of her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks, hey, hey_

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded _

_And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

(cue the rest of the instruments)

_Now that she's back from her soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey_

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo_

_Reminds me there's room to grow, hey, hey_

_Now that's she back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid she'll think of me as plain ol' Jane _

_Told a story 'bout a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything you wanted find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend sticking up for you even though I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte you've ever had… and me_

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way_

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself-_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_And now you're looking for yourself out there_

Michael: Well what do you think?

Mia: It was very sweet.

(Mia gives Michael a kiss on the cheek)

Michael: YEAH! OH YEAH!

(Starts to dance)

Mia: Look out for the Semi!

Michael: The what?

(Semi truck runs over Michael)

Michael: Oh not cool.


	12. Turnabout: Rock Star pt5

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright, but if I wanted to own something it be a credit card that would get me any music CD I wanted WITHOUT having to pay money.

Credit for part 5 goes to: Capcom, Count X. Gamlxltoe, and the singers/songwriters below.

Over 1,000 hits! Phoenix Wright Revenant Lawyer has reached over 1,000 hits: this record of achievement goes to the people who made these hits possible. Without readers like you Revenant Lawyer would not be where it is today; **thank you.**

Now for the reviews:

Mentality at its Worse: Gamlxltoe will be in this chapter, but till around the end, oh and wait till you see what happens with Phoenix and Maya.

Count X. Gamlxltoe: Oh if you like cliffhangers then you'll like this one.

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Yeah it is a little supernatural every now and then, but I'm glad to see some readers are okay with Gamlxltoe, he was originally supposed to only guest star, but I think I'll make a few more scenes with him.

Oh and a little mention of something: sara haruko takenouchi kamiya has made a Phoenix Wright fanfic inspired by (in hers opinion and some of mine) the great Phoenix Wright fanfics or the ones in her opinion that need a different ending (I agree too) that are on the site. One of them is yours truly; Michael of Black Scepter, and a few others that are REALLY good, why don't you check it out, it only has one chapter and it has yet to mention anything from Revenant (I'm not complaining, it will be interesting to see), but it is very well written so have a look, oh and any insults to her (and any of my three favorite reviewers) and you will face Fanfiction humiliation, Michael Fri style.

Oh well, thought you might want to know, I'm also looking forward for a new fic by Mentality at its Worse and an update from Sara and Count X., if there are any readers of Count X. he and I are working on a project for Star Fox, it's on his profile and it is wrote by myself and Count X. so if you check it out tell us both what you think, reviews are directed towards him so send a Private Message if you want to hear about it from me.

Songs used are:

How's it gonna be, by Third Eye Blind

* * *

Turnabout

Rock Star pt5

* * *

November 16th, 10:00pm,

Webster Avenue,

Phoenix/Maya's Apartment,

Maya couldn't sleep.

Try as she might sleep could not come to her, so she got up from her bed and walked towards the kitchen.

_A cup of warm milk may be just what I need, _she thought to herself as she approached the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she intended to proceed to the fridge, but something interrupted her.

"_Maya?"_

Maya gave a small yelp and Leo winced, after awhile Maya hissed at the phantom teen.

"Don't do that!"

"_Well you can't see me, so I have to alert you someway," _Leo chuckled softly, _"Can't sleep?"_

Maya sighed and nodded, "No, I guess I'm nervous."

Leo walked over to the other side of the kitchen and sighed.

"_Maya, what happened to Lily when she was younger?"_

Maya froze; she turned around slowly and sighed.

"Her parents… died in a car crash," Maya said.

"_When was this," _Leo asked.

"About oh, seven years ago," Maya placed a cup of white liquid in a microwave and started to heat up the milk, "She was only eleven and she became closed off after that, a bookworm, that's why when I saw her I was surprised she had changed so much."

"_I see," _Leo scrutinized her closely; she was still hiding something, but what?

"_You know you're not helping," _Leo said, and Maya rolled her eyes, _"You're pushy, annoying, and uncooperative, I still can't see why Phoenix loves you- crap."_

Maya froze again, and spun towards the direction of Leo's voice, and she asked quietly, "What?"

"_No, I just said pushy and annoying and then I just stopped talking," _Leo said desperately.

"He loves me," Maya asked excited, "He really loves me?"

Leo hesitated for he wouldn't have any clue of what might happen next, however due to the slightly bouncing girl in front of him, he sighed.

"_He, um, w-well it- yes he does," _Leo stammered.

Leo swore by the way Maya looked she could have fainted right there on the floor, Maya let a quiet yet high pitched scream and ran over to her drink and gulped it down, in one sitting. After she put down the cup she paused for a minute, then she cried out and yelled: "Hot, hot, burning!"

Leo telekinetically took a cup out and poured some water into it; Maya took the cup and gulped that down as well. Before either of them could say anything Phoenix had heard all the yelping he and came inside the kitchen.

"Hey what's going on," Phoenix asked, looking at the scene before him.

Leo sighed and said, _"Oh, um, sorry Phoenix, but Maya-"_

Suddenly Maya yelled, "Jambalaya!"

"What," Phoenix asked in a surprised voice.

"Um, I was having some Jambalaya," Maya replied nervously.

"Where are the ingredients, all I see are two drinking cups," Phoenix asked.

Thankfully at that moment Pearl came in and rubbed her eyes wearily, "Mistuh Nick, I c-can't sleep."

Phoenix sighed and said, "Alright, how about a story?"

Phoenix picked up Pearl and led her to her bedroom, Maya followed quietly and peeked inside; Phoenix was at the edge of Pearls bed and he was reciting a story; something about three brothers, another boy, and two knights from a castle going to other planets to rescue their friends from evil. It wasn't something Pearl was normally interested in, but she seemed to enjoy it nonetheless, Maya sighed at the scene.

"He will be a great dad," Maya whispered.

Then there was this sound, like a surprised grunt, she turned her and asked, "Leo, are you okay?"

"_Um, yeah I guess, funny, when you… nah, it's nothing," _Leo sighed and walked off.

Maya called out to him, but Leo was already gone because he couldn't quite understand why he felt fuzzy when she said Dad.

* * *

November 17th, 8:00am,

District Court,

Defendants Lobby number 3,

"Leo what's Jambalaya?"

Leo looked at Maya as she sat down in a chair and drank the can of soda.

"_Um, I think it's a type of Creole dish of spicy rice with fish and meat, why?"_

"Oh, no reason," Maya asked, and she sipped her soda rather quickly.

"_Wait a minute, so you made that lie with Jambalaya, and you didn't know what it was," _Leo asked laughing.

"I thought it was a fruit," Maya shrugged.

Leo nodded, _"Eh, can't fault you it does sound like it was something that might be a fruit."_

"Who's talking about Jambalaya?"

Phoenix had made his way over to where the two of them were; his look was one of curiosity.

"Um, nothing, it was just a question," Maya replied nervously.

"Hmm," Phoenix squinted at his friends, who averted their eyes elsewhere.

"I have to use the restroom," Maya said, as she got up from the couch and walked off.

"_Maya that bathroom is out of order," _Leo called out.

Maya stopped and looked at the out of order sign, she frowned, and she headed towards the boys bathroom.

Phoenix yelped, "Maya you're not actually-"

Maya turned midway and walked towards the doors to the main hall.

"Of course not, I just wanted to see your face," Maya giggled and walked off.

Phoenix watched as Maya walked out of the defendants lobby, he put his hand to his chin and sighed, "Maya's acting weird don't you think, she's less on my nerves and more, um, giggly and nervous, it's as though as she-"

Phoenix stopped mid-sentence and slowly turned to Leo, who looked the other way and whistled.

"Leo," Phoenix asked slowly, "Does she know?"

Leo just continued to look the other way and whistle, and Phoenix gasped.

"Does she?"

Leo began to stammer, _"I, um, well, um… Jambalaya?" _

"Does she," Phoenix asked insistently.

Leo nodded quickly, _"She knows."_

Phoenix nearly fell down; he leaned on the wall for support and finally said:

"S-she knows, oh man, how do I, oh boy."

Finally Phoenix regained his composure and said, "I need to… go."

Phoenix walked off to the prosecutors lobby and found Edgeworth sitting down hunched over holding a shot glass filled with alcohol, Phoenix thought this was odd so he walked over and asked.

"Edgeworth are you okay," Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth didn't respond, instead he opened up one of his fists to reveal two tiny ear phones.

"E.M.F. readers," Phoenix asked and Edgeworth nodded.

"I wanted to put them in, but I don't if I can do it," Edgeworth mumbled.

"Why," Phoenix asked.

"He was my only friend in college, the only one who challenged me to be better at becoming a prosecutor," Edgeworth sighed, "And then right at the one day where he could prove himself; he was murdered."

Edgeworth didn't drink from the shot, he just held it there, "Now I find out he is out and about as a spirit, I can get this chance to ask for forgiveness and I can't do it."

Phoenix never knew Edgeworth carried that kind of guilt, did this also set him down the path to being a prosecutor?

"Edgeworth there is nothing to ask for forgiveness for, you could not of had any idea of what happened that day," Phoenix said, "And as for Leo, he told me he has no record of his past… he says he doesn't remember his life."

Edgeworth didn't respond he just sat there thinking about what he said. Phoenix saw an empty shot glass and took it; he poured some of the alcohol in it and took a sip.

As he did Edgeworth said, "You don't drink Scotch."

Phoenix let the vile tasting liquid out of his mouth and back into the shot glass and muttered, "Nasty."

"Mr. Edgeworth court is ready to begin," The bailiff called out, and Phoenix realized he had to get back to the defendants lobby.

But before he did he looked back at Edgeworth to see him put the ear phones in his ears and the lights blinked on.

Phoenix gave a faint smile and walked back to the defendants lobby, there he found Leo who was leaning against the wall and when he saw Phoenix he walked over to him.

"_Phoenix, trial is about to begin and Maya hasn't returned yet," _Leo said.

This puzzled Phoenix, "Are you sure?"

Leo looked around the room to make a point, _"Pretty sure, do you want me to look for her?"_

Phoenix paused and said, "Yeah go look for her, I'll meet you in the courtroom."

Leo nodded and he walked off, leaving Phoenix and Lily to enter the courtroom, and face another heated battle.

* * *

November 17th, 9:00am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 3,

Phoenix shifted nervously in his spot, where was Leo, and how hard did it take to find Maya?

Unfortunately the Judge had arrived and slammed his gavel.

"The trial of Lily Morris is now in order."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The prosecution is ready your honor."

"Now I believe in our last trial Mr. Wright claimed that it was impossible for Lily Morris to have been witnessed at the crime because it was committed by an assassin, does the prosecution have any evidence to present to prove Lily hired an assassin?"

Edgeworth turned to the judge and said, "Your honor… there was no assassin."

"E-excuse me," the Judge gasped, "no assassin?"

_So Edgeworth knew somehow, Leo can you hear me if so what's taking so long?_

"Mr. Wright, if this is true then your statement yesterday has been proven false," the Judge said.

"Hold on your honor, there is one possible way for the murder to happen, there were other men present near the trailers that could have been the murderer," Phoenix announced.

"Oh really," the Judge asked, "Where were they?"

Phoenix thought back a minute and said, "They were in the park, but the park and Eddie's trailer are quite close to each other."

The Judge seemed to regard this and turned to Edgeworth, "Mr. Edgeworth what do you think of this?"

"The prosecution is prepared to challenge this theory of the Mr. Wright's," Edgeworth folded his arms and said, "We have a witness who can prove that they are not involved with the murder."

Edgeworth put his hand on the table, "The prosecution calls Shane Diamond to the stand."

A few minutes later Shane appeared on the stand and the moment he saw Phoenix he was about to leap off the stand and charge right at him.

"The witness will refrain from attacking the defense lawyer, oh and by the way Mr. Wright are you going to press charges for assault," Edgeworth grinned.

Phoenix grinned, "Yes I think I will."

Shane looked like he would blow from anger, but he remained on the stand. The Judge looked confused as Mr. Edgeworth went ahead with his questions.

"Mr. Diamond you and a few other employees were present at the concert, correct?"

"Yes," Shane nodded.

"Now where were you exactly," Mr. Edgeworth pointed at a map.

Shane took a marker and marked on the spot where the cabin was, "Right here, in the cabin by the park."

"I'm sure the court is wondering, 'how could he be possibly not involved in the murder', well there is a solid reason why, we don't you explain how you are not Mr. Diamond."

**Witness Testimony**

**I'm not involved**

"I'm sure you are thinking how I could not be involved, and here it is; none of us left the meeting at all, Mr. Hengeson can verify that I was there as can all of the company heads that were there, and none of us were released until a half an hour later."

"Well, if no one left the meeting then no one from the cabin could have done it," The Judge said, and he turned to Phoenix, "You may cross examine the witness Mr. Wright."

"Yes your honor," Phoenix answered, but his mind was elsewhere.

_Leo, Maya, where are you?_

**Cross Examination**

**I'm not involved**

"Hold on Mr. Diamond, I thought there was a strong reason why you couldn't be involved in this murder," Phoenix asked, he slammed his hands on the table, "How is the fact that no one left a meeting enough to throw off suspicion!"

"Hold on," Shane yelled, "Didn't I say that no one saw any one leave, asshole!"

"Oh really, I'm sure anyone could sneak out of a window to head to the crime scene," Phoenix taunted.

"No," Shane growled.

The court began to murmur until Edgeworth yelled, "Objection!"

"Mr. Wright, the real reason for why he is involved is not what that idiot told you."

_Looks like Shane is getting beat up on the witness stand, for a change._

"The real reason is that in this photo," Edgeworth held out a photo, "This was taken by a security camera near the park gates."

The photo was a picture of the park entrance, or at least Phoenix thought it was the park's entrance, he couldn't see it because it was being covered by a set of-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Phoenix yelled.

"What, what is it," The Judge asked.

"As you can see your honor," Edgeworth said calmly, "there are a set of vans blocking the entrance to the park, in other words even if someone had left the cabin they couldn't get to the Eddie's trailer!"

_This is bad, I gotta think, alright the evidence I'm sure there is something that could prove that there was a way, but what?_

"_Have a look at the photo again."_

Phoenix whirled around and saw Leo walk through the wall behind him.

"Leo," Phoenix said, he heard Edgeworth gasp a little, "Where's Maya?"

Leo frowned and said, _"I couldn't find her, I found Gumshoe and left him a note saying to look around for her, but I couldn't find her."_

Phoenix felt cold, what was going on?

"_Phoenix don't worry, we'll find her however we need to focus on the trial, have a look at the photo again there might be something to help us."_

Phoenix had a hard time pushing Maya out of his head, but he did and he looked at the photo again.

Unfortunately as hard as he looked there was nothing contradictory, until he saw the time stamp and he gasped.

"Leo would this work," Phoenix showed what he saw, and Leo looked at it and nodded.

"_It might, and it might work for a theory I have," _Leo grinned, _"But for the moment it's your show, so put on a hell of a good one."_

"Objection! Your honor this photo and another piece of evidence contradict each other!"

"What is the other piece Mr. Wright," the Judge asked.

"The other piece of evidence… is the Autopsy Report," Phoenix pulled out the report and read out loud, "The time of death is noted to be between 7:30pm and 8:00pm, yet if you look at the time stamp for this photo it clearly reads 8:30pm!"

The entire court gasped and Shane was flabbergasted, Edgeworth paused for a minute and said, "Intriguing, please continue Mr. Wright."

"The photo Mr. Edgeworth presented shows that vans were up at 8:30pm, yet Shane's testified that he wasn't released until at the same time. If that is true then neither of them could have left at that time!"

Phoenix turned to Shane, "Shane, when did you meeting start?"

"Well it started around 7:00, but we didn't put up the vans until 7:30 because of some reporter."

"_Why does something like that have Slick- hey wait a minute, Oldbag gave a reporter that info about Lily right, what if the reporter was-"_

_Slick Johnson, I hate him even more, _Phoenix thought angrily.

"Mr. Wright, what does it matter if the vans were placed at 7:30," the Judge asked.

"What matters your honor is the fact the time of death was 7:30-8:00, one of the men could have had time to murder Eddie Myers," Phoenix said dramatically.

"Objection! If that were true shouldn't one of the men have been missing from the meeting, even though the witness had testified that no one left," Edgeworth said.

"This witness is biased by his hatred with me… wait," Phoenix paused after hearing how stupid that sounded.

The Judge slammed his gavel and said, "Enough, now Mr. Wright do you have a questions for the witness or not?"

_Your thoughts?_

"_Hmm, didn't Shane see something incriminating, or that's Harmon said anyway, now if my theory is right then if can get Shane to testify then it could be proven right," _Leo mused.

Phoenix turned to Shane and said, "Mr. Diamond I believe you are withholding info about the murder didn't you see something at the crime scene?"

Shane sighed, "I didn't see the murder, but according to Mr. Edgeworth what I saw is important though."

**Witness Testimony**

**What I saw**

"It was 7:00 and I was heading for the meeting when I saw someone walk out of the plaza and went towards a security guard, they talked for a bit and after awhile they both left, I think they handed each other something, but I couldn't see it although it was red I think."

The Judge paused for a minute and asked, "Um, Mr. Edgeworth how is this important to the case?"

"That's what the defense will find out," Edgeworth answered.

"_Edgeworth noticed something we didn't… for now," _Leo noticed.

"So something in this testimony will help us, how," Phoenix mused.

"_Let's find out," _Leo said.

**Cross Examination**

**What I saw**

"Why were you late for the meeting," Phoenix asked.

Shane frowned, "I was held up helping someone."

"Who," Phoenix asked.

But Edgeworth had yelled "Objection! Mr. Wright that question is unimportant-"

"A waitress named Ana," Shane glared at Phoenix when he said that.

-"Five minutes ago," Edgeworth corrected, when he heard what he said, "So this Ana was at the concert?"

"No, her car broke down with her little kid in the back seat and she needed to get home, we look after our employees," Shane concluded.

Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Leo all blurted out, "KID?!"

Shane looked surprised, "Yes, a little girl around five."

"Hold on, is there any importance to this question," the Judge asked.

"Um, no I guess there isn't," Phoenix said as he looked at the shocked faces of Leo and Edgeworth.

Phoenix cleared his throat and asked, "Shane you said that the guard handed the person something red, do you have any other details?"

"Hmm, well only one thing, it was long in length," Shane frowned.

"_Long in length, now where have we seen something like that before," _Leo said.

Phoenix paused, "Target? Oh wait never mind."

Phoenix pulled out Lily's scarf and yelled, "Objection!"

"Shane is this object what you saw," Phoenix asked.

"Yeah… hey isn't that Lily's scarf I thought she was already wearing- oh crap," Shane's face flushed.

"It is exactly as Shane revealed your honor, at 7:00 someone gave the other Lily's scarf," Phoenix finished dramatically.

"Objection Mr. Wright, how do you know it wasn't Lily who received the scarf," Edgeworth asked.

"_Because Lily was seen with Maya that night," _Leo said, Edgeworth gasped a little and Phoenix repeated it out to the court (except he excluded Maya's name).

"So the question is," Phoenix slammed his hands on the table, "Who was it who received the scarf?"

The court was filled with murmuring, until the Judge once again silenced them with his gavel.

"One other thing has been bothering me; the policemen who arrested Lily that night, who phoned the call," Phoenix asked Edgeworth and he frowned.

"Policemen, there were no policemen stationed at concert."

"There wasn't," Phoenix gasped.

"_I thought those officers acted funny, they overreacted when Maya ran up, and they didn't call for an ambulance or any back up," _Leo frowned.

Phoenix immediately recognized what this meant, "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the court, it is to my belief that the men who arrested Lily were imposters!"

The entire court gasped and Edgeworth leaned forward slightly, "Do you have proof to back this up?"

Phoenix grinned and pulled out one of the security uniforms that they found at the cabin.

"This was found at the cabin in the park, I'll bet you if you show this to the people at the concert they'll recognize this from the policemen that night!"

Edgeworth gasped and the court began to murmur, then the Judge slammed his gavel and said.

"Hmm, we have yet come again to a standstill, Mr. Wright has proven that there could have been time for the people in the cabin to murder Eddie, but we need a little more than that for definite proof, present me one more thing to prove that one of the others in question could have done it and I'll allow one more day to find the killer before court tomorrow."

_Oh great, what evidence? There is-_

But Phoenix's thoughts were interrupted when he felt weird again, when he blinked he noticed his infrared vision was on, and then he saw it; a glowing red hand print in the pocket of the uniform. He reached inside and pulled out a wallet, when he opened it he saw inside a security cardkey that would be able to enter the plaza.

"Your honor, yesterday I proved that Lily Morris has been drugged and the assailant had to be inside for this to happen, and this is how he went inside the plaza," Phoenix held up the cardkey, "Your honor this cardkey is held by guards to allow entrance to the backstage of the plaza, the true murder used this to enter the plaza and drug Lily. And I believe he did this so he could frame Ms. Morris and move her and the body to the trailer."

"Hold on, why 'body'," Edgeworth asked, "Are you suggesting…"

"Yes the true murder scene is not the trailer, but the plaza," Phoenix said dramatically, "Because of this; one, a vase found in the room was smashed to pieces, maybe during a struggle? And second, the trailer had a few things that were untouched, such as the table next to the body, or the strange fact that the back doorknob was busted from the inside; the person had obviously been in shock in order for him to do such an odd thing."

"What," Edgeworth shouted.

The Judge slammed his gavel and said, "Alright Mr. Wright you convinced me; the trial will be postponed for the last time and will reconvene tommorow, court adjourned."

_I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore _

_Before you take a swing, I wonder._

_What are we fighting for?_

Phoenix was about to leave when he heard commotion from the hall, then the doors burst open and someone walked in.

"I need an ambulance for five, four dead, and this one is dying," the man pointed at the person in his hands.

"_Gamlxltoe? What is he- oh my god," _Leo gasped.

_When I say out loud_

_I want to get out of this_

_I wonder; is there anything I'm going to miss?_

Phoenix saw the person in Gamlxltoe's arms and screamed; "MAYA!"

He leaped over the table and to Gamlxltoe.

"Maya… oh god, OH GOD NO!"

Maya was covered in so much blood that Phoenix felt faint.

"_I'll try and stop the flow of blood, Phoenix call an ambulance… Phoenix," _Leo noticed his blank stare.

Phoenix didn't move, he just stared at the limp girl in Gamlxltoe's arms.

Everyone was yelling, but he couldn't hear them, everyone was crying and so was Phoenix.

_Maya…don't die… please._

_I wonder _

_How's it gonna be_

_When you don't know me_

_How's it gonna be_

_When you saw I'm not there_

_How's it gonna be_

_When there's no one there to talk to_

_Between you and me_

_Cause I don't care_

To be continued

* * *

Do I have you begging for more, good. Then tell me that by reviewing, see you then… 


	13. Turnabout: Rock Star pt6

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright, but I soon hope to buy Trials and Tribulations.

Credits for part 6 go to: Capcom, and the singers/songwriters below.

Special credit goes to Count X. Gamlxltoe who gave me some ideas for his character.

My damn DS's R button is stuck, but luckily Phoenix Wright uses the touch screen as a substitute for it. Anyway I'm sure most of you are dying to know what happens so I'll make this short, let's start the reviews.

Count X. Gamlxltoe: Um, yeah I slightly agree if I was the reader, the scene at the end of chapter 12 was originally supposed to be something else, but I kept it to see what the readers thought.

Mentality at its Worse: I. am. AWARE. Anyway yeah the thing with Edgeworth was supposed to be a set up for the scotch drinking joke, anyway if you want to find out what happens to Maya, read the chapter.

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: I'm wounded, you saw right through me, damn it I need to sound more convincing in the future lol. And yeah Jambalaya is actually NOT a fruit, although it does sound like something that would be a fruit doesn't it? I'm also glad I exceed your expectations for Rock Star, I for one wrote most of it unsure of where I was going with it, and if you look back you might be able to see where I might have started something, but changed it in another chapter. A quicker update? Yippee!

Okay reviews are done and you're still probably itching for more right? Alright I'll get started on the chapter just settle down!

Songs used in this chapter are:

This is how a heart breaks, by Rob Thomas

If everyone cared, by Nickelback

What about now, by Daughtry

* * *

Turnabout Rock Star pt6

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm Maya, Maya Fey."_

…

"_She told me to look after you; I mean you're going to need help running the new Wright and co. Law Offices." _

…

"_I can't help you Nick I can't help anyone, I'm a medium who can't even call spirits, I'm useless."_

…

"_I'll come back one day, and I'll be a full fledged medium then."_

…

"_Help me Nick, I'm scared."_

…

"_You better get Engarde a guilty sentence or I'll come back and haunt you through Pearly."_

…

"_I knew you'd save me, I knew you would."_

* * *

November 17th, 11:00 am

Hotti Clinic,

Terminal Ward,

Have you ever wondered if you see your life flash before your eyes? What if the person seeing it was perfectly well? And what if he was just seeing it for the other person who was hovering between life and death? Well, then you would understand how Phoenix felt when he watched the woman he loved in a hospital bed, hooked to a machine to keep her alive.

Gamlxltoe stood next to Phoenix, "Anyway the doctors say she lost a lot of blood, and they are trying to find a way to save her, but…"

"But," Phoenix gasped, and Volkmar looked grim.

"Her condition is bad Phoenix," Volkmar sighed, "The people who attacked her did a number on her."

"What happened anyway," Phoenix asked.

"It seems she got jumped on her way to the restroom, the men brought her out and-"

"_Volkmar!"_

Leo stood there; his voice was in a warning tone as Phoenix turned pale at thought of Maya in pain,

"Sorry," Volkmar apologized, "I was on the way to court when I saw Maya being attacked… none of those men will hurt anyone again."

Volkmar gestured towards a triple barreled gun in a holster, the double doors of the hall burst open and Edgeworth, Gumshoe, and Pearl came in.

"Wright is she-"Edgeworth stopped when he looked through the window, "Oh no."

Pearl's eyes were bubbling with tears when she saw Maya through the window.

"Mystic Maya… don't die, don't leave me alone."

When Phoenix heard those words he remembered that day, he was on the floor, blood poured out of his chest, he was in Maya's arms, was this the pain she felt watching him slowly die?

Phoenix looked at Edgeworth, "Tell me you have an idea on how to save her."

"It seems an operation is in order."

Phoenix recognized that voice from somewhere, and apparently so did everyone else; Phoenix looked behind him and gasped.

"L-Lana Skye?!"

Indeed before him was ex chief prosecutor Lana Skye standing there in her military jacket, everyone else was speechless on the exception of Pearl who just continued to cry for her cousin.

"Chief Prosecutor," Edgeworth gasped.

Lana waved her hand, "Actually its Doctor Skye now."

"Doctor," Phoenix asked befuddled, he didn't know Lana had a doctoring decree.

"Why are you so surprised Mr. Wright, an investigator needs to know how the victim died just by looking at the body."

Phoenix recognized that voice as well, "Ema?"

Ema stood there still dressed in her white lab coat and a bunch of equipment hanging off it.

"Lana," Edgeworth said, "When were you released?"

Ema stepped forward, "She was released because she saved the mayors life."

There was a collection of 'huhs' and so Ema explained, "The mayor had to stop by the prison to check one of two things and all of a sudden he fell to the floor clutching his chest, Lana of course figured it out as a heart attack and saved the mayor, she released and kept a close eye on, but she became a doctor since she couldn't get her job back as prosecutor."

Ema stood there evidently waiting for someone to say something, but Phoenix was not in the mood and turned to Lana.

"Can you save her?"

Lana went over and examined her through the window, she frowned and said, "It will be extremely difficult, but there is no other way. I'll get a team of surgeons prepared ASAP."

Phoenix sighed and sat on the bench, "Thank you."

"Is… this the only reason why you are here sir," Gumshoe asked.

Lana sighed when Gumshoe said 'sir'.

"This… and one other, but it's not important right now," Lana turned to Phoenix, "You need to focus on your case, leave Maya to me I'll make sure another Fey will not die under my watch."

Phoenix hesitated, but he sighed and went towards the window and whispered, "Don't give up now, please."

Phoenix lingered for a minute then turned and walked in the direction of the double doors and walked outside, Leo following close behind him.

"_Do you have any ideas," _Leo asked.

"We need to talk to Big Boss for info on his employees," Phoenix turned to Leo and smiled, "Now it's my turn to have a theory."

* * *

November 17th, 12:00 pm,

Big Boss Tony's Casino,

Residential Area,

Phoenix got the okay from the guards to enter and walked towards Big Boss's office.

"Alright Big Boss we need to- whoaaaaaaaa," Phoenix yelled out.

Right in front of him were two girls wearing only their undergarments and standing on top of the desk, with Big Boss in his chair, his face bright red.

"Ahem, we'll, um, finish the demonstration later ladies," Big Boss muttered.

The girls got off the desk and walked off into the hall, one of them checked Phoenix out, but Phoenix just ignored it and went towards Big Boss.

"Listen I need some records on the two employees that you think is responsible for your son's murder," Phoenix demanded, putting his hands on the table.

Big Boss wasn't intimidated by Phoenix's forcefulness and he said, "May I ask why?"

"I believe one of the two may be connected with the defendant," Phoenix said and Leo gasped, he knew what he meant by that.

This got Big Boss interested, "Really, how so?"

Phoenix shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure, but I need to see those records in order to be sure."

Big Boss paused for a minute, and then he pulled out two manila folders and put them on the desk.

"Go ahead if you wish, I was just combing through them myself," Big Boss said, leaning back in his chair slightly.

Phoenix opened the first file, which was Shane's and it was absolutely uninteresting, so he put it down and pulled out Harmon's. There he saw it, something odd about his report.

"Hey his report says he made several donations to an off shore bank account and it was filed to go to someone… who?"

Big Boss shrugged, "Not sure, he made it clear when he wanted no one involved with his personal life, but he did manage to make a slip up: his computer shut down one day so he tried to send the money through our postal service, and that's how I know all of this."

Big Boss pulled out an envelope full of money and gave it to him, "Look at the name."

Phoenix looked at the name written on the envelope and it clearly read; Lily Morris.

Phoenix was curious and he exchanged a glance with Leo, who nodded in agreement.

Phoenix turned to leave, but Big Boss suddenly said, "Wait."

Phoenix stopped and turned around, Big Boss got out of his chair and walked over to Phoenix.

"I wanted to ask you, about Louise, when she was… killed, did she… did she suffer?"

Phoenix looked into his eyes and saw deep sadness, and he replied, "No."

Big Boss sighed and sat on his desk, "I… I loved her so much. Do you know what it's like to love someone so much that it hurts?"

Phoenix grimaced slightly, "… Yes."

Leo then frowned for minute and asked Phoenix, _"Did Louise ever tell him about the man she mentioned?"_

Phoenix thought about it for a minute and asked, "Big Boss, did Louise ever mention a man that approached her?"

Big Boss looked serious as he said, "Yes, but not his name and I tried using all the resources that I had, but no luck, he has no record."

Big Boss walked over to his desk, "I've been meaning to talk to Bowman Arrowhead, but no luck as well."

Phoenix paused a minute, and then he felt pale.

"_Did he just say-" _Leo gasped.

"What are you talking about, Bowman Arrowhead is dead," Phoenix said, bewildered, "He was shot in the courtroom."

Big Boss sighed, "I hate to tell you, but Bowman Arrowhead is alive and in the state prison."

Phoenix felt faint, "Do you know who authorized it, who told the police to keep it quiet?"

Big Boss sighed and said, "Miles Edgeworth."

* * *

November 17th, 1:00pm

Prosecutor's Office,

Floor 22,

Phoenix stormed into the room, walked up to Edgeworth and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"I better have deserved that," Edgeworth frowned, rubbing his jaw.

Phoenix stormed at the prosecutor, "How could you! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ARROWHEAD IS ALIVE!"

Edgeworth's face tinted in color, "When did you find out?"

"Just now," Phoenix growled, "Now why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Because with you getting shot at the time I thought it would have been bad to mention it," Edgeworth replied, "And this case had me so preoccupied that I hadn't had the time to tell you, okay?"

Phoenix was so fed up in rage that he could barely form any angry words to say, so he remained silent and Leo had decided to speak.

"_Were you able to get any info off him about who hired the Gambler's?"_

"No, all he does is say two words over and over: The Crisis," Edgeworth said calmly, "Do any of you know what he means?"

Phoenix and Leo both knew what he meant… in a manner of sense, they didn't know what The Crisis was exactly, but they knew if they didn't stop it… everyone was going to die.

So Phoenix decided on a half truth, "Sort of, are you sure that's it?"

Edgeworth frowned, "Quite, I was there for the interrogation, why?"

"No reason," Phoenix said immediately and he turned to leave, but he stopped and asked, "Anything about Maya?"

Edgeworth sighed, "They're prepping for the surgery… but no not yet."

Phoenix didn't respond, instead he just walked out the door with Leo trailing behind him.

"_Phoenix if I know what you're thinking… which I do, we need to find someway to link it to the murder, the question is; where to look?"_

Phoenix didn't even have to say anything; all Leo had to do was read his thoughts and once he did he nodded.

"_I can't believe you would remember that, you were drunk," _Leo laughed.

"I wasn't that drunk, the people who attacked me that night, they were the policemen who arrested Lily."

* * *

November 17th, 1:30pm,

EarthLink Plaza,

Bar and Grill,

"What are you looking for exactly," the security guard asked.

"Wait for it," Phoenix paused, "…. there!"

Phoenix stopped the security video right at the moment where a bunch of men grabbed a stumbling Phoenix.

"… Was I really that drunk," Phoenix asked.

"It seems like that."

Phoenix and Leo turned around and saw Larry standing at the door.

"I went to court today, how's Maya," Larry asked, walking over to Phoenix.

Phoenix felt sick every time he thought about her, "They have to do surgery, or otherwise she will die."

Larry looked upset as he sat down in her chair, "Hey, Maya's a tough girl, she'll pull through."

Phoenix nodded his head, "I hope so."

Larry leaned in closer to the monitors, "What are you looking for?"

Phoenix sighed, "Something that will point me to the killer, I just need to prove that the killer was not at the cabin the entire time."

Larry however was not paying attention; instead he looked at the cameras and laughed, "Hey dude is that you? Turn the volume up!"

Phoenix looked at the monitor and groaned; it was a drunk Phoenix sitting at the bar taking a shot of drinks and talking to some girl.

Phoenix regrettably turned the volume up just in time to hear, "… her sister died last week, I think you two could hook up."

Phoenix gasped, "I actually said that? Oh crap Leo was right!"

"_Little surprise here… about that part at least."_

Leo walked though the wall wearing a smile on his face.

"_I checked the employee records for that night, but we need more than that in order to convict the killer."_

Phoenix reexamined the cameras and stared at them, intently looking for something that will help him, and he found it.

Leo looked at as well and nodded, _"And that… would be just what we need, now let's go confront our killer."_

* * *

November 17th, 2:00pm,

Big Boss Tony's Casino,

Residential Area,

Big Boss, Shane, and Harmon were in the middle of a meeting when Phoenix, Edgeworth, somehow Larry, followed by Gamlxltoe and Gumshoe (and of course Leo).

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you," Big Boss asked.

"Nothing," Edgeworth said, "Harmon Hengeson we would like to ask you some questions."

Harmon stood up slowly, "About the murder I would guess."

"You guessed correctly," Gamlxltoe replied coolly.

Gumshoe stepped up and took Mr. Hengeson by the arm and was leading him outside, when Phoenix tackled Harmon and started punching him relentlessly.

"You're the one! You're the one who had Maya attacked," Phoenix roared, slamming fist after fist on Harmon.

Edgeworth pulled Phoenix off Harmon, Shane stepped forward however Gamlxltoe pulled out a triple barreled gun big enough to blow a man's head off.

"You wanna try that again hotshot," Gamlxltoe taunted.

Shane eyed the gun warily and stepped back, Gumshoe led Harmon out of the office and Edgeworth's pager started to beep. He looked at it quickly and went pale.

"Phoenix we have to go, Maya's dying!"

* * *

November 17th, 3:00pm,

Hotti Clinic,

Surgical Ward,

Phoenix burst into the ward and yelled, "Maya! Is she-"

Ema ran over and said, "Maya started to flat line about a few minutes before surgery was ready, Lana and a few other doctors are operating right now!"

Ema led Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Larry down the hall and to the left hall; there they stopped at a window where the surgery was being performed. Lana was wearing a surgical mask and a desperately trying to sew the wounds and keep Maya alive.

"_Phoenix," _Leo yelled as he and Gamlxltoe ran in the room.

Suddenly Lana said, "Oh god, she's bleeding out, we're losing her!"

"_Maya… come on… fight back," _Leo muttered.

Gamlxltoe suddenly walked inside the surgical room, and before anyone could protest he put his hand on Maya, and the bleeding stopped, a white light emitting from his hands.

"Hurry up beautiful I can't hold it much longer," Gamlxltoe said to Lana.

Lana nodded and began once again, time passed and hours rolled on, until finally they were done and Lana and Gamlxltoe left the room.

"She's going be okay."

* * *

November 17th, 8:00pm,

Hotti clinic,

Maya's room,

Maya never thought she would ever open her eyes again, but she did and when she did she saw everyone she knew near her bed.

"N-Nick?"

Phoenix lifted his head and when he saw Maya awake he yelled out and embraced her, as she did when Phoenix was shot and in the hospital.

"Maya, oh thank god," Phoenix sobbed, as everyone else came closer.

Maya looked around for her earphones and slipped them on, when she did she heard Leo say.

"_Glad you're back, it's been dull without you."_

"Aw thanks Leo," Maya smiled.

Phoenix pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes, he turned to Maya and said.

"Maya… I have something to say-"

"Nick," Maya gasped, she knew what it was, "I already know."

Phoenix nodded, "I know you know."

Maya jumped a little, "You do? But how do-"

Maya stopped and turned to Leo who was whistling and looking the other way.

"But let me say it," Phoenix interrupted, "Maya… even though everyday is a challenge with you, it's a good challenge, and I want to spend it with you, I… I love you."

Maya started to cry in happiness, she just let the tears roll; Phoenix looked nervous and slightly embarrassed at the same time.

"And even if you don't I just wanted to tell you cause you were dying and I-"Nick… shut up," Maya laughed.

Maya leaned forward and kissed him, everyone gasped and Pearl looked happier than ever, Leo shook his head and muttered, _"Finally."_

Phoenix wanted to talk to Maya… alone, and in order to do that he had an idea. Phoenix closed his eyes and let his imagination flow, Leo stopped the moment he was picking up those thoughts, he face went red and he started to panic.

"_You're not going to actually-"_

Phoenix proved it by leaning in more passionately, surprising even Maya.

Leo began to panic, _"ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM! RUN!!!"_

Phoenix was amazed on how fast the room cleared out, and when they left Phoenix pulled away and smiled sheepishly, "Only way I could think of."

Maya paused and began to giggle at Phoenix, after awhile Maya sighed and said.

"Do you have an idea about the killer?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes I do, and Leo and I plan to take him down."

"Protect Lily for me okay," Maya said, "And when you expose him, you can take me out to dinner."

Phoenix imagined himself holding an empty wallet, but he didn't mind so much anymore.

Phoenix sighed, and as he got up to leave he heard Leo yell.

"_THAT WAS NOT FUNNY WRIGHT!"_

To be continued

* * *

Alright Maya fans, she's alive so don't worry, anyway review and whatnot.

I'm signing out, I've done my job.


	14. Turnabout: Rock Star pt7

Disclaimer: For god's sake give it up, I don't own Phoenix Wright!

Hi, Michael here,

Before we start the reviews I wanted to take a moment and discuss something important-

Phoenix: Don't start; nobody wants to hear your rambling, or what goes on in your head.

Mia: What goes on in YOUR head Phoenix.

_Michael's fantasy mode:_

_Lana: Hi welcome to Phoenix's head._

_Mia: Welcome_

_Lana and Mia step up._

_Lana: I didn't know we are lesbians._

_Mia: Hmm, me neither._

_The two lean in to kiss and-_

Michael: Damn it!

Michael turns to Mia.

Michael: Mia why do you think I have the need to monologue my life?

Mia: I don't know, let's find out.

Michael and Mia lean it to kiss… and then Michael snaps out of his other fantasy.

Michael: DAMN IT!

Phoenix: Hey are you okay, looks like you could use some Phoenix love.

Phoenix grabs the sides of Michael's face.

Michael: _What the?_

Phoenix leans in to kiss.

Michael: _No! Abort fantasy! ABORT FANTASY!!!!!!_

_Fantasy ends_

Michael: NO I DON'T HAVE GAY JUNGLE FEVER!!!!!!!!

Everyone stares at Michael oddly.

Michael whispers to someone: Start the reviews. Start the reviews!

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Glad I could keep you on the edge of your seat. Yeah I've been meaning to bring back Larry and the others for awhile, as well as Lana and Ema, specifically Lana cause she knew Leo so I had to bring Lana back eventually so why not now I asked myself, and Lana at the end of case 5 could have struck me as someone who could be a doctor if she wanted. And yeah Arrowhead is alive, heh, I never said that the gunshot wounds in Nevermore pt5 were fatal, and Arrowhead will play an important part in the final turnabout. As for the updating thing; it's one hell of a coincidence though.

Mentality at its Worse: I guess it would have been dramatic if she died, but I would have gone insane from all the damn misery, besides the point of the story is that it would take place between game 2 and 3 so if I did that it would contradict the game.

Count X. Gamlxltoe: Har, Har, you're hilarious.

sonicandlink: A new reviewer? Welcome to the Revenant Lawyer series, yes there will be a LOT more Phoenixmaya in the future and I do try to keep everyone in character so it pleases me greatly to hear that you think so too, hope to hear from you more.

Oh yeah and what I was trying to say is that once Sara Haruko Takenouchi Kamiya and I thought it would be cool if Phoenix Wright was an anime, well that got me thinking of what voice actors I would pick to be characters from Phoenix Wright and from Revenant Lawyer, and here they are:

Phoenix Wright: James Arnold Taylor, (Tidus (FFX), Yggdrasil (Tales of Symphonia), etc.)

Maya Fey: Tara Strong, (Rikku (FFX), Raven (Teen Titans), Presea, (Tales of Symphonia, etc.)

Leo Lionheart: Jesse McCartney ( Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II), and yes I know he is a singer, I don't like his songs, but I thought he was great as the voice of Roxas for KHII, and Roxas is one of my favorite characters and I feel that Leo has that same kind broody attitude Roxas had.)

Miles Edgeworth: Chirstian Bale, (Bruce Wayne (Batman Begins), etc.)

Mia Fey: Rachel Leigh Cook, (Tifa Lockhart (FFVII Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts II) etc.)

Bowman Arrowhead: Julian McMahon, (Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four Rise of the Silver Surfer), Cole (Charmed), etc.)

???: Ian Mckellen, (Gandalf (Lord of the Rings 1-3), Magneto (X-men 1-3), etc., oh and a side note this character hasn't been introduced yet)

Larry Butz: David Spade, (Kuzco (Emperors new groove), etc.)

Lana Skye: Jessica Alba, (Sue Storm, (Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four Rise of the Silver Surfer), etc.)

Ema Skye: (tentative idea, might change) Christy Carlson Romano, (Yuffie (Kingdom Hearts 1, FFVII Advent Children), Kim Possible (Kim Possible), etc.)

Alexander Lionheart: David Boreanaz (yay!) (Leon (Kingdom Hearts 1), Angel/Angelus, (Angel))

Unfortunately that's all I have, I haven't picked any for Pearl or Gumshoe so for the moment that's it.

Okay now that the reviews are done, on to the final part of Rock Star.

Songs used in this chapter are:

Pain (theme of an uncaring soul), Three Days Grace

Build your cages (the theme of stead fast belief), Pulse Ultra

* * *

Turnabout Rock Star pt7

* * *

November 18th, 8:00am,

District Court,

Defendant's lobby number 3,

_I was so close to losing her._

"_She's alive though, and it's now public knowledge that the two of you would like to-"_

_Say it and you'll regret it!_

Leo grinned, _"It's only revenge for your little prank earlier."_

Phoenix groaned, "Okay I can only say sorry so many times."

Leo laughed, _"I was kidding okay, just next time let me know if you want to be alone."_

"That's what you said last time when you decided to-"

"_Hey I resent that! That never actually happened!"_

Phoenix grinned, "Yeah right, sure."

Leo growled and started to walk off saying, _"Phoenix and Maya are going to-"_

_LIONHEART!!!!_

Phoenix stood up as Leo laughed and ran off through the wall. Phoenix just sat back down he didn't mind Leo's teasing for once Phoenix felt like he was in heaven, and for once he felt free of some invisible shackles that held him down. Phoenix stood up again and went for a small cup of coffee, but halfway there he felt weird, light headed, like the first time he saw Leo except it was twice pounding in his head. He tried to ignore it, but it was too much and he knelt over in agony.

"_Phoenix are you alright," _Leo asked, walking through the wall.

Phoenix was unsure himself, he felt like something was digging into his head, like a worm or a burrowing snake.

"You can't feel this," Phoenix groaned in agony.

Leo looked surprised, _"Feel what?"_

Phoenix was shocked; Leo couldn't feel the pain in his head? Then Phoenix saw it; standing in front of him was a person draped in a black cloak, a hood concealing the person's face.

"Who are you," Phoenix asked.

The cloaked figure only uttered a single word, _"Rage."_

The pounding ceased and Phoenix nearly collapsed on the floor, Leo got down next to him and looked at the spot where Phoenix was looking at; and he saw it too, but as quickly as he saw it the figure disappeared.

"_Phoenix," _Leo gasped, as Phoenix stirred slightly.

"Ohhh," Phoenix groaned, as he slowly stood up.

"_Hey are you… alright?"_

Leo faltered when he saw Phoenix's expression; full of rage and fury.

"I'm fine," Phoenix growled, "I don't need you babying me."

Leo raised an eyebrow, _"Babying you? Why would you even believe that I'm babying you?"_

Phoenix glared at Leo in annoyance, "Always watching me, telling me what to do, will you ever leave me alone?"

Leo felt that something wasn't right, this was defiantly odd for a bit ago Phoenix was as happy as he could be, what's going on?

"_Phoenix… what happened to you," _Leo asked, but Lily came up to Phoenix when she heard him yelling.

"Mr. Wright… are you okay," Lily asked timidly, "You seem… on edge."

Suddenly Phoenix turned and lashed out, "WILL YOU BE QUIET! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK WITH YOU BOTHERING ME!"

"_Hey! Do not take your anger out on Lily, Wright," _Leo warned, _"What's wrong with you!"_

Phoenix panted heavily and stopped, his face turned to horror at what he was doing.

"What… why did I… what's going on," Phoenix gasped.

"_Get your anger under control," _Leo growled.

The bailiff's voice rang out, "Court is ready to begin, the defendant and her lawyer must enter the courtroom."

Leo continued to glare at Phoenix, _"I don't know what's wrong, but control yourself while we're in there."_

"Leo… I don't know what-," Phoenix began, but Leo had already entered the courtroom.

Phoenix didn't know why, but why did he feel like he was… told to act like that, it felt like he couldn't control himself.

* * *

November 18th, 8:30am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 3,

The murmurs of the court room were dulled by the slight pounding in Phoenix's head, it wasn't painful as much as annoying and for some reason it made him short tempered. Even when the Judge slammed his gavel he felt like he wanted to lash out at someone.

"The trial of Lily Morris is in order," The Judge announced.

"The prosecution is ready, your honor," Edgeworth announced.

"The… gfc… Defense is ready your honor," Phoenix moaned.

The Judge looked surprised, "'Gfc'? Mr. Wright, are you okay?"

Phoenix was feeling extremely annoyed and he didn't even know why, it took him all of his strength to answer politely, "I'm… f-fine your honor…."

Leo frowned, now he knew something was defiantly off about Phoenix, but the Judge didn't seem to notice.

"Alright now last time Mr. Wright has proved that there is a possibility for one of the people in the cabin to be responsible for the murder, now I assume that you have found some proof to back up your claims?"

Phoenix took a deep breath and said, "Your honor the defense calls Harmon Hengeson to the stand, he was one of the people at the cabins and no clear alibi."

The Judge looked at Edgeworth and asked, "Well Mr. Edgeworth, what do you think?"

Edgeworth sighed, "We have already prepared this witness, he his ready to testify about his alibi."

The Judge nodded, "Alright, bailiff bring Mr. Hengeson to the stand."

A few minutes later Harmon appeared on the stand and suddenly Phoenix felt like he wanted to go over there and rip him to shreds, savage thoughts filled his head as Harmon took his seat.

"Name and occupation for the court record," Edgeworth asked.

"Harmon Hengeson, I'm a bartender for a casino."

"Now, you were at the plaza at the night of the murder, correct," Edgeworth asked.

Harmon nodded, "Yes I was, but I did not kill Eddie."

Edgeworth crossed his arms, "Then testify as to why you can't be the killer."

**Witness Testimony**

**Harmon's Alibi**

"As Mr. Wright has proven there could be an open window for one of us to kill Eddie, but I was at the cabin the entire time with the guys, I wasn't anywhere else before the murder happened."

"Hmm, a short testimony," the Judge remarked, "Mr. Wright the cross-examination if you please."

"I don't need to be told when to do what I do best," Phoenix snapped.

Edgeworth stared in shock while Leo stared at Phoenix in disbelief.

"_Such negative thoughts… what's wrong with you?"_

**Cross Examination**

**Harmon's Alibi**

"You say that you were with these guys and they can prove that they were with you," Phoenix asked.

Harmon smiled slightly, "Yes of course they can."

"LIAR!"

Everyone stared at Phoenix in shock, Leo jumped back a little from the force in his voice.

"_Phoenix, what are you doing there is no way to prove anything from this statement," _Leo said.

"Shut up Leo! I'm taking down a murderer," Phoenix smiled evilly.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"You say these 'guys' can cover up for you, of course they could cause they're told to cover up for you," Phoenix shouted angrily.

Harmon was not intimidated by Phoenix's anger, "Mr. Wright can you prove that I told these guys to cover up for me?"

"I DON'T NEED TO," Phoenix shouted, "YOU MURDERERS ARE ALL THE SAME, THINKING YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING JUST BECAUSE YOU DENY IT!"

"_Phoenix control yourself, or you will be held in contempt of court," _Leo warned, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me, and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you'll understand_

"_Phoenix, you need to-,"_

Leo stopped when he saw it, a blackish red aura around Phoenix's body. Leo looked around and saw someone he saw earlier; a person in a black hooded cloak. His hand glowing with the same aura, and Leo understood.

"_Whatever you're doing to Phoenix ends now!"_

Leo closed his eyes and after awhile he opened them in surprise, _"I… can't banish you, wait I could banish you?"_

Leo gasped in surprise, _"You're a spirit!"_

The figure turned to Leo and uttered two words: _"Help me."_

Leo jumped a little, but the figure showed no sign of releasing Phoenix from the aura, so Leo decided to take matters into his hands. He didn't even feel it, he just reacted on his gut as the green energy charged up in his hands, he aimed it on the figure and it shot out and slammed into the figure.

"_P-projectiles," _Leo gasped, looking at the energy emitting from his hand.

The figure was flung backwards and through the wall, Leo chased after him.

_Pain, without love!_

_Pain, I can't get enough!_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

_Pain, without love!_

_Pain, I can't get enough!_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

However when Leo ran through he didn't see him anymore so he doubled back into the courtroom where even though the figure was gone the aura still remained. Leo had to think fast; if he didn't Phoenix would go too far and get held in contempt of court. He had to sever the aura somehow… but with what? Then Leo remembered the first day they were joined-spirits and he had an idea, he closed his eyes and when he opened them they were once again green, the he charged towards Phoenix and with a flash a light Leo disappeared. The sound of two heartbeats was echoing in Phoenix's head as his strange feelings of rage disappeared as his and Leo's spirits were becoming fused.

"Mr. Wright, let me ask you this again; do I have to ask you to leave the court," The Judge asked.

Phoenix paused to slip on the dark sunglasses and to reflect on what he has done, then he turned around and said, "No your honor, I drop my current line of questioning. Mr. Hengeson you claim you have not left once at all during the meeting?"

Harmon nodded, "That is correct."

Phoenix grinned, "I'm sorry, but your lie has been found out, here is a record of the employees working that night and Harmon's name is under the job of bartender, you were not at the cabin the entire time!"

Harmon groaned, the court gasped, and the Judge slammed his gavel.

"W-wait, yes my name is on the list, but how do you know I was even there," Harmon asked.

Phoenix grinned again, "Your honor I have a security tape that proves Mr. Hengeson was working the night shift!"

The Judge looked surprised, "Oh well then, bailiff please bring in a TV and a video player!"

After awhile a TV was brought in the courtroom, Phoenix inserted the video and hit the play button, and after a bit it showed the bar at the EarthLink plaza with Phoenix (apparently drunk) and he seemed to be talking with Leo (even though the camera couldn't see him).

"Um, Mr. Wright how does this prove anything, all this proves is that the defense got drunk that night," The Judge scorned.

"Um, heheh, actually your honor if you look to the right of the video you'll see something interesting."

The Judge stared at the video and then cried out, "I-isn't that Mr. Hengeson?"

Harmon cried out and the court once again began to murmur.

Then Mr. Edgeworth spoke for the first time entering the courtroom, "Hold on Mr. Wright, you may have proven he had an opportunity, but you would need to prove that he did kill Eddie and if so, then why?"

"_Edgeworth's right," _Leo's voice echoed, _"We need a little more proof that shows Harmon killed Eddie."_

_Well I have an idea… but it will sound odd._

"Harmon, I would like you to testify about, um, what you did to pass the time while you were waiting for the meeting?"

The entire courtroom, erupted into a series of confused gasps, and the Judge was so dazed that he couldn't even slam his gavel so Edgeworth had to yell instead:

"Objection! Mr. Wright, please explain as to why that line of questioning is necessary?"

"Um… that will become apparent to the court," Phoenix said, with mock confidence.

**Witness Testimony**

**Passing the time**

"Well, um we sat around with a few beers and, we played a few hands of poker…. and, um, that's it."

The entire courtroom was silent, no one said anything, and Phoenix knew that the testimony would sound odd, but not feel so awkward.

"I'll, um, start the cross examination," Phoenix murmured.

**Cross Examination**

**Passing the time**

"Um, about the poker game, did you use the casino's playing cards?"

Harmon frowned a little, "Yes why?"

Phoenix grinned, "You mean playing cards with a seashell on them? Cards like these?"

Phoenix pulled out the seashell card they mistaken for the assassin's calling card and showed it to the court, "This card was found in Lily's room, now this card is property of the Casino you work at correct?"

Harmon's face went pale, "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Phoenix replied, "You must have accidentally dropped this card… after you were finished killing Eddie Myers!"

The court began to murmur and the Judge slammed his gavel, silencing the courtroom.

"Mr. Wright, are you indicting Mr. Hengeson as the real killer?"

Phoenix nodded, "He admitted to the court that he had a playing card, the very same that was found in Lily Morris's room. Second, three imposters had unofficially arrested Ms. Morris, Shane has testified to the fact that there were other people there, anyone of them could have helped Harmon move the body and frame Ms. Morris!"

Phoenix felt it kick in, and soon the chains and locks appeared around Harmon… only two?

"_We defiantly must be on the right track then," _Leo's voice echoed.

_We must be, _Phoenix thought.

Phoenix put his game face on and decided to end this once and for all, "Now Mr. Hengeson, let's discuss you motive."

Harmon looked angry, "There is no motive: I didn't do it!"

Phoenix smirked, "Somehow I highly doubt that, I just don't understand you really, I can't imagine a guy like you going out of his way and giving Ms. Morris large sums of cash."

Harmon flinched and said, "Oh really, can you prove it?"

Phoenix grinned and took out an envelope, "This envelope is marked to Lily Morris, and it is filled with a LARGE amount of cash."

Edgeworth interrupted Phoenix, "Mr. Wright, if this is true then why Mr. Hengeson would try to frame Lily for the murder of Mr. Myers, and more importantly why did Harmon kill Mr. Myers?"

Phoenix thought about that, "Hmm, maybe he hadn't intended on killing Mr. Myers… what if he was trying to kill Lily instead?"

Edgeworth looked confused, "Mr. Wright, why would he want to kill her if he gave her large amounts of money?"

Phoenix pulled out his bag and took out a disc, "This file contains an email that I found quite interesting (must thank Gumshoe again for giving us this), the email in here will clear this question."

Phoenix pulled out a laptop and inserted the disc, a few seconds later an email appeared on the screen, the email was giving Lily instructions on how to leave Eddie and go off to college and lead her life, it seems in later letters Lily refused and the responses became more and more insistent and even began to threaten her, saying that I'm only offering you one more chance, take it now or regret it. Phoenix closed the laptop after he read the last sentences to the court.

"Your honor, he was trying to offer her a new life, but she refused, and in so… Harmon had decided that Lily was not his daughter anymore."

"What?!" Edgeworth, Lily, and the Judge cried out.

Phoenix heard shattering noises and grinned, now for the final blow!

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, Lily's parents were caught in a car crash, this car crash according to medical files killed her parents… except her father survived, and began his career at the casino, however when he heard that the boss's son was dating his daughter. He tried to stop it and when that didn't work, he tried to kill his own daughter… but instead Eddie came and tried to stop him, he ended up dying in her place. So Harmon convinces two other men to help him masquerade as officers and move the body to Eddie's trailer, there they performed a grand show of arresting Lily, and that is this case in a nutshell your honor."

The court was dead silent, except for Phoenix who heard the final lock shatter, and Harmon sigh.

"Well, guess it's up," Harmon turned to the judge, "I want this on record; I killed Eddie Myers and tried to frame my daughter Lily Morris for the murder, I admit to it all."

Edgeworth looked confused, "Hold on, why do you want this on record?"

Harmon sighed, "Because I'm not staying here too long."

The moment he said that the doors of the courtroom burst open and a giant black smog hovered there. People screamed, Phoenix gasped, Leo released his fuse on Phoenix and tried to hit it with his energy bolts, but it didn't work. The smog floated over towards Harmon and enveloped itself around him, in a matter of minutes the smog faded and so did Harmon, leaving the entire courtroom in a daze, in which it was painfully obvious of Lily's innocence.

* * *

November18th, 9:00pm,

Wright and co. Law offices,

Phoenix would have been sitting in a corner trying to wrap his head around this, but there was something more important to do.

"Move the banner to the left," Phoenix said, as he and Leo was moving a giant banner that bore: **Welcome home Maya**, on it.

"_Well Phoenix I'd say your psychokinesis is getting better," _Leo remarked, and he turned around, _"Hey Gamlxltoe, you staying?"_

Gamlxltoe took a sip from his Monster energy drink and smirked, "Sorry Leo, I have to see someone about payment."

Gamlxltoe turned around and promptly left the office, just in time to see Gumshoe and Larry try to haul a giant box up the building stairs.

Gumshoe seemed to be tense as he called out one word each time more insistently than the next, "Pivot… Pivot… Pivot… PIVOT!"

Larry seemed to have enough, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Larry and Gumshoe started to lose grip of the box and it fell over the ledge and onto the ground.

Larry yelled, "INCOMING!"

Just as Maya and Edgeworth were entering the building, the box landed with a smash, Maya screamed, Edgeworth yelped and glared at the direction of Larry and Gumshoe, the both of them were red in the face and backed away from the ledge. When Maya had reached the top of the stairs and when Phoenix caught sight of her, he ran over and kissed her again.

Everyone snickered a little, but didn't say anything about it and finally the two broke apart, Lily gave her friend a hug and Larry shifted his feet a little, Lily noticed and asked Larry to come with her for a minute.

Phoenix sighed as Maya sat down at the table while the others told her about today's trial.

"_I'm worried," _Leo said out of nowhere.

"About," Phoenix asked, although he had an idea.

"_These last two cases, haven't you noticed that they are connected," _Leo asked, and Phoenix thought about it.

"Yes I have," Phoenix frowned, "And that… scares me."

Leo sighed and looked out at the stars, _"Me too Phoenix, me too."_

* * *

Lana Skye was finishing some documents when a voice caught her attention. 

"Hello Ms, Skye."

Lana looked up from her desk and said, "Oh it's you, did you find the info for me?"

The voice spoke again, "Yes, Leo Lionheart is with Phoenix Wright, just as Mr. Edgeworth said."

Lana jumped a little, "Wait… you didn't…"

"Hello Lana," Mr. Edgeworth said, stepping out of the shadows.

"I thought you were with Wright," Lana asked, confused.

Edgeworth smirked, "I was, until this man came to me saying that you had asked him to find out about Leo."

Lana looked angry, "Gamlxltoe! We had a deal!"

Gamlxltoe smirked, "Yes we did, and it didn't mention anything about not asking anyone else for information, now did it?"

Lana groaned; she knew that hiring Gamlxltoe was going to be a pain in the ass, but this took the cake.

"Alright let's get this over with, how much for your payment?"

Gamlxltoe laughed, "My payment is simple: you and me, dinner."

Lana gasped a little, "Um, what? I- um well, I uh, decline, you uh, didn't sign the contract so uh, it's null and- and- what are you doing?"

Gamlxltoe took out a lighter and a red stick and when the flame hit the red thing it began to melt and become sticky, Gamlxltoe took out the contract and placed the red stuff on the paper, when he pulled it away it left a giant red G on it.

"That's the mark of the Gamlxltoe, I just signed it basically," Gamlxltoe smirked, and Lana looked dumbfounded, "Wear something nice."

Gamlxltoe turned to leave, but stopped halfway.

"That reminds me," He handed a piece of paper to Edgeworth and said, "I believed you wanted that, I took it when Big Boss wasn't looking."

Edgeworth gasped, "You mean… this is…"

Gamlxltoe smiled, "The location of Ana Rose."

Episode 3

Turnabout Rock Star

End

* * *

Yep that's it, forgive me if it sucked, I wrote this in a daze. Oh and here's the preview for the final turnabout: 

**Turnabout Lionheart**

**It all ends here. All the answers are coming to a close, The Crisis, Ana Rose, the death of Leo Lionheart, everything that began with Leo will end, and at the cost of someone dear to them both. **


	15. Interlude: The Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix, end of story.

* * *

Interlude

The Crisis

Ever slowly, but all consuming

The unexpected destruction

The fiery bird and the spectral lion

Two and Two will equal Two

The foe of the shadows will spill innocent blood once again

Worlds divided by life and death

A dark revenge, a dark satisfaction

Love may be wounded, but it could never die

Fate joined life and death together

Destiny led the events of today

But the darkness is strong and prepared for the day of destiny

The fiery bird

The spectral lion

Who will stay

Who will leave

Only one will stay in the end

For The Crisis has come


	16. Turnabout: Lionheart pt1

Disclaimer: Nope don't own the license for Phoenix, but I finally got my copy of Trials and Tribulations, yippee!

Phoenix: MICHAEL! Tell me it's not true!

Michael looks dumbfounded as he answers.

Michael: What's not true?

Phoenix: Are we really at the final turnabout for Revenant Lawyer?

Michael nods: Yes it's true.

Phoenix: Oh man… seriously?

Michael: Yes, but it would still take awhile before we finish the entire thing.

Phoenix: Oh well, let's start the reviews.

Mentality at its Worse: Well, glad I'm improving thank you. (_READ HER FIC 'LOVE AND HALLOWEEN DON'T MIX', NOW!)_

Phoenix: What was that!

Michael: That's Anti Michael, just ignore him.

Count X. Gamlxltoe: 9.7? I would have been surprised if I even got an 8.5, but thank you. _(READ HIS FIC 'THE WRIGHT'S CASES' NOW!)_

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: I left a few unsolved stuff here and there, one of those will be answered immediately and some will take awhile. I'll do what I can, and hopefully that will be enough. _(READ HER FIC 'THE FUTURE' NOW!)_

sonicandlink: Among things that will be answered sometime soon. _(READ… wait, you don't have a PW fic, ok I'll improvise… READ HIS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FIC NOW…speaking of I actually better have a look at that.)_

Michael: That's all of them, now let's move on.

Oh yeah, Sara sent me a letter saying she would have had a few different choices about the voice actors I chose, some I disagreed, but others I liked. Here are the ones I liked and the ones I found interesting.

Phoenix Wright: James Marsden. Most famous role: Cyclops, X men 1-3 (Interesting, I'll consider it… maybe.)

Miles Edgeworth: Michael Rosenbaum, Most famous role: Lex Luthor, Smallville. (No question, I totally agree, Michael Rosenbaum is perfect, I agree one hundred percent.)

Larry Butz: Owen Wilson, too many roles to pick. (I thought it was interesting, but I'm sticking with David Spade.)

Lana Skye: Mariska Hargitay, Most famous role: a detective on Law and Order SVU. (I haven't seen her acting skill, I might check it out, I'll file this under 'possibly'.)

Michael: That's it; I just thought it was interesting that's all.

Phoenix: Wait don't you have one thing to say?

Michael shifts his eyes back and forth: No.

Phoenix: Really? I thought you wanted to thank Sara about something.

Michael: I have no knowledge of any such thing.

Phoenix: Just say it already.

Michael: ….Oh alright, Sara once gave me advice about modifying the summary to mention the PhoenixMaya pairing, if I wanted to double the hits, I didn't really care so much so I just did it for the heck of it…. my total hits have now passed 1500. So uh, thank you.

Phoenix: There was that so hard?

Michael: Extremely.

Okay, last thing is the credits and the song mentions, and then the chapter.

Credits for part 1 go to: Capcom, and the singers/songwriters below.

**Attention readers: For this chapter and one trial chapter in the future I will try a slight new method on my music section, it's just a test for this chapter and one other later. But feedback on this new style would be nice, let me know what you think, oh and I'm still going to use the style I've been using in this chapter, just that there are some parts that song lyrics can't describe the feeling.**

**It will work like this:**

**(Play: New name of song, Original name of song, Artist's name)**

**Obviously I don't own the songs, so no suing.**

Songs for part 1are:

Photograph, by Nickelback.

You and me, Lifehouse

* * *

The water leaked from the ceiling and onto the shoulder of Harmon Hengeson, who shifted anxiously as the figure behind the desk regarded him closely. 

"Are you sure this information is valid," the figure asked.

Harmon nodded, "Yes, the information about that girl you were trying to find is all in there."

The figure looked over to the folder on his desk; he skimmed through the files and set them back down on the desk.

"Now Mr. Hengeson, there is one more thing that needs to be done," the figure turned his back to Harmon, "I'm afraid I can't have you walking around now that you know my name, you see it would be very disastrous."

Harmon stared for a minute, and then when he realized what he meant he tried to run. The figure smirked and snapped his fingers, another figure in a black cloak appeared and raised his hand and in a moment a crimson bolt flew from his hand and hit Harmon, it pierced through his chest and his heart and he fell over, dead.

The figure was examining the papers while the other killed Harmon, his grin widened with every word he soaked in.

"The Crisis has come."

* * *

"_It's a beautiful day, no?"_

"… _Hm?"_

"_What's wrong, you seem… distant."_

"_I… um, well it's nothing."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"… _Do you love me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm asking you, do you love me?"_

"… _Yes of course I do."_

"_Even if I run away or something?"_

"_I'd chase after you."_

"_So you'll love me no matter what?"_

"_Yes, are you sure you're okay?"_

"… _Yeah, I'm okay."_

"_Good, listen I have to run, but we'll meet up tonight okay?"_

"_I love you Leo."_

"_And I love you too… Ana."_

Episode 4

Turnabout Lionheart pt1

* * *

December 24th, 9:00am

Webster Avenue

Phoenix/Maya's Apartment

"… **And in other news; Harmon Hengeson who is suspected of murdering guitar player Eddie Myers, has been found dead this morning, the cause of death is undetermined, but authority's are currently investigating."**

Leo Lionheart stared at the TV screen, this was something he didn't expect, but then again nowadays everything seemed to catch him off guard.

"Hey Leo, do you mind if you stop slacking off and start helping out a little?"

Leo turned around to come face to face with Maya Fey, who stood with her hands on her hips, looking around for the ghostly lawyer since she can't exactly see him.

"_Um, what do you need my help with," _Leo asked, staring back at the screen, _"You and Phoenix seem to manage things just fine."_

"Well you are going to help, you're going to keep the peace," Maya said, staring at the spot where Leo's voice came from.

This sparked a thing of interest, _"Keep the peace of what, why?"_

Maya suddenly looked embarrassed, "Well… um, you see…"

Leo studied her eyes and how they shifted slightly, it took him awhile to figure out what he meant and he too went red.

"_W-what makes you think that would even happen, it's barely been a month since you two are dating," _Leo asked, still a little red.

"Hey, it's a cold night, maybe it could start as cuddling, but then it would heat up when-,"

"_Ah, no I don't want to hear it," _Leo shouted out, covering his ears, _"Shutupshutupshutupshutup!"_

Maya paused then chuckled a little, "Oh alright, I'll stop if you help Phoenix with the popcorn."

Leo uncovered his ears and said, _"He seems to be able to handle it just fine."_

Maya grinned and said in a low, seductive, voice, "Oh I can't wait to have him take his hands and-,"

"_AHHHHH! I'm going, I'm going," _Leo yelled, as he ran through the wall and into the kitchen.

Maya chuckled, she loved being able to do that. She grinned openly and went to straightening the pillows, tonight was Christmas eve and she was going to spend it with Phoenix, alone… well mostly alone, Leo would hang around a bit and he said he would go off to see Edgeworth or Lana or whoever.

She was arranging the couch to prepare for their movie evening; Maya was having a hard time between choosing a classic Christmas movie or the Steel Samurai Special that would air tonight.

"… **And in other news an execution date had been decided for ex-prosecutor Manfred Von Karma."**

Maya gasped; Manfred Von Karma? He was tried almost a year ago, why has he not been sentenced earlier?

"… **Say Bobbo, why wasn't Manfred sentenced earlier?" **

"**Good question Perry, the reason was because of Manfred's perfect career, the cases he tried are being investigated for any faulty evidence, so the investigation took a long time before they could sentence an execution date."**

"**Hey Bobbo, I heard that before the execution is to be carried out, Manfred will-."**

Suddenly the channel changed and a movie was playing, Maya looked behind her and saw Phoenix sitting down on the couch, the remote in his hand.

"Well, what are we watching Maya?"

Maya paused, should she tell Phoenix? I mean with this whole time they could have set the date, and it took this long? But it didn't matter so much anymore, she was going to sit down and enjoy a night with Nick, she rested her head on the couch and watched the movie.

* * *

"_I still can't believe it," _Leo looked at the two people asleep on the couch, the ones who fell asleep about thirty minutes after the movie began. 

Leo telekinetically turned the TV off, and set blankets on the two of them and walked outside. Leo knew it was pretty late at night, but he didn't sleep, the closest he ever got to it was meditating and putting him in a state of peace very much close to sleep, but since he was a spirit he couldn't do the things that he used to do. Although it wasn't entirely bad, he could enjoy the beauty of the weather with feeling the temperature and he didn't have wait in line for most things, but watching Phoenix and Maya and the couch together made him feel empty, if there was love in his past life he couldn't remember it so it left him feeling hollow.

He was grateful though he can talk to people now, he was especially happy the first day he talked to Phoenix. It was finally someone to talk to in a long time and now that everyone else could hear him, he felt happier these last few months even to hear someone angry at him; it was a sign to him that he was no longer ignored.

Leo stared out onto the city, hoping that somewhere out there was someone who could fill the blanks in his head.

_(Play: Leo, Roxas, Yoko Shimomura)_

Leo tried to think back, but his memory wouldn't allow it and he just tried even harder. However try as he might, Leo could not regain his memory and pretty soon he gave up the effort. He turned around to walk inside when he heard a scream pierce the night; Leo whirled around and looked towards the city, he waited for awhile but the scream did not appear again. Leo felt tense and he turned to walk inside one last time when instead he heard a voice.

_Leo?_

Leo gasped, the voice wasn't Phoenix's and he turned around again, but as usual there was no one there, except for this echoing voice.

_Leo, please help me!_

"_Who… who's out there," _Leo called out in the night.

_Why… why won't you help me?_

All of a sudden Leo felt dizzy and lightheaded, he staggered for the dizziness was intense, and he backed up and fell off the ledge. The voice echoing as Leo fell from the building of Phoenix's apartment.

_Leo, why don't you love me anymore?_

_(End: Leo, Roxas)_

* * *

Phoenix didn't know what happened exactly, one minute he's sitting on the couch with Maya, the next minute he's standing in an empty courtroom, well it would have been empty if it wasn't for him and a girl. A girl maybe around 18 or 19, she had raven hair and she looked anxious for some reason, and soon Phoenix found out why for within a few minutes a person in all black clothing appeared from behind her and pulled out a gun. The girl turned around and when she saw the gun she screamed and the man began to pull the trigger, when the courtroom doors burst open and a man ran in. When Phoenix got a better look at the man he gasped; it was Leo. 

Leo ran up to the man and tackled him, the gun went off with a bang, but it missed the girl who screamed again and hid behind the defense's table. The two men began to fight for awhile until Leo landed one good punch and the other man toppled over the prosecutions table, Leo ran over to the girl, his lips were moving but Phoenix couldn't hear what they were saying, the same went for the girl for when she said something no sound came out of her moving lips. Leo began to say something, but he stopped and turned around and saw the other man had picked up his gun and before anyone could do anything, it fired.

Phoenix defiantly heard the gunshot; he even saw the bullet moving through the air as if it was being pushed through a long tube a gunk. Phoenix reached out and tried to grab the bullet, but before he could grab it, the bullet regained its speed and collided into Leo's chest. Phoenix yelled out as Leo flinched, and then he fell backwards slowly onto the floor and he lay there, perfectly still. Phoenix ran over to Leo's body, but something stopped him and Phoenix heard a voice call out to him.

_Do you see now?_

"Who are you, and what do you want," Phoenix called out.

_You need to see how he died in order to save her._

"Your mother," Phoenix gasped; he recognized the voice from when he was shot.

_Yes, please! The bad man already knows where she is!_

"The bad man," Phoenix asked.

_Yes, a very bad man, he wants to kill my mother just like he killed Leo._

Phoenix did a double take, "The man that's after your mother, is the same man who murdered Leo?!"

_Yes! Ask the man in the red coat, he found out where my mom and I live and he can help you, hurry!_

"Red coat…," Phoenix paused, then it hit him, "Edgeworth?!"

But the girl's voice was gone, and so was the courtroom. Instead Phoenix woke back up from the couch with Maya still in his arms, Leo was gone, probably left already and Phoenix couldn't worry now, it was too late at night to worry, so he closed his eyes, hoping the next dream was better than the last.

* * *

December 25th, 7:30am,

Webster Avenue,

Phoenix/Maya's Apartment,

Phoenix woke up when something smelled nice in his nostrils; he stirred slightly and raised his head to see Maya in the kitchen. Phoenix lifted the blanket he slept in and walked over to Maya, who was hard at work making breakfast.

"Morning Maya," Phoenix rubbed his eyes.

"Huh, oh morning Nick," Maya said, obviously focused on the task at hand.

Phoenix took a look around the kitchen and gasped a little, it wasn't breakfast… it was a FEAST! Anything that was anything was put on the table, Phoenix blinked multiple times just to make sure that this was real and not a picture from one of those magazines from a home owners catalog.

"Um Maya…. what is this," Phoenix asked, studying the food on the table.

"That's breakfast silly," Maya laughed, as though Phoenix was telling a joke.

Phoenix's eyes widened, "For us, all of this?"

Maya laughed again, "No, for everyone else."

"Oh ok," Phoenix replied, although it took a few minutes for the words to sink in.

"Wait, wait, wait, everyone else? Who's everyone else," Phoenix asked with a slight tone of panic in his voice.

Maya sighed as she set a tray of food on the table, "Everyone else; Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Pearly, Larry too I suppose, oh and Ema and her sister Lana I've been meaning to meet them."

Normally Phoenix would've raised an objection, but it was Christmas so he decided it to leave it be… for now.

"Um, Maya have you heard from Leo this morning," Phoenix asked.

"Sorry, I don't have my E.M.F. reader on me now, which reminds me could get the original one Gumshoe gave us, I think it would be better than the little ones," Maya asked, setting out utensils and cups.

Phoenix moved to the closet and pulled out the mechanical box Gumshoe gave them and switched it on, the lights blinked on and the tiny satellite moved in a circle. Once he was done Phoenix walked over to the bathroom to get ready for guests, but when he entered the bathroom he saw Leo unconscious on the floor.

"Leo," Phoenix gasped, and he bent down next to his friend.

Mata ran in and said, "Phoenix, what about Leo? Is he okay?"

Leo stirred slightly and he slowly stood up, _"P-Phoenix? What am I doing in the bathroom?"_

"I was actually going to ask you that," Phoenix said as Leo stood up fully.

"_I only remember falling off the edge of the building," _Leo muttered, and Maya gasped.

"You fell off the BUILDING?! Are you okay, are you in pain?"

"_No," _Leo answered bluntly.

"Do you feel any rushing fluids?"

"_No."_

"Did you damage your optical lobe?"

Leo actually paused at that, _"Um, what?"_

Maya sighed, "Your brain."

"_Oh, well then no," _Leo sighed.

"Did you break your legs?"

"_Maya for god's sake I'm a spirit, I'M ALREADY DEAD!"_

Maya gasped and yelled, "YOU'RE DEAD! I GOTTA CALL THE POLICE!"

Maya ran out of the room, Leo groaned and yelled, _"Maya they won't believe you…Maya!"_

"I'll get her," Phoenix sighed.

Phoenix walked over to the family room and said, "Maya he's a ghost, he can't really die again."

Maya was halfway through picking up the phone when he said that, she stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"I, uh, I knew that," Maya muttered.

Then they heard someone knocking on the door, and when Phoenix opened it Gumshoe, Larry, Pearl, Lana and Ema, Edgeworth, and surprisingly Gamlxltoe came inside, saying their hellos and giving Phoenix their coats.

Leo stood wide eyed at the scene, _"Whoa, talk about a packed room."_

Lana turned in the direction of Leo's voice, "So, Gamlxltoe was right… you are here."

Leo sighed, _"Could we, uh, not do the waterworks? It's Christmas and I'd rather not spend it crying."_

Lana surprisingly seemed to understand it, and just nodded. Ema looked confused and Maya decided to fill her in, Ema eyes were either disbelief or amazement.

"Hey Gamlxltoe, why are you here," Phoenix asked.

Gamlxltoe chuckled a little, "I'm here with Lana."

Phoenix looked a little shocked, "Wait… are you two seeing each other now?"

Lana sighed, "It's complicated."

Then Lana sat down at the table and Phoenix took it as a sign of not wanting to discuss it anymore. So after a long breakfast, and a small exchange of presents, in which Phoenix received a book called 'The science of investigation' from Ema, a new pair of shades from Maya, a few legal books from Edgeworth, a bag of instant noodles from Gumshoe, a book of poems from Pearl, and a book from Larry that when Phoenix saw the cover it made him go red.

"Use this knowledge later," Larry added with two thumbs up.

Maya tried to sneak a look at the cover, but Phoenix had hid it in his jacket quickly. He didn't want Maya to see it, but he didn't want to throw it out… yet.

However a knock at the door made Phoenix a little jumpy, Maya answered and gave a little gasp.

"L-Lily, and Mr., um, Big Boss, what are you doing here?"

Phoenix leaned in the doorway to see Big Boss Tony and Lily standing outside the door, Big Boss didn't wait for Maya's invitation for he just walked right inside.

Lily sighed, "I'm working as Big Boss's assistant now, in case you were wondering."

Lily and Larry caught sight of each other and there was an uncomfortable silence. However it seems as if no one paid it to mind, especially since Big Boss spoke first.

"Ah Mr. Gamlxltoe, perhaps you can explain to me where my employee files on a certain waitress disappeared to?"

Gamlxltoe smirked, "Heh, nothing gets past you does it?"

"Not ever….. Well, not much anyway," Big Boss replied, "Now do you mind also explaining as to why an employee of mine left her job?"

"Um, it's Christmas," Phoenix answered, as if it was really obvious.

"Actually she left the firm the moment… Harmon was convicted," Lily said quietly.

Phoenix had a gut wrenching feeling about this, "The, um, employee wasn't by any chance Ana Rose was it?"

Big Boss looked at Phoenix and nodded, "Yes, it was her."

Phoenix felt that gut wrenching feeling come to life as he remembered his dream last night.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix said, "You know where Ana is, do you?"

Edgeworth's face lit up in shock and after a little while he nodded and Leo gasped, but he made sure to do it quietly after all Big Boss and Lily didn't know anything about Leo.

"Well, where is she," Phoenix asked, and Edgeworth sighed.

"She's living in Nightingale."

* * *

December 25th, 6:00pm

Nightingale,

Shop district,

By the time they made it to Nightingale it was already six, o'clock, of course it didn't help to the fact Maya had demanded that they finished the large breakfast she made.

The most surprising thing so far was the fact that it was warm in Nightingale, the cold front did not come their way so the weather was quite pleasant. The shop district was a tight street corner with a stone path and lights hung over them giving the feel as if they were under a starlit roof of some kind. The shop that Ana owned had no door to open, it was an open shop where people could walk in and out of the store easily, it seemed to be a clothing store however there was this wonderful blues song in the background, it consisted of piano, an acoustic Bass, a clarinet, and the light riff of the cymbals, and pretty soon Leo was tapping his foot with the music.

_(Play: Nightingale, Traverse Town, Yoko Shimomura)_

Phoenix looked around the store while Leo walked of to the source of the music; he wanted to see what kind of CD it was so he could convince Maya or Phoenix to get it for him. Instead he found himself in a part of the small shop where there was a small wide open area, and in the middle of it was a small girl, maybe around 6 or 7 with light brown hair, swaying to the music that played on the speakers. Leo wanted to leave, but something about this girl made him stay, he watched her sway to the music and he started to tap his foot in rhythm to it. Leo soon closed his eyes and began to hum along with the music, but then the regular tapping of the girl stopped; Leo opened his eyes and saw that she was staring right at the spot where Leo was standing.

The girl raised her hand and pointed at Leo, "Y-You're… Leo!"

_(End Nightingale, Traverse Town)_

* * *

Phoenix and the others walked towards the counter where a girl with brown hair came up to them.

"Hi, Miss Rose will come down shortly."

What kind of girl works on Christmas, Phoenix wondered to himself as the brunette walked away. Maya stared at the photos behind the counter, which were mostly a woman with raven hair and a little girl, her daughter maybe?

"Phoenix did Ana have a child," Maya asked staring at the photo.

Phoenix remembered what he over heard at the bar during the last case he had and nodded, "Yes she does."

Maya stared at the photos some more, and as she looked down she noticed an overturned picture, she flipped it back up: in the picture was a girl with raven hair and two other boys, one of them had blond hair and the other had dark brown hair, funny she recognized the blond boy the only problem was from where? Then she remembered a long time ago, the floating pencil and pad in the hospital room, and she gasped: it was Leo.

"N-Nick, it's Leo," Maya cried out.

Phoenix ran over to the picture and sure enough, he recognized Leo immediately, but the other boy he didn't recognize, who was he? Then the door next to them opened and a girl with raven hair stepped behind the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Phoenix defiantly recognized the hair from that night, but he had to be sure.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The girl frowned, "Are you hitting on me?"

Phoenix inwardly groaned, Maya glared at Phoenix and he immediately went into damage control.

"No, I was only- look I just… look, is your name Ana Rose?"

The girl stopped and blinked a few times and said, "Yes, but how do you-,"

"Hello Ana."

Ana looked over to her right and saw Edgeworth and Lana standing right there, Ana's mouth moved a little and then she finally said.

"Miles? Lana?"

They nodded and in a flash Ana ran over there and embraced her two friends in a hug, they both looked a little awkward, but nonetheless they hugged back.

"How did you find me," Ana asked breaking away from the hug.

Edgeworth smirked, "Actually the question is; why did you run away?"

"Wait, run away," Phoenix asked.

Lana turned to Phoenix, "After Leo died, Ana… disappeared, for a long time."

Ana frowned, "I'm sorry, I saw you both in the papers often and I meant to talk to you… but it was complicated."

Maya looked intrigued, "Complicated, how so?"

Ana opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly a little girl ran past a few clothing racks and hung to Ana's pants.

"Mommy, mommy, it's the boy from my dreams!"

Edgeworth gasped, "M-mom? Ana?!"

Phoenix wasn't surprised as much, he remembered hearing from somewhere that Ana had a child, but he forgot to tell the others due to their shocked faces.

"Ummm," Ana smiled sheepishly, "Surprise?"

Then Leo came out of the clothing departments and said, _"Phoenix, that girl can see and hear me!"_

"W-what," Phoenix gasped, _shouldn't I only be able to see you?_

"_I know, but that girl-,"_

"Mommy, those two men are from my dreams," The little girl cried.

"Abby," Ana consoled to the girl, "What men?"

Abby pointed to Phoenix and Leo, "They're the men who came to save you!"

Ana looked at Phoenix and in Leo's direction, and frowned, "Honey, what other man I don't see anyone?"

Abby looked confused and pointed again.

"That man Phoenix Wright, and the other boy Leo Lionheart!"

Suddenly Ana's smile vanished, "What did you say?"

Abby was unaware of her mother's attitude change, "Phoenix Wright and Leo Lionheart, they're here to save you!"

"Save you…" Phoenix paused, he heard that voice before.

And he figured it out and gasped, "You're that voice from the dreams!"

Abby looked proud, "Yes, you're here to save my mommy right?"

Suddenly Ana cut her off and said to Phoenix, "Get out, now."

Everyone was shocked, even Edgeworth who tried to calm her down.

"Ana, what,-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Ana screeched and took Abby and opened the door to her apartment upstairs, but as the door closed Abby gave Phoenix a pleading look, and the door closed.

* * *

December 25th, 11:00pm,

Phoenix/Maya's apartment,

Phoenix lay on his bed with Maya in her nightdress asleep in his arms, but it was Phoenix who couldn't sleep. Phoenix kept thinking about what Abby said, she was convinced that her mother was in danger, but how was Phoenix supposed to save someone if he didn't know how to save them?

"Nick?"

Phoenix looked to his right and saw Maya leaning up to have a look at him.

"Can't sleep," She asked, and Phoenix nodded.

"I keep thinking about Leo, here is a guy who has one person special to him, and he can't even remember why?"

Maya didn't say anything and Phoenix continued, "What if… what if I die and I can't remember why I love you?"

Maya smiled sadly, "I wouldn't worry."

Phoenix looked at her, "Why?"

Maya sighed and laid her head on Phoenix's chest, her black hair spilled all over his shirt.

"Leo has you to remind him, and you have me."

Phoenix laid his head back and stroked her hair, "What if I can't find you?"

"Someone will," Maya answered, "Just like you found Leo."

Phoenix didn't respond and Maya sighed, "You found him for a reason right, I think your reason is that you are trying to save him."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "Save him?"

"Just think about it; all those years alone, and even when he was alive he was sad, and then finally someone was able to talk to him and help him, do you see?"

Phoenix thought about it, he believed Leo was trying to help him protect his friends? Was it true though; was it really the other way around? Leo was like a younger brother to Phoenix, and Leo has done nothing but want to help him, and Phoenix has done nothing to repay that kindness.

"Maybe… maybe you're right," Phoenix sighed, and Maya smiled.

"I always am."

Phoenix chuckled and he and Maya fell asleep, Leo stood across the other building, he picked up a bit of what they were saying by Phoenix's telepathy, which he had to train Phoenix how to block it out better.

"_I swear… I won't let either of you die, I swear it."_

* * *

December 26th, 6:00am.

Phoenix/Maya's Apartment,

"NICK! NICK WAKE UP!"

Phoenix woke up with a jolt; Maya was out of her side on the bed and standing next Phoenix.

"Maya? What-,"

"Nick it's horrible, it's Ana, she, she, she's been arrested for murder!"

To be continued

* * *

Yep, well as usual review and whatnot, oh and some feedback on the music thing will be nice. 


	17. Turnabout: Lionheart pt2

Disclaimer I don't own Phoenix Wright, but if I play my cards right I'll make Revenant Lawyer a game, mwahahahahahahahahah!

Michael: Alright let's- Oh crap! IT'S THE FEYS, EVERYONE DOWN!

Michael and the crew of Revenant hide as Mia, Maya, and Pearl walk down the hall.

Michael: Close one, ever since we joined the site the Feys have been trying to get a group picture of us for a long time.

Phoenix: It's bad enough that Maya and I had an argument.

Michael turns to Ema: Hey if I can separate my head from my body, I'll be able to talk to Phoenix and get Maya to come back.

Ema: Michael please, not the headless writer thing.

Michael: Too late I'm already there.

_Michael's Fantasy_

_Michael's head is floating around Phoenix while they're walking._

_Michael: All I'm saying is; talk to her, it may work out._

_Phoenix: I don't know, I mean she's not even here._

_Michael: Oh I can fix that. Body bring Maya!_

_Then Michael's headless body grabs Maya and runs down the hall, as he runs down the hall he smacks Maya's head on every door jam. By the time body makes it Maya is limp in body's arms._

_Phoenix: Yep she's dead._

_Michael: STUPID BODY!_

_Michael's body puts up his fists._

_Michael: Oh you want some of this, huh, you want a piece of-,_

_Body throws a punch and Michael gives a long slow yell._

_End of fantasy._

Michael: It has a few kinks to work out, but soon it will be a success.

Ema: Hopeless.

Mentality at its Worse: Giggling? Oh well ok, that's pretty good if that happened. I loved writing about the shop district in Nightingale, so I'm glad you enjoyed it.

sonicandlink: Yes she will, and don't worry about writing a PW fic just write what you want, and you'll be fine.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: New name, same type of review, but at least you gave me a reason why… don't worry I'm only messing with you.

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Well thank you, I don't think I'm THAT good, but I do try, and to answer your question look above at **sonicandlink**'s review. And Abby will play a little more of a role than Ana will, you'll see why… eventually.

Alright, credits of course.

Credits for part 2 go to: Capcom, and the singers/songwriters below.

Songs used are:

I got nothing for this one, sorry.

* * *

Turnabout Lionheart pt2

* * *

December 26th, 9:00am,

Detention Center,

Phoenix sat there waiting for the visiting hours to start; he and Leo had been waiting for awhile. When Phoenix told Leo about Ana's arrest he only said for them to go to the detention center, that's about all he said the entire time.

Maya left to see what was happening to Abby, who was currently at the Criminal Affairs building downtown, so that left Phoenix and Leo to talk to Ana about what happened that got her arrested. After awhile Phoenix and Ana entered the room and within a few minutes Ana came out and sat down in the chair.

"Oh, it's you," Ana sighed, "What is it."

Phoenix was taken aback, "I um, you're in prison."

Ana frowned when she answered, "Yes, why?"

"Um, do you mind telling me why," Phoenix asked.

Ana frowned, "Well they believe I shot and murdered a man last night around 11:00."

"_Just when you were going to bed, huh," _Leo sighed, _"Talk about irony."_

Phoenix paused, then asked, "Well the important thing is; did you shoot and kill a man?"

Ana sighed, "No I didn't, but who's going to believe me when there is a mountain of evidence against me?"

"A mountain," Phoenix gasped, "That's uh, a lot of evidence."

Ana frowned, "They say the prosecutor is tough too."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows, "Really? Who?"

"Prosecutor Von Karma," Ana answered.

_Franziska? Oh great, that's what I need, a whip lashing, _Phoenix thought miserably.

Phoenix frowned and asked, "Well, what do you know about the murder?"

Ana put her finger on her lips, evidently thinking. She sighed and frowned when she answered, "The murder took place around 11:00, it was in the old courthouse building in Nightingale, and the body of a man was found lying in the middle of the courtroom, one bullet in his chest."

"Do they have a name of the victim," Phoenix asked.

Ana shook her head, "If they do, they didn't tell me."

"_Hold on, if she didn't know the victims name then she has no motive," _Leo said.

"Why did they arrest you Ana," Phoenix asked, leaning in to hear.

Ana frowned again, "Apparently my fingerprints were at the scene of the crime, there is some other stuff that apparently point to me."

"Oh, that explains why," Phoenix sighed.

"Um, Mr. Wright," Ana started, "Why are you even here?"

Phoenix blinked for a minute, didn't she figure it out?

"I thought that… maybe well, you see-,"

"You want me to hire you to be my lawyer," Ana finished.

Phoenix nodded, which caused Ana to frown.

"Why do you want to help me, you only just met me and how do you even know I'm innocent?"

_(Play: Phoenix, Sora, Yoko Shimomura)_

"Because, I want to help you, I know you didn't do it," Phoenix answered.

Ana paused and so did Phoenix really, why did he want to help her; it wasn't just because of that it was because of something else, he was sure of it. And then he had it, this was to repay Leo for the sacrifices he made helping him.

"Alright Mr. Wright, you may take my case," Ana nodded, "My daughter, she's my only family left."

"What about her father," Phoenix asked.

Ana frowned, "He left us when she was little, never heard from him after that."

Phoenix nodded, "Don't worry Ana; we'll get you free I know it."

Ana raised an eyebrow, "'We'?"

Phoenix realized his slip up and smiled, "Um, hehehe, me and Maya of course."

Ana seemed to buy it because she smiled, "Ok, I'm counting on you."

_(End: Phoenix, Sora)_

* * *

December 26th, 10:00am,

Nightingale,

Shopping District,

When Phoenix and Leo returned to Nightingale the only thing that was different is that it wasn't so homey like, it was more morbid in the air than before, probably due to the fact that a murder took place only recently.

Phoenix and Leo entered the shop and headed for Ana's apartment. Leo had suggested that they try to at least establish an alibi for Ana, and she was in her apartment or so she claimed so if there was any evidence of an alibi then this would be it.

They went to the door that they saw Ana and Abby walk through when they were last here, when they opened it they walked up a flight of stairs and to the apartment she set up above her shop. This was very reminiscent to Phoenix's apartment, except no one had bothered to open the shades to let in the light so it was pretty dark in there.

"Alright, Leo you go down the hall and check there, I'll look in here," Phoenix said, as Leo walked down the bedroom hall.

Leo made his way through the hall and stopped when he passed a room; which was very bright and colorful, it must have been Abby's room. Leo stepped inside and almost felt the warm love the little girl possessed, the innocence of her that Leo hoped would never shatter. He was walking around the room when something caught his attention: a stuffed bear, it wasn't really special, but it stood out strangely like a sense of déjà vu or something, Leo walked over and he went to go and examine it when he felt this ringing in his ears and he yelled out, soon voices began to pass through his head.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHUGGHHH!_

What's going on, what's happening? Leo couldn't take the pressure I his head and he kneeled over, clutching his head.

_AHHHHHHHHH! _

Was someone dying? No, this was more like anguish and agony and Leo fell over, and pleaded for the voices to pass, and after awhile it passed over and Leo sat up slowly. Phoenix had heard Leo and ran over to the bedroom; he wrenched the door open and looked around.

"Leo what's going on," Phoenix asked, looking around the room.

Leo stood up and said _"Nothing, I was just startled that's all."_

Phoenix gave Leo a skeptical look and sighed, "Ok, just don't do that again."

Leo sighed, _"Look it was a one time thing ok, it won't happen again."_

"I worry about you," Phoenix frowned, "You're still trying to do too much."

Leo got a little irritated, _"It was only this time ok, stop worrying about me Dad-,"_

Leo froze, so did Phoenix. Did he hear him right, did he say 'dad'?

"D-did you just-,"

But Leo cut him off, _"No I didn't, now just drop it we have a job to do."_

Phoenix wanted to speak again, but Leo had left the room. Phoenix sighed, and walked out the room too and headed back to the kitchen, and as he passed by the corkboard he saw something hanging on it. A receipt, from a pizza delivery boy, it was dated December 25th, about 30 minutes before the murder!

"Hey Leo look at this," Phoenix shouted.

"_What," _Leo asked, walking through the office door and back to the kitchen.

Phoenix showed him the receipt and Leo took a quick look at it, and he closed his eyes apparently in deep thought.

"_Hmmm, this might work, but only if the distance between here and the old courthouse is more than thirty minutes," _Leo said, opening his eyes.

Phoenix grinned, "Well, let's test it."

* * *

December 26th, 10:50am,

Nightingale,

Old Courthouse,

"When did we leave Ana's shop," Phoenix asked as he parked his car in front of the old courthouse.

"_Umm, I believe 10:30, so it takes 20 minutes to get here and twenty minutes to get back, there is no way she could get here and back to her apartment in the allotted time," _Leo smiled.

Phoenix grinned, just what he needed, he even brought the pizza box that Ana received for conclusive proof. Now they needed something in there favor, something to really help them out for the trial. They approached the front steps and stealth fully slipped past the guards and made it to the murder scene, which was in fact in an actual courtroom, a pool of blood was on the ground on the left side of the courtroom.

Phoenix went a foot or two closer to it when a dark green coat obscured his vision and pushed him away.

"Look pal you're not supposed to be here, otherwise it's your head," Gumshoe warned leading him away.

"What do you mean," Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe sighed, "The chief got a note from the prosecutor, saying if Phoenix Wright is seen; arrest him for obstruction of justice."

Phoenix blinked a few times, "Really?"

Gumshoe nodded, "Ask what you want, but make it quick!"

"Alright for starters; an autopsy report?"

Gumshoe pulled out one and handed it over, "This is the latest version, have a look."

Phoenix took the report and examined the details:

**Autopsy Report**

**Victim: NA**

**Cause of Death: One bullet in the heart, although traces of a foreign liquid found in his system.**

"No name for the victim," Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe nodded, "Unable to identify him, we running a check on dental records I'll let you know when results turn up."

Phoenix sighed and noticed something odd, "Detective, the report says something about a 'foreign liquid' in the victim's blood stream, what's the liquid?"

Gumshoe frowned, "We're looking that one up too we don't know exactly what it is."

Leo frowned, _"I'll have a quick look around Phoenix."_

Leo walked off towards the crime scene and Phoenix sighed, he closed his eyes and tried to think of someway they could find enough evidence for tomorrows trial. When Phoenix opened his eyes he nearly screamed: right in front of him was walking skeleton?

The skeleton opened his mouth and said, "Hey pal are you okay?"

Phoenix felt his jaw drop, "Detective Gumshoe?"

The skeleton laughed, "Who else could it be pal?"

Phoenix felt faint; first infrared and now X-ray? What's going on, why is he gaining all of this power? Phoenix tried to find a way to cancel out the X-ray, but before he did he saw something through the wall next to him: a metal suitcase.

_Leo, in the wall to my right there is a metal suitcase, I need you to get it._

"_Metal suitcase" _Leo asked, as he appeared on the other side and walked through the other wall.

In a few minutes Leo came from behind Phoenix, a metal suitcase floating behind him.

"_You mean this metal suitcase?"_

Phoenix nodded and he took the suitcase and opened it up, when he did he gasped: It was a compact rifle with a case of darts, and a bottle of liquid next to it.

"Detective, can you have this analyzed," Phoenix asked, holding out the thing of liquid.

Gumshoe took the bottle and looked at it, "I could, but I need to do it quietly."

Gumshoe hastily put the bottle in his pocket and walked off, Leo looked at Phoenix and said.

"_Do I… want to know how you know that?"_

Phoenix shrugged, "I'll explain it tomorrow, just not now."

Phoenix figured out of to cancel out his X-ray, he simply didn't concentrate on any object and his vision faded, leaving him to see normally.

_What's going… what's happing to me?_

* * *

December 27th, 9:30am,

District Courthouse,

Defendant's lobby 4,

"_X-ray vision, huh, anything else you would like to tell me Mr. Kent?"_

Phoenix scowled, "Not funny, I can barely control it already."

Leo was curious, _"How does it work?"_

Phoenix grinned, "Well I know how to do that, you just have to focus really hard on an object."

Phoenix began to focus on the suitcase that was leaning on the chair, however Maya was walking up to him at that time and just so happened to stand in front of him.

"Maya what do… you… oh crap," Phoenix muttered quietly.

Leo was confused for a minute as he looked back and forth between Phoenix and Maya, what made him stammer, and sweat at the same time? Leo figured it out and blushed red.

"_Phoenix you do know how to turn it off right?"_

Phoenix's face went red, "No, but I'll try."

Phoenix closed his eyes and began to focus on breaking the enhanced sight, just then Edgeworth came in and tapped Phoenix on the shoulder, Phoenix reacted to it and immediately regretted it. Phoenix began to scream and back up and start to throw anything he could find at Edgeworth, mostly it was coffee cups.

Edgeworth raised his hands and yelled, "Wright what the hell are you doing?!"

Phoenix backed up into the wall and glanced to his left and looked back, in the mirror was himself except there was one difference: his eyes were cat slits.

Phoenix felt his X-ray fade away and when it did so did the cat slits, Phoenix walked over to the mirror and looked at it again. No cat slits this time, it was only there when his X-ray was there, but that only made Phoenix worry.

"_I guess the X-ray is off isn't it," _Leo frowned, when he saw Phoenix's look of worry.

"Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix looked down and saw Abby at his feet, a look of distress on her face.

"Don't worry Abby," Phoenix said, leaning down, "I'll save your mother; I'll show everyone that your mom is innocent."

Abby looked down and said, "You're too late."

"I'm sorry," Phoenix asked.

Abby looked at Phoenix, tears in her eyes, "You're already too late; the bad man is going to win even if you do."

"'_The bad man will win even if we do', how," _Leo asked.

Abby frowned, "He just will, he planned for this moment he knows how to win!"

"Mr. Wright, court is about to begin please bring your defendant to the courtroom."

Ana came up from behind Abby and said, "Honey I have to go now, go with Mr. Edgeworth ok?"

"No mommy, I have to go with you, I have to stop the bad man!"

"_Do you know who the bad man is," _Leo asked.

Abby shook her head, "No, but he is the same man who killed you!"

Leo froze, as did Edgeworth and Maya, except for Phoenix who already knew this information and walked in the courtroom.

However unbeknownst to them, someone was watching this scene and the person frowned.

"So… this is how it's going to end, this is your revenge?"

* * *

December 27th, 10:00am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 4,

Phoenix stood in his position and when Leo walked in the judge slammed his gavel.

"The trial for Ana Rose is now in session."

"The Defense is ready your honor."

However no answer came from the prosecutions bench, and that struck Phoenix as odd, where was Franziska?

Then he heard he doors open and a voice said:

"Forgive my lack of punctuality your honor."

Phoenix looked over at the prosecutions bench… and yelled.

"No… no way… IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

The person smiled, "Hello Mr. Wright."

It was Manfred Von Karma.

To be continued

* * *

Michael: Yep, that's it well for now; I have to go outside with Phoenix for a minute.

Phoenix and Michael step outside.

Phoenix: Is this the free Jambalaya booth?

Gumshoe: I thought it was the Porter steak house fest.

Larry: Where are the hot models?

Edgeworth runs out of the building, his tie undone and his coat half on and when he sees Phoenix he looks at his pager and he frowns.

Edgeworth: Hey you're not getting your ass kicked!

Phoenix: Why is everyone being called outside?

Michael: Look! Bleachers, latter, camera, the Feys are trying to take our picture, everyone scatter!

Everyone begins screaming and running for the door.

Mia: Pearl block the door!

Pearl: No one is getting pass me!

Gumshoe tries to run through, but Pearl leaps in the air and smashes Gumshoe to the ground.

Michael: She's like the heir to Yoda, well anyway review and whatnot while-,

Pearl jumps on Michael face.

Michael: AAHHHHHH, GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!


	18. Turnabout: Lionheart pt3

Disclaimer: Owning Phoenix Wright would be awesome… but I don't so this fic will do.

One thing I mentioned in the earlier chapters about actors, in case you were wondering:

Ian Mckellen: Manfred Von Karma

Just thought you might want to know.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Bob Kelso, that's what I think anyway.

Mentality at its Worse: Hmmm, I guess story wise the chapter is short. And why won't you say anything about Maya, what's so funny?

sonicandlink: Yes, X-ray vision would be fun to have indeed….

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: I guess everybody liked the X-ray scene, heheheh, and about Manfred check pt1 for details and this one will explain the rest. Oh and about Franziska, heh, look at the song selection to answer your question.

Credits for part 3 go to: Capcom, and the singers/songwriters below.

Songs used for part 3.

Everybody's fool (Franziska's theme), by Evanescence.

* * *

Turnabout Lionheart pt3

* * *

December 27th, 10:00am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 4,

"OBJECTION!"

Phoenix let loose an objection, he stood there, horrified at who he was seeing.

"Your honor Manfred Von Karma has been tried for the murder of Gregory Edgeworth and found Guilty, should he have been executed?"

The Judge nodded and looked at Manfred, "I must have missed the memo, well Mr. Von Karma?"

Manfred sighed, his appearance had changed over the year; he had a small beard on his face and a scar across his right eye, his hair was clean though (probably had it washed for trial), and he wore his old prosecutor's suit.

"Didn't you see the news Mr. Wright? My execution was delayed for the investigations of my previous trials, and the state allowed me to do one last trial before my judgment day, are you satisfied," Manfred grinned.

Maya shifted uncomfortably and Leo noticed, _"Did you know about this?"_

Maya didn't answer and Leo understood her answer.

"Um, Mr. Von Karma," The Judge sounded apprehensive, "That scar over your eye…"

Von Karma chuckled, "Oh this, a little reward from an inmate I put away a long time ago."(**A/N:** **Some thanks go to Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare for this idea)**

The Judge nodded and slammed his gavel

"Now that this matter is cleared up, Mr. Von Karma your opening statement," The Judge asked.

Manfred smirked, "Mr. Wright… I will teach you that your beliefs reflect on how weak of a man you are."

Maya narrowed her eyes, Leo growled, but Phoenix ignored it, he was used to it by now.

"The Judge nodded," Um, ok then, Mr. Wright your opening statement?"

Phoenix cleared his throat, "My client Ana Rose did not commit murder on the night of the 25th, and I intend to prove it!"

The Judge nodded at that and turned to Manfred, "Mr. Von Karma, your first witness."

"I call Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

In a few seconds Gumshoe took the stand and Manfred sighed.

"Your testimony of the murder, now!"

Gumshoe frowned, "But what about my name?"

Manfred smirked, "We know it, now get on with your testimony!"

"Oh, alright," Gumshoe frowned.

Phoenix groaned, "He's still the pain in the ass he was a year ago."

**Witness Testimony**

**The Murder**

"The murder took place at 11:00pm in the old courthouse in Nightingale, the murder weapon was a pistol and it was fired twice. The prints of the gun were the defendants, and there was this scarf found at the murder scene. The scarf has hair fibers that match the defendants."

The Judge frowned, "I see, what was the victims name anyway?"

Gumshoe frowned, "We're still checking up on that."

The Judge nodded, "Mr. Wright, your cross examination if you please."

"Yes your honor," Phoenix said.

"_Let's get some info before we worry about contradictions," _Leo suggested, and Phoenix nodded in response.

**Cross Examination**

**The murder**

_(Current music: Witness Testimony 1 (JFA version))_

"Detective, tell me about the murder weapon," Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe sighed, "Well, it can hold up to six bullets and the defendants fingerprints are all over it."

Phoenix frowned, "Anything else?"

"Um, nothing odd… why?"

Leo frowned, _"Wait a minute…"_

Maya turned to Leo's voice, "What is it?"

"_Something about that statement, it is odd," _Leo folded his arms, _"Do you think it should be officially added to the testimony?"_

Phoenix nodded, "Your honor, that statement is important I would like to add it to the testimony!"

The Judge nodded, "Alright then."

"Detective Gumshoe, do you still claim that there was nothing odd about the gun?"

Gumshoe looked even more confused, "Yes, why?"

"Objection! Your honor there is one thing odd about the murder weapon; it was fired twice!"

The Judge nodded, "I see, but I don't get it."

Phoenix nodded, "Exactly, that itself is very odd your honor, the autopsy report says that the victim died from a SINGLE bullet. However the murder weapon was fired twice!"

The Judge gasped, "Ahh!"

The court murmured, until:

"Objection!"

Everyone stopped murmuring to look at Manfred, who was giving Phoenix a smarmy grin.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wright, but there is nothing strange about it at all."

Phoenix stammered, "W-what do you mean?"

Manfred grinned, "An analysis of the bullet chamber proves that there was only one bullet fired that night, that second bullet is irrelevant to the case."

Phoenix gasped, "WHAT?!"

Manfred was practically laughing, "I have the bullet chamber analysis, for the court record."

The Judge nodded, "Accepted."

"_Huh… Manfred is good I'll give him that," _Leo frowned, _"Looks like there was nothing contradictory in this bit of testimony."_

At that moment the Judge slammed his gavel and said, "Looks like there was nothing contradictory in the testimony after all."

"Glad you saw the logic of this your honor," Manfred grinned, "Now if you don't mind I would like to establish the events that led to the murder, or even better, detective do it for me!"

Gumshoe whimpered, "Y-yes sir."

**Witness Testimony**

**The Events**

"We believe the defendant called the victim and told him to meet her at the old courthouse to talk about something, when the victim arrived the defendant took her chance and shot him in the heart, at 10:30pm the defendant went to the courthouse after she called the victim so she could murder him."

"Stop there detective," Manfred interrupted.

"H-huh," Gumshoe frowned, "I thought I was supposed to-,"

Manfred wagged his finger at Gumshoe, "Patience detective, wait for Mr. Wright to find some annoying problem to badger at."

"Well, you do make it sound like you are complaining sometimes," Maya said.

"_There is no need to find the hole, we found it," _Leo smirked.

**Cross Examination**

**The Events**

_(Current Music: Witness Testimony 1 (JFA Version))_

"Detective Gumshoe, you said the defendant went to the courthouse at 10:30 to murder the victim, am I right so far?"

Gumshoe paused, "This is the part where I look incompetent isn't it?"

Phoenix pulled out the pizza box and the receipt, "At the alleged leaving time Ana had the munchies and ordered a pizza, this was at 10:30 the supposed leaving time!"

Gumshoe frowned, "Yep… I knew it."

The court began to murmur and the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Order, Mr. Wright are you saying your client has an alibi?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes at 10:30 the defendant had ordered a pizza, and this box proves she received it, she has an alibi she could not have committed the crime!"

The court murmured once again, but once again the murmurings were interrupted.

"Objection!"

And once again the court turned to Manfred, who was grinning openly.

"Mr. Wright, do you happen to know the time difference between the apartment and the courthouse?"

Phoenix paused, "Ummm, isn't it 20 minutes?"

Manfred answered, "Exactly, so what if she received a box, when she did she could have easily went to the courthouse in alleged time."

Phoenix groaned, "Uh oh."

The Judge slammed his gavel, "It seems there was no contradiction in this testimony."

"_All we're doing is stabbing air," _Leo frowned, _"We need something more solid in order to actually blow a hole in Von Karma's case."_

"Your honor," Manfred began, "I would like to present the final testimony that will establish the guilt of the defendant once and for all."

The Judge nodded, "Nothing less to expect from you Mr. Von Karma."

Manfred smiled and turned to Gumshoe, "Detective, tell them about the conclusive pieces of evidence that was found."

Gumshoe frowned, "Yes sir."

**Witness Testimony **

**The Evidence**

"Well first there are the fingerprints on the gun; they belong to the right hand of the defendant. And second is a scarf found at the scene, we found out that this scarf belonged to the defendant as well."

The Judge looked impressed, "Hmmm, that is conclusive. Do you have the scarf with you by any chance?"

Gumshoe reached into his coat and took out a bag with a black scarf in it, "Here it is your honor."

The Judge nodded, "Accepted into evidence, now Mr. Wright your cross examination."

"_We need to find out a problem with both pieces of evidence in order to blow a hole in the testimony," _Leo said turning to Phoenix, _"Otherwise Ana will be found guilty."_

"You can do it Nick," Maya nodded.

**Cross Examination**

**The Evidence**

_(Current Music: Witness Testimony 2 (T&T Version))_

_A problem with the evidence… there must be something, let's tackle the prints on the gun first," _Phoenix thought, and Leo nodded in agreement.

"_Let's see, the prints are Ana's and they are on the right hand, it makes sense unfortunately," _Leo frowned.

Phoenix muttered, "Will you stop, you're making me nervous."

"Mr. Wright," Phoenix looked over to Ana, who held a pitcher of water, "Maybe a drink of water would help?"

Phoenix nodded and Ana went over and lifted the pitcher and began to pour the water when Leo gasped.

"_P-Phoenix the hand she is using to pick up the pitcher… it's her LEFT hand, don't people normally pick up something with there good hand?"_

Phoenix realized this and yelled, "Objection! Your honor the prints on the gun don't make sense!"

Manfred chuckled, "Heh, why do they not make sense Mr. Wright?"

This time it was Phoenix's turn to grin, "Considering that the defendant is _left_ handed, yes it doesn't make sense."

"L-left handed," Manfred asked.

"In other words… the prints on the gun could not have belonged Ana Rose," Phoenix shouted.

Manfred growled, "Whaaaat!"

The court was filled with murmurs until the Judge slammed his gavel and yelled for order.

"Mr. Wright, what about the scarf at the crime scene," The Judge asked.

Phoenix took a moment and examined the scarf, when he did he saw a red like stain at the tips of the scarf, if this is what he thought it was then he had an idea.

"Mr. Von Karma what was the distance between the shooter and the victim?"

"A few feet, why," Manfred asked.

Phoenix grinned, this is exactly what he was looking for, "Your honor the scarf presented by the prosecution has a flaw; this bit of blood at the end of it, now if the distance was a few feet then this bit of blood shouldn't even be there!"

"Objection! The defendant could have shot him at point blank then," Manfred interrupted.

"Objection! If that were so there should be gunpowder burn near the wound," Phoenix countered.

Manfred gave a roar of rage, and the court began to murmur until the Judge slammed his gavel.

"We have a conundrum then, the prosecution says that Ms. Rose was at the crime scene, but the defense says that there are too many flaws in the evidence, we only have one choice I will suspend proceedings for today, I expect both sides to look into this matter."

The Judge slammed his gavel, "Court is adjourned until tomorrow at 10:00am."

* * *

December 27th, 11:00am,

District Court,

Defendant Lobby number 4,

"Oh boy, that was too close," Phoenix panted, he felt like he ran for hours and was finally allowed a short break.

That is until Maya gave him a tackling hug, "You did it, and just when it seemed impossible!"

Edgeworth stood there as well, "Good job Wright."

Phoenix looked around and realized Pearl, and the Skye sisters were there too.

"Mr. Nick, you were great," Pearl laughed.

"Not bad Mr. Wright," Ema smiled.

Lana smiled too, "You did very well Mr. Wright."

"Mommy!"

Abby ran right past Phoenix and in her mother's arms; staring at the two of them Phoenix knew that he couldn't let anything more tear this family apart.

"Well, that hairy part is over and through, now I need to look for some evidence to prove your innocence," Phoenix smiled.

Ana opened her mouth to speak, but someone else interrupted her.

"What a foolishly foolish promise from a fool's foolish mouth."

Phoenix froze, he turned around slowly and his eyes widened; Franziska Von Karma stood there, whip in her hand as she drew it back and with a 'crack', sending Phoenix to the ground.

"F-Franziska Von Karma?!"

_Perfect by nature._

_Icons of self indulgence. _

_Just what we all need._

_More lies about a world that-,_

_Never was and never will be._

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

_You know you got everybody fooled._

"Franziska," Ana gasped, which she seemed to ignore as she surveyed the shocked faces.

Edgeworth was the first to speak, "Franziska, why are you here?"

Franziska smirked a little, "Why Miles Edgeworth it should be no surprise, when I heard that my father would be prosecuting one last case, I just had to see the great Phoenix Wright bow down in shame."

Phoenix noticed something in her ears, and upon closer inspection he saw it was an E.M.F. reader in her ear.

"I don't think so," Phoenix said.

Franziska stammered a bit, "What do you mean?"

_Look her she comes now._

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

_Oh how we love you._

_No flaws when you're pretending._

Phoenix pointed towards the E.M.F. in her ear, "You're wearing one of the E.M.F. devices in your ear, there is only one other reason why you would come here."

Phoenix lowered his voice to a whisper so Ana couldn't hear, "You wanted to see if it was true that Leo is here, well why don't you listen for a minute."

Leo understood and walked over to her, _"Hello Franziska."_

Franziska's face went pale and she stood stock still, whatever emotion she was feeling she was trying to cover it up.

"T-The reason doesn't matter, you will be crushed by the boot of my father, and you will learn the meaning of perfection Mr. Phoenix Wright."

Ana frowned, "You have changed Franziska."

_But now I know she-,_

_Never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you betrayed me._

_And somehow you got everybody fooled._

Franziska flinched and stammered, "W-well that may be, but what you did is even more despicable, how could you run away after _he_ died."

This time it was Ana's turn to flinch, Phoenix looked at Edgeworth and Lana, who looked away and Franziska continued.

"You left a few days after Leo Lionheart died, why?"

"You don't understand," Ana muttered.

Phoenix stepped up to her, "Then maybe you could explain it to us."

Then the are turned dark, a series of chains and locks appeared, a total of _seven _locks.

_S-seven?! _

"_There is a strong reason on why she is hiding a secret this large," _Leo said, _"But finding it now is nigh impossible."_

"No answer," Franziska frowned, "You are a despicable fool, the worst kind of friend anyone could ever have."

Ana looked like she would breakdown there, so Leo decided to end this.

"_That's enough Franziska, if you want to start on how despicable people are let's start with you!"_

Franziska's eyes widened and Leo continued.

"_Hiding evidence, covering up truths, you are not the girl I knew years ago, you are the despicable person here, not Ana!"_

Then Phoenix saw the oddest thing, he swore he saw a small tear on her face, but if there was one she covered it up.

Then she did something else surprising.

"I-I'm sorry Ana."

_I know the truth now._

_I know how you are._

_And I don't love you anymore._

_It never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you betrayed me._

_And somehow you got everybody fooled._

_Never was and never will be._

_You're not real and you can't save me._

_And somehow you're everybody's fool._

No one said anything; they all just stood there for awhile until Franziska turned around and left the building.

"We need to find out who the victim is and who really killed him," Phoenix said.

"_We better hurry too, before Von Karma finds or makes something that will be the final nail in Ana's coffin."_

To be continued

* * *

Well that's it, hope you liked it. It doesn't really reveal much I know, but I hope it was okay. 


	19. Turnabout: Lionheart pt4

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright, or the lyrics to the Advent Children version of One-Winged Angel (see the end of the chapter), nuff said.

Michael: Hey guys, we should probably get started on the reviews right?

Ema: Yes we probably should.

Mia: So hurry up!

Michael: Alright, to the reviews!

(Michael hums the Batman theme song, while his face zooms in and out.)

Michael: Wait… we're still here.

Ema: Of course, you can't just say 'to the reviews' and instantaneously be transported there.

Michael: Oh ok, NOW to the reviews.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Yeah it was short chapter.

Mentality at its Worst: Yeah the music choices are my favorite testimony songs (JFA and T I also want to use the other ones from JFA and T&T.

sonicandlink: Well I have nothing better to do, so I update when I can.

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: So I portrayed Manfred perfectly huh, silly reviewer; there is no such thing as perfection, but thank you anyway. Christopher Lee is actually pretty good really, I'll consider it.

And no, Manfred was not shot again, that would be too weird.

Manfred Von Karma: I wired a camera into Michael's room, now we can see how he comes up with his ideas.

(The screen flashes, and shows the silhouette of Michael in the shower.)

Michael: My bologna has a first name: it's O-S-C-A-R. My bologna has a second name: it's M-E-Y-E-R. Oh I love to eat it everyday, and I just have to say. Ohhhhhhhh, Oscar Meyer has a way, of making B-O-L-O-N-G-A….. One more time!

Manfred: Turn it off, turn it off!

Credits for part 4 go to: Capcom, and the singers/songwriters below.

Songs used in this chapter.

Nope… nothing, sorry.

* * *

Turnabout Lionheart pt4

* * *

December 27th, 12:00am,

Wright and Co. Law Offices,

"_Alright the logical thing to do is try and find the real killer, and some evidence to back it up of course," _Leo said, leaning against the back of the wall.

Phoenix didn't answer him; instead he just stared out the window. Leo waited for awhile and when he was sure Phoenix wasn't answering he sighed and went over to Phoenix.

"_Are you okay?"_

Phoenix heard that one and turned his head to Leo and sighed, "I don't know, I get this bad feeling that I can't shake off, what is it?"

Leo paused, _"Ummm, how would I know, I was the one asking you, remember?"_

Phoenix smiled slightly, "Oh, yeah that's right, I did didn't I?"

Leo frowned, _"Well, we have a job to do so let's get started."_

"Do you think it's related to the Crisis, or how Arrowhead puts it," Phoenix asked.

"_One thing is for certain, whatever is about to happen is going to happen, nothing we can do or change about it, so let's just face it eh?"_

Phoenix nodded, and he was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"What's the Crisis?"

Phoenix and Leo whirled around and saw Maya standing in the doorway behind them; her face was one of curiosity and worry.

"Maya? Um, how long were you there," Phoenix asked nervously.

"Long enough," Maya answered bluntly, "What's the Crisis?"

Phoenix froze, and he took a deep breath and said, "What are we talking about?"

Maya paused for a minute and Phoenix took the opportunity and bolted for the door. He couldn't, he just couldn't tell her, how could he tell her that she might die… because of him?

* * *

December 27th, 1:30pm,

Nightingale,

Shopping district,

"'_What are we talking about?' That's the best you had?"_

"You try thinking of an escape route in five seconds," Phoenix said quickly.

Leo gave in at that and the two of them continued back to the courthouse and snuck past the police tape, the two of them were heading for the murder scene when they heard a voice.

"… Where is it?"

Phoenix and Leo paused and gave each a look, and snuck over to the sound of the voice and apparently the person heard them too and the sound of running footsteps was heard.

Phoenix and Leo whirled around the corner, but the person was already gone.

"Who was there," Phoenix wondered, but Leo was preoccupied with something else.

"_This is not good," _Leo frowned.

Phoenix didn't like that tone, "What do you mean?"

Leo telekinetically raised his hand and a small set of keys were lifted from the ground, a set of keys embezzled with the same name of the clothing shop Ana owned.

"Was… that even here last time," Phoenix asked quietly.

Leo paused and responded, _"I don't believe so. It could have been put here recently."_

"To frame Ana," Phoenix wondered.

"_It might have been left by the person from earlier, it sounded like they left in a hurry," _Leo suggested, _"Either way, we should hold on to it."_

Phoenix nodded and put the keys in his pocket and looked around once more for clues. However only about a little way into their investigation a voice interrupted them.

"I thought I would find you here… Phoenix."

Phoenix looked behind him and looked surprised at fist, but then he smiled.

"Hi… Mia."

Phoenix's mentor Mia Fey was currently being channeled by Pearl Fey standing behind her was Maya as well, Phoenix felt his gut clench.

"_Mia… when did you get here," _Leo asked.

Mia frowned, "When Pearl left me a note saying that a friend of mine was in trouble, naming that friend Ana Rose."

Phoenix wasn't really paying attention as he caught Maya's sad eyes and although he couldn't stand them he couldn't turn away.

Finally Maya spoke, "Do you think you and I could talk… alone?"

Phoenix hesitated, until Leo decided for him, _"You two can talk, Mia and I will look around."_

Phoenix inwardly cursed Leo as he followed Maya to a different room, which was the old prosecutors lobby when they entered Maya closed the doors.

"Nick… please tell me what's going on."

Phoenix knew that this was going to happen, and he also knew he could easily walk out and leave, but he chose not to for he knew there was no hiding it from her anymore.

Phoenix took a deep breath, "Do you remember me telling you when I first met Leo?"

Maya nodded and Phoenix continued.

"Do also remember me yelling and passing out," Maya nodded again and Phoenix sighed, "Well when I was passed out… I had a dream, and in the one dream… I saw you die."

Maya froze; she didn't nod or shake her head she just stood there waiting for him to continue.

"Not just you, but everyone else, everyone dying in one fell swoop. And when I woke up, Leo told me that there is a chance that this vision of mine… would come true."

Now Maya really wasn't moving, and Phoenix felt uneasy about this but he had to tell her.

"So… that day Leo told me he would help me to try and stop this vision, this Crisis from ever happening. And with what's going on, I have a feeling it's about to begin, very soon."

Maya was still silent, and Phoenix finished his explanation with this.

"I have to stop this… but I don't know how to, with me being focused on this case I haven't had anytime trying to figure out… things."

"What's that," Maya asked suddenly.

Phoenix turned his attention to the spot where Maya was pointing at and he saw something odd, something long and black draped over the door jam to the murder scene.

"I can't reach it," Maya grunted," Nick, boost me."

Phoenix nodded for he couldn't reach it either, so he put his hand out and Maya put her foot on it. Phoenix lifted her up, but Maya started to stumble slightly so Phoenix put both his hands on her legs to support her. Phoenix began to stumble forward, Maya yelled out and grabbed the ledge above the door, and Phoenix got his footing and lifted Maya's legs on his shoulders.

"You better not look up my robe Nick," Maya warned as she grabbed the black object.

Unfortunately the black object was caught on something and Maya kept trying to tug it loose, but when she finally tugged it free she lurched backwards. Phoenix yelled out and desperately tried to get a firm grip on her legs to support her, it sorta worked; it supported her alright, but her legs were draped around Phoenix's neck and her hands holding onto Phoenix's head, it seemed though only Phoenix released how embarrassing the situation was and he was about to let her down.

Until Leo had decided to find out what the noises were, _"Hey Phoenix are you okay, I heard- OH MY GOD!"_

Phoenix craned his head and saw Leo, an appalled and horrified look on his face.

"_Do you two have to do this NOW?"_

"No it's not what you think," Phoenix gasped, as he was trying to think of a plan that doesn't involve dropping Maya.

Leo placed his hands on his hips, _"Well whatever you're doing, hurry up Mia is coming any second and if she sees this she'll… she'll… oh crap."_

Day late, dollar short, for Mia Fey had already entered the room, and at the moment she saw Phoenix and Maya her face was frozen in fury.

Phoenix felt himself blush in an intense fury he thought was never possible till now.

"… Hi chief, um, we f-found some evidence, heheheheh," Phoenix laughed nervously.

Mia continued to glare, Phoenix slowly let Maya down and hoped the chief would let up her glare, she didn't.

* * *

December 27th, 3:00pm,

Nightingale,

Highway,

Mia didn't even let up her glare when Phoenix was driving up to Ana's shop, Leo and Maya sat in the back seat during this uncomfortable silence.

Finally Phoenix decided to break this silence, "How about some tunes?"

Phoenix turned on the radio and the music blared the worst song at the worst possible time.

_I like big butts I cannot lie-_

And in one swift motion Mia slammed her fist on the radio, which made a sickening crunch and began to pop and fizz. Mia continued to glare intensely, Phoenix forced his eyes on the road, Maya blushed a deep red, and Leo just sighed.

"_This is going to be a long five minutes."_

* * *

Nightingale,

Shop District,

When the car finally stopped Phoenix practically leaped out of the vehicle and sprinted up the stairs towards Ana's apartment.

"_Hey Maya, what is this 'evidence' you and Phoenix found."_

Maya paused for a minute, with the uncomfortable silence in the car she forgot all about the evidence they found.

"It's um, a black wig," Maya frowned.

Leo raised an eyebrow, although Maya couldn't really see it so Leo asked.

"_A black wig? Really?"_

Maya nodded and took the wig out and set it on her head, "Well what do you think?"

Leo examined the wig and froze, then he said clearly and slowly, _"I think you better take it off, there is blood at the end of the hair strands."_

Maya froze too then she yelled out and threw the wig on the ground, Mia picked up the wig and examined it as well, the results had her frowning.

"This is blood alright; it could be the victim's."

"_Why would there be a black wig on the scene," _Leo wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile Phoenix had already ran in the apartment and was about to scope it out when he heard someone already in the apartment, he approached the door and opened it. There he saw the girl that was in the store; Ana's store aide was looking through the books on the book case when Phoenix cleared his throat. 

The girl jumped and spun around and when she saw Phoenix she walked over to him.

"Hey… you're that lawyer defending Ana right?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes, I'm Phoenix Wright."

"I'm Zee Marina," The girl responded, "I can't stay long I'm in the middle of cleaning up for Ana."

"Cleaning? For what, Ana hasn't been found guilty or innocent yet, there is no reason to clean up," Phoenix asked.

Zee started to look a little nervous, "Oh I know that, but her apartment was a wreck when she was arrested so I'm just cleaning up."

Phoenix sighed, "You're a poor liar, now why are you really here?"

Then the area turned dark, chains shot out of the air and a series of red locks appeared.

_Oh great, Psyche Locks._

"Mr. Wright, I also can't stay for another reason," Zee smiled, "The detective told me I can't talk to you."

Phoenix paused, "Wait… you're a witness?"

Zee nodded, "I saw Ana go inside the court house the night of the murder."

Phoenix gasped, "Whaaaaat?"

"Yes I did."

Phoenix felt weak, and he simply walked out the door still slightly dizzy from this terrifying news, as he walked out he noticed something in the trash can by the door; a disposable cell phone. Phoenix made sure Zee wasn't looking and when he was sure he grabbed the cell phone and stuffed in his pocket. The question was why did Ana have a disposable cell phone in her trash can? Phoenix pondered that question as he stepped outside and saw Mia, Maya, and Leo examining the black object he and Maya found, was that a wig?

Phoenix gathered behind them and asked, "What's going on?"

The three of them turned to him and pointed to the bloodstained wig Phoenix hadn't seen before.

"This might prove your theory about the sash Nick," Maya said and Phoenix nodded.

"Hey I found this in Ana's apartment," Phoenix said as he pulled out the disposable phone.

"A phone," Mia wondered, "Did you try to redial it?"

Phoenix hadn't thought of it, he pressed the redial button and the phone began to ring.

Within a few minutes someone picked up the phone, "Hello Mr. Wright, you are doing quite well."

Phoenix would never have thought he would hear this voice again, "Hello… Bowman Arrowhead."

Maya gasped and Leo's eyes widened, Phoenix pressed his ear against the phone and asked.

"So your employer is behind this," Phoenix asked, following Leo's theory about Bowman.

"Correct Mr. Wright, but it seems you don't have all the answers. What would it matter anyway, you could never stop the Crisis."

The phone hung up, and Phoenix looked at the screen for the phone, which read: _Disconnected._

Phoenix and Leo exchanged glances, and Leo said, _"We found this embedded in the wig."_

Leo pointed towards a piece of paper on the car dashboard, Phoenix psychokinetically pulled the paper to him and he had a look at the paper.

**Call the target and tell him to meet at 11:00pm, then call client and insure the success of the job.**

Before Phoenix could speak his phone began to ring and he picked it up and answered it.

"Phoenix Wright speaking."

"Wright it's me, Edgeworth. Listen to this we have the name of the victim his name Andrew Walsh."

Phoenix sighed, "Andrew Walsh?"

"Yes," Edgeworth responded, "We also found out what the foreign liquid was in his bloodstream, it is a fast acting paralysis poison. The killer probably used it to stun Mr. Walsh and then shoot him."

Phoenix thought back to the rifle he found at the crime scene and nodded, "I think I know how the poison was injected, do you have anything else?"

"Well we also know that Mr. Walsh was part of a police case named ML-16, but we can't get the details on what the case was about. But we do know this: Ana was a witness in that trial."

Phoenix gasped, "W-what?"

Edgeworth continued, "Yes apparently she testified about something, we don't know the details… I can't believe she never told us."

Phoenix sighed, "Thank you for the info, and let me know if something else happens."

Phoenix hung up the phone and turned back to the others, when he told him about what Edgeworth told him their reactions were just like his.

"A witness, I was never informed about this," Mia gasped.

"_And it seems neither did Edgeworth," _Leo sighed, _"Just what we need, more puzzles."_

Phoenix sighed, "It's getting late, we need to get back we're supposed to be watching Ana's kid remember?"

Mia looked shocked, "Ana has a kid?"

Maya sighed, "I'll explain on the way."

Phoenix got back into the car and began to drive off.

_

* * *

_

_Leo didn't know how he got to where he was, but all he knew was that he wasn't in Phoenix's car. He was standing in some warehouse, it was night and the moonlight was piercing through, but how it was only 3:30 by they time they left the shop._

"_Hello Leo."_

_Leo spun around and saw the cloaked man that bewitched Phoenix during that trial a month ago, the cloaked man walked forward and said._

"_I can't stay, soon I will lose my free will again and HE will find me."_

_Leo was confused; the cloaked man must have sensed it because he chuckled and said, "You still don't remember me?"_

_The cloaked man removed his hood and Leo screamed, he knew this person and yet he couldn't believe it was even possible._

"_No… Alex?"_

_Alex gave a sad smile, "Hello little brother."_

To be continued.

* * *

Ohh suspenseful huh, oh well that's all I got so far, see you soon. 

_Noli manere in memoria_

_Saevam iram et dolorem_

_ferum terribile fatum_

_veni, mi fili._

_Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum,_

_qui mortem invitavis,_

_poena funesta natus,_

_noli nomen vocare._

_ille iterum veniet._

_Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth..._

You like it? That's my new calling card. The lyrics to Advent Children's One Winged Angel, which is one of my faviriote versions. (Obviously I don't own the lyrics, so no sueing.)


	20. Turnabout: Lionheart pt5

Disclaimer: Me no own Phoenix Wright, now leave me alone.

Hey readers, fanfic author Mentality at its Worst has been very nice to me lately, she drew a thing of fan art about Revenant Lawyer. You can find a link to it on the character bios of Revenant Lawyer, have a look it is AWESOME.

Before we start reviews I have another announcement: **there will be a sequel to Revenant Lawyer.**

Because Revenant Lawyer itself is doing so well, I have decided to make a sequel to it; don't ask anything about it because I'm not sharing any other info, this is all you are going to know, that and we are two more chapters away from ending Lionheart, then an epilogue and then… something else.

Now for our reviews:

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: (shifts eyes) I won't tell if you don't. And Bowman being behind this is no exception; he is a part of the crisis so he plays a small role.

Mentality at its Worst: I know, I know, but this time I have a few songs for this one, yayyyy! The more we approach the end the more epic it will get, or at least the more epic I try to make it.

sonicandlink: Poor, poor Phoenix, always the victim of misunderstandings.

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: You'll find out how Maya takes the Crisis in this chapter. Mia actually didn't know about their relationship, so it defiantly came as a surprise to her, talk about finding out in the worst way. Oh you're right about something, an announcement to my readers: The Black Magatama (Nevermore) will play an important role in this story, remember whoever owns the Black Magatama is behind this whole mess, and it's NOT Arrowhead. That's all.

Credits for part 5 go to: Capcom, and the singers/songwriters below.

Song selection:

All I want, by Toad.

_

* * *

_

_All I want is to feel this way,_

_To be this ghost, to the feel the sadness,_

_All I want is to feel this way,_

_The evening speaks; I can feel the sadness,_

* * *

"_Alex?"_

_Alexander Lionheart nodded and Leo ran forward and embraced his brother, Alex gave Leo a little pat on the back and Leo pulled away from the hug._

"_Alex… why are you doing this?"_

_Alex frowned, "I don't have much time so listen carefully."_

"_You hurt Phoenix, and you attacked me… why," Leo asked, wondering why his brother would do these evil things._

"_It's not my fault, I couldn't control my actions the one who is behind this is the one controlling me."_

_Leo immediately became interested, "Who is it, who is behind this?"_

"_The one behind this is… guh," Alex grunted and soon he started to fade from sight._

_Leo ran to his brother and Alex whispered something, a name on the winds, and then he faded and Leo felt sick. _

_**He knew the name of the one behind this and he planned to confront this monster and get the truth.**_

* * *

Turnabout Lionheart pt5

* * *

December 28th, 9:30am,

District Court,

Defendant Lobby 4,

"Leo."

"…"

"Leo!"

Leo paused and looked up, Phoenix standing above him with a worried expression on his face.

"_Something wrong," _Leo asked, as if he knew nothing was wrong.

"I asked you if you think we can save Ana," Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

Leo frowned, _"Yes, why?"_

Phoenix narrowed his eyes, "Oh nothing, other than the fact I never said it at all."

Leo flinched and Phoenix looked right at him, Leo gave a little chuckle and sighed.

"_It's not you I'm just… a little out there today," _Leo smiled a little, _"Don't worry, I'll be at the top of my game for today."_

Phoenix frowned, "Leo… you're doing it again."

Leo jumped a little, _"Doing what? What am I doing?"_

"If you can't do this let me take over," Phoenix said, "I can handle this case and you can-,"

"_Phoenix," _Leo interrupted, _"I'm not good at staying at the sidelines, and the defendant is Ana another reason for me not to back out now." _

Phoenix sighed, and he just shrugged, "Okay if you insist."

Phoenix turned around and saw Maya heading to him; she stopped and asked, "What's going on?"

Phoenix looked back at Leo and sighed, "Ah, it's nothing let's just try and focus on the case."

"Alright, well due to the evidence we have I think we can… AHH," Maya yelped.

Phoenix stopped and turned around and nearly yelled too, standing right behind him… was Manfred Von Karma.

"Now don't let me interrupt you Ms. Fey please finish, I believe you were going to say something funny like; save Ms Rose," Manfred laughed.

Maya growled at Manfred, "They should've executed you earlier!"

Manfred chuckled, "Ms. Fey by all means, I already died… so to speak."

Maya looked confused, "Ummm, what?"

Then a voice spoke from behind Maya, "What he is saying is the Manfred Von Karma you faced back then is no more… right?"

Phoenix turned around and saw Gamlxltoe standing there, one hand in his pocket and the other at his side.

Manfred smirked a little, "Ah, Volkmar Gamlxltoe, blunt as always."

Gamlxltoe did not respond immediately, instead he stepped forward and faced Von Karma.

"And you are the same murdering scum as always," Gamlxltoe hissed, Von Karma chuckled.

Von Karma laughed a little, "That's a lot coming from you… remember your first case Mr. Gamlxltoe?"

Suddenly Gamlxltoe froze and in an instant he grabbed Manfred and threw him against the wall, security walked over to the source and Phoenix grabbed Gamlxltoe and tried to pull him away.

"No matter how hard you try you can't redeem your mistake," Manfred hissed.

Gamlxltoe was on the edge of killing him right there, until Edgeworth and Franziska pulled Gamlxltoe away from him.

Manfred straightened his jacket and smirked at the two of them holding Gamlxltoe back, he gave a little chuckle and walked back over to the prosecutions lobby.

Phoenix glared at Von Karma as he walked towards the prosecution lobby and through the doors; Volkmar shrugged off the hands of Edgeworth and Franziska and started to walk off.

Phoenix stared at Gamlxltoe as he walked off, what did Von Karma mean by 'mistake'? Phoenix also noticed Leo was staring at the door where Gamlxltoe and Von Karma walked off to; he had a scowl on his face.

"Um Leo... are you-,"

Then Phoenix heard the bailiff call out to him, "Trial is about to begin, will the defendant and her lawyer please proceed to the courtroom."

Phoenix nodded and before he could walk off Leo walked right past in him and into the courtroom, Phoenix turned to Maya.

"Well Maya we should go as well," Phoenix said.

Maya frowned for a minute, "Nick… I need to ask you something, about this Crisis."

Phoenix paused, he nearly forgot that he told her and he looked back at her.

"I just need to ask you: what makes you think this is going to actually happen?"

Phoenix paused, he hadn't actually thought about it. In fact it was Leo who told him that this terrible event will occur.

"I think… that it might," Phoenix frowned, "All these cases so far, they seem to be preparing for something. I think this is what it was being prepared for and whoever is behind this… I have to stop him."

Suddenly Maya's eyes went teary, "But why you?"

Phoenix stared for a minute, "I'm sorry?"

Maya wiped her tears away, "You've already been through so much these past few months."

Phoenix was confused; why was she worried about him? It was her Phoenix saw dying, not him.

"Maya if I don't… you'll die," Phoenix said quietly.

Maya walked forward, grabbed the front of his jacket and started to shake him, "Did you even think that if you do stop it; that YOU might die instead!"

Phoenix gasped, was this why she was upset? Maya began to sob on his jacket.

"I know you Nick… maybe too well, something will happen and you will end up the one getting hurt, just like when Bowman tried to shoot me, remember?"

Phoenix remembered, he remembered the fear when he pointed the gun at her, the pain of the bullet as it entered his chest. At that moment Phoenix understood something, why Leo was panicking that day, he didn't want him to die the way he did.

"I did that to save you," Phoenix said, the burning feeling of tears in his eyes.

"Well what about Leo" Maya cried, "He thinks of you like you're his father!"

Phoenix gasped, "H-he does?"

Maya nodded and Phoenix thought about it, him a father? Did Leo think of him that fondly?

"If you die, he will be alone again!"

"Actually," Phoenix winced, "If I die he dies… so to speak, it's like the rule of the joined-spirits."

Maya's mouth opened and closed a bit, "Oh, well great! So if one of you dies I lose both of you, that's just perfect!"

Phoenix took a deep breath and said to her, "I will not let you die… and myself as well, I'll still be here with you."

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but the bailiff called Phoenix again and he had no choice but to go in, and face another grueling battle.

* * *

December 28th, 10:00am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 4,

_(Current Music: Trial Opening (Trials and Tribulations Version))_

The Judge slammed his gavel, "The Trial of Ana Rose is about to begin."

"The Defense is ready your honor."

Von Karma just stood there in silence and smirked, "Prosecution has been ready for this… for years."

_Huh? For… years?_

The Judge was also confused, "Um, Mr. Von Karma…"

"I have something I want to add," Von Karma announced, "Mr. Wright…"

Phoenix raised his eyebrows and Von Karma smiled, "No matter what you do today Mr. Wright… I will win in the end."

The Judge frowned, "Mr. Von Karma what exactly do you mean by…"

Von Karma grinned and wagged his finger, "It's none of your business your honor, let's just get to the part where we declare Ms. Rose guilty."

The Judge nodded, "Yes lets… hey wait! I'm not ready to hand my verdict!"

"Stop your wining man," Manfred barked, "And get on with the trial!"

The Judge whimpered and slammed his gavel, "Alright Mr. Von Karma your witness."

"Before I do, we have found the name of the victim," Manfred held up a manila folder, "His name was Andrew Walsh."

The Judge nodded, "I see, thank you Mr. Von Karma."

_But I knew the name too…_Phoenix mentally whimpered.

"Now for the witness, the Prosecution calls Zee Marina to the stand."

In a few minutes Zee appeared on the stand, she sat at the desk and Von Karma sighed.

"Due to annoying court rules, I must ask for your name and occupation."

"I'm Zee Marina, I work part time at the store Ms. Rose owns," Zee replied.

"Now on the evening of the 25th you were passing by the courthouse when you saw someone leave the building, correct," Von Karma asked.

Zee nodded, "Yes."

Manfred smirked, "And you can tell us who it was can you?"

Zee frowned, "It was Ms. Rose."

The court began to murmur until the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Well then Ms. Marina, please testify about who you saw."

**Witness Testimony**

**Leaving the scene**

"I was passing by the courthouse when I saw Ms. Rose leaving the courthouse, at first I thought there wasn't anything odd about it, but when I saw the blood on her I knew something was wrong so I phoned the police."

The Judge nodded, "I see, so you were the one who phoned the crime, well then Mr. Wright your cross examination if you please."

"_That was purposely vague, Von Karma's hiding something," _Leo frowned.

"We just need to find out what, right," Phoenix asked, and Leo nodded.

"_Exactly."_

**Cross Examination **

**Leaving the Scene**

_(Current Music: Witness Testimony 1 (T&T Version)) _

"Why were you passing by the courthouse that evening," Phoenix asked.

"Objection! That question is irrelevant to the case, it doesn't matter why it matters that she was there," Manfred cut Phoenix off, and the Judge nodded.

"Yes Mr., Wright the question itself is not WHY she was there; it is the fact of what she SAW."

"Ugh," Phoenix groaned, "Figures that wouldn't work, but still why was she even there?"

"_Let's come to that later, why don't we focus elsewhere in the testimony? A lot of it is quite vague."_

Phoenix nodded and thought back to her earlier testimony, there was one bit that needed some elaboration.

"Earlier in your testimony you said that there was 'nothing odd at first' and then you said you saw blood on her clothes, do you think you could elaborate about that?"

"Well, I saw some blood reflected of her usual black top, it stood out against the street lamp post's light," Zee answered.

The Judge nodded, "Mr. Wright was that bit of testimony important?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes your honor, I would like it added to the record."

The Judge slammed his gavel, "Ms. Marina please add the statement about the blood to your testimony."

Zee nodded, "Yes your honor."

Phoenix didn't really have an aim when he wanted that statement added to the record, but now that he thought about it; something was off. Leo seemed to think so too because he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin, Phoenix looked back at the evidence before him; there was one piece of evidence that didn't make sense and he decided to go on it.

"Objection! Ms. Marina you testified that you saw 'blood on her top' right," Phoenix asked.

Zee nodded, "Yes, that's why I knew something was wrong."

Phoenix grinned, "But that is impossible, the blood shouldn't even be there!"

"W-what" Zee gasped.

Phoenix pulled out the autopsy report and read out loud, "The distance between the victim and the shooter are at least a few feet, if you saw blood being reflected of her clothes, the distance would have to be less than a few feet!"

"Ahhhhhh," Zee yelled.

The crowd discussed amongst themselves about this until the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Mr. Wright what do you mean, about this why couldn't she be able to see the blood," The Judge asked.

Phoenix said slowly, "She would see some blood, BUT she simply testified she saw blood altogether, she should have actually saw blood FLECKS instead."

"Objection," Manfred shouted, "Mr. Wright, blood quantity doesn't matter. What matters is there WAS blood on her clothes."

"Objection," Phoenix shouted back, "Blood quantity does matter Mr. Von Karma, if she testified that she-,"

"Hold on," Zee interrupted, "It appears I made a mistake."

Phoenix gasped, "Huh?"

Manfred wagged finger at Phoenix, "It seems she was not clear on what she saw. Your honor, I believe another testimony is in order to satisfy the defense."

The Judge nodded, "I see, Ms. Marina please testify about who you saw, in clearer detail."

**Witness Testimony**

**Who I saw**

"I'll admit this; I didn't recognize her at first, but when I saw her wearing her sash I knew it was hers and I was able to guess who it was, I mean it couldn't be anyone else could it?

"You see," Manfred smirked, "There could be no other person."

The Judge thought about it, "It seems so… well Mr. Wright your cross examination."

**Cross Examination**

**Who I saw **

_(Current Music: Witness Testimony 1 (T&T Version))_

"Wait," Phoenix asked, "You say you saw her wearing her sash?"

Zee nodded, "That's what I said and I stand by it."

"_That can't be true," _Leo said, _"Where did the prosecution find the sash again?"_

Phoenix thought about and when he realized it he yelled, "Objection!"

Phoenix pulled out the sash, "You said you saw Ms. Rose left the crime scene with this sash correct?"

Zee nodded slowly and Phoenix grinned, "This is impossible, because this sash… was found at the crime scene!"

"Nooooooo," Zee yelled.

"Objection! Whether she had her sash or not does not prove anything Mr. Wright," Manfred snapped his fingers, "She saw the defendant leave the courthouse that is what matters."

"Objection! She has made two critical mistakes in her testimony," Phoenix countered.

Manfred folded his arms, "She recognized the defendant though, those other matters are trivial and time consuming."

"_Not true," _Leo said, _"Phoenix, remember what Zee admitted in her testimony, it is her one of her mistakes she made."_

Phoenix understood, "Objection! Recall the witness's testimony; she has admitted that she didn't recognize the defendant without her sash!"

Manfred grunted, and the court began to murmur until the Judge silenced the murmurs.

"Order! Mr. Wright what are you indicting," The Judge asked.

Phoenix pointed at her and said, "She is lying! She is not truthfully testifying about what she saw… or if she saw anything of THAT sort."

"Mr. Wright, explain what you mean," Manfred snapped his fingers, "Otherwise I'm inclined to think you are lying."

Phoenix nodded, "Alright, the defense is indicting that, you Zee Marina are the murderer!"

Zee growled, The Judge gasped, Manfred was… well, he was Manfred; perfectly calm with his arms folded.

"Well Mr. Von Karma, what do you say to these claims," The Judge asked.

Manfred sighed and grinned, "Alright Mr. Wright, let's play your little game."

Phoenix gasped, "W-what?"

"I suppose you want the witness to testify again right," Manfred asked, Phoenix in his shock nodded, "Alright then Ms. Marina, testify to the fact that you cannot be the murderer."

"Ok then," Zee smiled.

"_Something's wrong," _Leo frowned, _"The both of them are very calm about it; it's as though they expected this to happen, that this is what they want."_

Phoenix started to feel strangely sick.

**Witness Testimony**

**Not the murderer**

"I have evidence that shows Ms. Rose as the murderer, this picture is from a security camera in front of the courthouse, it shows someone entering the courthouse. Although you can't see her face, the lamplight reflects her raven hair, it had to be her because I have light brown hair and there is no way anyone else with raven hair was there that night."

The Judge nodded, "Alright then, Mr. Wright your cross examination if you please."

Phoenix nodded, "Yes your honor."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Maya asked.

**Cross Examination**

**Not the murderer**

_(Current Music: Witness Testimony 2 (JFA Version))_

"Hold it! The camera shows someone going in the courthouse, but what about leaving the courthouse," Phoenix asked.

Manfred sighed, "When the police checked the security camera they saw that it was disconnected, the defendant obviously disconnected the camera before she left."

The Judge nodded, "What a crafty lady."

_Yeah, but not crafty enough to avoid the first shot. _Phoenix thought.

"_Well that was a bust, let's try something else," _Leo suggested.

"You testified that because there was no one else with raven hair, it could be no one but Ana right," Phoenix asked.

"Yes I did," Zee responded.

"Objection! Have a look at this Ms. Marina," Phoenix pulled out the black wig they had found earlier, "This wig was found at the scene of the crime, like Ana's hair this wig has dark hair!"

"Objection!" Von Karma shouted, "So what if you found a wig on the scene, I'm sure if the Judge had one he wouldn't seem so old."

The Judge looked flabbergasted, "Say what?!"

"That's not the point," Manfred interrupted, "The point is that wig has no meaning to the case."

Phoenix didn't exactly agree, "Objection! The wig is a critical clue; it is what the person in this picture is wearing."

"What," Manfred gasped.

"This is not Ana Rose in this picture," Phoenix shouted.

The court began to murmur, and Phoenix spoke again.

"There is also another critical clue in this picture."

"What clue is this Mr. Wright," The Judge asked.

Phoenix pointed at the waistline of the person in the picture, "It has been testified that Ms. Rose was wearing a sash on the night of the murder, yet in this picture… there is no sash within sight!"

The court murmured once again, and Von Karma yelled, "Objection!"

"The sash is dark colored, it could've blended in the night," Von Karma pointed out.

"Objection! There is enough light in this picture to show the person's outline, and even better; reflect the color of her hair," Phoenix countered, "If there was a sash we should still be able to see it!"

Von Karma yelled out and the court began to murmur, the Judge silenced them with his gavel.

"Order! Mr. Wright, please explain these contradictions to the court," The Judge asked.

"There is only one explanation for these contradictions; the person in this picture is an imposter," Phoenix revealed.

"A-an imposter," The Judge gasped, "Mr. Wright continue with your explanation."

"Someone called the victim Andrew Walsh and told him to meet at the old courthouse in Nightingale, this person met the victim at the courthouse and when the chance presented itself, the murderer shot the victim!"

"But Mr. Wright, who is this murderer," The Judge asked.

Phoenix had to trust his gut on this one, "The murderer is… Zee Marina!"

The entire courtroom erupted into gasps until the Judge slammed his gavel and yelled for order in the court.

"Mr. Wright these are series accusations you are making, do you have any evidence to back it up," The Judge asked.

"There is one piece of evidence that will back my theory up, the finger prints on the gun. Remember yesterday I proved that Ms. Rose was left handed, yet the prints on the gun are from a right hand, this is my back up evidence," Phoenix declared.

The court seemed to regard this, but then something filled the air… laughter?

Manfred Von Karma was laughing softly, but it could still be heard throughout the courtroom.

"Quite a show you put on for us Mr. Wright, perhaps you'll take a career of acting instead," Manfred smiled, "You forgot something… motive."

"_Motive, what motive could Zee possibly have," _Leo wondered.

Phoenix thought about that too, and unfortunately… he couldn't think of one.

_Motive… grahh, I can't think of one! _Phoenix thought angrily, Leo closed his eyes once again, in a deep though he said slowly.

"_Maybe… maybe she doesn't need a motive, what if it was strictly business?"_

_Strictly… business? AH, of course!_ Phoenix realized.

"Your honor, Zee didn't need a motive, it was all strictly business," Phoenix said, and Leo gave him a 'didn't I just say that?' look.

Manfred looked confused, "What do you mean Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix pulled out the memo and said, "This memo was found in the hairnet of the wig, it is a memo to insure that a 'client' is to be called after an assassin completes her mission."

"An assassin," The Judge gulped.

"You're not saying…," Manfred began.

"I am, Zee Marina is an assassin," Phoenix shouted.

Zee flinched and the courtroom began to murmur, and the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Order! Mr. Wright why do you believe she is an assassin, explain your reasoning!"

Phoenix was about to say his reasoning, when he felt pounding in his head, the sound of two heartbeats and when he opened his eyes, Leo wasn't there anymore.

_Leo we don't need to be fused, call back out. _Phoenix thought, and then he heard Leo's frightened voice.

"_I… I can't recall… I can't do anything!"_

Phoenix felt the pounding double in his head, suddenly his infrared, his X ray, even his telepathy kick in. He was taking in so much sights and sounds that it was killing him, he yelled out and even some things around the room were shaking slightly due to his psychokinesis. He and Leo yelled out simultaneously and used all of their strength and willpower to split apart, finally after painful minutes the pounding ceased as well as the two heartbeats.

Phoenix fell on the table and gasped for breath, when he looked in the reflection on the table he nearly yelled out, instead he pulled out the sunglasses Maya gave him and slipped them on.

"Sorry your honor, I um, had a headache. Anyway, the evidence that can also back it up is this compact pistol that was found at the crime scene. It is a hard item to find… unless you look in the black market," Phoenix grinned, "This pistol is used for injecting poisons, such as this fast acting paralysis poison also found with the weapon."

"Objection," Manfred yelled, "Fascinating, however can you prove that the poison was even used Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded, "I can Mr. Von Karma, in the victim's autopsy report there was a 'foreign' liquid found in his bloodstream, most probably from the poison he was injected with!"

Zee began to look really nervous and Phoenix added, "I'll bet you anything that Ms. Marina's fingerprints are bound to be on this, well Ms. Marina do you deny it?"

Zee froze, and then she said something surprising, "No I don't."

The court gasped and Zee began to frown, "Well done Mr. Wright, you were tougher than I thought, I admit my guilt. I shot and killed Andrew Walsh on the night of the 25th, happy?"

The court was stunned into silence; the Judge slammed his gavel and said, "Well um, hm, in light of this 'confession' I believe I can announce my verdict… Not Guilty."

Suddenly Zee gasped, "Oh… that reminds me, Mr. Von Karma I was supposed to give this to you."

Manfred looked a little puzzled and Zee pulled out a package and gave it to Manfred, who opened and looked at its contents.

"Parcels can be received later, court is adjourned-,"

"OBJECTION!"

Everybody turned towards Manfred, who had an evil grin on his face.

"Your honor, Ms. Rose is innocent… for this crime."

Phoenix didn't like the way this was going at all, and it got even worse.

"I have evidence that proves that many years ago… Ms. Rose was involved in a murder," Manfred grinned.

He pulled out two items: a pistol and a manila folder, then he read of the folder.

"This is a police case known as the ML-16 incident, a murder that took place in this very courtroom. The suspect was Andrew Walsh, the victim from today;s trial, and the key witness was Ana Rose."

"She was," The Judge cried out, and Manfred continued.

"Now the case was quite famous, mostly because of the victim: **Leo Lionheart.**"

Maya yelled out, "WHAAAAAAAATTT?!"

"Now this folder explains a bit about how the murder weapon was never found during the initial investigation… which leads me to the second piece of evidence; this pistol was found in Ms. Rose's apartment and it bears her left hand fingerprints, and it is missing one bullet," Manfred grinned, Phoenix now saw where he was going and didn't like it at all.

"To conclude what I'm saying, Ms. Rose had murdered her lover Leo Lionheart!"

Ana looked distressed, "No… I couldn't, I loved Leo!"

The Judge looked puzzled as well, "I, um, I don't exactly know how to take this."

Manfred sighed, "We've been through this before your honor, but I'll suggest it again; we hold a trial and try her on the charge of murder, I have one more day until my execution and I wish to prosecute this last case."

Suddenly a little girl's voice rang out, "Mommy no!"

Phoenix felt sick with rage and yelled, "Objection!"

However before Phoenix could even say anything the Judge said, "Overruled, I have decided to grant Mr. Von Karma's request, tomorrow at 10:00am we will hold a trial and judge Ms. Rose for the murder of Leo Lionheart."

"_VON KARMA!"_

Phoenix looked at Leo, his face contorted with rage, _"I won't let this happen! It's you; you are behind all of this! The Gamblers, Bowman, everything! You are the mastermind behind this!"_

The court couldn't hear Leo, so what Von Karma said confused the ones who were unaware of the angry spectral teen.

"We meet again… Leo Lionheart."

Then his scar shined bright red, and all of a sudden Leo felt weak, and fell to the floor. Phoenix felt it as well and leaned on the desk for support.

"B-Black Magatama?"

Manfred smiled evilly, he heard Maya yeliing for help, Phoenix felt his conscious slip… and then he knew no more.

To be continued

* * *

The next chapter will probably contain: The details of the ML-16 incident, is Von Karma truly the one behind all this, and why is Alex being forced to work with him?

Later!


	21. Turnabout: Lionheart pt6

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright, now shut up.

I don't really have any big announcements, other than Mark has wrote a PW Fanfic, go have a look.

Now for reviews:

sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Yes Manfred is behind this, The Crisis is coming very close. What the Crisis is supposed to be is going to be explained in this chapter, as well as the ML-16 incident and some other things so there should be a bit of story here. Oh and Franziska was unaware of Manfred's plan, despite the fact they are father and daughter.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Yes Black Magatama is a pure essence of evil, these next two chapters have a bit of story in it, but the third will be better because it will be the Final Battle, whoo!

Mentality at its Worst: Scary is an understatement and it will get more interesting very soon.

sonicandlink: Yes the end is rapidly approaching, and yes I will write a sequel. But I can't give away much, all I can say is: **It takes place after Trials and Tribulations. **So you beat the fourth case on the first game, beat the fifth, then beat Trials and Tribulations, I will try and lay off the spoilers at first but soon they will come in very soon.

**Speaking of Trials, there is a small spoiler for case four, nothing major just the mention of a few names from the case.**

Ok, reviews are done lets start the credits and music.

Credits for part 6 go to: Capcom, Count X. for letting me use his character, and the singers/songwriters below.

Songs for this part are:

In the End (Leo's theme), by Linkin Park.

Ok, that's done and over with, let's get started.

* * *

Turnabout Lionheart pt6

* * *

December 28th, 12:00pm,

District Court,

Defendant's Lobby 4,

Phoenix awoke with a groan, and a pounding headache. He lifted his head up and saw Maya and the others looking down at him, Phoenix realized he wasn't wearing his sun glasses and panicked.

"No! Don't look at me!"

Phoenix bolted up despite his killer headache and immediately looked for his shades, but very soon his headache got the better of him and he kneeled over. Phoenix heard the others coming towards him so he shut his eyes tight, he didn't want them to see what happened to him.

"Nick what are you doing," Maya asked, then she noticed Phoenix keeping his eyes shut tight, "Nick… open your eyes."

Phoenix began to panic again, "No!"

"It's happening isn't it?"

Maya looked behind her and saw Volkmar come out of the shadows, he walked over to Phoenix and examined him for a minute. Then he told Maya to wait over there and he went to Phoenix.

"I know what happened to you, you became fused without warning right," Volkmar asked, Phoenix nodded and he continued, "That's what happens to joined-spirits when they are joined for too long, but you knew that right?"

Phoenix opened his eyes and gave Volkmar a confused look, Volkmar stared at Phoenix for a bit and then he growled.

"Mia Fey."

At that moment Mia (who was inhabited by Pearl) walked in and saw Phoenix kneeling over, she walked over and said.

"Phoenix, what's going on?"

Volkmar looked up at her and growled, "You didn't tell him!?"

Mia looked confused, "Tell him what?"

"About Joined-Spirits," Volkmar bellowed, "How could you not tell him!?

Mia's face went pale, she opened her mouth and closed it again, finally she said.

"I… I was going to-,"

"When? When he was dead," Volkmar seethed.

The word dead caught Maya's attention and she repeated the word, "Dead?"

Mia kept a strong face and she turned to Maya, "I-It's nothing, nothing at all."

Volkmar lost control, "Nothing! Nothing?!"

Volkmar spun Phoenix around and took off his shades, "Does this look like nothing?!"

Maya looked at what made Mia even more pale and gasped; Phoenix's eyes were now two thin brown cat slits. When Phoenix saw Maya looking at him he cried out and covered his eyes with the shades.

"Mia… what's happening to me?"

Mia was torn; she didn't know what to say. That is until someone decided to speak.

"_Mia… what's going to happen to us?"_

The sound of Leo's voice triggered Mia's emotions; she took a deep shuddering breath and said.

"Do you know why there aren't a lot of people you can tell you about joined spirits, because they all die. They die because the longer they stay joined the more power they get, but the human body can only take so much power and… their bodies just break down!"

Leo stood there, and he asked as calm as he could, _"Is there a way to break the bonds of a joined spirit?"_

Mia nodded, "There's only one way; you have to-,"

"Wait," Phoenix interrupted, "We don't have time for this; we have to investigate a case that has been unsolved for five years, this needs to wait."

Maya knew what he was doing, he was going to worry about his client before his own life, it's what Maya adored and hated about Phoenix.

"_You're right, and I say we 'talk' to Manfred about some certain things," _Leo growled.

"Leo… we can't," Phoenix replied.

"_What do you mean we can't," _Leo said, outraged at Phoenix.

"Leo even if we 'talk' to him, he won't tell us anything, epically since he can use the Black Magatama on you," Phoenix countered.

"_Well, have Gumshoe do it, or Edgeworth… hell, put Bowman Arrowhead in the room, play some Drowning Pool and we'll watch the fireworks-,"_

"It won't work," Phoenix insisted, "Manfred is playing with us, and we'd be falling into his trap."

"_We have to do SOMETHING, I'm not waiting for him to make the next move," _Leo yelled, _"He is controlling my brother, the man in the black cloak, that's Alex."_

Phoenix gasped, "I-It is?"

"_You see, we have to do something!"_

"Leo I said no," Phoenix yelled.

"_Don't treat me like a kid; I know I'm not your son, but-,"_

"Then stop pretending to be!"

Leo stopped mid sentence, he looked shocked and hurt. Maya was unbelieving at what she heard Phoenix say, Edgeworth was glaring intensely at him, even Gamlxltoe and Mia stopped arguing and looked at them.

Phoenix was only just realizing the impact on what he said, "W-wait, I didn't mean-,"

"_Don't… don't talk to me," _Leo said looking down at his feet, _"I… I'm going to keep an eye on Abby; she should be waiting at Ana's place."_

Then Leo promptly walked out of the wall and disappeared, Phoenix stood there with everyone glaring at him.

It was Gamlxltoe who broke the silence, "You need some info on the Lionheart case right, well I can get you access to the original case file."

Phoenix managed to say, "Um, yeah I'll, um, I'll need that."

Gamlxltoe nodded, "Come on."

Phoenix walked out of the courtroom with Gamlxltoe, with the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach; the feeling of guilt.

* * *

December 28th, 1:00pm,

Criminal Affairs,

Records Room,

Gamlxltoe led Phoenix into the records room and they passed by a stack of files, Gamlxltoe walked past a set of them marked 'M'.

"Let's see… MJ… MK… ah, ML… here it is," Gamlxltoe pulled out a thick folder of the case, "The Lionheart case, also known as the ML-16 incident."

Phoenix opened the folder and read contents of the folder.

**Date: March 5****th**

**Time: 10:00pm**

**Case Summary: The incident occurred in the courtroom of the downtown courthouse, there were two witnesses; a man named Miles Edgeworth and a girl named Ana Rose. An undercover P.I. managed to catch a potential culprit, but unable to establish a motive, as well as finding the murder weapon.**

**Victim Data: The victim was an eighteen year old named Leo Lionheart, an aspiring lawyer. Time of death was 10:00am, one bullet was found in his heart, although he did struggle with the shooter before his death. There was also a foreign liquid in his system, closer examination revealed to be a fast acting paralysis poison.**

**Suspect Data: Andrew Walsh was apprehended by an undercover P.I. who was found on the scene carrying a brief case with a compact pistol, probably used to inject the poison. During trial the witness Ana Rose testified that the murderer fired twice and there were two people instead of a single shooter; however both testimony and evidence were discarded when they could not establish a motive, any fingerprints on the compact pistol, and the missing murder weapon. **

Phoenix was barely able to keep up with the information; a missing murder weapon, a foreign liquid found in the victim, and the possible chance of _two _shooters instead of a single shooter? Phoenix however found one thing quite interesting; the use of a fast acting paralysis poison, the same poison used in the last case. It also reminded Phoenix how Manfred recreated certain similarities from the DL-6 incident during Edgeworth's trial last year; it was one of the little things that made him realize that Manfred just may in fact be involved in this case as well.

"There was a foreign liquid in the body that was later identified as a paralysis poison, isn't it the same poison used on Andrew Walsh," Phoenix asked.

Gamlxltoe nodded, "Yes, the poison quickly prevents the person from moving for a few brief seconds."

Phoenix nodded and brought something else to attention, "What about the missing murder weapon?"

Gamlxltoe sighed, "They thought the killer took it with him, it was the only logical conclusion due to the evidence."

Phoenix nodded, it did seem logical that the killer took it with him, there was also two other points that didn't make sense.

"The suspect data says that Ana testified the fact that there were two people in the room and two bullets were fired," Phoenix pointed out.

"About that, they proved there was no second person in there, and they discovered the second shot might have come from the compact pistol that injected the poison," Gamlxltoe said.

"… How do you know so much about the case," Phoenix asked.

"W-what do you mean," Gamlxltoe asked.

Phoenix was curious, "Are you connected with the case in some way?"

Then it happened, the area went dark, a series of locks and chains appeared: twelve psyche locks.

_Oh my god… twelve freakin' locks?! Even Ana didn't have a secret this heavily guarded! _Phoenix panicked.

"Um, Phoenix are you okay," Gamlxltoe asked, staring at Phoenix's horrified face.

"Sooo many locks…" Phoenix moaned.

Gamlxltoe raised an eyebrow, "What locks?"

Phoenix realized he accidentally said that out loud, and he paused and then said, "What are we talking about?"

Gamlxltoe paused and Phoenix quickly said, "There is something else I need to know, and I think I know someone who knows something."

* * *

December 28th, 3:00pm,

Nightingale,

Ana's Apartment,

Leo Lionheart wearily walked up the steps to Ana's apartment and through the door, where he found Abby sitting on the couch watching TV. When she heard Leo she got off the couch and walked over to him.

"Mr. Leo, my mommy, is she-,"

Leo sighed, _"Your mommy is fine, and we'll find a way to save her."_

"I know you will, you and mommy love each other very much," Abby smiled.

Leo frowned, if only he could truly remember why he loved her, and then he could not feel guilty when Abby said that.

"_Hey Abby can you tell me about your father," _Leo asked.

Abby eyes widened and she said, "W-why would you ask me about my father?"

"_Nothing I was just curious, do I know him or something?"_

Then Leo saw the area go dark, and a series of chains and three padlocks appeared.

"_H-huh?"_

"I um, can't really tell you," Abby frowned, "I wasn't supposed to know really."

Leo frowned, he didn't have Phoenix who could present evidence and help break the Psyche Locks. So he decided to give it up for now, instead he walked around the apartment and stopped in front of Abby's room, he was hesitant on entering her room again. However Abby saw him by the door and she walked inside, Leo jumped a little almost forgetting that the girl didn't hear and feel the same thing he did when he stepped inside the room.

"Have you seen my room Mr. Leo," Abby asked.

"_Yes I have," _Leo acknowledged, _"But I don't want to come in here, if you don't mind."_

Abby didn't seem to hear him, "Mommy says my room is special to her, she said I was born in here."

Leo raised an eyebrow, _"Your mother gave birth to you in here?"_

Abby nodded and Leo realized that the screaming he heard in there was the pain and agony of birth, even though Leo understood it he still didn't want to return in that room.

"_How, um, how did you know about your mom and I," _Leo asked.

Abby blushed a little and shifted shyly, "I um, I read her diary?"

Leo raised his eyebrow again, _"You read her diary?"_

Abby blushed again, "I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to see if my mom fell in love with the boy she wrote about."

Leo was hesitant to ask, but he did anyway, _"What um… what did she say?"_

Abby placed her finger on her lip and said, "I know she once wrote that this boy looked sexy when he was thinking… are you ok?"

Leo's eyebrows completely shot up, his eyes widened, and his face was red.

"_You can stop here," _Leo added quickly, _"I don't need to-,"_

Leo stopped when he saw behind Abby, a figure walked through the wall, although his hood was up Leo knew who he was.

"_Alex, what are you-,"_

"_Leo… take the girl and run… I can't stop myself," _Alex pleaded.

Then Alex's hand glowed bright red and an energy blade formed over his wrist and he raised it, poised to strike Abby who just turned around and yelled out. Leo rushed in and tackled Alex, but instead of him landing on the ground Alex fell through the floor to escape.

"_Abby, you gotta get out of here, I'll hold him off," _Leo yelled.

"But… he once helped me talk to you," Abby said confused, "He was helping me, he once even talked to you and Mr. Wright!"

Leo realized something, _"That voice when Phoenix was shot… the other voice was Alex?!"_

However Alex had appeared through the floor and held his hand out and the energy blade appeared again. Leo charged up his on energy and fired it at Alex; he took his out hand and deflected the blow, and the swung his energy blade, barely missing Leo who backed up and fell when he stumbled back.

"_Alex… no!"_

Alex tried to fight it, but the corruption placed within him was too much, he raised his arm and brought the energy blade down.

* * *

December 28th, 2 hours ago,

Detention Center,

Solitary Ward,

Phoenix sat in the chair of the visitor's room, he needed info about something, something important, and only one person could answer his questions.

"Hello Mr. Arrowhead," Phoenix nodded.

Bowman smirked and said, "So… you finally came to check on little old me, or maybe there's an ulterior motive, hmm?"

Phoenix knew that playing around with Bowman was dangerous, so he got to the point.

"I know who your boss is," Phoenix whispered, "Manfred Von Karma?"

Bowman raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really, do you have any proof that Mr. Von Karma is my employer?"

"Back in October the Gamblers tried to steal Black Magatama from the vault in Kurain, it seems however one thing of it was taken though so the person who has it is the one who hired the Gamblers," Phoenix asked, Arrowhead didn't respond so Phoenix continued, "Well Manfred has it, he used it on me in court today, his scar glowed blood red which is the same color as the Black Magatama… right?"

Bowman smirked, "Heh, not bad Wright. It seems you have the answers, now to fill in the blanks, ask me what you want."

Phoenix blinked, was Bowman so confident about what might happen that he didn't care what Phoenix knew?

"Ok, tell me what The Crisis is," Phoenix asked.

Bowman nodded, "The Crisis is a name for in which a moment in one life can turn for the worst, a turnabout if you prefer, you use a lot of those in court, and now one will be used against you."

"That's the Crisis," Phoenix asked, he thought there might have been something else, because it still doesn't explain his visions about it.

"Everyone in some point of their life has had a Crisis, and of course none of them came out alive; your mentor Mia Fey, your friend's dad Gregory Edgeworth, Louise Gambler, and even Leo Lionheart," Bowman smirked, "And now it is your turn Mr. Wright, you are about to have your Crisis."

Phoenix fought back the urge to run in there and strangle him, but he needed a few more questions answered.

"Why is Manfred doing this?"

"Oh Manfred's revenge… is not for you," Bowman answered.

"H-huh," Phoenix gasped, "Then who is it for?"

Bowman laughed, "Isn't it obvious? Leo Lionheart."

"L-Leo?! What does Manfred want with Leo," Phoenix stuttered.

"Hmmm, Why don't you go and find out about Leo and Manfred's father," Bowman smirked.

"Leo's father… and Manfred's father, why," Phoenix asked.

Bowman looked at the wall on his end, "Oh well, time's up. Our chat is done, why don't you go and find out the answer yourself?"

Bowman swiftly got up and walked out of the room, leaving Phoenix with the one thing he didn't want; questions.

Volkmar walked into the room and sighed, "Nothing?"

Phoenix nodded, "All I got was questions instead of answers, now what do I do?"

Then a sound penetrated the silence, like a crack of a whip… which what it was actually, the crack of a whip followed by a voice.

"You foolish fool! It's obvious isn't it; we must find the connection between Leo's father and my Grandpapa."

Phoenix and Gamlxltoe looked behind them and saw Franziska standing there, her whip poised in her hand.

"Franziska," Phoenix gasped, "What are you- owwwww!"

Franziska had taken the time to whip Phoenix and glared at him.

"Don't even ask me a stupid question; I heard what you said to Mr. Leo Lionheart, you are an ass Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

Phoenix was soon filled with the same guilt from when he left the courtroom with Gamlxltoe.

"I… I didn't mean to…"

"Enough of your sniveling, come, we must see Mr. Marvin Grossburg," Franziska said, walking out of the detention center.

Phoenix was confused, "Mr. Grossburg? Why?"

Franziska smirked, "Mr. Phoenix Wright, have you forgotten? Mr. Leo Lionheart (although regrettably) was a defense lawyer, and he and Ms. Mia Fey both worked under Mr. Marvin Grossburg."

* * *

December 28th, 2:40pm,

Grossburg Law Offices,

Phoenix was surprised on how there were so many people in one room: Edgeworth, Maya, and Mia, Lana and Ema, and of course Mr. Grossburg who was addressing Mia.

"My dear, so it is true about your family being spirit mediums."

Mia smiled a little, "I thought it would have been quite obvious that-,"

"Ah Mr. Wright," Marvin declared as he saw Phoenix by the doorway, "Come on in, I was just wondering if you would ever show up."

Phoenix walked inside along with Gamlxltoe and Franziska, Grossburg said his hellos and when he saw Franziska he stopped for a minute and said.

"I know you… ah yes, Franziska Von Karma you used to come here quite a bit."

Phoenix was puzzled, Franziska coming to a defense lawyer's office and NOT whip someone?

"Um, why would she come here Mr. Grossburg," Phoenix asked, Grossburg laughed a little and cleared his throat.

"My dear boy she came to-,"

"That's enough out of you," Franziska said suddenly, she swung her whip at him, but Grossburg looked quite unfazed.

"A-anyway, she came here to be with one of my employees," Mr. Grossburg continued.

Phoenix had a really crazy idea so he decided to voice it, "Did she come here to see Leo Lionheart?"

Grossburg laughed, "Correct my boy, and saints alive did she ever have a crush on him."

Phoenix was pretty sure he heard everyone suck in their breaths and stare at Franziska, who blushed slightly.

"There is no evidence to back up such a claim, me have a crush on a defense lawyer, ridiculous," Franziska countered.

Grossburg sighed, "All evidence to the contrary; have a look at this photo."

Phoenix took the photo and when he looked at it he burst out laughing: The picture showed a young Franziska (probably 13) staring admirably at Leo (he was probably the age of his death; 18), and Leo giving her a befuddled look.

Franziska went red in the face as everyone had a look at it, she snatched it from them and said.

"Yes well, t-that may be true, however it is unimportant so let's focus our attention on learning the connection between Leo's father and my grandpapa," Franziska interjected, stuffing the photo in her pocket.

Mr. Grossburg suddenly looked interested, "A connection? None that I can think of I'm afraid."

Franziska suddenly looked dumbfounded, everyone else disappointed and Phoenix was back to square one.

"… Unless… no that was just a rumor…or was it?"

Everyone turned to Grossburg who had a look of deep thought, a puzzled man trying to make sense of what he was about to say.

"There… might be one," Grossburg admitted.

Phoenix was excited, "Well, what's the connection!"

"Let me remind you that this is just a rumor, but it has to do with Manfred Von Karma's father; Victor Von Karma and his death."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "Well what is it?"

"Well, Victor Von Karma, your grandfather Franziska," Grossburg sighed, "had disappeared over a few years back and they believed he was murdered and his body hidden, the only suspect was the man on the scene of the crime; Josiah Lionheart, Leo and Alex's father."

Maya leaned forward, "What happened?"

"Well due to lack of evidence and motive, Josiah was set free… regrettably," Grossburg growled.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Grossburg looked confused, "You… don't know?"

Everyone shook their heads and Grossburg looked upset.

"Ah, let's see how can I put this… Josiah was not a good father, his actions were questionable and his wife; Alana Lionheart kept having these… accidents."

Phoenix gasped, "No…"

"To put it short; no one enjoyed the company of Josiah Lionheart," Grossburg finished.

Lana frowned, "What I'm wondering about is how Leo and Alex got away from Josiah, and what about their mother?"

Grossburg sighed, "Alana… died, she died as she 'tripped' down the stairs… or so Josiah put it."

Ema gasped, "You mean this man…"

Grossburg nodded, "Yes he killed her, and I had the honor of cross examining him and I put him away, for life."

Edgeworth closed his eyes, "It makes sense; Alex was the one who supported for Leo's college education."

Phoenix was confused, "How?"

"Alex was a detective, and because of his skill he was able to pay for Leo's college tuition," Mia said.

"He was? I didn't know that," Phoenix confessed.

Mia sighed, "He wasn't as well known as Leo was. Alex never liked the spotlight, so he didn't try to make himself known."

"Ah Alex, he died too unfortunately, his death was… odd," Grossburg frowned.

"What do you mean," Phoenix asked.

"Well, when his body was found he looked perfectly normal… yet the autopsy report says he was _frozen_," Grossburg said, "Which was extremely hard to believe since the last time anybody saw Alex was about a half an hour before his death."

"Maybe he was doused in water and then frozen," Maya suggested.

"His body was showing signs of being wet, but there was no specific freeze burns on the body. All there was left was just a wet lifeless body," Grossburg answered.

Phoenix looked to his left and saw Mia crying soft tears.

"Um, Mia," Phoenix asked hesitantly, "Do… do you know something about this?"

Mia paused and she took a shuddering breath, "No Phoenix I don't."

Phoenix dropped the point, this was apparently painful for Mia to talk about… but Phoenix knew this: she was lying.

"Now the question is; did Manfred love his father enough to want revenge," Phoenix wondered.

"What do you mean, both of the Lionhearts' are dead," Grossburg interjected, "What other revenge could he want; he cut Leo down just when he was about to prove himself in court."

"Hey," Phoenix was curious about something, "What was the case he was supposed to take?"

Mia thought back to that day five years ago, when it all began:

* * *

"_You want to what Ms. Fey," Grossburg asked._

"_This case, I want to be the defense for this case," Mia asked, supporting herself on the desk._

"_Ms. Fey this case is quite difficult, I was actually going to turn the request down," Grossburg stated._

_Mia looked disappointed, "But… I-,"_

"_Hold on, why don't you let me?"_

_Mia and Grossburg turned around and a young man with messy blond hair, he stood there looking between the two of them._

"_L-Leo? You want this case," Grossburg stammered._

_Leo walked in, his black suit stained with rain water._

"_I heard Mia talk about it and I think I can do it," Leo stated._

_Grossburg looked a little flustered, "Well, I have no doubt that you could, but I… I have to decline."_

_Leo walked next to Mia, "If you won't let Mia do it maybe I can, please Mr. Grossburg I know I can get this client innocent." _

"_Why do you say that," Grossburg asked._

_Leo smiled, "Because he is."_

_Grossburg looked torn; he looked at Leo and sighed._

"_I… alright, the case is yours."_

_Leo nodded and Mia smiled slightly, she handed Leo the file and he asked._

"_What's the name of the defendant again?"_

_Mia answered that one, "Terry Fawles, an escaped convict."_

_Leo nodded, "Yeah, he has a record… oh Mia can I ask you to drop me off at my place?"_

_Mia tilted her head a little, "Why?"_

_Leo smiled again, "Ana wants to tell me something, we're meeting back at my place."_

_Grossburg paused, "Ana? Hasn't she has been gone for…"_

"_Two years," Leo finished, "She came back 3 days ago, and she has something important to tell me."_

* * *

Mia had only just remembered that Ana had left before; when she was sixteen she left and didn't come back until two more years later; three days before Leo's death.

"I just remembered something," Mia said, "When Ana was sixteen she suddenly left town, and she didn't come back for another two years."

Edgeworth gasped, "Oh yes, I remember now, she also wanted to tell Leo something, and that was the day of the murder!"

Phoenix was getting more info he needed, but wait; didn't Ana have a Psyche Lock about why she left? Then Phoenix had it, it was a crazy idea, but it was crazy enough to make sense.

"Lana I need you to go back to the hospital and get me some medical records," Phoenix yelled as he bolted for the door.

"Why," Lana called back, and Phoenix yelled his reply.

"I think I know why Ana left 7 years ago, we need to… Grahhhhh!"

Phoenix grasped his arm as a gash suddenly appeared on his right arm, he looked at it and then he realized something.

"Leo's in trouble, we have to go!"

* * *

December 28th, 3:05pm,

Nightingale,

Leo flung his wrist and shot his energy bolt right at Alex, it hit him in the chest and he flung backwards.

Leo got up and charged his energy up, _"This ends now, Alex."_

_(It starts with)_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_

_(All I know)_

Alex charged forward and thrust his blades out, Leo sidestepped but it nicked his shoulder and he yelled out and jumped backwards. When he did he shot his energy blast out at Alex, but he sidestepped that blast and kicked Leo through the wall and out into the streets.

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away_

_(It's so unreal)_

Leo landed on the ground just as Abby ran out the door, Alex saw her and leaped down and started after her. Until Leo ran forward and elbowed him in the side, Alex grunted and punched Leo in the chest. Leo yelled out and grabbed Alex's second attack, and then he kicked him in the side of the ribs and threw him backwards.

_I've tried so hard, and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

Alex grunted and instead of running forward he faded away leaving Leo with these words.

"_Von Karma's cell, hurry! In there will be something that will bring Phoenix's Crisis!"_

Leo watched as his brother faded once again, leaving him with another dark confession. He turned to Abby who was huddled up on the floor, crying softly.

"_There, there Abby, it's ok I-,"_

Leo stopped for a moment and stared at Abby's eyes, which were puffy with tears, but they were the most interesting color; bright green. Then Leo clutched his head in pain and fell to the ground. Images rushed into his head and Leo fell unconscious.

* * *

"LEO! Leo, wakeup!"

Leo opened his eyes and he saw Phoenix stand above him, a worried look on his face. Leo paused to remember what he was doing and his eyes widened and he shot up.

"Leo, are you…"

"_Phoenix, I remember my life; all of it."_

To be continued

* * *

Yep that's it, I was trying to fit a lot of explanatory info in this one, but it got to aggravating to write so there will be another chapter to explain everything else and then court. 


	22. Turnabout: Lionheart pt7

Disclaimer:

Phoenix: I don't own Phoenix Wright.

Michael: But you are Phoenix Wright!

Phoenix:(sighs) I know.

Michael:… okkkk, let's start the reviews.

sonicandlink: I can't wait for the end too, but sniff that means I have to say goodbye to Revenant sniff, oh well there's always the sequel.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Yes another cliffhanger, but I'm glad you liked it.

Mentality at its Worst: To sum everything you said, the chapter was basically creepy, but in a good way, and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too, creepy and all, lol.

Oh and one more thing, the instrumental song that I highlight in _**Bold Italic**_ you have to check out, you will find it at the bottom of the Black Scepter Profile page marked: Michael's Favorite KHII song. It will lead you YouTube and all it's only a still picture with the music in question playing.

Credits for part 7 go to: Capcom, Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare, and the singers/songwriters below.

Songs used for part 7:

What hurts the most, by Rascal Flatts

Animal I have become (Gamlxltoe's theme), Three Days Grace.

(Sniff,) Oh I'm sorry it's just we're rapidly approaching the end of Revenant, don't mind me (sniff) just go ahead and read, (sniff,) anyone got a tissue?

* * *

Turnabout Lionheart pt7

* * *

December 28th, 3:30pm,

Nightingale,

Phoenix blinked for a minute, then he asked again, "Say what?"

"_My memories, they're back; all of them,"_ Leo gasped.

"You remember everything," Phoenix stuttered, "H-how?"

Leo paused, still trying to get over the rushing feelings that came with every memory that came to him.

"_I don't know, I was trying to calm Abby down and then… Abby! Is she ok," _Leo gasped.

Phoenix nodded, "Abby is fine, but what happened?"

"_It was Alex, he came here and tried to kill Abby, I stopped him and when I was checking up on Abby I fell unconscious," _Leo said, clutching his head from the slight pounding he had.

"Why would Alex try to kill Abby," Phoenix gasped.

"_I think Manfred is getting impatient, or he's trying to distract us from the case," _Leo submersed.

"… I don't think so," Phoenix pondered, "If that were so, he could've just sent Alex to kill one of us, instead he sent him after Abby."

"_Huh, good point," _Leo nodded, _"Now the question is; why her out of all of us?"_

Phoenix grinned, "That's what I'm about to find out, we need to stop at the detention center first to talk to Ana."

* * *

December 28th, 4:00pm,

Detention Center,

Phoenix shifted nervously in his seat as Ana sat down and smiled weakly.

"Hi Mr. Wright, did you want to ask me something?"

"Yes I did, I want to know the reason why you left after Leo's death," Phoenix asked, and as he did the same locks and chains appeared.

"Alright Ana, tell me why you left after Leo died," Phoenix asked again.

"I-I can't, it's too complicated," Ana frowned.

Phoenix frowned, "Actually it's quite simple."

"I-It is," Ana stuttered.

"Yeah, there is one reason why you would leave and that reason… is your daughter," Phoenix said.

"Abby…" Ana frowned, and one of her locks broke, leaving only six.

"Wait Mr. Wright, there is actually a problem with your theory, do you think I could have run away from everyone just because of my daughter? Couldn't I have just stayed," Ana pointed out.

Phoenix paused, and smiled a little, "You have been paying attention to Leo, but I can solve that one too."

Phoenix pulled out the ML-16 file and read off, "Due to lack of evidence and motive the suspect was declared 'Not Guilty', right?"

Ana nodded, "Yes, it's true."

"There it is, the reason why you ran away is because you were afraid for Abby, you didn't want her getting hurt, right?"

Ana flinched and another lock broke, she paused for a moment and said.

"But as you said, there was no motive for the suspect, why would I run away from someone who has no reason for murdering Leo?"

Phoenix groaned, _that's a pretty good point actually._

"_She did run away out of fear, but the question is; who did she run from," _Leo pondered, _"The person she ran from must have been dangerous if she was that afraid for Abby."_

Phoenix thought about that and he almost smacked himself from his stupidity.

"You did run away from someone, and it was _one_ of the killers."

"O-one," Ana stuttered.

"Didn't you testify that there were _two_ shooters," Phoenix read off, "Now why would you run away from one of the killers… unless, you know who one of them is."

Ana flinched, and another lock broke which left four more locks.

"I actually want to bring something else to attention," Phoenix asked, "I've heard that this wasn't the first time you ran away, you ran away from everyone two years before Leo's death right?"

Ana nodded and she said, "I needed a break, I just wanted some time to think."

"I don't think so," Phoenix interjected, "I think you left for a different reason."

Ana flinched, "What reason Mr. Wright."

"The reason is quite simple; we once again return to your daughter," Phoenix said, "How old is she again?"

"She's seven," Ana stated, her face was slightly pale.

"Leo died five years ago right, so if you add two more years to that five you would get seven years, which would have made you sixteen; that's the reason why you left for two years, you went to give birth and raise Abby!"

"Noooo," Ana moaned, and another lock shattered leaving three.

"The final issue," Phoenix said, "We need to find out why you returned two years after Abby's birth."

"Please… please don't make me say it," Ana choked, "I don't think I can relive it anymore."

"Mommy!"

Abby burst through the door and held out a piece of paper, "Mommy, I know ok, I know why you went home that one time five years ago!"

"Abby, how do you know," Phoenix gasped, and Abby waved the piece of paper in her hands.

"Mr. Wright, read this letter; it will tell you why," Abby handed him the letter and she said, "It's from Leo Lionheart, he wrote it to my mommy."

"No! Please Mr. Wright don't do it," Ana begged, but Phoenix was already looking at the letter.

**Ana,**

**You came to me earlier today and told me some surprising news, happy news. At first I was shocked and a little scared, but I stand by what I said to you; I want this to work, this is the first time in my life I'm truly happy, I'm-,**

Phoenix read the last line and choked, "No way…. NO WAY!"

Leo smiled and said, _"Phoenix… she's my daughter."_

"Wait, you mean, you're a… LEO IS ABBY'S FATHER!" Phoenix burst, he also heard light sobbing.

Phoenix turned around and saw Ana's eyes gushing with tears, "Leo… oh Leo."

The last three locks shattered and Ana began gushing out more tears, "He… Leo… oh god, I loved him so much, and he… and he was taken from me, by THAT man… by Volkmar Gamlxltoe."

Time just stopped, it simply stopped, and neither Leo nor Phoenix could even move an inch.

Phoenix managed to say, "…What?"

Ana glared through her endless tears, "Volkmar Gamlxltoe, I know he did it, I know he did, how convenient it would have been for him to hide evidence, he was the P.I. assigned to the case."

"_Gamlxltoe… no it couldn't be," _Leo gasped, _"It's… its impossible!"_

"Hold on, G-Gamlxltoe, what on earth made you guess it was him," Phoenix asked.

Ana wiped her eyes and said, "He left something at the scene of the crime; an emblem, the emblem of the Gamlxltoe creed, I have it in a safe deposit box in the bank, have a look."

Leo shook his head, _"I don't believe this… the same Gamlxltoe who has been helping us… no I don't believe it!"_

Phoenix stood up from his chair, "Ana, you said that there was a second shooter, do you know who he is?"

Ana shook her head, "No, I only know about Gamlxltoe."

Phoenix stood up, "Ok, thank you for this info, do you think I could have the letter and medical documents about Abby's birth?"

Ana nodded, "If you insist."

Phoenix and Leo walked out of the detention center, they found the answers, but it wasn't the ones they wanted, not by a long shot.

* * *

December 28th, 5:00pm,

Wright and Co. Law Offices,

Maya looked as if she were about to pass out, "Gamlxltoe? The same one who… oh my god."

Maya seemed to almost collapse on the chair, Phoenix managed to catch her, but she still wobbled dangerously.

"Oh god, that can't be… he knew, he knew about this?"

Phoenix nodded and Leo sighed, Maya sat on the couch and seemed to be making an effort to breathe. Phoenix stood up and walked over to the office and he told them.

"I'm gonna see if Gumshoe or Edgeworth can get me that emblem from Ana's deposit box, I'll be back."

"_Hold on Phoenix, you should probably also check Von Karma's cell," _Leo said.

"Why," Phoenix asked, and Leo frowned.

"_Alex told me something about 'the thing that would bring about Phoenix's Crisis is down there."_

Phoenix's jaw dropped, "W-W-WHAAAAAT?!"

Leo nodded and Phoenix left very quickly, and after awhile Maya seemed to regain her ability to talk, "So… Abby is your daughter Leo?"

Leo nodded and said, _"Yeah… she has my eyes, but she looks like her mom."_

Maya smiled, "Do you… remember when she told you, about Abby?"

Leo smiled, _"Oh yes, I remember."_

* * *

"_What?"_

_Ana turned to look back at Leo and she said, "It's true… Leo you're a father."_

_Leo seemed to freeze, he just stared at her. Ana frowned and she lowered her head and she quietly said._

"_That's why I left, I didn't tell you because Alex recently died and… Leo I want to have this child, but I can't do this without you."_

_Leo didn't respond and Ana seemed to just crumple, she lowered her head and she started to walk out, when Leo stood up ran over to her and lifted her off her feet, she yelled out and Leo put her down._

"_Leo! What…"_

_Leo's face was flushed with excitement, "What's she like?"_

_Ana blinked, "I'm sorry?"_

"_My daughter, what is she like, is she like you, like me, is she bubbly, is she shy, come on and tell me."_

_Ana realized he wasn't angry, he was happy._

"_Do you want to meet her?"_

_Leo nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes I do, I have a trial today so bring her to the courthouse ok?"_

_Ana smiled and nodded as well, she turned to leave however Leo stopped her and asked._

"_Say it again, please?"_

_Ana cried happily and said, "Leo you're a daddy!"_

_Leo yelled happily and twirled her around once again, they shared a quick kiss and Ana walked out of the room. Leo ran his hand though his hair and he went over, took out a piece of paper and a pencil and he started to write, but he stopped and said to himself._

"_I'm a daddy…"_

_

* * *

__(Current Music: Leo – Roxas, Yoko Shimomura)_

"_I was a happy man that day, my life had turned around and it seemed like I would be on to better days… then, in one instant my life, was over."_

Maya's eyes filled with tears from hearing Leo talk these things; she wiped her tears and asked.

"Do you know who the killers were before you died?"

Leo paused, _"No I don't, it was either too dark to see or they wore masks."_

Maya frowned and Leo walked over to the window and sighed sadly.

"_I never even got to know her, all these years I lost, and now I'll never know what kind of person my daughter has become."_

Maya looked up and said, "Abby… is your daughter through and through."

Leo turned at her and he asked, _"Why?"_

"Because," Maya smiled, "Look at how she is; she is trying to do something that is beyond her just because someone she cares about is in danger, she would do anything to save her mother, just like you keep trying to do everything to save me from the Crisis."

Leo gasped, Maya knew? Phoenix must have told her at some point when he wasn't there.

"… _Maybe you're right, but either way I can't be there for her the way I should be."_

Maya frowned again and she started to walk out of the room, she closed the door behind her and sighed.

"Leo… when are you going to let someone save you?"

_(End: Leo – Roxas,)_

* * *

Leo looked at the spot Maya was and he went back to looking out the window, he watched as the people ran around doing their daily chores. He also watched a small family walk by Wright and Co. and he stared a little enviously, jealous that they had something… he could never have again.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me_

Leo kept thinking about how he met Ana, during school, a mock trial, it flashed through his head over and over again. Pretty soon he felt sadness well up inside him, and he was filled with regret, pain, and a strangling feeling of loneliness that shouldn't even exist.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could've been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Leo sat on the floor at the edge of the room, crouched up in a corner and began to cry. A long time ago he didn't even think it would be possible to cry in the state he was in, but everything that he had believed was being torn from him. He thought about Ana, and the pain she probably dealt with when he died, but he couldn't do much about it for only Phoenix could see and hear him, and trying to convince her would be nigh impossible, and he started to cry again.

_It's hard dealing with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder:_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could've been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Leo wondered how he could keep fighting, if he realized that the memories he was also fighting for, were the ones he purposely erased a long time ago. He did because he couldn't move on, but the pain of his memories were just too much, and so he erased them himself, who would have known that he would've ended up trying to find them again.

"_Oh Ana, I remember, I remember it all… and I wish I didn't," _Leo sobbed.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

* * *

December 28th, 7:00pm,

Von Karma's Cell,

Phoenix stared at the emblem in his hand, he didn't want to believe it, but it was right in his hand; the seal of Gamlxltoe.

Edgeworth and Franziska walked in the cell with him and Edgeworth hung up his phone and said.

"Manfred has been moved to another cell, you'd better be right about this Wright."

Franziska strode in as if the entire block was hers, well it did say 'Von Karma's' name on it, but it actually meant Manfred Von Karma, but she still had the air of superiority.

Phoenix walked in and looked around, in the movies there was always something that triggered something, which activated something, and did etc. However Phoenix had looked in all the places and still could not find anything, even Edgeworth and Franziska were losing faith, then Maya came in and saw the three of the frantically searching.

"No luck," Maya asked, and Phoenix nodded.

Maya walked in and sat on the bed, "I'm sure you'll find something, you just need to- EEEEEEEEEE!"

Phoenix whirled his head around and saw Maya fall below the bed and into a hole that opened up. There was silence and fear gripped Phoenix, was Maya hurt, or worse…. dead?

But then a voice broke the silence, "OH MY GOD IT SMELLS SO BAD IN HERE! AIR! I NEED AIR!"

_Well at least she's okay_, Phoenix thought, and he peered down the hole and caught a whiff of the foul air and choked.

However Phoenix had no choice, he jumped down the hole and landed next to Maya, who scowled.

"Hello you're supposed to save me, not join me!"

Phoenix ignored her protest and he took out a flashlight, the beam of light shone down the dark area and revealed a tunnel. Phoenix looked up at Edgeworth and Franziska and yelled.

"There is a tunnel here; I'm going to check it out. Get a ladder for us to climb out and under no circumstances let Manfred or Gamlxltoe know we're here!"

Phoenix stepped forward, but felt someone cling to his arm.

"Maya! Stay here and wait for the ladder to come," Phoenix protested.

Maya disagreed, "No, please don't leave me alone ok?"

Phoenix was about to argue, but he paused at Maya's look of fear, he sighed and smiled a little.

"Alright, but stay close to me," Phoenix said, walking down the tunnel.

They walked for awhile in a tunnel that Phoenix surmised that was underground the prison, water leaked down from the rocky caverns and occasionally splashed on Phoenix and Maya's face. Finally they made it through the tunnel they came across a giant cavernous room, there were a few tables, one had a stack of papers, the other had some sort of equipment on it, and there was this giant square platform on the side of the room.

"Wow, looks like a mad scientist's lab," Maya commented.

"More like a mad prosecutor," Phoenix frowned, and he walked over to the desk with papers on it.

Phoenix picked up a manila folder and opened it, and to his suspicions it was a file on Ana, including her whereabouts and employee records. Maya walked over to the table with equipment and examined the machinery and said.

"How did Manfred even get this stuff," Maya wondered.

"Maybe Bowman somehow was able to sneak the equipment to him," Phoenix answered, looking at the other papers on the desk and putting a few in his pocket, he could use the papers later.

Maya walked over and noticed this red stone on a device that seemed to radiate in the dark.

"Hey Nick look at this, what is it," Maya asked, reaching out to touch the red stone.

"Maya no!"

Phoenix ran over and smacked her hand and pulled her away from the stone.

"Nick why did you-,"

"Maya that's Black Magatama," Phoenix grunted, "Manfred stole that from your village."

Maya gasped, she had never saw Black Magatama before and it was just as frightening as the people of Kurain all say. Maya noticed a bunch of chemicals near it and she asked in a hushed, frightened tone:

"What was Manfred making down here?"

Phoenix looked at the equipment and gulped, "I don't know…"

They had decided to leave when a pool of darkness appeared in front of them and a figure in a black cloak appeared.

Phoenix gasped, "Is that you Alex? Alex Lionheart?"

Alex nodded and said, in a grunting tone, _"Run… now!"_

Alex held his hand out and a red light shot out and flew towards Phoenix and Maya, Phoenix yelled out and tackled Maya to the ground, the red light flew past them and smashed into the table causing an explosion. Maya yelled and Phoenix grunted and Alex stood above them, an energy blade formed over his wrist, he raised it and was about to bring it down, when a bright blue electric bolt past through Alex and slammed into the wall behind them. Phoenix looked over and gasped; Gamlxltoe stood at the entrance, his hand crackling slightly with electricity.

"No more killing on your part," Gamlxltoe stated.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me though this nightmare!_

_I can't control myself!_

Alex ran over to Gamlxltoe and raised his energy blade and swung down, Gamlxltoe dodged and leaped backwards and evaded several more attacks from Alex.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal! _

Phoenix stood up slowly and saw a piece of the Black Magatama that was chipped off, and as it crackled with electricity the red light faded until it was just a simple stone. Phoenix didn't understand; how could the Black Magatama suddenly lose its power? Then he got it and he couldn't believe it; Black Magatama could be destroyed by electricity!

Phoenix looked up at the current battle between Alex and Gamlxltoe, and Gamlxltoe was running out of options really quickly. Then something unexpected happened; when Alex had an opening to kill Gamlxltoe a green energy bolt shot out and slammed into Alex.

Alex veered around and gasped, _"Leo!"_

Leo stood at the edge of the tunnel, his hand still frothing with the green energy; he walked over and stood a few feet from him.

"_I have to end this now Alex," _Leo said, charging up his other hand.

Alex nodded, _"Then end it."_

Alex's hands charged up with red energy and the wrist blades reappeared, he held one out in front of him, and the other by his side.

_**(Play: The Revenant Lawyer – The Other Promise, Yoko Shimomura)**_

Alex ran forward and Leo fired and energy bolt in response, Alex deflected one and swung with his left hand. Leo sidestepped and left kicked Alex in the ribs, Alex doubled over and as he fell he sweep kicked Leo. The sweep kick knocked Leo off his feet leaving Leo unprotected; Alex raised an energy blade and brought it down.

However Leo rolled out of the way and hopped to his feet, he fired another energy bolt and it hit Alex in the back, sending Alex across the room and landing near the table.

"Leo wait," Phoenix shouted, "There is Black Magatama over there!"

Leo stopped walking and looked around for the piece of dark magic, but he didn't see any and Alex slowly got up and then ran for him, his energy blade thrust forward. Leo saw this and leaped out of the way of Alex's blade, Alex slowed his quick run and turned around and faced Leo.

"_Leo… I hope you can forgive me," _Alex said.

Alex ran forward, Leo tensed up, but then Alex changed direction and ran for the Black Magatama.

"_Alex no," _Leo yelled.

Alex disappeared amongst the flames from the explosion, and then the rock walls above them began to rumble, another thing they needed to worry about. Phoenix saw Leo's look of worry and terror and yelled to Gamlxltoe.

"Black Magatama can be destroyed by electricity!"

Gamlxltoe paused for awhile and then nodded, he fired an electric ball at the flames and by luck (or Gamlxltoe has great aim) it slammed into the Black Magatama, and Phoenix could see the red light dying down until it was completely gone. Then the cavern rumbled again, Phoenix grabbed Maya's hand and lead her towards the exit, a few rocks fell from the ceiling and started to cover the entrance, but Phoenix removed them with his Psychokinesis and he, Maya, Gamlxltoe, and Leo ran back through the tunnel and saw the ladder they requested, they quickly scrambled up the ladder just as the entire tunnel caved in.

_**(End: The Revenant Lawyer – The Other Promise)**_

* * *

December 28th, 8:00pm,

Outside Prison,

"Mystic Maya!"

Pearl ran over to her cousin and hugged her, Maya hugged her back and Pearl started crying about how worried she was. Phoenix sighed in relief out of getting out of that tunnel, as Gamlxltoe came out Phoenix walked in front of him.

"This changes nothing," Phoenix growled, Gamlxltoe looked confused and Phoenix added, "Manfred was right, you can't redeem your mistake."

Gamlxltoe's face was impassive and Phoenix walked off towards Leo, who was staring at Gamlxltoe with the same expression as Phoenix.

"I'm Alex might have made it… the electricity could've destroyed it before Alex faded away," Phoenix assured.

Leo nodded, _"Maybe you're right."_

"Tomorrow will be the last and only chance to end this," Phoenix stated, "I don't know what really happened five years ago, but we have to find the truth."

Leo nodded, _"Tomorrow will be judgment day, for them or Ana."_

"Or me," Phoenix muttered, but he was positive Leo heard that.

But Phoenix knew that the true final battle was going to end, the only question was this: Who shot Leo? Gamlxltoe or Manfred?

**All must be revealed before it's too late**

To be continued

* * *

Whew, that ends chapter 22, I should probably say this: since the next chapter will be the final battle it may be possible that it will take longer than usual to finish and post, I hope you understand that I try to post chapters as soon as I can so I'll try not to dally on it, but it still might take longer than usual. Oh and be sure to check out the link I said about at the beginning of the chapter.

As always Review.


	23. Turnabout: Lionheart pt8

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I do not own Phoenix Wright.

This is it: The final showdown, the end of Turnabout Lionheart, we'll go to the reviews, but first I have to pee.

sonicandlink: Getting worse will only be an understatement, wait until the end of the chapter.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: ………. I guess you liked it then?

Mentality at its Worst: Yes Gamlxltoe, but you should probably wait until you hear what's really going on before you judge. And Leo being Abby's father was preplanned and hinted in chapters 12, 18, and 21, but they probably didn't make sense until now. I hope you like the final chapter.

songwriter724: Welcome to RL songwriter724. It's a little late for any T&T connections in this story, maybe in the sequel though. I'm very glad you like my story, I've had a few letters saying something about mine being one of the few that have the actual pairing instead of it being hinted, but there are just as many good implied stories as well.

Ok well one more thing to do: Credits and song selections.

Credits for part 8 go to: Capcom, Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare who discussed and helped plan part 8 with me, and the singers/songwriters below.

Songs for part 8:

My last breath, by Evanescence.

Here is Gone, by The Goo Goo Dolls

Oh and the intro for this was an idea from Count X. who was inspired by the X Files, in which blah, blah, blah, whatever. The final battle begins, to quote Sora from Kingdom Hearts II: "It all ends here!"

**

* * *

**

The dreams always begin the same 

Phoenix and Maya are getting married

**First: I have everything**

Phoenix holding a baby in his arms

**And then…**

Phoenix holding a wedding ring in his hand, standing alone in the middle of a desert.

**I lose everything**

* * *

Turnabout Lionheart pt8

* * *

December 29th, 9:00am,

District Court,

Defendant's Lobby 5,

Phoenix stared at his drink as though it was his last, and if he didn't save Ana today, it would be his last. Phoenix turned and watched Leo while he telekinetically moved paper cups around Abby, who would try to catch them as they flew by. Leo's face seemed at ease, he was happier than he was yesterday and Phoenix felt like the Leo he knew was coming back and he was happy for him. Then Leo stopped floating the cups when he saw Ana come in, Abby frowned and protested.

"Don't stop daddy, keep going."

Leo smiled a little at being called 'daddy', but he shook his head.

"_Sorry Abby, but your mom can't see me and the fact that I'm here needs to be a bit of a secret for now, ok?"_

Abby frowned, but she understood and nodded, "Ok, but can you do it later?"

Leo laughed, _"We'll see, we'll see…"_

Abby smiled and ran off to her mother and hugged her, Leo stared at the two of them and smiled sadly. Phoenix knew something was wrong so he walked over and stood next to Leo.

"Hey are you ok?"

Leo sighed, _"Hmm, an interesting question… I think I'll be ok."_

Phoenix nodded, "Are you ever going to inform Ana about… you know?"

Leo closed his eyes, _"Maybe… maybe one day."_

Leo looked down at the ground and said, _"Can you excuse me a minute?"_

Phoenix nodded and Leo walked off, he approached Maya and said, _"Maya, can I ask you a favor?"_

Maya nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"_I need to talk to Mia for a minute; do you think you can summon her?" _Leo asked.

Maya raised her eyebrows, "Sis? But why?"

"_It's important, please?"_

Maya paused, evidentially thinking about it, and then she sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll summon her."

Leo nodded and he and Maya walked off to a different part of the room. Phoenix was too busy double checking his notes to notice, he also didn't notice a few people come up from behind him.

"Wright."

Phoenix turned around and saw Edgeworth and Lana behind him, both of their faces etched with fury.

"Is it true, is Gamlxltoe truly responsible?" Lana asked, her face contorted with rage.

Phoenix paused and said, "It seems so, he is at least a part of it."

Edgeworth frowned, "He killed Leo?"

"Someone killed Leo," Phoenix growled, "The question is; who was the shooter?"

Edgeworth looked down, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have some for you."

Phoenix raised his eyebrow and Edgeworth proceeded, "I'm supposed to be a witness for the prosecution."

Phoenix's jaw dropped, "W-W-Whhaaaaaatttt?!"

Edgeworth frowned, "You read the ML-16 File right? Besides Ana I also saw something that day five years ago."

"Von Karma is having you testify?" Phoenix growled.

"They say they want me to recap the scene for them, but I know Von Karma will use it somehow to pin the blame on Ana."

Phoenix felt sick; Von Karma was defiantly not going to take chances. Especially since tonight he is going to be executed, today was his last chance to forever destroy the Lionheart family. Phoenix knew he couldn't let that happen, Abby was the last of the Lionheart bloodline and if something happened to her, a good person could be destroyed forever. Manfred decided to attack Ana, Phoenix also had no doubt he preplanned some event to harm Abby as well.

Phoenix packed his notes and he heard the bailiff call out that court was ready to begin.

"Alright Maya now are you ready to-," Phoenix stopped when he realized Maya wasn't around, "Maya?"

* * *

"… _You're quite sure that this is the only way to remove the bonds of a joined-spirit?"_

Mia nodded, "I'm sure."

Leo frowned and he said, _"I see, it is very dangerous as you say, but we have no choice for we have to stop Phoenix from meeting the same fate as all joined-spirits do."_

Mia sighed and asked, "Is this all you wanted to ask?"

Leo frowned, _"How did Alex die?"_

Mia did not speak, she just simply stared and finally she said, "I can't tell you."

Leo raised his eyebrow, _"Why not?!"_

"Because I promised a friend, I told her I couldn't tell you how Alex died," Mia answered.

Then Mia disappeared, leaving only Maya standing there confused and she looked around and asked.

"Is that it? Are you done already?"

Leo wanted to say no, but he heard the bailiff call out for court so he answered.

"_Yeah that's all."_

Maya nodded, "Ok, what did you ask her about?"

"_It's a little private, and we have to go because court is ready," _Leo walked off towards Phoenix, who seemed to be looking for something.

When Phoenix saw Maya he sighed and walked over, "There you are, where were you?"

Maya shrugged, "I was with Leo, is court ready to begin?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah, and Edgeworth will be the first witness."

Leo looked at Phoenix, _"He will?"_

Phoenix nodded and Leo folded his arms, _"The ante has just tripled."_

"Time to lay our cards on the table," Phoenix nodded, and Leo smirked.

"_You came up with a witty line. I think you've been hanging around me too much."_

Maya giggled and Phoenix chuckled a little too, it was that one moment's peace the three of them had, before the battle that will devastate them all.

* * *

December 29th, 10:00am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 5,

Phoenix, Maya, and Leo took their places at the defense's table just as Von Karma entered and the Judge slammed his gavel.

_(Current Music: Trial Opening (T&T Version))_

"The Trial of Ana Rose has come into session."

The Defense is ready your honor."

The Prosecution is ready your honor."

The Judge nodded, "Now let me make this clear to both sides: This case is a few years old. What we are trying to do is see if this new evidence presented by Mr. Von Karma changes any testimony from the previous case, understood?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes your honor."

"Understood," Von Karma nodded.

The Judge nodded as well, "Good, now Mr. Von Karma your first witness?"

"The Prosecution wishes to call one of the original witnesses' from the case; the prosecution calls Miles Edgeworth to the stand."

Soon Edgeworth got on the stand and Von Karma said, "Your name and profession, now!"

"Miles Edgeworth, I'm a prosecutor."

"Now five years ago you witnessed something on the day of the murder right?" Manfred asked.

"I did," was Edgeworth's curt reply.

"Well then Mr. Edgeworth, what did you see," the Judge asked.

"I saw the killer escape from the crime scene and-,"

"That's enough," Manfred cut him off, "That testimony will be useless, instead I want you to testify about where Ms. Rose was after the killer escaped."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, "That testimony could be important!"

"Mr. Wright," Manfred sighed, "That testimony has already served its purpose five years ago; I have no need to have it be used today."

The Judge nodded, "He's right, today's trial is to find out if the new evidence proves Ana Rose guilty or innocent, not recap a previous trial."

Leo frowned, _"We better be careful."_

"Huh? Why?" Phoenix asked.

"_If we push Von Karma the wrong way he'll use the Black Magatama on us, we have to somehow reveal the truth before Von Karma can react," _Leo said, staring at Manfred.

Phoenix thought about it, and then nodded, "Alright, let's move cautiously, but when the moment comes, we strike."

**Witness Testimony **

**After the crime**

"After the killer escaped I checked on Ana. She was lying unconscious near the defendant's seat, but otherwise she was ok. Leo… Leo was dead already, right in the middle of the court, lying in front of the prosecutions desk, for everyone to see. I fairly certain Ana didn't touch anything."

The Judge nodded, "I see… Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross examination."

"_It's a trap,"_ Leo stated calmly.

"I see it too," Phoenix frowned, "But we don't have anything to go on now, so we spring the trap."

**Cross Examination**

**After the crime**

_(Current Music: Witness Testimony 1 (RL Version) – FFX Normal Battle, Masashi Hamauzu)_

"How did Ana manage to get to the defendant's seat?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth paused, "I assume she was trying to hide from the gunshots, but…"

"_Interesting," _Leo commented, _"I wonder what he's about to say."_

"Mr. Edgeworth, was there a problem from where Ms. Rose was?" Phoenix asked.

"Hmm, you see she was lying in front of the defendant's chair instead of behind it," Edgeworth answered, "It struck me as odd on why she was in front of it."

Maya frowned, "Um, what does that mean? Is this important?"

Phoenix frowned, Edgeworth's testimony was solid, but it didn't prove anything for either side, and Phoenix really didn't have anything to go on…

"Your honor, I would like to add this testimony to the record," Phoenix said.

The Judge nodded, "Alright then."

Phoenix was in the middle of going over his testimony when he realized something; a contradiction? But… the possible results of this one slightly scared Phoenix.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you were sure Ana didn't touch anything right?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth nodded, "I'm fairly certain."

Phoenix frowned, "Mr. Edgeworth… she did touch something remember, a gun."

Edgeworth gasped, and Von Karma began to grin, "Why thank you Mr. Wright, you are doing your job for me."

Suddenly Phoenix began to grin, "Actually Mr. Von Karma, Mr. Edgeworth has proved something for me."

Von Karma stared at Phoenix in a confused look, and Phoenix said.

"He clearly stated that he saw in the previous trial 'he saw the killer escape', he didn't see the actual murder! He has stated he saw Ana unconscious and if you remember, the murder weapon was never found on the scene!"

The Judge frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Which means… if the murder weapon wasn't found on the scene, and Ana was unconscious, it means someone else moved the murder weapon!"

"What!" Manfred yelled.

The court began to murmur and the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Order! Mr. Wright what do you mean, the only people on the scene were the defendant Ms. Rose and Mr. Edgeworth," The Judge stated.

"Mr. Wright, I'm inclined to think you are grasping," Manfred laughed, "But enlighten us, who could have took it?"

"_No murder weapon, no murderer found on the scene, isn't it obvious?" _Leo smiled.

"Your honor, before Mr. Edgeworth entered the room, the _true _murderer took the murder weapon while he escaped," Phoenix grinned.

The Judge frowned, "Wait, huh, what do you…"

"Objection! Mr. Wright are you sane? You're not actually suggesting that there was a third person!" Manfred yelled.

Phoenix nodded, "I am, there was a third person in that courtroom at the moment of the murder!"

The court began to murmur, until Von Karma yelled: "Objection!"

"Mr. Wright, as you said yourself; there were only two people in that courtroom, the man who was arrested was declared innocent. There was no one else there to commit the murder!"

"_Actually, he's wrong," _Leo stated, _"Someone forgot something on the day of the crime."_

Phoenix nodded, "Actually Mr. Von Karma, I have proof that there was a third person in that courtroom."

The Judge looked interested, "You do? Let's see it Mr. Wright."

Phoenix pulled out the emblem and held it out.

"This was found at the crime scene by the defendant at the crime scene, this proves there indeed was a third person that day."

"Objection! Mr. Wright that emblem could've belonged to the defendant or the victim, do you have anymore proof that it belonged to a different person?" Manfred goaded.

Phoenix nodded, "I do."

Phoenix pulled out a document that Lana gave him earlier, "This is a document signed by the owner of this emblem, look at the symbol on the document."

The Judge took the document and looked at the signal and gasped, "This is the same symbol as the one on the emblem!"

The court was filled with talking after that statement; the Judge was able to silence them with his gavel.

"Mr. Wright! Who is this person?" The Judge demanded.

This was it, he had to expose him as a suspect or he would lose the trial.

"The person who owns this emblem is a PI named Volkmar Gamlxltoe!" Phoenix shouted.

The Judge stared at Phoenix, "Volkmar Gamlxltoe! Wait… who's Volkmar Gamlxltoe?"

Then a voice sounded through the courtroom, startling the Judge.

"He means me your honor."

Volkmar stood at the entrance to the courtroom; he stared at the Judge and walked up to the stand.

"Mr. Wright wants to call me up as a witness," Volkmar stated, "Right Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded, "The defense wishes to call Volkmar Gamlxltoe to the stand."

The Judge frowned, "Hmmm, Mr. Von Karma, what do you think?"

Manfred seemed to be thinking about it, and then he said, "On one condition, you do this ALONE Mr. Wright, no Ms. Fey, and no invisible friend."

Maya looked at Phoenix who said, "And if this 'invisible' friend of mine shows up, what then?"

Manfred smiled, "Well then, he would just have to _fade_ away from the courtroom Mr. Wright."

Phoenix narrowed his eyes, he knew now that Manfred wasn't taking any chances with this, but if Phoenix tried to push him it would mean certain death.

"I… accept," Phoenix nodded.

The Judge nodded, "Alright then, we will call a quick recess and then we will call up Mr. Gamlxltoe, a ten minute recess is now in order."

* * *

December 29th, 10:30am

District Court,

Defendant's Lobby 5,

"Nick! You can't!"

As soon as Phoenix entered the defendant's lobby Maya started yelling at him, poor Phoenix couldn't even stop her to explain properly.

"_Maya he has no choice," _Leo frowned, _"Manfred is pulling every stop he can to make sure he wins, even threaten with murder in front of many people."_

Maya folded her arms and pouted, "Phoenix Wright you can't even think of actually agreeing to such terms."

Phoenix looked at his feet; normally he would have given in when she said his full name, but not this time.

"I have to. I'm sorry Maya, but if I fail today then everything I love will die today as well," Phoenix looked up, his face full of confidence, "I won't fail! Not today."

Leo nodded, _"I should stay here probably right?"_

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah you should… I'll get him don't worry."

Phoenix walked in the courtroom, leaving Leo alone. Leo stood there and yelled out in frustration, he was supposed to help Phoenix, he _wanted _to help Phoenix, and now he was supposed to stand here and do nothing? Leo looked around, trying to find a specific someone, and finally when he found him he walked over and spoke to him, luckily he was wearing an EMF reader so it made his job easier.

"_Detective Gumshoe, I need you to get something for me…"_

* * *

December 29th, 11:00am,

District Court,

Courtroom number 5,

The Judge slammed his gavel and the court resumed with Phoenix and Manfred facing off.

"Alright trial has resumed, Mr. Von Karma your witness," The Judge prompted.

"Yes your honor, the prosecution calls Mr. Volkmar Gamlxltoe to the stand," Manfred nodded.

Gamlxltoe took the stand and Manfred proceeded with the court procedure.

"Your name and occupation Mr. Gamlxltoe," Manfred frowned.

"Volkmar Gamlxltoe, I'm a Private Investigator," Volkmar answered.

"Mr. Gamlxltoe, do you know why you were summoned to the witness stand?" Manfred asked.

"Well, I assume it's because of the ML-16 incident, this is the trial for it no?" Volkmar smirked.

The Judge nodded, "Though I don't care for your attitude, it is true."

"Mr. Gamlxltoe, are you in fact related to the case in question?" Manfred asked.

Gamlxltoe hesitated, "… No."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, _He… hesitated?_

Manfred smirked, "Well then, testify to this fact; explain to the court why you couldn't be connected."

**Witness Testimony**

**Unrelated**

"I will say this; I have heard of the case. But I never actually handled it exactly, I only read the file. Besides a PI working a case like this would generate some attention from a lot of crowds, if anything I would have been more subtle in my work."

"Do you see," Manfred smirked, "He is quite clear on this fact."

The Judge nodded, "He seems to be leaning on this fact at least…"

"Your honor, I would still like to Cross Examine the witness," Phoenix interjected.

Manfred smirked, "Mr. Wright, he has clearly stated that he didn't work this case, and that is good enough for a testimony."

"Objection! I still have a right to Cross Examine the witness!" Phoenix shouted.

The Judge paused and said, "Yes you do, and you may begin."

_That was close. Alright Mr. Gamlxltoe, let's see how strong you are…_

Phoenix pulled out Maya's Magatama, he hadn't used it in ages ever since Leo could use the power himself, and now that he thought about it; the Magatama is the reason he and Leo are joined. However he needed to focus on Gamlxltoe now, soon the area turned dark and the twelve locks appeared around Gamlxltoe.

_Bring it._

**Cross Examination**

**Unrelated**

_(Current Music: Witness Testimony 1 (T&T Version))_

"Mr. Gamlxltoe how much attention would it be if a PI were to work this particular case?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, besides attention from the media, there is attention from the police which is very bad," Volkmar answered.

_What is so bad about that kind attention? _Phoenix wondered, "Mr. Gamlxltoe, how bad would it be if the police knew a PI worked the case?"

"The first thing they would do is make sure I don't get any evidence, second is they would suspect me of being the criminal themselves, which in the end gives out the bad attention any PI would want to avoid," Gamlxltoe explained, which (regrettably) made sense to Phoenix.

Phoenix had to think, _Volkmar had to have had more than just file knowledge with this case, he knew a lot more about the case than the file… OH MY GOD! THE FILE!!!_

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, "Mr. Gamlxltoe I still have the file of the ML-16 incident you gave me, do you know there is a mention of an undercover PI?"

"Well he must not be 'undercover' if everyone knows," Gamlxltoe smirked.

Phoenix smirked too, "You still don't get it?"

Gamlxltoe stopped smirking and looked confused, "Get what?"

Phoenix smiled, "Mr. Gamlxltoe, what was your first case?"

"Objection!" Manfred shouted, "That question is irrelevant to this case!"

"Objection! That question is important because I believe the PI mentioned in the file… is Mr. Gamlxltoe himself!"

The court began to murmur until a voice broke the murmuring.

"Well done Mr. Wright," Gamlxltoe admitted and one of his psyche locks shattered, "I was the PI for that case, so what?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Even if I was the PI for the case what does it prove, you need more proof if you're planning to make me the supposed third person," Gamlxltoe stated.

Phoenix paused, "Alright then Mr. Gamlxltoe, if you can't be the third person; then why the emblem with your family symbol on it was found by the crime scene?"

A Psyche Lock shattered and Gamlxltoe winced slightly, but then Von Karma started laughing.

"Interesting, but when did Ana find that amulet? If it was found after the crime it means nothing," Manfred grinned.

_Uh oh, _Phoenix thought, _He's right, but I need to think, is there another way to disprove this theory?_

Phoenix thought about it, and then he looked at Gamlxltoe and said, "Well then, why don't you testify about this fact Mr. Gamlxltoe?"

The Judge looked at Phoenix, "You want him to testify? About what?"

Phoenix answered, "About when he lost his amulet of course, if what Mr. Von Karma said is true then Mr. Gamlxltoe can tell me when he lost his amulet."

Gamlxltoe paused, evidentially wrestling with a decision about these events; Phoenix wondered what he was going to do this time.

He sighed and he nodded, "Alright then, I'll testify about the amulet."

Phoenix put his hand to his chin, Gamlxltoe's actions puzzled him: he seemed very hesitant during his first testimony, and he isn't putting much of a fight when he is being put on the spot.

_Gamlxltoe… what are your intentions? What are you planning?_

**Witness Testimony**

**The Amulet**

"The amulet is the symbol of the Gamlxltoe name; it has been passed down from father to son. My amulet went missing during my investigation of the crime scene; I was searching the prosecution's bench when I lost it. That's probably when Ms. Rose picked it up."

The Judge frowned, "You lost it during investigation? You're quite clumsy aren't you?"

Gamlxltoe stared at the Judge, small volts of electricity sparked from his eyes, but no one other than Phoenix noticed.

The Judge was more focused on his scary look, "W-Well Mr. Wright, your cross examination."

**Cross Examination**

**The Amulet**

_(Current Music: Witness Testimony 2 (JFA Version))_

Phoenix cleared his throat, "So you're saying that you received this amulet from your father?"

"Yes; Dragoon Gamlxltoe was my father and when the time came he passed the amulet to me," Gamlxltoe answered.

_I see, but if he treasured that amulet as much as it is valued to him, how could he simply just lose it?_

"If the amulet was of great value to you, I'm having a hard time believing you would lose it so easily," Phoenix pressed.

"Objection! Whether how careful he is or not has no matter to the testimony, no matter whatsoever!" Manfred smirked.

_Damn! _Phoenix mentally cursed, _I knew that wouldn't work, but it still is curious on why Gamlxltoe would simply misplace a family heirloom… unless… he was too busy with something else to notice it! He said he lost it at the prosecutions bench, and he also said… WAIT A MINUTE!!!_

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, "You said Ms. Rose found the emblem by the prosecution's bench? Impossible."

"What do you mean?" Manfred asked.

"Ms. Rose was found at the DEFENSE'S TABLE, not the prosecution's side!" Phoenix shouted.

A Psyche Lock shattered and Gamlxltoe yelled, "What!!!"

The court began to murmur and the Judge slammed his gavel, "Order! Mr. Wright, you have brought up a good point, there is no way if the emblem went missing at the Prosecution's bench and Ms. Rose was at the defense's side, for the emblem to suddenly be in her possession."

Phoenix nodded, "Exactly my point your honor, the question is; why did Mr. Gamlxltoe make such a critical mistake? I'll tell you why!"

Phoenix grinned, "You lost your emblem in the courthouse alright, but not during your search; you lost it when you were going to kill Leo Lionheart!"

The court began to murmur and the judge slammed his gavel and he drew back the attention of the court.

"Order! Mr. Wright, are you indicting Mr. Gamlxltoe as the murderer?" The Judge gasped, and Phoenix nodded.

_(Play: Phoenix – Sora, Yoko Shimomura)_

"Mr. Gamlxltoe, you were at the courthouse at the time of the murder! Ms. Rose was unconscious after the murder so she must have grabbed it when you attacked her!" Phoenix shouted.

"Hold on Mr. Wright, you need to tell me where you are going with this?" The Judge asked.

Phoenix nodded, "Alright, now listen carefully: Mr. Gamlxltoe had entered the courthouse, to murder Leo Lionheart of course. However he didn't expect Ms. Rose to be there, so he tried to kill her too, but at that time the victim; Mr. Lionheart, had entered the courtroom and when he saw Mr. Gamlxltoe he rushed over and attacked him. Due to the bruises on the body it suggested that there was a struggle, from what I can guess the victim had subdued Mr. Gamlxltoe, but when the victim went to check on Ms. Rose, Mr. Gamlxltoe had gotten back up and he took his gun and fired, one bullet was all it took to murder him!"

Gamlxltoe winced as one of his Psyche Locks shattered.

_(End: Phoenix – Sora)_

The court was left in a stunned silence; even Gamlxltoe couldn't think of anything to say after that, the Judge finally seemed to regain the ability of speech and said.

"Well, um it, hmmm, it err, it would seem that way," The Judge stammered, but then he was cut off by Manfred.

"Objection!" Manfred laughed, "I am ashamed of you Mr. Wright, you had two years of being a lawyer and you haven't learned anything."

_(Play: The Dark Prosecutor – End Of The World, Yoko Shimomura)_

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked, and Manfred laughed.

"This is all circumstantial; you haven't got a shred of actual proof to collaborate this theory!" Manfred cackled, "For one thing; he has no reason to kill Leo Lionheart. Second, don't you remember that the murder weapon was never found until a search of Ms. Rose's apartment? Oh yes, and third: if you remember the autopsy report stated that Mr. Lionheart was poisoned 5 seconds before the shooting, and I know what you're thinking 'won't he still have time to shoot him?' Well I'm afraid that it's not possible, the puncture wound of the dart was found at_ the side of his neck, _and the bullet entered from his chest into his heart all within 5 seconds, it's impossible for it to be done!"

"WHAT!!!!" Phoenix yelled, "The file didn't contain that bit earlier!"

Manfred grinned, "Maybe you should have checked the side notes on the side of the folder?"

"N-No way," Phoenix groaned, "It can't be!"

_(End: The Dark Prosecutor – End Of The World)_

The courtroom was once more filled with murmurs and once again the Judge silenced them.

"It seems… we have reached the end of this trial," The Judge said, "I see no matter in continuing."

"W-wait!" Phoenix yelled, "What about-,"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wright, but I don't need to see more evidence. As Mr. Von Karma has just stated Mr. Gamlxltoe has no reason to murder Mr. Lionheart, and the other pieces of evidence brought to attention have confirmed that it was impossible for Mr. Gamlxltoe to poison and murder the victim within a 5 second period of time," The Judge frowned, "I will now pronounce my verdict."

Phoenix didn't know what to do, well actually he knew what to do, but the Judge won't listen to him, how could this happen? How can Mr. Gamlxltoe kill Leo, but have no motive, if only he had more time! Then, just then, the doors burst open and Gumshoe ran in, holding a metal box in his hand.

"Hold up, waaaaaiiiiiiittttt!" Gumshoe yelled, as he stood in front of the Judge holding a metal box in his hand, "I have to… turn this on…"

Gumshoe flicked a switch and a tiny satellite began to turn and move around, they waited for something to happen for awhile, but when nothing did the Judge frowned.

"Mr. Gumshoe! How dare you interrupt court for something so trivial?!" The Judge yelled, "I declare the defendant is-,"

"_OBJECTION!"_

Phoenix gasped, he had never heard that 'Objection' yell before, but the voice did sound familiar. Then Phoenix really did gasp, he did know that voice, and he knew what it meant.

"_Your honor! I object to the verdict, the whole story has yet to be told!"_

It was Leo.

Leo stood there in the middle of the courtroom, he stood defiant to the Judge, it was written on his face. The Judge of course couldn't see him, so he was confused for a minute.

"Who is saying that? Who's there?" The Judge asked wildly.

"_I am. Detective, on my count turn the frequency level to nine," _Leo said, _"I ask the entire courtroom to please look in the middle of the room."_

Everyone looked at the middle as instructed and Leo nodded to Gumshoe, who switched the power level to nine. It happened briefly, but it was enough for everyone to see; Leo's image flickered and when it did the court gasped. Phoenix could only guess that in that one moment, everyone saw Leo, it was brief but it still was enough. The Judge's mouth hung open and Manfred glared, he couldn't use the Black Magatama now that everyone saw Leo.

"A-A-A- A GHOST!!" The Judge yelled, and the courtroom was filled with shudders.

Leo turned towards the defense's chair and Phoenix looked to his right, Ana's eyes were widened and tears started to leak.

"L-Leo? Is it really you?" Ana quietly sobbed.

"_Yes Ana, it's me. I've been here helping you with Mr. Wright," _Leo smiled, and although Ana couldn't see it she seemed to be happy.

Leo sighed and turned to the Judge, _"Your honor, I wish to testify about my murder. I can settle without doubt the identity of my killer."_

The Judge seemed to be in shock, "I, um, I say, you may testify about your murder Mr. Lionheart."

Manfred looked like he wanted nothing more than to kill the Judge for that statement, but he managed to growl, "Prosecution has no objections."

The Judge nodded, "Alright, I need to take a short breather, please remain in the courtroom everyone, but this will be our final break for today."

The Judge slammed his gavel and left the room, Phoenix and the others stayed though; Leo walked up to them and said.

"_Sorry I was late, Gumshoe took his time getting the EMF reader," _Leo chuckled.

"Um, what about staying in the lobby like I asked you to?" Phoenix raised his eyebrow.

Leo frowned, _"I couldn't sit by and do nothing. Ana is my love…"_

Leo paused,_ "And the mother of child, but even still it's the same basic principle."_

Phoenix chuckled, "I think you have been around me too much."

Leo smiled, _"Was I that obvious?"_

Maya smiled at the two of them getting along, they really were very much alike. Even when the moments got dark, they fought through the storm to find the light, that one light they needed, was the light they could only find together.

After a few laughs Leo sighed and said, _"I don't know what my own testimony would reveal, but I'm sure you can find the one thing needed to blow this case wide open!"_

Phoenix nodded, and he saw the Judge coming out and he nodded for Leo to take the stand. Leo walked over to the witness stand and the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Court will now reconvene," The Judge said, "Mr. Lionheart… are you at the stand?"

"_Yes I am your honor," _Leo nodded.

"I see, well then Mr. Lionheart, please um, testify about your death," The Judge stammered.

_This is it Leo, are you ready? _

Leo nodded, and he began his testimony.

**Witness Testimony**

**My death**

"_I was heading to the courtroom early because I had some things to prepare for, when I heard a scream coming from the courtroom. I ran inside and I saw Ana and someone pointing a gun at her, I ran over and attacked the guy, knocking his gun out of his hand. Then after I managed to subdue him I went to check on Ana who fell against the defense's chair, then I heard something and I turned around only to feel a sharp pain on my neck and then… it was over."_

The Judge looked stunned, "Um wow, that's more accurate than most testimonies so far."

"_I was killed in that moment your honor, it's not something you want to remember, but hard to forget," _Leo frowned.

_But you couldn't even remember your past! _Phoenix thought and that earned a glare from Leo.

"I'm going to start my cross examination, your honor," Phoenix nervously chuckled.

**Cross Examination**

**My death**

_(Current Music: Witness Testimony 2 (RL Version) – Attack, Masashi Hamauzu)_

"Why did you go to the courtroom early that day?" Phoenix asked.

"_I needed to review some facts on the case, I was also planning to meet Ana before trial," _Leo answered.

"Why did you want to meet her so early?" The Judge asked.

"_She had returned to town after being gone for a few years, I wanted to be with her as much I can," _Leo sighed.

The Judge frowned, "I hope you did get to spend enough time with her."

"_I did," _Leo smiled, _"I have all my memories in my heart."_

The Judge started to shed a tear, and said in a shuddering voice, "Please continue Mr. Wright."

"Tell me more about the attacker," Phoenix asked, "Did you see his face?"

"_Sure I saw his face, but he wore a mask over it," _Leo said.

"I meant his facial features," Phoenix sighed.

"_Oh…no I didn't, sorry," _Leo frowned.

"Ok then, you said you 'subdued him' what do you mean by that?" Phoenix wondered.

"_Well, I hit him around a bit and then I threw him over by the Judge's chair," _Leo said, he closed his eyes as he did when he normally went into deep thought.

"Oh I see… hold on," Phoenix gasped, "Did you say 'by the Judge's chair'?"

"_Yeah I did, and…wait a minute," _Leo realized, _"If that's true then… Your Honor! I want my statement added to the testimony!"_

"Shouldn't be asking that?" Phoenix asked, but Leo ignored it.

"_Please your honor!" _

"Oh alright, that statement about the Judge's chair has been added," The Judge slammed his gavel.

Phoenix thought about the magnitude of this statement and what it could do if revealed, but there was no going back now.

"Leo you said that you threw the attacker near the Judge's chair right?" Phoenix asked.

"_Phoenix I already said I did, just get on with it," _Leo sighed.

Phoenix paused, "Oh um, well…"

Manfred growled, "Get on with it!"

"Well, you see…"

The entire courtroom turned to Phoenix, "GET ON WITH IT!"

"Don't rush me!" Phoenix shouted, "Alright fine; Leo if what you said is true then in order for you to be poisoned and be shot within five seconds. There would have to be two other people in the room!"

The Judge's jaw dropped, "WHAAAT?!"

Manfred growled, "No!"

The courtroom was filled with people talking amongst themselves, when the Judge regained his composure he slammed his gavel.

"Order! Mr. Lionheart, are you sure you're quite accurate about this?" The Judge asked.

"_Very," _Leo frowned, _"I'm quite sure of the events that happened that day."_

"Objection!" Manfred shouted, "There also another explanation for this inconsistency; When Mr. Lionheart subdued the supposed 'shooter' he turned to Ms. Rose, who took her opportunity and shot him."

"_Ana didn't kill me!" _Leo shouted, but Manfred ignored him.

Phoenix had to think, 'when Leo subdued the shooter Ana took her chance and shot him'. There had to be something off, and Phoenix had an idea.

"Mr. Von Karma, there is a flaw in your explanation; the position of the body," Phoenix grinned, "In Mr. Edgeworth's testimony he had stated 'the body was in front of the prosecutions desk', if Ms. Rose shot him that day then his body would have been in front of the defense's desk, where Ms. Rose was during the murder!"

"Noooo!" Manfred yelled, and the Judge slammed his gavel.

"Mr. Lionheart, please testify to the court about what you remember about the two shooters," The Judge said.

"_There isn't much, but I'm pretty sure I can testify about it," _Leo nodded.

_That's right Leo, _Phoenix thought, _Keep fighting, we're getting there._

**Witness Testimony**

**The two shooters **

"_As I said before there isn't much, but one of the shooters might have came through the main doors. If the second shooter was at the courtroom already then he would have had to come through the back door, which is reserved for maintenance or law officials. That's the best I can figure about the shooters."_

The Judge paused for a moment, "I see this logic of yours is interesting."

"Objection!" Manfred yelled, "I believe the testimony was supposed to be about the two shooter's identity? How is that useless drabble of a testimony of any use?!"

Leo narrowed his eyes and the Judge frowned, "Hrmmm, Mr. Von Karma is right, the testimony needed to prove an identity, not how they got in."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, "What about my rights to cross examine the witness?"

"Mr. Wright, before Mr. Lionheart showed up to testify the verdict was about to be handled down," Manfred stated, "Now that Mr. Lionheart has failed to testify the identity of the killer, the verdict can finally be handed down."

Suddenly Leo turned and yelled, _"Objection! What if Mr. Wright had found a contradiction?"_

"What?" Manfred growled.

"_What if he found a contradiction, if so he can cross examine the witness, in other words; me," _Leo stated.

Phoenix cringed, he really couldn't see a contradiction, and Manfred was now staring at him evilly.

"Well Mr. Wright? Have you found a contradiction?" Manfred grinned.

Phoenix closed his eyes and thought back to Leo's testimony, he recalled every word he said and tried to find something to give a new light. Phoenix opened his eyes; he might have found something after all.

"Yes, I believe I have," Phoenix stated.

"Alright then," The Judge nodded, "Go ahead and cross examine Mr. Lionheart."

**Cross Examination**

**The two shooters **

_(Current Music: The Revenant Lawyer – The Other Promise, Yoko Shimomura)_

_Oh boy, Leo you sure made it hard to cross examine you. I hope you're right about this._

Leo didn't respond for it would cast suspicion to everyone else, instead all he just nodded his head. Phoenix nodded back and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Lionheart has stated that the back door can only open to service workers and Police officials, well if that is the case I have found one of the shooter's identity!"

"You have?!" The Judge and Manfred yelled simultaneously.

_I have to make this work, I have to! _Phoenix thought, and he cleared his throat and he nodded, "Yes I have, one of the shooters is: Volkmar Gamlxltoe!"

"Not again!" Manfred yelled.

"Listen for a minute, Volkmar may be a PI, but he could still gain access to the courthouse," Phoenix read from Volkmar's file, "He could've entered through the back door that day, that's how Leo didn't see him when he was walking through the front door!"

"Yes but, Mr. Gamlxltoe doesn't have a motive or a connection to the victim, therefore he doesn't have a reason for wanting to kill Mr. Lionheart," The Judge said.

_No! I'm not going to lie down because of something like this! _Phoenix thought, _Leo, there has to be something! Anything! _

Leo paused and he thought about it, _"Wait your honor, there is a connection between Mr. Gamlxltoe and me."_

"There is?" The Judge frowned, "What could it be?"

"_I didn't even remember until now, but Mr. Gamlxltoe knew my brother; Alex Lionheart," _Leo said excitedly.

"Alex… Oh right, Alex Lionheart," The Judge gasped, "I heard about him, wasn't he on the force?"

"A detective yes," Phoenix nodded, "Leo, are you sure Alex and Volkmar knew each other?"

Leo nodded, _"Yes, I never met him so that's why Mr. Gamlxltoe never really knew me, but Alex mentioned him a few times and that's how I knew of the name!"_

The Judge paused, he seemed to be in a deep thought, and finally he slammed his gavel and said.

"Mr. Lionheart you may step down, bailiff bring in Mr. Gamlxltoe!"

Phoenix let out a sigh of relief and Leo walked over to stand next to him, Manfred looked like he was about to blow with fury, and Leo just smirked.

"_He can't hit me with Black Magatama since the entire courtroom knows I'm here," _Leo whispered, _"Now we just have to get the truth from Volkmar."_

Within a few minutes Volkmar reappeared on the stand, "What's going on here?"

"Mr. Gamlxltoe, I want to ask a few questions about your investigation on the Lionheart murder," Phoenix asked, "Including facts on Ms. Rose and why you didn't suspect her the first time around?"

Volkmar paused once again, he seemed really guilty about something, like something eating him up inside.

"Alright, I'll testify," Gamlxltoe nodded.

**Witness Testimony**

**The ML-16 Investigation**

"I started my investigation by examining the victim's body, he was shot once through the heart, but several bruise marks indicated a struggle. As for why I didn't suspect Ms. Rose was the same reason most people didn't, she was in love with him, so I let her and her daughter go home instead of detaining them."

The Judge paused, "I see, it's a little… vague, but it'll do. You may cross examine him Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded, "Gladly."

"But hold on," The Judge interrupted, "This will be the last witness who will testify for this trial, if you cannot prove that Mr. Gamlxltoe was one of the shooters I will have to hand down my verdict, do you understand?"

Phoenix nodded, "I understand, I will cross examine the witness."

"_This is it Phoenix," _Leo said, _"Everything we fought along the way has come to this moment; we have to stop your Crisis from happening. As well as bring the truth about my murder finally out to the light."_

Phoenix nodded; their final battle is coming to a close so now we need to see who comes out of the dust.

**Cross Examination **

**The ML-16 Investigation **

_(Current Music: Final Battle (pt 1) – Darkness of the Unknown (pt 1) Yoko Shimomura)_

"Hold it, 'just because she's in love with him' seems like a feeble excuse to me, didn't you at least investigate her a little bit?" Phoenix asked.

Gamlxltoe paused, "No, because PI's don't follow the same protocol as officers do, we investigate who we feel is guilty."

"Um, that doesn't sound like a good reason to me," Phoenix groaned.

"Objection!" Manfred yelled, "The witness has answered your question, now just ask your other ones so we can get to the guilty verdict already!"

"_Huh," _Leo smirked, _"Getting a bit paranoid aren't we?"_

Manfred growled at Leo, who kept his face stock serious for he knew Manfred was teetering on the edge of being desperate, and a desperate person is a dangerous one.

"Mr. Gamlxltoe, Ana's daughter was not at the scene of the crime that day, why did you say she was there?" Phoenix asked.

Gamlxltoe smirked, "She was Mr. Wright, ask your client."

Phoenix turned to Ana, who looked at her feet and she nodded. Phoenix realized his line of questioning has been shot down before even trying.

Leo looked at her and asked, _"You brought Abby with you?"_

"I couldn't wait until later Leo; I wanted you to meet her," Ana sighed, "That's why I was at the courtroom."

The courtroom was filled with murmurs until the Judge slammed his gavel, "Mr. Gamlxltoe, please add the bit about Abby Rose to your testimony."

"Alright, she was there, but she was hidden plain out of sight during the murder, I found her though when I came through the back-,"

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted.

Everyone turned and stared at Phoenix, who was grinning triumphantly.

"Got you Mr. Gamlxltoe, at last I got you. You said you found Abby before you entered through the back room, but do you know what that means? If you went through the back door as you claim, then you are one of the shooters!" Phoenix shouted.

"Gahhhh!" Gamlxltoe grunted.

The courtroom burst into loud murmurs and the Judge slammed his gavel three times before it could calm down.

"Order! Order!" The Judge shouted, "Mr. Gamlxltoe, did you really enter through the back door!"

Gamlxltoe seemed to pause, "I… um, you see-,"

"Objection!" Manfred shouted, "He entered through the back door because he needed to be discrete during his investigation, see it clears up this problem and proves Mr. Wright's statement null and void."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, "Sorry Mr. Von Karma, but that won't work! If he was as discrete as you say then why is he mentioned constantly in the ML-16 file?"

"Oof, I, well," Manfred paused, and then Phoenix took his opportunity to strike.

"You entered through the back door to enter the courtroom, it makes you one of the shooters, do you deny it?!"

Gamlxltoe remained silent, but then he said something odd.

"I tried to protect you Leo."

"_What? Protect me?" _Leo frowned; he had a bad feeling about this.

"Mr. Gamlxltoe, what do you mean?" The Judge asked.

Volkmar sighed, "The Ml-16 murder… was no murder."

"H-huh?" Phoenix stuttered, "W-what do you mean 'not a murder', what else could it be?"

Volkmar sighed once again, "Assistant Suicide."

The entire courtroom fell into a silence that was just uncanny, Phoenix felt his mouth moving, however no words formed.

Leo's mouth however was another story, _"WHAAAAATTT!!!!"_

The courtroom then went into a series of murmurs, and then the Judge slammed his gavel and there was silence once again.

"ORDER! Mr. Gamlxltoe, assistant suicide?! Are you quite certain?!"

"Yes I am," Volkmar frowned.

"Well then testify to the court immediately about this 'assistant suicide'!" The Judge ordered.

**Witness Testimony**

**Assistant Suicide **

"I received a letter from Leo Lionheart; it was a request for me to help him in a suicide plot. It gave me a detailed plan about how it would carry out and what I would need to use. I wanted to turn him down, but I owe the Lionheart family a favor and he really wanted to die, so I agreed to help."

Phoenix stood there, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide open, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"No I am not," Volkmar frowned, "This is the truth behind Leo's 'murder', he planned to kill himself all along."

The court was filled with murmurs until the Judge settled the court, "Order! Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination."

"I will gladly cross examine him, and I'll show him the lie he has been told," Phoenix said.

"Mr. Wright, this isn't a lie," Volkmar said, "I'm telling the truth."

Phoenix paused, "Just because you are who's to say that the 'truth' you have believed is true?"

Volkmar didn't have an answer for that one.

**Cross Examination**

**Assistant Suicide**

_(Current Music: Final Battle (pt 2) – Darkness of the Unknown (pt 2), Yoko Shimomura)_

"Who gave you the request letter?" Phoenix asked.

"The mailman," Volkmar sighed, "Who else?"

Phoenix paused for a minute to think, and then he turned back to him and asked.

"Did you recognize the handwriting, was it Leo's?"

Volkmar frowned, "I've only met him the day of his death, so I guess it was his handwriting, great penmanship though."

_Great penmanship… wait, it was Manfred! He sent him that letter, but if Volkmar doesn't know that; then I think he was tricked!_

But Phoenix knew that he didn't have anything to prove that it was Manfred's handwriting, so he decided to ask another question.

""You said you owe the Lionhearts a favor, what do you mean by that?"

Volkmar didn't respond at first, but then he said, "A Lionheart once helped me out big time, and I owe him for that."

"What do you mean exactly?" Phoenix asked.

"Objection! The witness has already answered the question, sustain my objection, now!" Manfred countered.

"Oh yes, um, Objection sustained," The Judge stammered.

"_I don't think we would have got a straight answer out of Volkmar anyway," _Leo frowned, _"I never met him, so it has to be someone else."_

_We need to prove that you didn't want to commit suicide, _Phoenix thought and he looked at Leo, _and I think I found a way to show Volkmar the truth._

"You claim Leo wanted to die that badly, I find it hard to believe," Phoenix said and he pulled out a series of medical documents, "did you know that Leo was a father?"

Volkmar's eyes shot up, "Wha- what?!"

Phoenix felt his own eyebrows rise, "You… you didn't know?"

Volkmar stood there speechless, and his look went to one of wonder.

"Well maybe that's why he wanted to commit suicide, maybe the pressure was too much?"

"It seems to make sense," Manfred nodded, "I mean after all, Ms. Rose probably didn't like the idea of Mr. Lionheart wanting to leave her and her child, heheh."

_Manfred's just trying to disgrace you no matter what, _Phoenix thought bitterly, Leo didn't respond to that instead he glared at Manfred.

The Judge slammed his gavel and said, "Mr. Gamlxltoe modify your testimony to mention this theory."

"If you insist," Volkmar said.

Phoenix was trying to think about his next attack when all of a sudden someone yelled.

"_Objection!"_

Phoenix looked at Leo; he had his hand outstretched and his pointer finger out. He really was spending too much time with Phoenix.

"_I have an objection to Mr. Gamlxltoe's testimony, more or less believing that I would succumb to pressure of being a father, in fact it's quite the opposite,"_ Leo smirked.

"What do you mean?" Volkmar asked.

"_What I mean is; I have proof that I did not want to commit suicide over fear of being a father," _Leo stated, and he telekinetically pulled out the letter he wrote to Ana.

"_This is a letter that I wrote to Ana five years ago, have a read Mr. Gamlxltoe," _Leo said.

Volkmar took the letter and began to read it, with each passing sentence his eyes grew wider and wider. Then he slammed the note down and he looked confused and distressed.

"This can't be…" Volkmar gasped, "It's just not possible!"

Phoenix decided to take the charge, "One more thing Mr. Gamlxltoe, is this handwriting on this letter similar to the one on the note you got five years ago?"

Volkmar paused and looked at the letter, "… No, it's not. Then that means Leo… he didn't want to die?"

Phoenix nodded and Gamlxltoe looked even more distressed, "Then this handwriting, it can only belong to…"

Suddenly Gamlxltoe's eyes flashed blue, lighting bolts started to flash and he stood up and bellowed.

"VON KARMAAAA!! YOU DECEIVED ME!"

Everyone in the courtroom gasped and Manfred remained silent as always, Volkmar however looked like he would kill Manfred himself.

"YOU TOLD ME HE WANTED TO DIE! YOU ALMOST HAD ME KILL HIM!!!"

"Wait, almost? You didn't shoot Leo Lionheart?" Phoenix gasped, "Then that means…"

Volkmar nodded furiously, "HE DID! MANFRED KILLED LEO LIONHEART!"

The court wasn't filled with murmuring this time, this time it was a deathly silence. In which Manfred started to smirk, and then it turned to laughing, it was an eerie laugh, the laugh of a mad prosecutor.

"Interesting claim, but as you know the only murder I was convicted of is the murder of Gregory Edgeworth. All my other cases were clean… of murder that is," Manfred smirked.

"Objection!" Phoenix yelled, "That's because you never prosecuted the ML-16 incident, but you are now, and I claim that you are the murderer of the ML-16 Incident!"

"_All of this ends here," _Leo frowned, _"Everything."_

_(Current Music: Final Battle (pt 3) – Darkness of the Unknown (pt 3), Yoko Shimomura)_

"Mr. Wright," Manfred frowned, "Do you remember the on piece of evidence that made us suspect Ms. Rose in the first place?"

Phoenix frowned, "It was a pistol right?"

"Yes and it had her fingerprints on them," Manfred stated, "That is undeniable proof that Ms. Rose held that gun, and the gun was fired once, it all matches the evidence presented here."

_Oh right, I forgot about that, _Phoenix thought, _Let me see, if I can just prove that there could have been another potential weapon it might shed a little light on this case._

Phoenix thought about it and realized that there might have been a potential weapon after all.

"Actually Mr. Von Karma there is another way the victim could have been killed," Phoenix took out another pistol and said, "Your Honor, this pistol was presented during the previous trial with Ms. Rose, there is one thing that has been bothering me; this gun has been fired _twice_. So the question is, when was that first bullet fired?"

Manfred stared at Phoenix incredulously, "You can't honestly mean…"

"What? What does Mr. Wright mean?" The Judge asked quickly.

"What I mean is; this is the true murder weapon!" Phoenix yelled.

This time the court burst into murmurs, until Manfred yelled, "Objection! Mr. Wright, do you have any proof that there were two bullets fired that day?"

Phoenix nodded, "I have proof that there was two bullets fired that day; in the original trial Ms. Rose testified that there was two shooters and two bullets were fired, it was disregarded in the previous trial but don't you see it now? There two pistols and each one had a bullet fired; there was one pistol for each of the two shooters!"

The court was filled with murmurs until the Judge silenced them with his gavel, "Mr. Wright, please explain to us what you have deduced for the day of the murder."

Phoenix cleared his throat and he began his explanation: "That day; Ms. Rose went to the courtroom to meet the victim, when she arrived she was confronted by Gamlxltoe, who was here under the false pretenses that Mr. Lionheart wanted to commit suicide."

"Hold it Mr. Wright, where was the girl?" The Judge asked.

"You mean Abby? She was in the hallway, where Gamlxltoe found her later," Phoenix replied.

The Judge nodded, "I see, please continue."

Phoenix nodded, "Now Gamlxltoe probably wanted to scare Ms. Rose away so he approached her, but instead of running away she screamed. That scream was heard by our victim, he ran in and did something Gamlxltoe wouldn't have expected: he fought back."

Volkmar observed this from the witnesses stand and he nodded, confirming Phoenix's claim.

"The victim subdued Mr. Gamlxltoe and he threw him against the wall next to the Judge's chair, now at that moment Von Karma walked in from the prosecutions side, of course he planned to murder Mr. Lionheart," Phoenix said.

"Hold it Mr. Wright," Manfred cut him off, "If that is true shouldn't have Mr. Lionheart moved out of the way or attacked 'me' instead of standing there to get shot?"

Phoenix paused, it was a good point actually, but didn't something like this come up in another trial?

Then Phoenix figured it out, "He would have moved, but he didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" The Judge asked, "Show me some evidence to show why Mr. Lionheart didn't move out of the way."

Phoenix pulled out the ML-16 File and said, "It says here that he was hit with a fast acting paralysis poison, and then five seconds later he was shot. The paralysis poison is the reason why he couldn't move out of the way of the bullet."

"Well then Mr. Wright who fired the poison, couldn't it be possible that the other shooter shot him with the poison?" Manfred grinned.

"No," Phoenix answered, "Because the poison was injected in the side of his neck, the only person it could be was Volkmar Gamlxltoe, he poisoned him, but he didn't kill him!"

"_The person who killed me had to be right in front of me to do it," _Leo said, _"It is the only way the bullet could have entered my chest to pierce my heart."_

"That means the person who shot him had to be right in front of him, it means…," Phoenix and Leo both slammed their hands on the desk and yelled at the same time, "The murderer had to be you!"

Manfred smirked as the courtroom began to fill with murmuring, then he yelled, "Objection!"

"This is all circumstantial, you have no proof that I was at the courthouse that day, and you even can't provide a supposed motive right? How am I supposed to kill someone without a motive?" Manfred grinned.

"Unfortunately you do have a motive Mr. Von Karma," Phoenix said and he pulled out a folder and read it out, "Mr. Von Karma, your father was murdered a long time ago right? And the suspect was supposedly Leo's father; Josiah Lionheart."

Manfred's face flushed red and he began to shake with anger, but Phoenix couldn't stop now.

"Josiah got off on that murder, but he was later convicted of another crime and sentenced to jail. Alexander Lionheart was also killed many years later, so that left only one Lionheart," Phoenix frowned.

The Judge's eyes went wide, "Are you saying… that this murder was an act of revenge?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes it was."

"Objection!" Manfred yelled, "Please, a measly reason like that is not enough to make a motive."

"Objection! If so Mr. Von Karma, why are you shaking so badly?" Phoenix countered as Manfred shook with rage.

"E-even so, you still have failed to produce evidence that I was at the crime scene or any evidence at all suggesting that I took apart in such a catastrophe," Manfred growled.

Leo grunted, _"Tell me you have something that will counter him, Phoenix please tell me you do!"_

"I… do," Phoenix grinned, "I have evidence that you did in fact take part of Leo's murder!"

Phoenix pulled out a series of papers and said, "These papers were found in an underground tunnel beneath the prison, they're all documented in Manfred's handwriting and they detail various things, one of them includes his part in the Lionheart murder!"

Manfred literally took a step back, "N-No!"

The Judge read off the papers to the court, it did in fact contain the details of Leo's murder, as well as hiring Bowman and the Gamblers, even murdering bartender Harmon Hengeson, then Manfred couldn't take anymore.

"Objection! You still haven't proven one important thing Mr. Wright: do you have any proof whatsoever that I actually did those things, no proof whatsoever!"

_Uh oh, he's right, I don't know if we can prove that he did take a part of these killings, _Phoenix thought.

"_Actually we do," _Leo said, and then he started charging an energy bolt in his hand and ran at Von Karma.

Manfred growled and his scar began to glow red, Leo stopped moving and when he did he was grinning, Manfred was puzzled, why was he grinning? Then he realized why, within that moment, that one moment that Manfred started to use the Black Magatama, he sealed his fate. It proved right there that he did take a part of these things and Manfred knew it; he lost, it was over.

_(End: Final Battle (pt 3) – Darkness of the Unknown (pt 3)) _

However the thing about desperate men is that when they are desperate, they don't care about anything anymore. Manfred began charging the Black Magatama completely, then when the charge was full; it shot out and flew towards Leo. Leo knew right then and there he had to do something, and if he didn't, there would be no turning back from the curse they had. Leo at that one moment bonded with Phoenix and right during the middle of their bonding the blast slammed into them and a blue explosion rattled the courtroom.

"Nick!" Maya screamed, running down the room.

Manfred began to charge up another blast, but then an electric bolt slammed into his scar, Manfred yelled out and clutched his scar and a black vapor leaked out of it. Volkmar stood there, his hand still crackling slightly with electricity, he watched as the Black Magatama fade from his scar and lose its power.

"I will not lose!!!" Manfred yelled and he took out a pistol from his jacket and pointed it at… Abby.

Manfred grinned and just as he was squeezing the trigger a black pool opened up and a hooded figure came out. Although he didn't remove his hood, Abby knew who he was: it was her uncle Alex.

"_I am no longer your servant!" _Alex yelled and he formed a red energy blade and thrust it into Manfred's chest.

Manfred's eyes went wide and he looked at the blade in shock, soon he gave one last shuddering gasp and Manfred fell over, dead. Alex stood over his body while the court was in chaos from the explosion, during that time though Maya had found Phoenix, who was lying on the floor perfectly fine.

"Nick! Nick, can you hear me?" Maya cried out, and Phoenix stirred slightly.

Maya sighed in relief and Phoenix suddenly shot upwards, "Leo! Is Leo ok!?"

Maya looked around and pointed to her left, "Leo is ok, I can… see him?!"

Maya whirled around and so did everyone else, they couldn't believe what they saw, they could actually see Leo!

"_Phoenix… we're free," _Leo said as he walked through the bench and knelt next to Phoenix, _"We're no longer joined-spirits anymore!"_

Phoenix couldn't believe what he was hearing, was he really free? Were they really no longer joined-spirits? Phoenix slowly got up and realized he had a cut on his shoulder, he winced in pain and when he looked at Leo, he didn't even flinch. They were free, they were free from being joined-spirits, Phoenix took off his shades and looked at his eyes; they were back to normal. Phoenix began to laugh, he began laughing happily and soon everyone else joined him.

"_Leo…" _Alex said as he walked over, _"I'm sorry; for what I did to you, Ana, and Abby, I-,"_

"_Alex, you don't need to apologize, you stopped Manfred from killing us. That's a good enough apology to me," _Leo smiled.

Alex nodded and Leo smiled again, then he walked over to where Ana was standing and he stopped right in front of her.

_(Play: The bond of family – Tifa's theme (piano version), Nobuo Uematsu)_

"_Well, um, you look good," _Leo stuttered; he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Ana smiled, "Leo… I can't really say that to you can I?"

_No, I guess you can't," _Leo frowned, _"I also can't be her for you like I should be and I can't watch over Abby like I should. I never even remembered her until awhile ago."_

"Leo, you have always been watching her," Ana smiled, Leo looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, and she continued, "Ever since Abby was two she has been having these nightmares, horrific nightmares about death and pain, then about a few months back she told me she was starting to have happier dreams. She told me she dreamt about a boy talking to her, nothing in particular, just talking to her, she told me the boy made sure no nightmares ever haunted her dreams again."

Leo really looked confused and Ana sighed, "I think… she was dreaming about her father, about you."

Leo paused for a minute, and then he said, _"I… I think I understand now, why I would feel warm whenever someone said the word 'father', I wanted to be a father, Abby wanted to have a father, we wanted to have a family. So I guess, for a short time in those few months, I got to be her father."_

All Ana could do was smile.

_(End: The bond of family – Tifa's theme (piano version))_

Phoenix sighed, he was happy for Leo, but then a voice broke his tranquility.

"Hey, Volkmar Gamlxltoe's gone!"

Phoenix looked around and saw someone close the doors to the lobby, Phoenix rushed after him, Maya and everyone else following him.

* * *

December 29th, 3:00pm,

District Court,

Rooftop,

Phoenix shoved the door to the rooftop open, on the ledge of the building stood Gamlxltoe, sipping a Monster. Phoenix approached him slowly and Volkmar tilted his head slight and saw Phoenix out of the corner of his eye.

"I owed Alex," Volkmar said, which made Phoenix stop in his tracks.

"Huh? You owed Alex?" Phoenix asked, just as Maya and Leo walked in.

Volkmar nodded, but still didn't turn around, "7 years ago Alex and I got caught into a situation, some things went bad and before I knew it I was in trouble. Alex, your brother Leo, bailed me out and I never got the chance to repay him because he died very soon after that."

Then Volkmar turned around and said, "When I was informed that you wanted to die, I knew I had to help the Lionheart's, no questions asked. I wish though, I wish I did ask, maybe then I wouldn't have been responsible."

"Gamlxltoe, you need to turn yourself in," Phoenix said, "You can't run."

Volkmar sighed, "Actually I can Mr. Wright, but before I do I need to say this: Leo, I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just wanted you to understand."

Leo however, didn't hear Gamlxltoe and he said, _"I forgive you."_

Volkmar nodded and spread his arms out, and then leaped off the edge. No one moved for awhile, then the most amazing thing happened; a figure took off into the air, leaving a sonic wave behind his tracks. Phoenix was in awe, for he had just saw Volkmar Gamlxltoe fly through the air, with no smoke or mirrors. However while the three of them stood there, Edgeworth burst in, his face flushed and he seemed to look panicked.

"We have a problem, Manfred had one last card to play; there is a bomb in the courthouse!"

* * *

December 29th, 4:00pm,

District Court,

Courtroom number 3,

Phoenix couldn't believe it; there in the middle of the courtroom was a bomb. It had no timer on it, instead it seemed to be gathering energy and glowing brighter in the progress.

"What's powering this thing?!" Phoenix shouted, and Edgeworth pointed towards the bomb.

Phoenix squinted his eyes and almost fainted; the machine was being powered by Black Magatama. Just then, Ana, Abby, Lana, Ema, Pearl and Gumshoe burst in, and when they saw the bomb they all turned a shade of white.

_This is what Manfred was making, _Phoenix thought, _this is my Crisis, this bomb will kill everyone in the courthouse and out!_

Phoenix had to think of something, the only thing he could think of was one thing, and he knew it wouldn't end well for him.

And somehow Maya sensed it, "Nick, no, you can't!"

Phoenix walked up to her hand said, "If I can't stop this bomb then you and everyone else will die, me included!"

Maya's eyes were streaming with tears, "But, if you do this you'll die by the radiation, you'll die anyway!"

"I know! But I have to do this, I have to!" Phoenix choked, he embraced Maya tightly and everyone else was only realizing what he was doing.

Phoenix began to walk forward when someone called out to him, _"Phoenix!"_

Phoenix turned around and Leo approached him, a look of sadness on his face, _"Fighting the good fight huh?"_

Phoenix nodded and when he took two steps in front of him, he suddenly couldn't move.

His eyes widened for he knew what was happening, "Leo…"

"_I'm sorry."_

Then in one swift motion Phoenix was flung backwards, he landed next to Maya and the others and when he looked up, he saw Leo walking towards the bomb.

"Leo! No!" Phoenix yelled, but before he could stop him an invisible barrier appeared, blocking Phoenix from reaching Leo.

Phoenix pounded on the invisible barrier in desperation, "Leo no! You can't do this!"

Leo frowned, _"I have to! I swore I wouldn't let you or Maya die!"_

"No! You can't, I won't let you!" Phoenix yelled, and he picked up a shard of wood from the earlier explosion and slammed on the barrier with it.

Leo sighed as Phoenix helplessly pounded on the barrier, yelling the entire way, "No! No! Nooooo!"

Leo ignored Phoenix and began to charge up his energy, Phoenix kept pounding on the barrier, but Leo kept charging up power. However Leo had a problem, his energy might not be enough to stop the bomb, and he knew that if didn't succeed Phoenix and Ana will die and he couldn't let that happen. Then suddenly he heard someone next to him, he turned and saw it was Alex and he was charging up his energy as well.

"_Alex wait, you can't-,"_

"_Leo, if you do this you will fail, but with my help we can stop this," _Alex said determinedly, Leo paused, and after awhile he nodded slowly.

The bomb was close to its full charge and so were the Lionheart brothers, Leo looked back at everyone, and he looked at Phoenix and said.

"_Could you look after my daughter for me?" _

Phoenix stopped pounding on the barrier and stared at him, his eyes were filled with tears, and Leo was trying to force back his own.

"_Do you know what I wish? I wish that you were my father, I think I would have been happy to have you as my dad," _Leo smiled sadly.

Phoenix began to shake his head and more tears came out, "Leo don't…"

"_Maya was right Phoenix; you were the one saving me, you were always saving me," _Leo said, and then he looked at the bomb and said, _"Goodbye Phoenix."_

Leo and Alex ran towards the bomb, an aura surrounded their bodies as they ran in the light of the bomb, within a few minutes all the energy the bomb had radiated retracted and imploded, the bomb was being forced to create a tiny explosion and destroy itself too, but that also meant anyone near it would be destroyed too.

"LEO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Phoenix cried as the bomb imploded, sending a tiny shockwave and everyone was knocked to the ground.

Phoenix quickly got to his feet and ran towards the spot where the bomb was, but all that was left was a black crater, he hoped, he prayed that Leo escaped it, that he would be right there, smiling at them. But his prayers were unanswered, and he tried to deny it, but it was plainly clear; Leo Lionheart was no more.

_(Play ending song: Leo – Roxas, Yoko Shimomura)_

"No… no," Phoenix sobbed as he fell to his knees, Maya walked over and they both held each other tightly, tears coming down their eyes.

"He's gone, he's really gone," Phoenix cried, "Leo's gone."

Everyone's eyes were streaming with tears, Leo was gone, he faded away, and there was nothing to do but cry.

Then a voice said, "He's not gone, not really."

Everyone turned to Abby, although there were tears on her face, she managed to say.

"Daddy is not gone from our hearts, he will never fade there, all our memories, all the time we spent together, they will never leave us."

Phoenix looked at her and for a moment, he saw her father in her, that same smile, the same wise beyond their year's knowledge, that same hope. Phoenix closed his eyes and thought back; where he first met Leo during a trial, he remembered when he was laughing at him when he accidentally walked in on Maya during her shower, he remembered when he was sitting on the bench upset that he almost gave Lily a guilty verdict, he remembered his smile when he said he was a father, and he remembered when he once said Phoenix was his father. Phoenix opened his eyes and smiled sadly, Abby was right; Leo would never leave, not really.

Maya grasped his hand and helped him on his feet, the two of them walked towards the others and together they walked outside the courthouse. Although Leo wouldn't be there with them, they would always remember him, a boy who had a heart, a hero, a Revenant Lawyer.

**That's how they would remember Leo, forever.**

* * *

Episode 4,

Turnabout Lionheart

The End

* * *

HOLD IT! There are still two more chapters, an epilogue and the trailer for the sequel! Stay tuned. 


	24. Epilogue: Moving On

Disclaimer: I .DO. NOT. OWN. PHOENIX. WRIGHT!

This will be the last time I answer reviews for Revenant Lawyer.

sonicandlink: You're probably right, and as for Franziska she would probably mourn him in silence and then whip Phoenix for not saving him.

Mentality at its Worst: Take a break? Are you crazy?! I'm on a roll! I have to say that Gamlxltoe as the most mysterious character at least, there are many mysteries behind him. As for the bomb thing: RL is already very supernatural so I went for something simpler.

Satosan: Oh, well thank you. I think you're the first reviewer to say 'it's official', so that's kind of cool.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Improper or not, thank you for the rating and review.

All the reviews are done, and here are the last credits:

Credit for epilogue goes to: Capcom, and the singers/songwriters below.

Music will be shown later, but Cloud Smiles by Nobou Uematsu makes me cry, and I have another song for you to listen while reading, as usual it's in _**bold italic**_ and it can be found on Black Scepter profile page, at the bottom under Michael's favorite KH songs.

This is it; here is the epilogue:

* * *

Epilogue: Moving on

It has been several months now since the trial of Ana Rose, Phoenix Wright sat at his desk, filing away some last minute papers and reorganizing his office when his watch alarm went off. Phoenix glanced at his watch, stood up from his desk, and walked out of the office. He turned the key in the ignition and drove it out on the road, he had someplace to be and he couldn't afford to be late.

* * *

Phoenix parked his car outside the elementary school and he waited for the school doors to open up, within a few minutes the doors opened and children walked outside towards the school buses, except one. Abby Rose looked around and when she saw Phoenix's car she hurried over there, Phoenix opened the car door for her and she hopped right in. 

"Hello Mr. Wright!" Abby smiled, as she fastened her seat belt.

Phoenix smiled back and pulled the car out of the parking lot, "Hi Abby, how was school?"

"Oh it was ok," Abby answered absentmindedly, and then she asked, "Are we going to the thing my mom told me about?"

Phoenix paused; although he knew fully well what it was he still felt uncomfortable hearing it.

"Yes we are," Phoenix answered, "That's why I'm picking you up, we're supposed to meet your mother there."

Abby nodded and took out a notebook and began to write in it, there was a small silence for awhile until Abby sighed and asked.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Phoenix forced a look of amusement as he asked, "Ok about what?"

Abby lowered her head, "I guess you're not."

Phoenix frowned, he knew what she meant and to tell the truth, he wasn't really sure what he felt like. It was complicated, but he pushed out all those thoughts for now and he focused on the task ahead, not wrecking his car.

_

* * *

__(Play: Facing the Future – Cloud smiles, Nobuo Uematsu)_

Phoenix and Abby stepped out of the car and walked up the small hill. About halfway up they saw Ana waiting for them by the end of the pathway, Abby embraced her mother and they walked over to where the others were. Maya walked up to Phoenix and they shared a quick kiss, and the two of them joined Edgeworth, Pearl, Gumshoe, Franziska, Lana, Ema, and even Mr. Grossburg by a small tombstone the clearly read.

**Here lies:**

**Leonardo Lionheart**

**A friend, a missed father, and a seeker of justice**

**A Revenant Lawyer**

"I just had the tombstone remodeled for this," Ana sighed, "I wanted you all to see it."

Phoenix sighed, "It looks good."

Ana smiled sadly and they all just stood there for a while, once again memories of Leo rose to their heads, the good, the bad, and the bittersweet. Phoenix didn't know what kind of emotions he would feel when he saw the tombstone, he felt like something was missing, something important, but he couldn't voice it because if he did he would lose his composure.

Instead he laughed a little and said, "I remember one time when Leo and I went to see Maya…"

Phoenix went on to talk about his time with Leo; soon Maya was even pulling up a memory of him, then Edgeworth, and Ana, and pretty soon everyone was talking about Leo, and the impact he made on their lives. Soon it was evening and everyone was preparing to leave, Phoenix held back because he was talking to Edgeworth about something.

"So you're leaving?" Phoenix asked, and Edgeworth nodded.

"I'm going overseas to study prosecuting better, this time I'll keep in touch," Edgeworth added with a chuckle, "What about you?"

Phoenix gave a light shrug, "I'm supposed to go with Maya and Pearls to a place called Lordly Tailor, apparently the Sacred Urn of Kurain is being displayed there."

Edgeworth nodded and he shook Phoenix's hand, "Well I have to go, my plane will leave in a few minutes and I can't be late."

Phoenix shook his hand back, "I hope to see you soon Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nodded and he walked off, Maya approached Phoenix and snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"We better go too Nick, ok?"

Phoenix nodded and they started down the path, but halfway through it Phoenix stopped, there was something he had to do and if he didn't do it now he would regret it. He walked back towards the tombstone; he took a permanent marker, and wrote something on the tombstone. Maya looked back at him and stared at Phoenix for awhile, and then he came walking back towards her, a light smile on his face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Maya asked, as she gave him a light kiss.

Phoenix smiled and said, "Yeah… yeah I'm going to be ok."

Phoenix set down the path with his arm around Maya's shoulder, if any of them went back to the tombstone, they would see etched proudly on the stone slab:

**Here lies a man,**

**A good friend and a valuable son,**

**He taught me to live,**

* * *

Phoenix Wright

Revenant Lawyer

The End

_**

* * *

**__**(Play Revenant Lawyer main theme: Standing here with you – Hikari/Simple and Clean, Utada Hiraku)**_

Credits:

Prologue: Visions

Turnabout Revenant

Turnabout Nevermore (parts 1 - 5)

Turnabout Rock Star (parts 1 – 7)

Interlude: The Crisis

Turnabout Lionheart (parts 1 – 8)

Epilogue: Moving On

**

* * *

Michael Fri thanks**: My family and friends who supported my writing and encouraged me to improve. My brothers Mark and Matt for without them there would not be RL. My reviewers who encouraged my writing as well: 

**Viki Victoria**: My first reviewer.

**Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare**: My best friend who bounced ideas off me and allowed me to create a character off him.

**Pen and Paper71**: Who graciously gave me info to help me create the sequel.

**sara haruko takenouchi kamiya**: Words cannot express what I felt when I read the first review, I was BLOWN AWAY!

**Mentality at its Worst**: For reminding me; no one's perfect and helping me save my story from the black abyss it was falling into.

**sonicandlink**: You're a pretty ok guy to talk to, it was nice talking to you and I hope to hear more from you in the future.

**songwriter724**: Who apparently loves my story to death, which is pretty weird, but in a good way.

**Satosan**: Thank you for making this fic your favorite, and thank you for reading.

* * *

Phoenix Wright and characters are owned by **Capcom.**

Leo Lionheart and original characters are owned by **me.**

Volkmar Gamlxltoe is owned by **Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare.**

Revenant Lawyer ended with:

Reviews: 71

Hits: 4236

Favs: 13

Alerts: 9

* * *

That's all folks, see you for the sequel. Speaking of: the next/last chapter is a trailer for the sequel, it's not so much a trailer as it is a scene teaser, it won't make sense now (for the most bit), but it will make sense during the sequel. I'll get it typed and posted ASAP. 

See you for the sequel,

Michael Connor Fri


	25. Birth by Death

(Note: The letters in **Bold** font are just narrations)

Trailer for Guardian Angels

Birth by Death

* * *

A figure in a black cloak stands on a craggy hill, he lifts his hand to block the setting sun. He lowers his hand and when he does he sees a second person cloaked in silver walking towards him, they nod to one another and the two of them walk down the craggy path, after a short while the two of them stand in a vast desert wasteland, riddled with a thousand sharp metal objects.

**The Fateful Meeting**

The two cloaked figures hear a sound behind them and they look, a car has parked on the hill behind them. Unfortunately for the cloaked ones the people in question were specifically told not to come, as usual no one ever listens to them. However another sound catches their attention; they look ahead and see the silhouette of someone walking through a sandstorm that had just appeared, they knew this was it, a last stand.

**A Shadowed Confrontation **

The storm parts to reveal an old man, he was hunched over, his hair was mostly gone except this thing of white stringy hair behind his head, his eyes were bloodshot and deranged, behind him were two people concealed by a blue and brown cloak. In the man's left hand was a metal suitcase, the black cloaked men knew the contents of that case could never be revealed, no matter what. The old man knew of this and he tightened his grip on the case, he cracked his lips in a deranged smile, as if taunting them to come and take the case.

**The Dark Battle**

_(Play: Angels of Sorrow, Guardians of Fate – Fate of the Unknown, Kaoru Wada)_

The two black cloaked men stared at the opposition, an old man and two other men, cloaked in blue and brown. The old man smirked and the silver cloaked man growled, and ran towards them, the other one tried to stop him, but he was already charging at the three figures. The old man looked at the one in the brown cloak and he nodded, the brown cloaked man lowered his hand and when he raised it a column of earth shot up and took the silver cloaked man with it.

The silver cloaked man groaned and when he looked up he saw another column shoot up, with the old man on the edge of it, smirking at him. Then the blue cloaked man jumped down, as he fell he raised his hand and spheres of water shot out towards the silver cloaked man, but he saw it coming for as the ball of water came down he raised his and a ball of electricity shot out, it collided with the water and it burst mid air. The blue cloaked man gasped as the electric ball hit his shoulder and knocked him out of the air, he hit the wall of earth and groaned. The black cloaked man had jumped on the column and ran towards the blue cloaked man as he was getting up, the blue cloaked man looked up and shot another ball of water at him.

Meanwhile the brown cloaked man jumped down and when he landed he shot spikes of earth at the silver cloaked man, when the silver cloaked man tried to shoot electric balls at it they bounced off harmlessly so he had to leap over them. The brown cloaked man smirked, he raised his hand and a smaller column of earth slammed into the silver cloaked man, he fell with a grunt and when he was trying to get up the brown cloaked man made a spear of rock and was going to impale him. However the black cloaked man saw this and he switched targets, he propelled himself at the brown cloaked man and wrenched the spear out of his hand, and as he spun around he took the spear and impaled the brown cloaked man, who took a few steps back and fell off the column towards certain death.

The old man growled, and he pointed his hand at the metal objects and he waved his hand around, then he made a gripping motion and thrust his hand upwards, when he did the metal objects shook slightly and shot out of the ground, flying through the air like dangerous torpedoes. The metal torpedoes flew through the air and launched themselves at the silver and black cloaked men, the silver man grunted and leaped in the air, firing electric blasts at them to knock them away. The electricity knocked out a few of the metal poles, but they still flew towards him each primed to rip and slash him. The black cloaked man's hand frothed with a bluish light and he fired it at the silver cloaked man, the blue light transformed into a barrier protecting him from the sharp objects, which bounced of the shield around him, and the shield dispelled after taking the brutal punishment.

The sliver cloaked man fell to one of the columns, the black cloaked man ran up to him and the sliver cloaked man removed his hood, Volkmar Gamlxltoe growled at the old man and fired a blast of electricity at him. The old man smirked and raised his hand and a bluish light surrounded him, bouncing the blast off his shield. Volkmar narrowed his eyes and grabbed one of the sharp metal poles and jumped towards the old man, the old man sidestepped the attack and grabbed his own metal pole and he and Volkmar began to duel, for an old man he was extremely agile and did all sorts of twists and spins. Volkmar swung his weapon and the old man blocked it, but as the old man spun he fired a bright white blast at Volkmar, he took the hit and flung backwards. Volkmar got to his feet and examined his arm; the outer cloth was nearly frozen solid. Volkmar looked back at the old man who swung his weapon expertly, taunting Volkmar.

But a red burst of light caught both there attentions, the black cloaked man had overpowered the blue cloaked man who was now unconscious on the ground. The old man's eyes widened and he sneered at the black cloaked man, but when the old man looked up he started to grin. When Volkmar and the black cloaked man looked they saw two girls on the cliff opposite of them, one girl was a brunette and the other was a red head. The old man pointed his and at them and made a beckoning motion, then all of a sudden the red head was being pulled towards the old man. The black cloaked man yelled out and began to leap towards the old man, Volkmar was running towards him, but by then the red head was being pinned to the craggy column of earth by a series of floating sharp poles. Volkmar stopped and the old man smirked, but then the black cloaked man had jumped behind him, a sharp pole in his hand, ready to strike at the old man. However the old man disappeared at the last minute, and reappeared behind him and as the black cloaked man fell he grabbed his head and hoisted him high above the ground. The old man looked at Volkmar and smiled a deranged smile; Volkmar's eyes widened and he ran towards the old man, his metal pole ready to strike, but then a spout of water shot out and slammed into Volkmar, knocking him to the ledge below, and the blue cloaked man reappeared next to the old man.

**The End of All Things**

The black cloaked man twisted in the old man's hand, but it was no use, his grip was too strong. The red head looked at the black cloaked man, and he looked at her, their eyes met and sadness and fear echoed in his eyes, and then in a flash of white the black cloaked man was frozen completely. The red head screamed and the old man smiled satisfactory and dropped the frozen body off the ledge, the red head screamed again and leaped off the edge towards the frozen body.

Volkmar was only getting up when he saw the brunette call out to him; the brunette named Mia Fey pointed to the two falling bodies. Volkmar gasped and fired a blue light at the two falling bodies; the light slowed their descent until they landed softly on the ground. The red head crawled towards the frozen body and examined the person's face, whose hood had came off before he was frozen, the moment she saw his face she broke into tears. Volkmar and Mia ran to her and they both saw the body as well, Mia covered her mouth and began to sob while Volkmar looked as if someone has stabbed him in the back. The red head wrapped her arms around the frozen body of Alexander Lionheart and embraced him one last time.

Then all of a sudden Alex's body began to glow bright white, the old man and the blue cloaked man stared at the glowing, frozen body. Then a pin point streak of energy shot at the old man and slammed into him, as it did the column they had stood on collapsed, taking the blue cloaked man and the metal suitcase with it.

**A moment of silence**

The old man desperately tried to break free of the light, but it began to consume him and soon, just when the light and the old man were high into the air, the light exploded, destroying the old man trapped by it. The wave of light shone brightly over the three of them below it, and soon the light began to cover everything in a warm radiant glow, soothing the hearts of the noble and heroic, as if signifying an end of a disaster… or so they thought.

**A forbidden secret**

If the three people had examined the rubble of the giant column they would have saw it. The metal suitcase, the bearer of a dark nightmare, a destructive secret that would ravage everything they believed in; was still intact buried in the earth, waiting for someone to find and release it's contents.

_(End: Angels of Sorrow, Guardians of Fate – Fate of the Unknown)_

* * *

All in:

Phoenix Wright

Guardian Angels

**

* * *

**

The Story is not over

* * *


End file.
